Una Hermosa y Gran Mentira
by FrancisHHr
Summary: AU. Soy Hermione Granger. Nunca deje que nadie me detuviese y es por eso que Beauxbatons pagaría. Mi plan, mis mentiras, eran perfectas, pero jamás pensé que conocería a Harry Potter, menos aún enamorarme de él. HHr --TERMINADO--
1. Una Solución a mis Problemas

**Disclaimer**

Todos los derechos pertenecientes a la Sra. Rowling, la WB y Salamandra.

No hay fines de lucro bajo la realización de este escrito, sólo la mera satisfacción y entretención que saco de ello.

La idea principal está basada en Noche de Epifanía por William Shakespeare, más específicamente, en su adaptación para la película She's the Man (Ella es el Chico).

El titulo está inspirado por el titulo de la canción A Beatiful Lie por 30 Seconds to Mars.

**Aviso**

¡Sean todos bienvenidos a lo que es mi regreso a Ha sido una larga desaparición, que me ha dolido bastante, pero esta madrugada, en un giro emocionante… terminé esta historia! Que me ha tomado casi un año terminar. Como dije está completamente terminada, tiene 28 capítulos, un epilogo y 335 páginas para disfrutar. Actualizaré una vez a la semana, tal vez lo haga todos los fines de semana.

La historia es un Universo Alterno, no estoy tan segura, que tan cotizados son en español, porque en inglés son excelentes, pero me arriesgo. **En este mundo Hermione va a Beauxbatons en vez de Hogwarts, tiene un primo y le gusta el Quidditch. De hecho lo juega, como cazadora.** Les aviso que es la misma Hermione neurótica y amante de los libros, sólo que juega Quidditch, algo necesario para el desarrollo de la trama.

Y bueno… espero que les guste, las palabras en cursiva son diálogos del pasado, no existen flashbacks en la historia, ya que está en primera persona y Hermione narra si algo pasó antes, ya que también está en presente.

Espero que les guste tanto como a mí, y a mi hermana, que ha sido la primera en leerlo. Cualquier duda y consulta, háganla con un review y denle una oportunidad a la trama, que está buena, lo garantizo. Si les gustó Alguien Como Tú, no veo como está no les podrá gustar.

**Sumario completo**

Nadie me podía decir que hacer, nadie me podía prohibir algo por ser mujer, y yo se los iba a demostrar, había creado el plan perfecto, la mentira mejor ideada, y todo para demostrar quién era, Hermione Granger, la mejor cazadora que pudiesen encontrar, pero en todos mis cálculos y planes, el conocer a Harry Potter no estaba entre ellos, menos aún el enamorarme perdidamente de él.

**Dedicación**

A un ángel que cambio mi vida. Milenco, todo esto es para ti.

_**¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

-------------------------------

**UNA HERMOSA Y GRAN MENTIRA**

**Capitulo Uno**

**Una Solución a mis Problemas**

Decir que estoy enojada es poco, furiosa y frustrada me describen mejor. ¡No entiendo como esta gente actúa de esta manera¡Tenía ganas de gritarle a Drumont que era un cerdo machista que no se merecía su trabajo dentro de la Academia¡Pero el desgraciado es un profesor! Lanzo la escoba sobre mi cama y abro la puerta del baño dando un fuerte portazo tras de mí.

Es injusto. ¡Sólo porque el idiota tiene una especie de discriminación contra el sexo_ débil_, no significaba que ni siquiera pudiésemos entrar en las pruebas¡Y esa excusa! "_Lo siento, __mademoiselle__ Granger, pero todo se trata de ser equitativos y no hay suficientes mujeres para ello_" ¡¿Equitativos¡¿Era acaso eso justificación¡¿ERA¡Que no hubiese más mujeres que prefieren hacer deporte antes de andar arreglándose todo el día, no nos condena a quedar marginadas¡Menos en Beauxbatons¡Donde el sexo femenino siempre es tan igualado como el masculino¡No con un Directora a la cabeza¡Nótese¡DIRECTOR**A**¡Maldito Drumont!

Ya, mejor me calmo y respiro o jamás lograré explicar toda la situación ¿No creen? Y aquí estoy frente al espejo sacándome la túnica azul de Quidditch junto con el equipo. Pieza por pieza.

Mi nombre es Hermione Granger, tengo 18 años y estoy en mi último año en la Academia de Beauxbatons, Francia. ¿Podrán preguntarse que hace una inglesa aquí? Simple, hace muchos años, antes que yo siquiera supiera que era una bruja, mi tío y hermano de mi padre, Patrick Granger, le consiguió trabajos a mis padres aquí en Paris, decía que eran excelentes oportunidades y que de esa forma podía estar más cerca de la familia que había dejado al casarse con mi tía Célestine, una francesa que resultó ser bruja también.

Bueno, mi madre ya había perdido a sus padres a través de los años y… como tío Patrick era el único familiar vivo que le quedaba a papá, toda la familia, es decir nosotros tres, nos vinimos a este país cuando yo tenía más menos ocho años. Lo mejor de toda la mudanza es que al menos ya no me sentía sola. Siempre crecí siendo dejada de lado por mis compañeras, o era por mi apariencia o era por mis libros o por mi gusto al deporte, siempre fui bastante buena para el fútbol, baloncesto y handball, y terminaba siendo aún más alejada del grupo ya que esos juegos siempre resultaban sólo para hombres, y los chicos me aceptaban aún menos. Pero al llegar a Francia, alguien al menos estaba a mi lado. Michael.

Michael Granger es mi primo. Nos llevamos por un año de diferencia, él es el mayor, y un completo payaso. Es mi mejor amigo, el único que he tenido, y demasiado diferente a mí, pero siempre nos hemos cubierto las espaldas. ¿Quieren saber las diferencias? Mientras yo disfruto de estudiar y leer, Michael necesita que alguien le apunte a la garganta con una varita para ello ¿Pueden creerlo¡Es un vago! Pero igual lo quiero. Mientras busca cada razón para meterse en problemas, yo soy delegada de mi año y he tenido que más de alguna vez no cumplir mi deber para no meterlo en más líos de los que se encuentra. Y mientras yo **AMO** el Quidditch, ya que representa la combinación de todos los deportes muggles que siempre fui buena y poseo destreza para ellos, Michael no lo puede ver ni en pintura.

No es que le tenga miedo a volar o nada por el estilo, pero tiene unas manos de mantequilla que no se las puede. Para eso al menos, porque si lo vieran tocar guitarra se asombrarían, es como si tuviera diez dedos en cada mano. Impresionante. Aunque yo jamás he sido demasiado fanática de la música, disfruto escucharle cantar, especialmente ser la primera que oye sus nuevas letras.

Bueno, todo esto no es para que crean que soy una completa antisocial, tengo amigas, de hecho, además… de mi _ahora_ ex novio, también tengo como amistades hombres. Al parecer la pubertad, o al menos eso es lo que he escuchado, no me ha sentado de mala manera. Bien por mí, aunque sinceramente, no me podría importar menos.

Ya creo que es hora que les cuente el drama de esta tarde ¿No? Fue horrible y creo que de no haber sido por Elizabeth y Meredith Reynolds, mis mejores amigas y gemelas, no me hubiera podido contener de decirle unas cuantas a ese desgraciado de Drumont.

Comencemos con lo principal. En dos meses el Campeonato Interescolar Europeo de Quidditch comenzará. Y esta era mi perfecta oportunidad para demostrar la valiosa jugadora que soy, o al menos todos dicen que soy, pero tuvo que venir Drumont para detenerme y ¡Octave ni siquiera quiso apoyarme¡Después de todo lo que siempre me ha dicho¿Quieren ver que pasó? Adelante.

Estábamos con las chicas bajando al campo de Quidditch, escoba en el hombro, Saeta de Fuego, cabe agregar y una quaffle que había tomado prestada en mi mano. En nuestra academia les gusta más la unidad o al menos esa es la razón por la que no tenemos casas. Nos dividimos por año y en caso de actividades, como el Quidditch, se forman diferentes equipos. Hay algunos nombres legendarios, equipos que han jugado desde el comienzo, e incluso que actualmente reciben financiamiento de ex miembros.

Suena injusto… y lo es.

Yo soy cazadora y capitana, somos el único equipo completamente femenino en la liga. Hay otros que tienen chicas, pero sin ser cruel, lo que está arriba de la escoba, no se sabe si son gorilas o mujeres. Bueno, como iba diciendo, las siete caminábamos. Elizabeth y Meredith, nuestras otras cazadoras; Emmanuelle y Roxane, nuestras golpeadoras; y Jessica, la guardiana y otra de mis mejores amigas, junto con Danielle, la buscadora. Uniforme puesto y nuestro logo en el pecho de las Veelas de Valence, avanzamos sólo para encontrar el campo que habíamos reservado… ocupado.

Vi rojo y no entendí hasta que localicé a Jacques Drumont en el medio, me acerqué en dos zancadas.

- _Pardon __moi__ ¿Monsieur Drumont?_

El hombre alto y de bigotes me miró hacia abajo.

- _Ah, Granger. Eres tú._

- _Oui__, soy yo. Y me gustaría saber que hacen ustedes usando el campo._

- _Tengo el permiso de la directora que me autoriza explícitamente el uso del campo para las pruebas del equipo que irá al campeonato._

- _¿Qué¿Por qué no nos han notificado?_ –pregunté imaginando a donde llevaba todo esto.

- _Porque ustedes no participarán._

- _¡¿QUE?!_ –ahora no era sólo yo, si no todas las Veelas.

- _No me malentiendan, pero, lo siento, __mademoiselle__ Granger, todo se trata de ser equitativos y no hay suficientes mujeres para ello. Necesitamos una cantidad que haga proporción a la de chicos que probarán, así que o me consiguen más chicas o no participan. _

- _¿Es eso una excusa¡Baje la cantidad de chicos!_

- _¡Necesito más diversidad¡Y mejores jugadores! No es secreto para nadie que ustedes han manchado más de una vez el nombre de las __Veelas_

- _¡Tal vez no ganemos¡Pero damos de pelear¡Y todos saben que hay favoritismo por parte del árbitro!_ –saltó Elizabeth acusando a Drumont de frente- _¡Además, tenemos a Hermione, y al menos eso es suficiente!_

Y ahí comenzó el lío, especialmente con Octave.

- _¿Qué pasa aquí?_ –se escuchó su voz a mi espalda, giré y le sonreí levemente.

Octave Hervieu, séptimo año en la academia. Llevábamos cerca de siete meses juntos cuando comenzamos a principios de año. Alto, delgado y hombros levemente anchos, la perfecta contextura para guardián. Con el cabello rubio y esos ojos azules recibí más de una mirada llena de celos dentro de este castillo. Octave era todo lo que quería. Simpático, tierno, caballero y a veces incluso romántico, tanto que sobrepasa los límites de los cliché. Pero lo amaba o al menos eso quería creer. Al parecer Octave escondía una faceta suya a mí, que lo hacía igual o peor que Drumont.

- _¡Monsieur Drumont, no nos quiere dejar entrar a las pruebas!_

- _Bueno… ¿No crees que es su decisión?_ –me preguntó encogiéndose de hombros.

Lo miré tratando de descifrarlo ¿Estaba defendiendo a este sexista?

- _¡Es injusto¡Soy mejor que la mitad de los idiotas allá arriba volando!_

- _Espera. Eres jugadora, pero eso NO significa que seas mejor. Menos considerando que eres una mujer, todos saben que tienen menor resistencia física. Está mágicamente comprobado._

Wow. ¿Drumont sabe leer supuestos estudios? No pensé que ocupaba su capacidad de lectura, si es que la tenía, el hombre es un completo ignorante, lo único que sabe es volar una escoba y dirigir a un grupo de chicos durante el partido.

- _¡Eso es machismo¡__Octave__¡Tú mismo me dijiste que incluso era mejor cazadora que la mitad de los equipos de la liga!_

- _¡__¡¿__QUE?!!_ –se oyeron varios chicos pidiéndole explicaciones a Octave tras mi grito.

Hubiera sonreído si no me hubiese sentido un poco herida y traicionada al notar su rostro afligido.

- _Eh… bueno… yo_—

- _No me digas que sólo lo dijiste para complacerme y recibir un beso_ –le dije amenazadoramente.

- _Se podría decir que sí, pero_--

- _¿Cuál es tu posición en todo esto?_ –le interrumpí entrecerrando los ojos.

- _Amour__, no deberías hacer las pruebas. En Hogwarts hay verdaderos animales, no me gustaría que te dañaras_ –su cara de preocupación era lo que más me irritaba.

- _Eres increíble._

- _¿Eso crees?_ –preguntó con una sonrisa que antes creía que era adorable.

- _¡Increíblemente imbécil! _

Exclamaciones del público me hicieron calmar un poco al recordar que había más gente a mí alrededor.

- _¡Hermione¡No hagas de esto más grande de lo que es¡Es sólo un juego!_

- _Sí para ti ESTO es SOLO un juego, entonces tú eres el que no debería estar aquí. Y si tú eres lo suficientemente idiota para no saber lo que significa el Quidditch para mí, entonces esta relación no tiene caso._

- _¡¿Qué?!_

- _Me escuchaste, esto se acabó_ –y le lancé la quaffle en el rostro, estoy segura que le tuvo que doler. Enojada giré al "entrenador" apuntándole con el dedo- _Y si usted cree que me detendré con esto, cuídese que sólo ha despertado a un gigante dormido, le haré comer sus palabras, téngalo claro_ –cambie mi tono a uno más alegre- _Y si es tan amable, por favor, búsqueme ese estudio "mágico" para poder 'debatirlo' Y metérselo por_—

Pero no pude terminar, brazos me sostenían y sacaban de ahí. Emmanuelle y Roxane me hacían avanzar a tirones. Elizabeth, Meredith, Jessica y Danielle me miraban entre asombradas, felices y preocupadas.

- _No debiste decir lo último _–me retó Meredith.

_- Lo sé, yo, la usualmente correcta y lógica. Hermione Granger la respetuosa y responsable, jamás se habría sobrepasado tanto_ –hice una pausa-_ ¡Pero jamás había estado tan exasperada!_ –tomé la escoba e hice ademán de tirarla lejos, pero me contuve- _Ese hombre me las pagará._

- _Tampoco es saludable que retengas todo tu enojo_ –me aconsejó Jessica, la más sensata del grupo.

- _Lo sé, pero ya me calmaré, el enojo lo ocuparé para formular un plan y les aconsejo que vayan a cenar o lo que sea, pero necesito la habitación para mi sola por unos minutos _–todas asintieron sonriendo- _Merci_

Y aquí estoy ahora.

¿Pueden creer el nervio que esos dos estúpidos tuvieron¡Estoy que los asesino! Pero mejor hacer las cosas de otra manera, de la manera que yo normalmente me comporto, usando mi cabeza. La pregunta es cual. No tiene caso ir a donde Madame Maxime. Todos saben que Drumont la tiene en la palma de su asquerosa mano.

Tengo que hacer algo que les demuestre a todos que soy mejor que ellos y que tengan que rogarme de rodillas que me una y pedirme perdón hasta que queden mal de la garganta.

Me pongo unos jeans y un polerón negro, subiendo la capucha me dirijo a la salida, es fin de semana, así que no hay problema con que no use el uniforme. Necesito hablar con mi amigo_ condicional_, el que siempre termina oyéndome luego que lo he amenazado a punta de varita para ello. Necesito a Michael.

Voy por los pasillos del castillo buscándolo, no estaba en la sala de los séptimos, hasta que la voz de la última persona que quería cruzarme me interrumpió.

- ¡Michael¡_Mon_ _amour_! –un grito entre melódico e irritante.

Monique.

- ¡Michael!

Me giró y su cara deleitada cambia a una de disgusto.

- Ah, eres tú. Tu primo y tú se parecen tanto de espaldas –comentó sin interés- Por casualidad ¿No lo has visto? –se veía frustrada.

¿Cómo la soporto? Es verdad… no lo hago.

- Tú eres la novia ¿No deberías saber?

Suelta un bufido.

- No sirves para nada, Hermione.

Y pasa empujándome, me contengo a girar y tirarle el pelo, soy una persona más razonable. Respiro, respiro. La idiota sólo es civil conmigo porque sale con mi primo, porque estoy segura que de no ser así andaría despellejándome viva y dirigiéndose por apellido. Yo no puedo opinar en el tema, sería incesto, pero por lo que he oído, Michael se considera un chico atractivo entre la comunidad de Beauxbatons y lo que más les atrae a todas es el estilo de chico malo y la guitarra, si serán.

Sonrío, esa tarada de Monique andará todo el día buscándolo, a diferencia mía que yo se exactamente donde anda escondido. Todavía no puedo creer que mi primo este saliendo con esa hueca ¡Es inverosímil! Pero como él dice "_Es cosa de hombres…_", pero esa es una especie a la cual no quiero entrar a descifrar. Si yo fuese hombre… ¡Ni imbécil me metería con alguien como Monique Roussel! La chica por más bonita que sea descompensa todo con su forma de ser y es mi tarea de este año convencer a Michael que es un soberano error seguir al lado de la tonta y hacer que terminen. Es mi deber, a la familia se le tiene que proteger.

Avanzo hasta el tapete que esconde la entrada a una de las alas este del castillo, esto lo encontramos en mi primer año y el segundo de Michael, cuando ninguno tenía muchos amigos. Estoy prácticamente segura que está aquí, subo las escaleras tras el tapete y al llegar a la parte superior realizo que estoy en lo correcto. Ahí está sentado en el suelo con su guitarra.

- Hola, Michael.

- Hola –me saluda concentrado.

- En mi camino me he topado con Monique, te buscaba bastante desesperada –pauso- Como nunca –añado con sarcasmo- ¿Alguna razón especifica? –pregunto interesada mirándolo. Tal vez me ha ahorrado mi tarea anual.

- Probablemente los rumores sobre mí.

- ¿Y cuáles serían esos?

Michael me mira a los ojos, serio. Eso si es una novedad.

- Me voy de Beauxbatons.

No puedo respirar por un momento. Eso es claro… antes de explotar.

- ¡¿QUÉ¡¿QUÉ HAS HECHO AHORA?!

- Faltar a clases, atrasos, pelear con alumnos, bromas en encantamientos. Lo usual.

- ¡Michael¡Repetiste año¡Repetiste¡¿Y todo esto en los dos primeros meses de clases¡Tú papá te va a matar!

- A mi papá le da lo mismo y lo sabes. Si en verdad le importara, sabría que lo quiero hacer es tocar música. Pero nunca escucha.

- ¿Y qué harás ahora? –pregunto más calmada. La relación entre mi tío y Michael es un tema delicado.

- Mamá tiene contactos en el Ministerio, me transfirieron a Hogwarts, en unos días me voy.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Ya oíste. Pero necesito un favor.

Lo miro asustada.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora?

- Mi madre ha hecho de todo para la transferencia, pero… la banda me necesita y no puedo asistir por dos meses a clases.

- ¡Por Merlín, Michael¡Te acaban de echar de aquí por faltar¡¿Y faltarás a Hogwarts también?!

- Es un movimiento estratégico para mi carrera y futuro. No te preocupes sólo necesito que hagas uno de tus hechizos de copia de caligrafía.

- ¡¿Me estás pidiendo falsificar a tu padre?!

- Un poquito –y me da su sonrisa. Como lo odio.

¡Michael¡Siempre me mete en estos problemas¡Siempre con sus cosas raras¡Me dan ganas de golpearlo por imbécil! De pequeños cada vez que me metía en líos era por culpa de él, y siempre que pasaba era porque el idiota me había convencido dándome su sonrisita.

- Oh, no. ¡No me convencerás con esa idiotez!

- ¿Por favor¡Nos han ofrecido dos meses de gira por los Estados Unidos de teloneros¡No podemos rechazar esa oportunidad¡Si me voy me reemplazarán!

- Sí lo hacen quiere decir que no son tus amigos.

- Si lo hacen quiere decir que tienen la banda como prioridad y eso se requiere en este negocio. Además, suficiente han demostrado al seguir fieles estando yo aquí encerrado.

- ¡Por tonto¡El único que pagaba siempre!

- Ya hemos discutido esto.

- Lo sé –bajo la vista un poco.

- Herms, jamás te pido na—le lanzo una mirada incrédula- Está bien, SIEMPRE te pido cosas, pero esta vez te lo pido con el corazón. Sólo quiero que hagas un certificado médico alegando estrés crónico, déficit de atención y depresión. Y que necesitaré dos meses de tratamiento psiquiátrico.

- ¿Le has robado a tu padre el papel de la consulta? –pregunte temiendo la respuesta.

- Sólo para emergencias como estas.

Este niño me asusta. Pero termino asintiendo resignada.

- Está bien, y que quede claro que sólo lo hago porque te quiero y deseo que seas feliz.

- Gracias –me besa la mejilla y sonríe.

Ya no está complicado y triste como antes, si no completamente relajado y tocando acordes sin parar en su guitarra.

- ¿Qué te pasa? Tienes una cara de amargada –me dice notando por primera vez mi estado.

- No nos han dejado participar en las pruebas para el campeonato por ser mujeres, he terminado con Octave y ahora sales tú con que te vas. Sin contar que tu linda novia me ha confundido contigo ¡De nuevo¿Parezco hombre acaso?

- No, sólo que tenemos contextura parecida. Yo soy más chico de lo normal y tú un poco más grande.

- Qué alivio –comento con sarcasmo con el entrecejo fruncido.

- Pero eso no quiere decir que no seas hermosa –me pasa el brazo por los hombros y me acurruco –He tenido que amenazar a más de un idiota por andar hablando mal de ti –yo sonrío- Y no te preocupes por el campeonato, ya se te ocurrirá algo, siempre es así y… ¡Octave es un imbécil!

Lo miro y le sonrío con tristeza.

- Te voy a extrañar. Secretamente estaba feliz cuando repetiste.

- Ya me lo imaginaba –le golpeo el brazo riendo- Te quiero –y me besa la frente.

- Yo también –murmuro.

Michael ES mi hermano y nadie me convence de lo contrario. Y luego de ese emotivo momento cada uno nos separamos. Ahora estoy en mi habitación, tenía mucho que pensar. Así que frente a mi espejo, sentada, en una fotografía muggle, Michael sonríe. Tiene una gorra puesta y su liso cabello castaño tapado por ella haciendo desaparecer una de las características más distintas a mí, y ahora que miro la foto con detenimiento, podría decir que estoy viendo mi propio reflejo.

Jamás lo había notado, siempre me había molestado que todos nos compararan. Saco una gorra y meto mi masa de rulos. Wow. En verdad nos parecemos y yo que creí que todos bromeaban. Bueno… mi padre y mi tío son fotocopias y mi mamá y tía se parecen un poco para no tener relaciones de sangre.

Y de pronto todo encaja. ¡Absolutamente todo!

Michael tiene que estar ausente por dos meses y en dos meses es el primer partido de Beauxbatons en el campeonato… con Hogwarts.

Sonrío, por fin mi inteligencia siniestra ha dado frutos y sirve de algo, y esta vez todos me las pagarán. Tanto Drumont como Octave y si todo sale bien, hasta Monique en el paquete.

Necesito hablar con las chicas con urgencia… Convertirme en Michael Granger no será muy fácil.

-------------------------------

**Notas de la Autora**

_¿Les gustó?_

_Bueno este es el comienzo para un largo camino, quedan 27 capítulos y bastantes aventuras para nuestra intrépida Hermione. Se que es distinto, no son tantos los __fics__ que exploran a Hermione como jugadora de Quidditch, aunque he leído varios que me han encantado, en inglés eso sí. De todas formas me encantaría que dejaran comentarios, en cuanto a trama no hay muchos cambios que se puedan hacer, pero siempre me gustarán sus opiniones. _

_También se que en este capitulo no vimos a Harry Potter para nada, en el segundo será mencionado, pero tampoco hará aparición, pero paciencia, porque cuando lo haga, ambos serán adorables_

_Aquí les dejo un regalito:_

-------------------

**SPOILERS CAPITULO DOS: ****EL COMIENZO DE MI PLAN**

- Has estado aquí por casi siete años y jamás me has dejado tocarte un pelo ¿Y ahora quieres una completa transformación?

- ¿_S'il __vous __plait_? -pregunto a punto de ponerme de rodillas.

---------

- ¡Hermione!

- ¡Entiende¡Tú y yo terminamos¡NO QUIERO VOLVER CONTIGO!

-------------------

_Así que lean, disfruten y ¡No olviden el __review_

"_**Los **__**reviews**__** son el oxígeno de un escritor de **__**fics**__**"**_

_¡__No quiero morir __ahogada¡Ni__ tan joven!_

_¿Por favor?_

_**Francis**_

Delusional al 100


	2. El Comienzo de mi Plan

**Disclaimer**

Todos los derechos pertenecientes a la Sra. Rowling, la WB y Salamandra.

No hay fines de lucro bajo la realización de este escrito, sólo la mera satisfacción y entretención que saco de ello.

La idea principal está basada en Noche de Epifanía por William Shakespeare, más específicamente, en su adaptación para la película She's the Man (Ella es el Chico).

El titulo está inspirado por el titulo de la canción A Beatiful Lie por 30 Seconds to Mars.

**Aviso**

Les pido que no dejen de leer la **Nota de Autora**, abajo, respondo un par de preguntas.

**Sumario completo**

Nadie me podía decir que hacer, nadie me podía prohibir algo por ser mujer, y yo se los iba a demostrar, había creado el plan perfecto, la mentira mejor ideada, y todo para demostrar quién era, Hermione Granger, la mejor cazadora que pudiesen encontrar, pero en todos mis cálculos y planes, el conocer a Harry Potter no estaba entre ellos, menos aún el enamorarme perdidamente de él.

**Dedicación**

A un ángel que cambio mi vida. Milenco, todo esto es para ti.

_**¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

-------------------------------

**UNA HERMOSA Y GRAN MENTIRA**

**Capitulo Dos**

**El Comienzo de mi Plan**

Y aquí estamos todas reunidas. Al menos nosotras cuatro. Las habitaciones de Beauxbatons se dividen en cantidad de chicas. De las Veelas las únicas que faltan son Emmanuelle y Roxane, ellas están en el dormitorio de al lado.

- ¿Y cómo quieres entrar a Hogwarts? –me pregunta Jess confundida.

- Con la ayuda de Jean.

- ¡Pero él es estilista¡Sería casi imposible!

- Nada es imposible, Lizzie. Además… todo se arregla con magia.

- ¿No sería más fácil poción multijugos? –ofrece Meredith.

- No si quiero tener secuelas por el abuso de ella, son dos meses. Además… estar con horarios de seguro olvidaría, es doloroso, asqueroso y puedo meterme en graves problemas legales por usarla.

- ¿Más de los que te meterás por reemplazar a Michael y jugar en Hogwarts?

- Sólo quiero hacerlo para demostrarles que siendo mujer puedo ser mejor. No es tan terrible, sólo una treta adolescente. Y el Quidditch en Hogwarts tiene buena reputación, la aleación para el campeonato debe ser excelente y sólo me tengo que asegurar de yo estar entre ellos.

- Escuché que Harry Potter una vez se peleó con Octave en un partido amistoso hace unos años cuando Potter le ganó.

- ¿_El_ Harry Potter?

- Ajá…

- Octave, es un _imbécile_. Apuesto que él provocó.

- Y dicen que es apuesto, también. Muy apuesto, las fotografías de los periódicos nunca salen bien.

- Pero---

Y aquí me salgo de la conversación.

Hermione Granger y chicos no van bien mezclados en una misma frase. Si pienso bien, salí con Octave para sacarme unos feos rumores de la espalda, no tengo nada contra ellas, pero no me gusta que comiencen a divulgar sobre mi orientación sexual. Porque me guste jugar Quidditch, sea una antisocial muchas veces al encerrarme en mis libros y sea responsable no significa que sea lo que decían que era.

La gente puede ser tan especial a veces.

Suspiro. Tengo tantas cosas que planear y razonar. Esto de hacerme pasar por Michael no será muy fácil, una cosa es el aspecto físico, pero una mucho más complicada es el legal. Sólo tendré que ocupar ese certificado bajo mi nombre, dejar a Beauxbatons creyendo que me interné por estrés y tomar el viaje de Michael.

Listo.

Solucionado.

La vida me sonríe, no lo creen. Camino a mi cama y cierro las cortinas, lo mejor que puedo hacer es dormir un poco, mañana será un día muy largo. La primera fase de mi plan está por comenzar y tengo que convencer a Jean que me ayude con ella.

-------------------

- Tienes que hacerlo, Jean, _s'il vous plait_.

- Quieres que te transforme en tu primo para que puedas competir en el campeonato de Quidditch como alumno de Hogwarts ¡¿Estás loca?!

- No, piénsalo como desesperada –le digo rápidamente.

- ¡Y si pasa algo!

- Las chicas irán en el equipo de porristas, ellas me ayudarán.

Jean-Pierre es el estilista del pueblo, las tres cuartas partes de la población femenina en Beauxbatons visitan este centro, yo soy una de las únicas que se ha mantenido intocables. Pero Jean es uno de mis grandes amigos, por lo general, cada vez que vienen las chicas yo soy la que le converso cosas que por hecho son relevantes.

No se que lo instó a convertirse en estilista, pero el hombre tiene un cerebro impresionante, fue primero en su clase y optó por esto. En gustos no hay nada escrito.

- Has estado aquí por casi siete años y jamás me has dejado tocarte un pelo ¿Y ahora quieres una completa transformación?

- ¿_S'il vous plait_? -pregunto a punto de ponerme de rodillas.

El alto moreno suelta un gruñido y luego de hacerle señas a su secretaria de cancelar citas nos hace señas a mi y a las chicas para pasar a la parte trasera. Salto emocionada.

Ya dije que Jean era un genio ¿Cierto? Bueno… el hombre también lo es en la creación de productos de belleza, toda clase de productos y al aparecer en eso fue que ocupó su don. Me alegro, al menos algo productivo. Y no piensen que es homosexual o algo por el estilo. De hecho tiene novia, aunque la última que consiguió es peor que Monique.

Ahí detrás en su sala rodeada con diferentes botellas con pociones y productos Jean me sienta frente a un gran espejo.

- ¿Qué planeas hacerme?

- Domar tu cabello para que no sea tan difícil ponerlo bajo la peluca. Cortarlo un poco.

- ¿Una peluca? –pregunta Meredith confundida.

- Es lo más seguro. Hermione no puede ir poniéndose y sacándose cabello como le de la gana, será una excelente bruja, pero no todos tienen el talento.

- No te preocupes, Jean. Haz lo que puedas –le digo con una sonrisa, el suspira.

- La peluca será sólo sacada con varita, un buen hechizo la mantendrá en su lugar.

- Está bien.

- Y creo que te podría dar una de mis fajas mágicas.

- ¿Ah? –le pregunto ofendida- ¡No estoy gorda!

Jean ríe.

- Gorda no estás, pero dudo que los chicos en Hogwarts no tengan un problema cuando te noten con sostén.

- Oh… no había pensando en ello –comento ruborizándome.

- No te preocupes, es mágica y hará que se vea plano, tú no lo sentirás así, pero el resto lo verá.

- Ok. Perfecto –le sonrío mirándolo desde el espejo.

- Si no fuese porque te quiero y porque me siento identificado con tu causa… te juro que no lo haría –me dice mirándome de vuelta con una pequeña sonrisa.

Y así comienza a trabajar, Elizabeth, Meredith y Jessica esperando atrás. No se cuanto se demora, pero muchas pociones, geles y hechizos después mi cabello está liso. Completamente liso y más corto. Lo toco y se siente suave y sedoso, doy una sonrisa y miro el suelo a ver los restos.

- Si por alguna razón necesitas tus rulos, ya sabes el hechizo.

- _Oui_… _merci_ –le digo y lo abrazo poniéndome de pie.

- Estás loca, Hermione.

- Sólo buscando justicia –miro alrededor- ¿y dónde tienes esa peluca?

El respira profundo y se mete a un clóset para salir cinco minutos después con lo que podría ser perfectamente una réplica al cabello de Michael.

- Wow… -comenta Elizabeth cuando tengo todo puesto.

- Luces como Michael –dice Jess sorprendida sin creer la transformación.

- Llega a ser espeluznante, tus rasgos son diferentes, pero pareces hombre –Meredith murmura.

Yo me miro y no puedo creerlo. Parezco hombre. ¡Qué horror! Pero… tengo que hacerlo. Se que así son las cosas.

- Ok… entonces… manos a la obra. Tengo unos papeles y firmas que falsificar.

Y despidiéndome y agradeciéndole a Jean, con las chicas nos vamos. Todavía quedaba mucho trabajo por delante.

-----------------------------

Estoy absolutamente agotada. Estos últimos días han sido de locos. He tenido que falsificar y engañar a una cantidad de personas que jamás creía engañaría.

Primero me encargué de escribir la nota médica y enviarla a Madame Maxime, luego de reunir todos los papeles de Michael y revisarlos por completo. Salgo en tres días de Beauxbatons, ya me han dado el claro en el colegio para supuestamente tomar esas vacaciones de dos meses y Michael se va de viaje en dos. Todo saldrá bien, tiene que ser así.

Alrededor las puedo oír hablando emocionadas por lo que voy a hacer. Conocer Hogwarts, conocer otros chicos. Chicos ingleses. Tengo los ojos cerrados por lo cual no puedo rodarlos.

Mis amigas pueden amar el Quidditch… pero a diferencia mía, también aman los chicos. No me malentiendan, me gustan, _mucho_. Pero no es un tema que me apasione discutir. Ahora de seguro pasarán toda la noche hablando de Harry Potter.

No es primera vez, pero últimamente ha sido un tema recurrente. Todo el mundo lo ha discutido alguna vez, hace unos años gano el Torneo de los Tres Magos teniendo sólo catorce años y el año pasado derrotó al mago más malvado en… demasiados años. Probablemente es un tipo popular al cual todas las brujas se le tiran a los pies y con un chasqueó de los dedos las tiene a su lado. Odio los hombres así y sin darme cuenta caí por uno. Maldito Octave.

Mañana sólo tengo que armar mis maletas y esperar. Esperar para poder ocupar su lugar y lograr demostrarles a todos quién soy. Me he enterado que el carruaje de Beauxbatons llegará con los jugadores en un mes más o menos, tendré ahí cerca de un mes para evitar a mis compañeros, pero las chicas me ayudarán. Ellas me salvarán.

-----------------------------

Cuando despierto la nariz me pica, abro los ojos y un ramo de rosas rojas está a mi lado. Saco la tarjeta donde dice: "_Je t'aime, Octave_". Gruño y lanzo las flores lejos, un estornudo me despierta por completo. Soy alérgica a las rosas y ni siquiera me gustan.

Si me amara tanto como dice al menos debería recordar ese detalle. Cerdo sexista. Me baño y visto y al bajar docenas de rosas me reciben, Octave me sonríe en el medio y se pone de pie frente a mí. Escucho suspirar a otras de séptimo año, yo sólo ruedo los ojos.

- _Bonjour_, Octave.

- _Je le sens_, _je suis un idiot_, _pardon moi_.

- ¿Perdonarte por decirme justo lo que quería oír¿Por convencerme de mentiras para sacar lo que querías? –le pregunto levantando una ceja desafiante- Me alegra que hayas aceptado el hecho que eres un idiota, pero eso no significa que te perdonaré. No puedo estar con alguien que está en contra de todo lo que peleo. Además… deberías recordar que soy alérgica a las rosas –estornudo dos veces más y salgo de la sala.

Siento a Octave correr tras de mí y me giro exasperada.

- ¡Hermione!

- ¡Entiende¡Tú y yo terminamos¡NO QUIERO VOLVER CONTIGO!

- ¡Yo soy el que decide eso!

- Lamento haber lastimado tu ego, pero yo ya lo hice. Y no te molestes en perseguirme que me voy por unos meses de Beauxbatons. Adiós –me giro al menos ya se lo deje claro.

¡Qué alivio!

No es hasta un par de horas después durante el almuerzo en el salón Comedor que una lechuza de Jean me pide que me devuelva al salón que tiene algo para darme.

Me pregunto que será.

-------------------------------

**Notas de la Autora**

_GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS,MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS, GRACIAS X 32!_

_No saben lo feliz que me han hecho esta semana! Estuve saltando por toda la casa apenas veía un review y comprometo a responder personalmente a todos los que pueda, soñaba con tener 30 o o y estaba resignandome a tener que subir el siguiente con 28, pero me han cumplido el sueño! . Admitiré que parte de mi esta __**aterrada **__de subir este capitulo... Temo que me lancen por la borda, ya que sinceramente y lo admito... nada más allá de lo interesante ocurrió, pero sean pacientes se los pido! Esperanza en mí, que cuando lleguen las escenas que se esperan, no estarán defraudados (espero... jejejeje), no lo digo en serio, algunas me hacen suspirar a mí, y eso que yo las escribí, soy una romántica empedernida. _

_Les cuento en parte el porque de la 'lentitud' (que les aseguro desaparecera muy pronto, luego tendremos capitulo, tras capitulo de emocion). Soy una fanatica de las descripciones y de una narración fluida, seria super sencillo hacer el primer encuentro en el primer capitulo (hay fics que eso es necesario) pero considero que en estos tipos de AU, necesitas construir antes de lanzarte, como en todas las novelas nuevas, hay que plantear la base, dejar claro quienes son los personajes nuevos (cosa que aprendi a disfrutar y aprovechar luego de darme cuenta que con todos mis personajes nuevos de Olimpiadas podría haber hecho tanto) y espero que eso no los decepcione. Parte de mí, y admito que es un poco más de la mitad, lo hace por todos los que leen, ustedes, para personas como yo que sonrien y a veces saltan en un asiento porque un fic ha sido actualizado, la otra mitad lo hace por mí, y mi satisfacción personal va en cuenta cuando narración se trata. Así que paciencia, que ya llegará el H&Hr que todos esperan._

_Ahora, responderé un par de cosas. Este fic esta ligeramente basado en She's the Man (o la original obra escrita por Shakespeare 'Noche de Epifanía' - la cual no he leído), __**ligeramente basado**__, sí, se encontraran con similitudes, especialmente al principio, tal vez más adelante una que otra escena, pero hasta ahí llega. Me di bastante libertad y esfuerzo en convertir la historia, porque para mí lo que menos me gustó fue la baja interacción entre Viola y Duke, si, se besaron una vez, pero hasta ahí llegó. Yo me profundizé mucho más en la relación. _

_Eso, es por ahora, no me gusta pedir reviews, más que en mi linea tipica abajo (que es algo que intenta ser chistoso, XD), pero prometo que dependiendo sus opiniones, y si es mucho más baja de los 32, subiré el siguiente capitulo antes del fin de semana, pero por favor, no lo hagan de manera intencional, diciendo malas cosas o no dejando reviews para leer antes... por favor, que les juro que adoro escuchar todos sus comentarios que son lo que más feliz me hace durante el día, creanme.. literalmente salto en mi silla! Preguntenle a mi familia como grito XD Jajajajaja.. soy una loca, que ya los ha aburrido con tanta conversa. Así que disfruten los spoilers... _

_Aquí les dejo un regalito:_

-------------------

**SPOILERS CAPITULO DOS: MI NUEVO HOGAR**

- ¡Estoy perdida¡Esas personas verán que sólo yo estoy abordando y mi cobertura para mi ausencia en Beauxbatons quedará arruinada¡Se darán cuenta que Michael se escapó y mis padres y tíos llegarán¡¿Y quién pagará¡YO¡COMO SIEMPRE¡Puedo meterme en problemas legales por la falsificación y—

- ¡Hermione! –creo que Jean había estado deteniéndome desde antes pero sólo ese grito me detuvo.

---------

- No fue una partida muy amena –pregunta una voz al lado de Neville y tengo que estirarme para ver quién es el que habla.

Y el par de ojos más verdes que he visto en mi vida me miran de vuelta. Soy hombre, soy hombre, soy hombre, soy-- ¡Son los ojos más hermosos que he visto en mi vida! Con un apuesto rostro que hace una combinación perfecta. ¡Hermione recuerda que ellos ven a un hombre¡Cierra la boca!

-------------------

_Así que lean, disfruten y ¡No olviden el review!_

"_**Los reviews son el oxígeno de un escritor de fics"**_

_¡No quiero morir ahogada¡Ni tan joven!_

_¿Por favor?_

_**Francis**_

Delusional al 100


	3. Un Nuevo Hogar

**Disclaimer**

Todos los derechos pertenecientes a la Sra. Rowling, la WB y Salamandra. No hay fines de lucro bajo la realización de este escrito, sólo la mera satisfacción y entretención que saco de ello.

La idea principal está basada en Noche de Epifanía por William Shakespeare, más específicamente, en su adaptación para la película She's the Man (Ella es el Chico). El titulo está inspirado por el titulo de la canción A Beatiful Lie por 30 Seconds to Mars.

**Aviso**

Las _cursivas_ como ya lo saben son dialogos pasados. una especies de flashbacks, solamente que están narrados por Hermione. Y no olviden leer la Nota de Autora, prometo que esta no es tan larga como la anterior.

**Dedicación**

A un ángel que cambio mi vida. Milenco, todo esto es para ti.

_**¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

-------------------------------

**UNA HERMOSA Y GRAN MENTIRA **

**Capitulo Tres**

**Un Nuevo Hogar**

Mi viaje de Francia a Inglaterra ya me tiene algo aturdida, he tenido que tomar dos _trasladores_ para llegar recién al pueblo de Hogsmeade –si es correcto lo que recuerdo- y ninguno de mis aterrizajes ha sido muy glamorosos. Aunque dudo que Michael haya tenido uno más placentero que los míos, viajar a través del océano tiene que ser un poco más complicado. Cierro los ojos un momento pensando en la despedida. 

Era de noche en Beauxbatons, al otro día en la mañana sería yo la que tomaría el puesto de Michael, pero eso él no lo sabía. 

- _Todos los papeles están bien ¿no?_

- _Tienes dos meses libres, te lo prometo. Para después de las vacaciones de Navidad tendrías que estar en el castillo._

- _No puedo creerlo, pero… merci. Me has salvado de otra, Herms._

- _Ese__es mi propósito en la vida…_ -le dije con una sonrisa.

- _Y el mío es causarte problemas._

- _Lo sé_ –asentí sintiendo lágrimas en los ojos. 

Recién en ese momento comprendí que incluso si Michael no se hubiese ido de gira igual nos habrían separado por un año. No es que no hubiese llorado por ello cuando me enteré, pero en ese momento, con ambos escondidos en las sombras afuera del palacio esperando por la señal de afuera que indicaría que los compañeros de Michael habían llegado para llevárselo que el dolor de estar separados por primera vez en años me golpeó. Me lancé a abrazarlo.

- _Hey, hey… no llores, eres Hermione Granger, eres la bruja fría en este colegio._

- _Idiota_ –sonreí entre lágrimas golpeándole el brazo con fuerza- _Cuidate, por favor cuidate que o si no me sentiré culpable por el resto de mi vida luego que te he ayudado en esta locura. _

- _No te sientas culpable si termino en el destino de muchas otras estrellas de rock. Siéntete orgullosa _–me dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

- _¡Michael! _–le reproché claramente angustiada, terminar con mi primo como otro músico en potencia con una muerte trágica no es algo que me entusiasme. 

El me besó la mejilla y sonrió suavemente.

- _Encárgate que Cricket lleve mi correspondencia a ti y luego me la reenvías, por favor._

- _Lo tengo controlado. No te preocupes, pásalo bien y enamora a esas personas que si no tienes éxito en esto yo misma te pegaré por testarudo._

- _No__te preocupes… tendré mi éxito._

Fue en ese momento que unas chispas de diferentes colores se vieron tras los alerces que flanqueaban el camino afuera de las rejas del palacio. Respiramos profundo y nos abrazamos otra vez.

- _Te quiero_ –le susurré.

- _Yo también hermanita._

Y asintiendo y dándole un beso en la mejilla él se subió la capucha, tomó su mochila –Michael jamás a creído en el tradicional baúl- el estuche con la guitarra con la otra mano y dándome una seña final se fue trotando hacia la salida que ya tenía coordinada con alguien de los guardias. Probablemente un chantaje. 

Si… anoche luego que el desapareciera tuve que correr a ordenar el resto de mis cosas. Fue bastante trabajo tener que transformar la mayoría de mi ropa en alguna que se pareciera a la de Michael, afortunadamente en Inglaterra nadie lo conoce, porque si alguien supiera que es músico un gran problema caería en mis manos. 

Hermione Granger y música no funcionan en una situación, ni siquiera en una misma frase. A no ser que quieras tener todos los vidrios del establecimiento rotos. No… dejémosle el talento musical a Michael. A mi… el deportivo e intelectual. 

Se suponía que alguien vendría a buscarme. Miro a mí alrededor en la estación donde muy poca gente está. Mi _traslador_ ya usado –un viejo tenedor- está en mi bolsillo. Cuando llegué a la estación de Beauxbatons lugar donde vi por última vez a Jean-Pierre unos miembros del Ministerio de Francia esperaban para hacer el abordaje internacional de Michael. Al parecer el traslador que mi primo ocupo fue de carácter ilegal, o al menos eso es lo que mi instinto me dice. En cambio yo… en toda legalidad… tuve que ir a presentarme frente a los dos tipos que no parecían muy complacidos de venir a entregar un _traslador_ para un simple estudiante. 

Si algo le agradezco a la última _bruja_ que Jean se consiguió fue que le dijo que miembros irían a presenciar el abordaje, al parecer traba en el Ministerio. Me salvó el pellejo, porque no tenía planes para eso. De eso se trataba en parte la lechuza que me había llegado. Para eso y para darme el medallón que en estos momentos tengo bajo mi camisa. 

Un verdadero regalo del cielo. 

- _¡Estoy perdida¡Esas personas verán que sólo yo estoy abordando y mi cobertura para mi ausencia en Beauxbatons quedará arruinada¡Se darán cuenta que Michael se escapó y mis padres y tíos llegarán¿Y quién pagará¡YO¡COMO SIEMPRE¡Puedo meterme en problemas legales por la falsificación y_—

- _¡Hermione!_ –creo que Jean había estado deteniéndome desde antes pero sólo ese grito me detuvo. 

- _¿Qué?_

- _Lo tengo todo solucionado._

- _¿En serio?_

- _Oui… _

Y me senté a oírlo.

Era un plan simple, que con un poco de magia funcionaría. Yo iría como Michael a tomar mi traslador a Londres. Y Jean se pondría una peluca como mi cabello y una capa de viaje con capucha y para buen efecto dramático de mi supuesto estado de estrés académico y depresión comenzaría a llorar, eso haría que los miembros del Ministerio lo dejaran en paz y el tomaría el traslador a París donde supuestamente mis padres me esperarían. El simplemente se aparecería de vuelta y aprovecharía de visitar a su novia en el Ministerio.

Funcionó. 

Ambos nos despedimos, le susurré otras vez gracias y mientras yo tomaba una vieja botella y el una lapicera me perdí en los colores mientras me jalaban del ombligo.

Salió perfecto. Especialmente por el medallón.

- _¿Qué es esto?_ –le pregunté cuando el me lo dio.

- _Es un préstamo._

- _¿Ah?_ –le miré confundida girándolo frente a mí claramente fascinada con los engravados en el metal. 

- _Tiene un encantamiento de espejismo._

- _Estás bromeándome_ –le susurré.

- _Non… sólo… ábrelo, cambia tu rostro temporalmente, graba las características y lo cierras. Con un simple toque de tu varita y las palabras correctas, cada vez que lo lleves lucirás con esas características._

Lo miré con los ojos grandes y me lancé a abrazarlo. 

- _¡Jean¡Esto es demasiado!_

- _Todo por una amiga, más te vale patearle el trasero a Drumont y Octave. _

- _No te preocupes que lo haré._

Si. Ahora mi rostro luce igual que el de Michael. Fue algo complicado encargarme de arreglar todas mis facciones con fotos viejas, pero entre todas las chicas lo logramos. En estos momentos soy un verdadero clon de Michael Granger con uniforme de Hogwarts esperando por quién debería recogerme de mi _traslador_ Londres-Hogsmeade hace ya quince minutos. 

Y entonces un hombre alto… bueno… alto ni siquiera alcanza a describirlo se acerca a mi. Cabello negro enmarañado, barba sobre su rostro, manos inmensas al igual que sus pies. Iba con lo que parecía ser una vestimenta hecha de cuero. 

- ¿El nuevo alumno de Hogwarts? –me pregunta con una voz fuerte para que lo pueda escuchar. 

Podría lucir aterrorizador, pero si lo mirabas fijamente a los ojos podías notar hasta cierta ternura en él.

- Michael Granger –saludo con una voz ronca que un hechizo causó simulando algunos síntomas de una amigdalitis. 

Le estiro la mano y el la sacude entre sus dedos. 

- Rubeus Hagrid, Guardián de las Llaves y los Terrenos de Hogwarts y Profesor de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas. Un placer. Sígueme.

Largos títulos para un hombre tan largo.

Por un momento se me olvida que soy un chico y la falta de caballerosidad de este hombre –más bien medio gigante, porque esa excusa de huesos grandes ni siquiera a Madame Maxime se la creo- me deja reclamando internamente. Luego lo recuerdo. Soy un joven de 18, yo puedo hacerlo.

Tiro de mi baúl, ajusto mi mochila en mi espalda junto con el estuche para mi Saeta de Fuego y tomo la jaula de Crookshanks. Cricket es la lechuza familiar y viaja de Paris a Beauxbatons y ahora viajará también a Hogwarts, afortunadamente la pillé a tiempo y toda la correspondencia me llegará a mi cuando venga de casa o vaya a casa desde Beauxbatons. Al menos de esas se encargarán las chicas, mi plan se arruinaría si alguien decidiera preguntar por mi a mis padres.

Caminando llegamos al borde de un lago. Miro a mí alrededor y al final de la calle principal veo unos carruajes.

- ¿Por qué los botes? –le pregunto.

- Es tradición para los primeros años. El profesor Dumbledore creyó que sería una bonita experiencia. 

- Mientras no me caiga –le digo con una sonrisa.

- No te preocupes, son seguros y los carruajes podrás ocuparlos en tus salidas a Hogsmeade –dice Hagrid sonriendo- además el calamar gigante se comportará.

- ¿Ah!

Él ríe y se sube a un bote, yo me subo en el siguiente. La noche ya esta a punto de manifestarse por completo y mientras avanzamos y todo oscurece las lámparas ya encendidas frente a mi toman más contraste con la noche. Y ahí miró hacia arriba. 

Hogwarts.

Completamente iluminado sobre el agua. Ni siquiera Beauxbatons lucía tan hermoso de noche y por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo, me sentí en casa. 

No faltó mucho para que nos bajáramos en el pequeño muelle y un hombre de aspecto austero y seguido por una gata muy fea llegaron a mi lado y tomaron mi equipaje, a Crookshanks y lo que más me costo soltar… mi Saeta. Llego a encogerme como si estuviera en dolor cuando tira todo en un carrito sin cuidado, me digo a mi misma que respire y decidiendo olvidar sigo a Hagrid. 

Por dentro el castillo sigue siendo hermoso y mientras Hagrid se despide y entra tras unas grandes puertas de robles y el sonido de gente llega a mis oídos pero no alcanzo a ver, una mujer se para frente a mí. La forma en que miraba y estaba parada inspiraba respeto y me comenzó a agradar desde ya.

- Buenas noches, señor Granger –me dice seriamente.

Probablemente al tanto de la larga e interminable lista de fechorías que Michael tiene en su expediente. 

- Buenas noches… -continuo para poder aprender el nombre.

- Soy la Profesora McGonagall, subdirectora de Hogwarts –yo asiento- a continuación entrará al Gran Comedor para ser sorteado. Puedes quedar en una de las cuatro casas del colegio: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw o Slytherin. 

Si leí esto en la Historia de Hogwarts, un libro que no he tomado en años, pero lo recuerdo. No mucho, eso sí. El sistema es diferente al de Beauxbatons, pero será interesante.

- Sígame. 

Asintiendo una vez más la sigo y las puertas se abren. El Gran Comedor es más rústico que el Salón Comedor en Beauxbatons, se podría decir que el de allá se preocupa de una decoración más estética, personal y delicada. La rusticidad y simpleza que Hogwarts mantiene, claramente preservando su pasado me fascina. ¿Y ese techo? Precioso. Recuerdo que leí estaba encantado.

Pero lo que más llama mi atención son los claros impacientes y hambrientos alumnos que murmullan al instante que entro, inconscientemente reviso que mi peluca este en lugar, junto con el medallón. Todos me miran y se que más que aspecto es a causa de novedad. Ruedo mis ojos algo molesta y no me detengo hasta llegar y sentarme en un taburete que la Profesora McGonagall me apunta.

Ahí en la mesa de los profesores está el gran Albus Dumbledore, miento si digo que no soy una fan, y me fuerzo a mirar a otro lado porque el claro azul de sus ojos me asusta por un momento y temo que sabe que en realidad no soy Michael Granger.

- El es un nuevo estudiante. Viene de Beauxbatons y su nombre es Michael Granger –informa McGonagall haciendo callar a todos los alumnos.

Sentada la profesora pone un sombrero viejo sobre mi cabeza y sorpresivamente este comienza a hablar. Esta claro que nadie más escucha, todos están atentos esperando por algún anuncio, pero yo si.

- Mmm… que tenemos aquí. Se tus planes, querida, los veo y son impresionantes. Una gran mente, gran mente. Tu ambición podría ser perfecta para Slytherin, al igual que tu esfuerzo y trabajo en Hufflepuff. Pero eres brillante, muy inteligente, y Ravenclaw te podría llevar lejos, muy lejos. Pero estás aquí, sola, preparada a enfrentar todo, algo fundamental en cualquier Gryffindor. ¿Dónde ponerte¿Cuál sería la mejor casa?

- La que me ayude en mis planes –le susurro- tú sabes cuales son.

- Ah… que te ayuden en tus planes… entonces se perfectamente bien con quién ponerte… -y el susurro se acabo para ser reemplazado por un grito- ¡GRYFFINDOR!

La mesa de dicha casa –o esa es mi conclusión- aplaude con fuerza. Y sacándome el sombrero avanzo para sentarme al final. Puedo ver chicos y chicas de todas las edades, y escondiendo el estremecimiento que me corre por la espina al notar todas las miradas de mujeres hambrientas por el cuerpo de Michael me dedico a mirar la mesa de profesores un poco. Dumbledore golpea sus manos dos veces y nuestras mesas se llenan de comida.

Podría acostumbrarme en este lugar.

- Hola –saluda el chico a mi lado, tiene un pequeño macetero frente a él, la planta suelta suaves ronquidos cada cuantos segundos- Neville Longbottom.

- Michael Granger.

Estrechamos manos.

- ¿Y cuál es la razón de tu transferencia? –una voz pregunta desde al frente.

Miro a un chico de mi misma edad con claro acento irlandés, su voz suena sospechosa y en advertencia. Levanto una ceja en desafío. Un chico de color lo golpea con fuerza.

- No le hagas caso a Seamus… cuando nos dijeron que llegaría un alumno de Beauxbatons se convenció que venías como espía para tu equipo de Quidditch –explica con una sonrisa mientras bebe de la copa- mi nombre es Dean. 

- Michael –repito.

Si todos ellos supieran que me he dado todo este problema para derrotar a Beauxbatons. Al parecer todos esperan una aclaración de las sospechas de Seamus porque el silencio y las miradas son tangibles. Ruedo los ojos.

- No. No soy espía –aclaro- de la última persona que sería espía sería del imbécil de Drumont.

- ¿Y el es? –pregunto el chico llamado Seamus.

- El entrenador del equipo en Beauxbatons –golpeo el tenedor con fuerza en mi papa pensando en el cerdo sexista. 

- No te llevabas muy bien con él ¿ah? –pregunta Neville con una sonrisa.

- Eso se podría decir –asiento- mientras Hogwarts patee a Beauxbatons en el primer partido todo estará bien conmigo.

- ¿No fue una partida muy amena? –pregunta una voz al lado de Neville y tengo que estirarme para ver quién es el que habla.

Y el par de ojos más verdes que he visto en mi vida me miran de vuelta. Soy hombre, soy hombre, soy hombre, soy-- ¡Son los ojos más hermosos que he visto en mi vida! Con un apuesto rostro que hace una combinación perfecta. 

¡Hermione recuerda que ellos ven a un hombre! 

¡Cierra la boca!

Y eso claramente lo han notado, porque el chico se rasca la frente y baja la cabeza bajándose los flecos. Y se perfectamente a quién estaba mirando de esa forma. Gracias a Merlín y ¡demonios! Ahora debe pensar que soy un fanático, afortunadamente existían razones para mirarlo de esa forma y todo deja de ser sospechoso. Después de todo que esos ojos verdes, los ojos verdes DEL Harry Potter te miren de esa forma causa a cualquiera esa reacción. 

Me aclaro la garganta y como un poco.

- No fue amena –respondo- de hecho… me expulsaron. Creo que no soportaban mi… actitud, y tener que aguantarla por otro año más fue demasiado. 

- ¿Otro año? –pregunta un chico pelirrojo al frente de Harry.

Agradezco a todos los grandes brujos que esta no sea mi situación. Porque si tuviera que hablar de mi misma con esta información me tiraría de un techo, no se como Michael soporta ser tan… Michael.

- Repetí el año. Demasiadas ausencias y atrasos junto con detenciones ocasionan resultados como este. Mis padres tuvieron que conseguirme plaza aquí porque se rehúsan a tener un hijo que no haya terminado el colegio.

- Así que tenemos un merodeador entre nosotros –le dice el pelirrojo a Harry, no se exactamente que significa pero prefiero olvidarlo.

El resto de la cena se basa en otras preguntas más lanzadas, lamentablemente ninguna viene de Harry Potter. Se nota que le molestó que lo mirara así ¿pero que puedo hacer? Soy una chica de 18 años con libido. 

¡Eres un chico de 19 años heterosexual! 

¡Como sea! 

No pasa mucho para que todos comiencen a irse a diferentes ratos y es Neville quién se ofrece a llevarme a la Sala Común. 

Ambos caminamos, el con el macetero en sus manos que ya ha estornudado tres veces desde que dejamos el Gran Comedor, yo en silencio miro y absorbo todo el castillo junto con el camino. Una dama con un vestido rosa pregunta por la contraseña.

- Orgullo de leones –dice Neville- Recuérdala –me informa y ambos entramos por un agujero redondo en la pared tras el cuadro. 

Hay un poco de gente, veo a un par de niñas que no tienen que tener más de quince que me lanzan miradas soñadoras, y es en este momento que me doy cuanta toda la actuación que tendré que hacer. Merlín. 

- Esta es la escalera para los dormitorios de los chicos, y esa de las chicas –apunta- no se te ocurra subir, te resbalarás. 

Asiento y lo sigo por donde él me indica. 

La última puerta dice "SÉPTIMO AÑO" en una placa dorada y al entrar veo que hay seis camas. La tercera desde la puerta a la derecha tiene mis cosas encima. Enseguida entran Dean y Seamus, voy a mi cama y busco mi pijamas, rápidamente me voy al baño y alcanzo a oír un "_Tenemos un tímido entre nosotros_" antes de cerrar la puerta. 

Si. Un tímido. A no ser que quieras que una chica vea todas tus… '_cosas'_ no creo que quieras que me cambie con ustedes. Bueno… tal vez en verdad lo quiera. Me cambio rápido y me lavo los dientes asegurándome de esconder el medallón y asegurar la peluca. 

Cuando entro con pijama y la faja mágica todavía puesta, Harry y el pelirrojo que aprendí su nombre era Ron ya estaban ahí. Tomo mi baúl de la cama y lo dejo a los pies. Ron se acerca a leer las iníciales.

- ¿HG? 

¿Recuerdan cuando dije que Michael no ocupaba el tradicional baúl? Fue por una razón. Sus padres se rehusaron a comprarle otro, y será mejor que sea sincera si quiero sobrevivir sin cometer errores entre mentiras que invente.

- Es de mi prima. El mío lo hice explotar porque mi profesora de Pociones se rehusó a recibir mis viales. Tenía un retraso de una semana. Le reventé los estantes con todo el resto de pociones de la clase, de esa forma estaba obligada a dejarme y al resto entregar los viales a tiempo, por supuesto yo tenía los míos guardados. 

Todos rieron. Tal vez esto ayudaba. Hacerme popular con las historias que hacían a Michael popular. Buena estrategia.

- ¿Y el resto de la clase no te hizo nada?

- El 60 por ciento había estado atrasado y la bruja que tenemos como profesora no es amable con nadie, se lo merecía. Todos me felicitaron después de eso. Por supuesto conseguí dos meses de detención.

Todos volvieron a reír.

- Deberías hacerle algo como eso a Snape. También enseña pociones –dijo Ron meneando la cabeza- Ese imbécil petulante de pelo grasiento se merece todo lo malo que le pase.

- ¿Será pasar tanto tiempo con pociones que hace a la gente tan agria? –comento Seamus.

- Déjenlo en paz –dijo Harry, yo que estaba al lado, su cama a la derecha de la mía lo oí. 

- Tal vez deberíamos presentarle a la profesora de Beauxbatons. 

Ron, Dean y Seamus volvieron a reír.

- Compadezco a la bruja que tiene que recibir las afecciones amorosas de Snape –comenta Seamus.

- ¡Cállense! –grita Harry con fuerza.

Silencio nos rodea, es Ron quien lo rompe.

- No se porque insistes en defenderlo, Snape no es más que un imbécil contigo.

- ¿Podemos cambiar de tema? –pide.

Todos asienten mientras se preparan para la cama. Yo giro de inmediato cuando veo a Harry sacarse la camisa. Y me congelo en mi lugar, puedo verle los músculos de la espalda a la perfección y cuando me doy cuenta que estoy con la boca abierta prácticamente salivando me giro de golpe esperando que nadie lo haya notado. Que daría por girarme de vuelta.. Se que dije que yo y chicos no se mezclan, o al menos no estoy loca y respiro por ellos, pero… ¡vamos¡Tengo a Harry Potter semi desnudo tras de mí!

Decido ocuparme del resto de mis cosas. Suelto a Crookshanks que le lanza un siseó enojado cuando Ron tratar de correrlo con la pata.

- ¿Un gato? –me pregunta en burla.

Le miro desafiante… ¿no es lo suficientemente masculino tener un gato? Le voy a hacer sentir mal.

- Mi abuela me lo dejo a cargo antes de morir. 

Ron abre los ojos y comienza a pedir disculpas yo tomo mi mochila y lo ignoro bajando el rostro para esconder mi risa. Mi abuela murió, pero ni siquiera la conocí. Tiro la mochila dentro del baúl y luego abro mi estuche, espero que ese hombre no le haya hecho nada a mi bebé.

- ¿También tienes una Saeta¿Juegas Quidditch? –Harry pregunta tras de mi. 

Yo giro y asiento. Me decepcionó un poco al ver que ya tiene una polera puesta. 

- ¿Tú también?

- Si… ¿Qué posición?

Dejando la Saeta en la cama tomo una quaffle y se la lanzo.

- Cazado—apunto de decir cazadora me aclaro la garganta- cazador. Esa es la quaffle de mi primer partido. 

- ¿Vas a ir a las pruebas para el Campeonato? –pregunto Ron admirando la Saeta.

- Eso espero. 

Harry balancea la quaffle un poco y la lanza en sorpresa, mis reflejos la atrapan en seguida. El sonríe.

- Buena suerte –me dice y gira a su cama.

- Gracias.

Guardo la quaffle y revisando la Saeta por última vez la guardo en el estuche y lo pongo bajo la cama luego de atraparla ahí con un movimiento de varita. Entro a mi cama y cierro los doseles con magia, otro movimiento y silencio mi cama al igual que murmuro un _lumos_ para poder prepararme. 

La cama tiene una pequeña repisa-hendidura encima de mi cabeza, me saco el medallón luego de un _finite__incantatem_, y hago lo mismo con la faja y la peluca, poniéndolas todas sobre la repisa, mi cabello descansando de la prisión en que estaba. Aunque mi rostro se siente igual se que ya no esta bajo espejismo y me alegra. Soy yo. Una chica rodeada de cinco hombres. Suelto una risa, las chicas se volverían locas aquí. 

Programo el reloj despertador que deje fuera y lo pongo a las 5 de la mañana, si quiero no tener problemas con estar todos los días lista a tiempo mas me vale empezar temprano, y apagando la varita la pongo en la repisa y me acuesto en la cama. 

Ha sido un buen día.

Y espero que mi estadía aquí sea igual de placentera. 

-------------------------------

**Notas de la Autora**

_Holas! Muchas gracias a todos! Son los mejores lectores que podría tener! Sus reviews me alegran el día, en serio, y ya que llegamos a mi meta personal que son 30 reviews por cap, lo prometido es deuda y actualizo antes de lo normal... además hoy no ha sido un excelente día (además de haber visto un excelente episodio número100 de One Tree Hill, la vida no ha estado de primera) y me servirán sus bonitas palabras y comentarios._

_Bueno, con este capitulo comenzamos toda la aventura, Harry ya ha sido introducido y hasta he agregado más cosas para satisfacer todas las ganas que ustedes tenían de verlo. También hubo un review de alguien que se preocupaba del aspecto de Hermione, que se podía ver gay.. no sacaba nada con explicar eso antes, porque como ven ¡Hermione tiene el rostro de Michael¡Hurra por la magia! Es un hechizo algo complicado, pero bastante fácil de usar, en cualquier caso, ella luce como un clon de Michael prácticamente, tal vez un poco más flaca y chica, pero es un Michael más. _

_Ah! Y bueno aquí estaba el encuentro tan anticipado, pero se les fue a todos un detalle, este es el encuentro de Harry/Michael, todavia falta un poco para el que es verdaderamente importante, el de Harry/Hermione, dejenme decirles que ocurrirá en el sexto capitulo y... tiene algo que ver con mortífagos. Veamos que se imaginan con esa información, considerando que esta es una historia que tiene como tema central el Quidditch. XD LOL._

_Espero que les haya gustado, cualquier duda, consulta, etc. la dejan en un review y yo las responderé en forma privada o por estas mismas Notas de Autora, ahora a los que quieren ver un poco el próximo capitulo, disfruten los spoilers. _

_Aquí les dejo un regalito:_

-------------------

**SPOILERS CAPITULO TRES: PRIMEROS CONTACTOS**

Pero mis fantasías se cortan cuando se sienta de golpe en la cama respirando con dificultad. 

- ¿Te encuentras bien? –susurro. 

Y es mi voz. Me aclaro la garganta y muevo la varita para cambiar el tono de inmediato, Harry parece no notarlo.

- ¿Qué haces de pie? –su voz es ronca también. 

---------

- ¿Malas noticias? –pregunta Harry a mi lado.

- Sólo notificándome que un imbécil ya esta asegurado en el equipo del Campeonato –digo enojada.

-------------------

_Espero que hayan disfrutado tanto como yo escribiendo, muchas gracias, nos vemos ¡y no olviden el review!_

"_**Los reviews son el oxígeno de un escritor de fics"**_

_¡No quiero morir ahogada¡Ni tan joven!_

_¿Por favor?_

_**Francis**_

Delusional al 100


	4. Primeros Contactos

**Disclaimer**

Todos los derechos pertenecientes a la Sra. Rowling, la WB y Salamandra. No hay fines de lucro bajo la realización de este escrito, sólo la mera satisfacción y entretención que saco de ello.

La idea principal está basada en Noche de Epifanía por William Shakespeare, más específicamente, en su adaptación para la película She's the Man (Ella es el Chico). El titulo está inspirado por el titulo de la canción A Beatiful Lie por 30 Seconds to Mars.

**Aviso**

¡Feliz Pascua de Resurrección a todos los Cristianos! Que esta sea una excelente época para reflexionar, agradecer y compartir en familia, y para los que puedan –porque este año mis papás no nos darán a mi hermana y a mí- ¡coman hartos huevitos de chocolate!

Pasen por mi **homepage** cuando terminen de leer, en la nota de autora hay más información sobre eso y se los agradecería.

**Dedicación**

A un ángel que cambio mi vida. Milenco, todo esto es para ti.

_**¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

**UNA HERMOSA Y GRAN MENTIRA **

**Capitulo Cuatro**

**Primeros Contactos**

Apago la alarma que esta sonando y tomando todas las cosas de la repisa y cancelando todos los hechizos de protección en la cama miro en la habitación. Todos duermen, Ron a mi izquierda roncando fuertemente. Me pongo la peluca encima por un momento y abro mi baúl.

Buscando con un _lumos_ el compartimiento secreto lo abro con un hechizo avanzado y saco todo lo que necesito y que un chico no necesitaría. Miro a mí alrededor verificando que nadie ve como saco un sostén y bragas antes de guardarlas rápidamente dentro del montón de cosas que tengo en un brazo. Saco los pantalones y una camisa junto con mi set de baño y voy a la ducha cerrando la puerta con triple hechizo sólo por precaución.

Media hora después, vestida con pantalones, camisa, faja, peluca y el medallón salgo lista y llevando mi ropa sucia al canasto me detengo. ¿Cómo se supone que lavaré mi ropa de mujer? Demonios. Cálmate, Hermione… ya pensarás en algo. Relájate, queda tiempo. Meto las cosas en mi baúl y me pongo los zapatos. Estoy de pie para ponerme la corbata cuando oigo gemidos.

Por favor que no sea lo que creo. Ver a dos personas en esas actividades no es algo para lo que este preparada. Miro a la cama de mi derecha. Los sonidos vienen de Harry, pero está solo y no son sonidos placenteros, lo veo como se mueve de un lado a otro claramente perturbado y estaría siendo hipócrita si digo que no estoy tentada a tocarlo, después de todo… esta sin polera.

Pero mis fantasías se cortan cuando se sienta de golpe en la cama respirando con dificultad.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? –susurro.

Y es mi voz. La voz de Hermione. Me aclaro la garganta y muevo la varita para cambiar el tono de inmediato, Harry parece no notarlo.

- ¿Qué haces de pie? –su voz es ronca.

Hago aparecer un vaso y con un _aguamenti_ para rellenarlo se lo doy. Murmura un 'gracias' antes de beber el contenido.

- Me gusta empezar temprano.

Se pone los lentes y mira el reloj al lado de su cama confundido.

- Quedan dos horas para el desayuno.

- ¿Y?

El asiente y se lanza en la cama murmurando otra vez 'gracias'.

- De nada.

Tomo la varita y con una última mirada al cuerpo sin polera de Harry Potter salgo de la habitación.

La sala común esta apagada, sólo las brasas quedan en la que anoche era una chimenea completamente viva. Hay pergaminos en las mesas, y un chaleco doblado en el sillón. Respiro profundo. Esta será casa por los dos próximos meses.

Me siento en el sillón y miro a mí alrededor. Este lugar es genial, espero paciente porque sea hora de bajar, no estoy segura que clases tengo hoy, así que tendré que esperar por Neville para que me diga, de todos mis compañeros de cuarto se nota que él es el más amable y accesible.

Pero no están _tan_ mal. Bueno… Seamus es un imbécil de primera, que al parecer sólo Dean detiene. Ron no es muy diferente, pero claramente oye a Harry. Y Harry… es diferente a como lo imaginaba. Pensé que sería un arrogante de primera, rodeado de chicas, pero… no es así. Es callado, y apenas sonríe, y claramente sufre, si lo que acabo de ver es lo que sospecho. Y respecto a las chicas… recibe tantas miradas o más que las que recibí hoy con el cuerpo de Michael, pero aún así las ignora.

Y suspiro.

Oh, Merlín.

Acabo de suspirar por Harry Potter. ¡Olvídalo Hermione! ¡Olvídalo! ¡Estás aquí por una misión! ¡La misión! ¡Recuérdala! No pueden haber hombres que interrumpan tu misión, concéntrate, tu puedes, ni siquiera Harry Potter te sacará del camino. El no te gusta, no te gusta, no te gusta, no te—si, si me gusta. Y ya lo odio por ello.

Pasa harto rato antes que alumnos comiencen a bajar y no es mucho para que Neville baje con su macetero.

- Hey –le llamo.

- Hola, Michael –saluda tapando la planta que es como un pequeño cactus con una pequeña manta color lila.

- ¿Qué le pasa? –pregunto apuntando.

- Está resfriada, tengo que cuidarla por la semana, la Profesora Sprout no puede hacerlo.

- Es adorable.

- Sí… -dice tentativamente.

Nota a mi misma: "_Borra adorable de tu vocabulario, no eres mujer_".

- Como sea –digo- necesito saber el horario de hoy. No tengo idea.

- Ah… bueno… hoy martes… dos horas de Historia de la Magia, luego dos de Transformaciones, una para los electivos de Adivinación o Aritmancia y después del almuerzo dos de Encantamientos.

- ¿Electivos?

- Deberías ir con la Profesora McGonagall, ella es la Jefa de Casa, ella debería ayudarte a elegir alguno si es que quieres, si no… tienes períodos de electivos libre.

Asiento y le agradezco.

- Bueno, me voy a buscar mis cosas, te veo en el Gran Comedor.

Neville asiente y se va, yo subo las escaleras y sin siquiera tocar abro. Merlín, Circe y Morgana, tengo a un Harry Potter recién salido de la ducha y en toalla frente a mí. Contrólate y no te ruborices. Afortunadamente esta vez nadie nota mi pausa y me apuro en meter en mi mochila lo que necesitaré para hoy, todos los libros que pidieron y los padres de Michael le compraron y enviaron y salgo con esa visión mágica todavía en mi mente y quemada en mi retina.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO 

Mi plato sigue lleno, no tengo muchas ganas de comer. Podía ser muy antisocial en Beauxbatons pero extraño a mis amigas, Lizzie, Mer, Jess… ¿Qué estarán haciendo ahora? ¿Qué habrán dicho estando aquí? Probablemente se hubiesen puesto a hablar por la larga y tediosa clase que el Profesor Binns imparte, con suerte logré mantenerme atenta, sinceramente no me extraña que el resto de la clase duerma.

Y luego tuve Transformaciones. Yo dije, esa McGonagall es genial, una de las mejores profesoras que he tenido. Discutí con ella sobre los electivos, pero debido a mi curiosa posición se me permite no asistir a ellos. Eso está bien, tendré más tiempo para practicar Quidditch, si quiero entrar al equipo… tendré que trabajar duro.

Y ahora tengo dos horas de Encantamientos, Neville me dijo que el Profesor Flitwick es un hombre muy agradable, eso me tiene aliviada, mi profesora en Beauxbatons no lo era.

- Hola a todos –saluda Harry Potter sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Y Merlín se sienta a mi lado. Este día está mejorando. Lo miro de reojo y esta ocupado rellenando su plato pero de vez en cuando mira más al centro de la mesa. Me pregunto a quién.

El sonido de revoloteos hace a todos elevar la vista y ahí vienen las lechuzas. Este sistema es mucho más desordenado que en Beauxbatons, allá teníamos casillas. Un paquete cae frente a mí. ¿Ya me mandan cosas?

Miro alrededor y es de las chicas, no salen nombres pero el logo con las dos V de nuestro equipo me lo dice. Lo abro y saco una carta, adjunta a ella viene algo envuelto, una especie de cuadrado.

"_Querido Michael, _

_No sabes cuanto te extrañamos, ha sido un día, pero se siente como una semana. Beauxbatons es nada sin ti, realmente, con tus humores y reclusiones en la biblioteca. No hemos podido entrenar, y de hecho ya no podremos, Drumont se ha apropiado del campo. Te informamos que el ex de tu prima ha quedado como guardián_—

Suelto un gruñido ante esto, por Drumont, por Octave. Noto que Harry me mira y ni siquiera me molesto en explicar y continúo leyendo.

_El ex de tu prima ha quedado como guardián del equipo titular. Como es de esperarse anda regodeándose y refregándolo en las caras de todos, el resto de la formación no está claro aún. _

_Monique es una verdadera peste, anda lloriqueando por ahí, pero lo hace sólo para recibir atención y ser 'consolada'. La descarada coquetea como desquiciada._

Esto me saca una risa.

_Y no podemos decir mucho más. Adjunto a esto viene un pequeño presente, sólo encárgate de mirar en el hoy a las ocho en Inglaterra, te llevarás una sorpresa. Ábrelo solo. _

_Nos vemos,_

_VV_"

Cierro la carta y prefiero guardar mi regalo para después, cuando este en privado. Las chicas habían sido inteligentes, sin nombres, llamándome Michael.

- ¿Malas noticias? –pregunta Harry a mi lado.

- Sólo notificándome que un imbécil ya esta asegurado en el equipo del Campeonato –digo enojada.

- ¿Se podría saber quién?

- Oí que lo conoces… Octave Hervieu, guardián del equipo titular.

Harry también gruñe.

- Ese idiota. Si, lo conozco. Amigo tuyo claramente no es ¿ah? –comenta con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se echa papas fritas en esa boca tan-- ¡detén el pensamiento Hermione!

- No… no lo es. Es el ex de mi prima.

- ¿Tu prima va en Beauxbatons?

Yo asiento, y suprimo la sonrisa, es genial estar hablando de mi misma con él. Me gustaría que me conociera.

- En séptimo año.

- Sin ofender ¿cómo fue tan tonta al caer por él? Pobrecita…

Entrecierro los ojos peligrosamente, Harry abre los ojos un poco asustado, aunque dudo que este chico le tema a algo.

- Si mi prima cayó por el juego, alguna razón tuvo que tener, no necesita que alguien le recalque el error.

- Lo siento.

¿Quién se cree que es para hablar así de mí? Lo que me molesta no es que me diga tonta, es que hasta él nota la tontera que fue salir con Octave.

- Salió con el imbécil siete meses y lo pateó cuando descubrió quién era en realidad, el idiota para pedirle disculpas la llenó de rosas diciendo que la amaba, el único problema que Hermione es alérgica a las rosas. Y él lo sabía –explico un poco para justificarme.

Harry menea la cabeza.

- Sigue igual de tarado. Nos peleamos en un encuentro amistoso hace unos años.

- He oído sobre la pelea en Beauxbatons. La versión oficial es que lo provocaste hasta que él explotó y te sacó volando contra las gradas haciéndote perder la conciencia –Harry me mira incrédulo con la boca abierta- la versión no oficial y que nadie habla en público es que Octave como siempre andaba hablando demás, tu lo empujaste, él te golpeó, tu lo tiraste al suelo y el sacó la varita pero con un movimiento de la tuya la petrificaste.

- La verdadera es la versión no oficial –me informa.

- Me imaginé –le sonrío.

- Sí… -él mira hacia delante un poco.

Hermione, reduce las sonrisas, esto no es coqueteo, de serlo, sería bastante incómodo para Harry. Recuérdalo.

- Bueno… yo voy a buscar mis cosas para Transformaciones y mi escoba… tengo que ir a practicar luego de clases… ¿sabes cuando son las pruebas?

- El próximo viernes.

- Gracias.

Y con eso lo dejo y me voy a mi dormitorio a cambiar mis libros y guardar mi regalo. Me pregunto que será lo que me mandaron.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO 

Volar fue justo lo que necesitaba. No hay nada como estar sobre mi escoba y relajarme, pero ahora que lo noto estoy un poco atrasada para abrir el paquete que me enviaron. Tomo los libros que deje abajo en el campo y me voy corriendo a mi habitación.

Y es por eso que no la noto.

Un golpe me hace caerme de espaldas al suelo, todos los libros desparramados. Una chica pelirroja también esta en el piso, me duele todo el costado pero me siento y comienzo a recoger mis cosas.

- Lo siento –murmura.

- No… fue mi culpa.

Le recojo los libros de ella que tengo alrededor y se los paso, hay que ser caballero, después de todo… _soy_ hombre. Ya de pie tomo mi escoba que cayó y me saco la tierra de la ropa.

- Mi nombre es Ginny. Ginny Weasley, también soy de Gryffindor.

La miro, si… la he notado en la mesa. Estiro la mano y las estrechamos.

- Eres hermana de Ron ¿no?

Ella rueda los ojos.

- Sí… -menea la cabeza, claramente odiando que la reconozcan por el hermano.

- Michael Granger –me presento.

- Eso lo sabía –me da una sonrisa- eres de lo único que el colegio está hablando últimamente.

Yo asiento y comienzo a avanzar.

- Gracias –me dice de nuevo con una sonrisa, yo asiento y con una seña me voy rápido a la sala común.

¿Es mi impresión o Michael le gustó? ¡Por favor no! ¡Que estás chicas se retengan por dos meses a tirársele a Michael, que sinceramente no podría soportar algo como ello!

No hay mucha gente en la sala, ya son casi las ocho y la cena empieza dentro de poco, subo al dormitorio, y está vacío. Que bien. Rápidamente saco el paquete y al abrirlo encuentro un espejo. ¿Ah? Es cuadrado, 20x20, con un borde metálico con un diseño algo sicodélico.

Me siento en la cama mirándolo y hago todo el proceso de protección. Ilumino con la varita y espero. Nada por un rato, pero luego… ahí están. Logro verlas, son Lizzie, Mer y Jess. Todas apretadas y tratando de mirar.

- ¡Hola! –saludo emocionada, rápidamente deshago el efecto del medallón para que puedan ver mi rostro.

- ¡Hermione! –salta Elizabeth con una sonrisa.

- ¿Están sólo ustedes ahí?

- No… todas las Veelas –me informa la voz de Danielle desde el fondo.

- ¡No saben cuanto las extraño!

- Nosotras también.

- ¿Cómo te ha ido? –pregunta Meredith.

- Excelente. Quede en Gryffindor, es la casa de Harry Potter –les digo sabiendo que ese era uno de los principales tema que ellas habían discutido.

- ¡Estás tomándome el pelo!

- No… -sonrío- Soy compañera de cuarto de Harry Potter, de hecho su cama esta a mi derecha.

Los gritos del otro lado del espejo casi me dejan sorda, pero me hacen reír con ganas.

- ¿Y? ¿Cómo es? –pregunta Lizzie curiosa.

Yo ruedo los ojos.

- El propósito de mi viaje no fue para conocer a Harry Potter…

- ¡Pero el Campeonato ni empieza! –reclama Meredith.

- Pero las pruebas son el próximo viernes aquí en Hogwarts, estuve hace un rato entrenando, pero por lo que he oído Hogwarts tiene buenos jugadores, me tendré que esforzar el doble.

- Lo lograrás –se escucha la voz de Emmanuelle.

- Eso veremos.

- ¿Y? –comienza Roxane- ¿Harry Potter? ¿El resto de los chicos en Hogwarts? ¿Cómo son?

- ¡Merlín! –exclamo con fuerza haciéndolas reír.

- ¿Por qué estás esquivando tanto el tema? –me pregunta Jessica notando que algo ocurría- ¿Te gustó alguien? –pregunta con una sonrisa.

- ¡No! –respondo rápido y ellas se ríen- Es más al revés ¡si vieran como las chicas miran a Michael! ¡Es de locos!

Y siguen riendo… me alegra ser el bufón de mis amigas. Si, claro. Pero mientras las aleje del tema que si alguien ya me gus—

- ¿Cómo se llama?

Demonios. Jessica siempre es la que logra notar lo que me pasa.

- No tiene nombre.

- Vamos, Hermione. Alguien ya te gusta, un día en Hogwarts y se te nota. Quién es.

Me tapo el rostro y respiro un poco.

- Me gustó alguien, pero sólo un poquito.

- ¿Quién? –Meredith mira con una sonrisa traviesa.

- Harry Potter –murmuro.

Y si el grito de hace poco casi me deja sorda, este tuvo el efecto deseado, siento un pitido por bastantes segundos antes de conseguir la audición.

- ¡No puede ser! ¡Tú!

- ¿Qué quieren que haga? Soy una chica y lo vi sin polera y—

Ese fue un error, no debí haber dicho eso, porque no me dejarán en paz por el resto de mi vida, estoy segura. Meneo la cabeza cuando las oigo cantando una canción en francés que tiene un propósito muy parecido a "Harry y Hermione sentados en un árbol…".

- No puedo creerlo… -murmura Jessica asombrada.

- ¡Tienes que poner el espejo para verlo alguna vez! –me grita Elizabeth.

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Además! ¡Recuerden que no puedo hacer absolutamente nada al respecto! ¡Soy Michael Granger! No quiero que piensen que soy gay.

- Pero no serás Michael Granger para siempre –Jess sonríe.

- Como sea… es simpático, eso me llamo más la atención.

- Si claro –dicen todas a la vez.

- ¡Hey! ¡Es la verdad! Es amable y para nada arrogante, y esos ojos… Merlín esos ojos.

- Y Cupido te ha lanzado la flecha –dice Emmanuelle en el fondo.

- Que chistoso. Cambiando de tema… aquí todo va bien, como está por allá.

- Igual, sólo tu ex que no para de hablar que está en el equipo titular.

- Ya se las verá… equipo titular o no, le va a llegar en el partido.

- Eso esperamos –dice Roxane.

La puerta de la habitación se abre y abro mis doseles un poco para ver quien es. Harry.

- ¿Dijeron que querían verlo? Tiene ropa, pero debería ser suficiente, así que quédense calladas –les digo a todas.

Lentamente saco el espejo y lo pongo escondido pero con una clara toma de Harry que busca algo en su baúl. Luego de un rato entro el espejo de nuevo y las chicas sueltan los gritos. Merlín, mis amigos son tan huecas a veces.

- ¡Vimos a Potter!

- Sí… y es hora que nos despidamos. Tengo cosas que hacer.

- Ya me imagino que –murmura Meredith con una sonrisa traviesa.

- ¡Soy hombre! ¿Recuerdas?

- Lo que tú digas, querida.

- Ya, nos vemos… ¿Este jueves a la misma hora?

- Es una cita.

Y desaparecen. Activo otra vez el medallón y abro mis doseles, mi humor a cambiado aún más drásticamente que luego del paseo en escoba.

- Ah… no sabía que estabas aquí –dice Harry cerrando el baúl.

- Descansando.

- Te vi volar hace un rato.

- ¿Sí?

- Ajá. Lo haces bastante bien… miento… lo haces excelente.

- Gracias.

- Aunque tus giros tomando algo de tiempo.

- Mi único defecto.

Y es verdad, por alguna razón cuando cambio de dirección… me demoro. No soy mala, sólo es algo que nunca dominé.

- Pero se puede arreglar, sólo tienes que tener un buen entrenador.

- ¿Quién esta a cargo del equipo de Hogwarts?

- Oliver Wood y Madame Hooch.

- ¿Oliver Wood no es un jugador de Puddlemere?

- Sí… capitán –me dice- fue mi capitán aquí en el colegio cuando entré al equipo por primera vez.

- Interesante.

- No eres francés ¿cierto?

El acento tiene que delatarme, pero Michael si es francés. Al contrario mío.

- Si lo soy. Mi padre es inglés, mis tíos y prima lo son. Tengo que hablar en inglés con ellos.

- Ah…

- Conozco algunos jugadores ingleses porque mi prima quiere jugar profesional y—

- ¿Tú no?

Esto es lo complicado, hablar de Michael y de mí al mismo tiempo.

- También. Pero ella esta más al tanto del extranjero que yo.

- ¿Qué posición juega?

- También cazadora.

Harry asiente y se tira en la cama. Es amable, de verdad amistoso, con razón tanta gente lo quiere. Sonrío y es ahí cuando mi estomago literalmente ruge. Harry escucha y ríe, yo me sonrojo un poco.

- Creo que tienes hambre ¿ah?

- Un poco… -digo poniéndome de pie- nos vemos.

- Sí…

Y lo dejo en el dormitorio para poder ponerme algo en el estómago y tratando de sacarme a Harry Potter de la cabeza, no es más que un obstáculo.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

**Notas de la Autora**

_Holas! Gracias a todos! Lamento no poder responder los reviews este capitulo, pero se me ha ido el tiempo volando. Bueno… ese fue el cuarto capitulo, vemos como la amistad entre Harry y Michael se está armando, como Hermione se está dando cuenta de sus sentimientos por Harry y a la vez Hermione mencionándose a sí misma. Después de todo quiere en cierto nivel que Harry la conozca, quiera ella admitirlo o no. _

_Espero que les haya gustado y antes que me olvide: __**VISITEN MI HOMEPAGE! **__Estaba aburridísima el otro día y me puse a hacer una página web para mis fics, por el momento está muy vacía, pero eventualmente tendrá cosas, y se los avisaré cuando la use, como cuando suba una foto del vestido que Hermione ocupará más adelante o ese tipo de detalles. _

_Se que algunos tenían algunas preguntas pero no recuerdo más que la de Snape… Voldemort está completamente aniquilado, al igual que la guerra terminó, pero Harry defendiendo a Snape fue sólo un vistazo a esas epocas, para mí Snape siempre es un personaje ambiguo, puedes confiar en él, pero eventualmente te traicionará, en este caso tomemoslo como que Snape le ayudó a ganar la guerra, y Harry siente que al menos le merece un poco de respeto. Pero no hay que leer mucho en ellos. Ahora a los spoilers…_

_Aquí les dejo un regalito:_

**SPOILERS CAPITULO CINCO: Y LAS COMPLICACIONES SE PRESENTAN**

- ¿Recuerdas el otro día cuando chocamos?

- Sí… todavía me duele el costado.

Una risita. Merlín, Circe y Morgana.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

- Mi nombre es Oliver Wood y el Profesor Dumbledore junto a los Departamentos de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos y Cooperación Mágica Internacional me han pedido que me encargue de entrenar y dejar listo el equipo que representara a Hogwarts en el Campeonato Interescolar Europeo de Quidditch.

_Espero que hayan disfrutado tanto como yo escribiendo, ahí tienen, probablemente estaré actualizando el próximo fin de semana, no olviden ver mi homepage, y muchas gracias, nos vemos ¡y no olviden el review!_

"_**Los reviews son el oxígeno de un escritor de fics"**_

_¡No quiero morir ahogada¡Ni tan joven!_

_¿Por favor?_

_**Francis**_

Delusional al 100


	5. Y las Complicaciones se Presentan

**Disclaimer**

Todos los derechos pertenecientes a la Sra. Rowling, la WB y Salamandra. No hay fines de lucro bajo la realización de este escrito, sólo la mera satisfacción y entretención que saco de ello.

La idea principal está basada en Noche de Epifanía por William Shakespeare, más específicamente, en su adaptación para la película She's the Man (Ella es el Chico). El titulo está inspirado por el titulo de la canción A Beatiful Lie por 30 Seconds to Mars.

La canción puesta aquí, es mi traducción de _The Kill_ por _30 Seconds to Mars_, no me pertenece a mí, ni a Michael. LOL.

**Aviso**

Las cursivas como ya lo saben son dialogos pasados. una especies de flashbacks, solamente que están narrados por Hermione. Y no olviden leer la Nota de Autora, prometo que esta no es tan larga como la anterior.

**Dedicación**

A un ángel que cambio mi vida. Milenco, todo esto es para ti.

_**¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**UNA HERMOSA Y GRAN MENTIRA **

**Capitulo Cinco**

**Y las Complicaciones se Presentan**

Ya es mi cuarto día en Hogwarts. La cena esta igual de rica como siempre, Neville me esta comentando sobre lo que hicimos en Defensa hoy en la mañana, fue una clase interesante. Aquí en Hogwarts tenemos dos profesores en Defensa, definitivamente se la toman más en serio que en Beauxbatons, no es sorpresa luego de la guerra que tuvieron que enfrentar. Ambos Remus Lupin –conocido hombre-lobo, pero para nada aterrorizador- y Emmeline Vance –una mujer que luce seria, pero en realidad es bastante graciosa cuando quiere- nos tuvieron tres horas enfrentándonos en duelos. Con orgullo puedo decir que deje a Seamus inmovilizado en menos de cinco minutos. Junto con un par de Slytherin que me tocaron. Sepan que esa casa es como la enemiga de Gryffindor, así que algo de popularidad he ganado en esas tres horas.

Siento alguien sentarse a mi derecha y ahí la veo. Ginny Weasley. La he visto estos últimos días lanzándome miradas soñadoras, y déjenme decirles… es incómodo. Muy incómodo.

- Hola, Michael.

- Eh… hola… Ginny.

Ella se ruboriza. ¿Así lucimos todas las mujeres con alguien que nos gusta? ¡Merlín!

- ¿Recuerdas el otro día cuando chocamos?

- Sí… todavía me duele el costado –digo intentando ser ameno.

Una risita. Merlín, Circe y Morgana.

- Bueno… se cayeron unas hojas de uno de tus libros, venía a devolvértelas, lamento no haberlo hecho antes, pero… me encantaron.

¿De que esta hablando? Recibo las varias hojas y miro lo que esta escrito.

_Que si quisiera romperme,_

_Reírme de todo en tu cara,_

_Que harías,_

_Qué si cayera al suelo,_

_No pudiendo soportar esto,_

_Que harías, harías, harías._

_Ven y rómpeme,_

_Entiérrame, entiérrame,_

_He terminado contigo._

_Que si quisiera pelear,_

_Rogar por el resto de mi vida,_

_Que harías,_

_Dijiste que querías más,_

_Que estás esperando,_

_No estoy corriendo de ti._

_Ven y rómpeme,_

_Entiérrame, entiérrame,_

_He terminado contigo._

_Mira en mis ojos,_

_Me estás matando, matando,_

_Todo lo que quería eras tú._

_Trate de ser alguien diferente,_

_Pero nada pareció cambiar,_

_Ahora sé, este es quien soy por dentro en realidad_

_Finalmente me encontré,_

_Peleando por una oportunidad,_

_Ahora sé, este es quien soy en realidad._

_Ven y rómpeme,_

_Entiérrame, entiérrame,_

_He terminado contigo._

_Mira en mis ojos,_

_Me estás matando, matando,_

_Todo lo que quería eras tú._

_Ven y rómpeme,_

_Rómpeme,_

_Rómpeme._

_Que si quisiera romperme._

Esta es una de las últimas canciones de Michael, él tiene más copias, pero me debí haber traído una por error. Reviso otras hojas y son más de sus canciones. Demonios.

- Las letras… son tan… hermosas.

- Sí… son canciones.

- ¿Tocas música? –pregunta con un tono emocionado.

- ¡No! Sólo… escribo. En mi tiempo libre.

- Wow.

- Sí…

Miro a mi alrededor, Ron me mira con cara asesina, y Harry esta concentrado en su plato machacando al pobre puré más de lo que esta. ¿Qué esta pasando?

- ¿Michael? –Neville me pregunta.

- ¿Sí?

- Podrías acompañarme un poco, necesito tu ayuda.

- Ok –tomo mis cosas y miro a Ginny levantando las hojas- Gracias por… devolverlas.

- No hay de que –sonríe ruborizándose.

Oh no.

Rápidamente sigo a Neville donde ya afuera del Gran Comedor le hablo.

- Gracias por el rescate.

- No importa, es bueno que te alejes de Ginny.

Eso capta mi interés.

- ¿Por qué?

- Ginny estuvo los dos últimos años saliendo con Michael Corner, el salió el año pasado de Hogwarts y la dejó apenas se graduó. Desde entonces Ron no deja que ningún hombre se le acerque, ninguno excepto… Harry.

- ¿Ah?

- A Harry le gusta Ginny, creo que esta enamorado de ella.

Y mi pequeña –en realidad para nada pequeña- nube de fantasías con Harry Potter se desvanece y desaparece. Harry Potter esta enamorado de una chica, de una verdadera chica y todas posibilidades de tenerlo para mi ya no existen. Ni siquiera importa que dicha chica al parecer esta derritiéndose con el cuerpo de Michael y sus letras de canciones. Harry Potter ya es un caso perdido.

Mi silencio claramente preocupa a Neville.

- Te gusta Ginny –susurra afligido.

Yo no lo oigo por un momento, pero luego proceso lo que me dice y meneo la cabeza.

- No, para nada, no es mi tipo.

Mi tipo son por lo general del sexo opuesto.

- Ah… bien. Trata de no tomarla mucho en cuenta, se nota que ha tomado un interés por ti, no querrás ponerte en el mal lado de Ron… o Harry.

- No te preocupes. No lo haré.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Pero claramente no importo mucho que Ginny no me guste. He intentando de todo para mantenerla alejada de mi, pero encuentra cualquier oportunidad para hablarme y acorralarme. Y tampoco importa que no me interese porque Harry ya ni me dirige la palabra. Me había acostumbrado a esas conversaciones sin significado, eran algo por lo estaba ya esperando, pero ahora ni siquiera me dice buenos días.

Ya ni siquiera acepta mi vaso de agua cuando en las mañanas ha despertado de pesadillas. Si… las sigue teniendo y yo presenciando. ¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan testarudo? ¿Y porque me afecta tanto? ¡Apenas lo conozco! No es mi culpa que sea un imbécil a veces.

A si que estos últimos días me he perdido entre clases y entrenamiento. Clases y entrenamiento. Y comida. Esas son mis únicos objetivos. Y aquí estoy.

Viernes. Día de las pruebas. Todos los jugadores sentados en el pasto con nuestras escobas esperando por el entrenador Wood y Madame Hooch. Por las listas que ví, somos veinte cazadores probando, un poco menos de la mitad, mujeres, entre ellas Ginny.

Ya me cae mal. Por su culpa con el único que hablo en este castillo es Neville y no me quejo, Neville es una gran persona y amigo, pero Ha-- ¡olvídate de él! Concéntrate en la prueba. Concéntrate.

- Buenas tardes a todos –saluda un hombre con claro acento escocés.

Todos respondemos, una mujer a su lado de cabello blanco y parado esta con una tabla revisando y anotando cosas. Ella es Madame Hooch. Las chicas a mi alrededor miran a Wood lista para devorárselo, y lo acepto… yo también.

- Mi nombre es Oliver Wood y el Profesor Dumbledore junto a los Departamentos de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos y Cooperación Mágica Internacional me han pedido que me encargue de entrenar y dejar listo el equipo que representará a Hogwarts en el Campeonato Interescolar Europeo de Quidditch.

Una gran ovación se escucha, yo me limito a aplaudir, en verdad estoy nerviosa. Aquí se decide si juego o no. Si todo mi esfuerzo habrá valido o no.

- Haremos pruebas de rapidez, agilidad, control sobre la escoba y pelotas por categoría de jugadores. Comenzaremos con los cazadores, siendo la que más gente tiene en postulación, luego a los que pasen a la siguiente ronda se les agregará guardianes y habrá otro proceso de eliminación. Con los que queden se agregaran los golpeadores, y durante todo este proceso los buscadores estarán en busca de la snitch enfrentándose de a dos, y el ganador con el siguiente ganador del siguiente par.

Oliver Wood se pasea entre los jugadores mirándonos, estudiándonos.

- Entraran al campo de a poco, a excepción de los cazadores que serán eliminados. Al final de las pruebas quedará una cantidad para dos equipos que es lo que se nos permite. Este lunes en la mañana en los tablones de anuncio aparecerá el equipo titular y el equipo de reserva. Que quede desde ahora claro que nadie tiene el puesto asegurado. Si trabajan duro, entrenan todo lo que puedan y mejoran pueden llegar a subir de reserva a titular, pero eso dependerá de ustedes y las ganas que tengan de jugar.

Y eso al menos me dio más tranquilidad. Tengo posibilidades, más de las que esperaba. Madame Hooch avanza con su lista.

- Esta bien, cazadores, tomen sus escobas y pónganse en circulo en el medio del campo, el resto de los jugadores esperen abajo en las gradas.

Mientras la profesora recita los nombres y yo oigo "Granger", me pongo de pie y camino al centro donde más jugadores están esperando, unos lucen peor que otros, pero eso no puede darme confianza, hay gente que nacen para estar sólo en el aire. Miro sus rostros y trato de darme fuerza. Oliver Wood se acerca con cinco quaffles, Ginny que fue de las últimas nombradas se para a mi lado y me da una sonrisa, yo me retengo a golpearla.

- Cuando toque el pito –informa Wood- todos subirán al aire todavía en círculo a unos diez metros y se encargaran que ninguna de estás quaffles toquen el suelo. Ninguna. Un jugador no puede tener dos al mismo tiempo, tienen que ser rápidos e intercambiarlas de una persona a la otra, tienen que tener claro quien tiene quaffles en las manos y quién no, ocupen coordinación, sentidos y reflejos, cosas esenciales en un cazador.

Todos asentimos y cuando el pito suena todos nos elevamos a la altura deseada y las quaffles hacen los mismo. Es una verdadera locura, algunos se gritan entre ellos, afortunadamente yo conociendo a casi nadie logro desentenderme y mantenerme concentrada, puedo ver a uno de los postulantes resbalarse y quedar sujetado sólo del mango del escoba porque la quaffle lo boto. Somos diecinueve.

Wood nos indica a algunos que subamos y que otros bajen, dificultando el campo visual, una quaffle llega de mi mano y la tiro hacia abajo para recibir otra de inmediato. Noto a los Slytherin que lo están haciendo, imbéciles tramposos, emboscan jugadores lanzando una quaffle inmediatamente después de la otra.

Así que ellos son mi meta, lanzarle todas las quaffles a las serpientes retorcidas. Al parecer Ginny nota mi movida porque comienza a hacer lo mismo. Nos indican a agrandar el círculo y girar en nuestras posiciones, ya somos quince en el aire.

Ahora luego de media hora en el aire, después de haber tirado quaffles de un jugador a otro sin descanso, cambiando de posiciones cada vez que el pito sonaba, sólo somos diez. Y sólo cinco minutos de descanso.

- Los guardianes tendrán quince minutos en los postes para defender y luego serán relevados. Los diez cazadores restantes lanzaran las quaffles uno después del otro desde el punto medio del campo.

Todos aceptamos las instrucciones. Somos tres Gryffindor, tres Ravenclaw, un Hufflepuff y tres Slytherin. Y cada uno con una quaffle avanzamos al primer guardián de seis existentes. Es un Hufflepuff.

Podría decir que estoy cansada luego de una hora y media de lanzamientos, del 100 por ciento, logré 65, pero sinceramente, la adrenalina me tiene con las fuerzas. Ron fue algo complicado de roer, pero lo logré, al menos sólo me atrapo seis quaffles.

Terminando la ronda y con ya dos guardianes comenzamos a la fase de los golpeadores. Sólo somos seis cazadores en el aire. Y tendremos que jugar como en equipos ficticios. Ginny ha caído en la ronda pasada, y recién ahora con un momento de descanso noto que sólo quedan dos buscadores, el de Gryffindor y el de Slytherin. Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy.

El resto de los cazadores son, dos Slytherin hombres, Dean y yo de Gryffindor y dos otras chicas, una de Ravenclaw y una de Hufflepuff, mis compañeros son uno de los Slytherin y la chica de Ravenclaw. Los ocho golpeadores que se turnaran media hora dos en cada equipo deciden quién va primero. En un lado Ron defiende un poste, en el otro un Ravenclaw.

Y la lluvia comienza a caer, es ligera pero suficiente para dificultar las cosas. Y cuando el pito suena pierdo noción del tiempo y la dirección. Todo es una mezcla de pases, tiros, giros, defensas, anotaciones, se que cuando la hora termina y se toca el pito, de los 270-250 en los que mi equipo perdió, anoté 80, la Ravenclaw 100 y el Slytherin 70.

Aunque se que la cantidad de anotaciones no es lo único que se tomara en cuenta para cuando la hora de elección llegue, estoy entre preocupada y algo molesta. Mi túnica está completamente mojada y se llena de barro cuando llego abajo. De toda mi carrera de Quidditch sólo he tenido un partido en la lluvia y puedo decir que me complico las cosas, pero se que el buscar excusas y más excusas es una estupidez. No fui la mejor y punto.

Ahora sólo tendré que esforzarme más.

Wood nos despide diciendo que los resultados estarán el lunes en la mañana y la multitud de gente que se reunió en las gradas ya bajaba. Tomo mi escoba y salgo rápidamente del campo. La llovizna sigue molestándome y oigo a lo lejos que alguien grita "Michael", pero prefiero ignorarlo, se perfectamente quién es. Ginny. Y se que con mi actual mal humor y el resentimiento que he estado cargando desde hace días explotaría y eso no sería nada bueno.

Así que cuando llego a mi habitación no me molesto en hechizos ni seguridad, ni cambios de ropa o volver a la normalidad, me tiro de boca, dejo la Saeta caer al suelo y duermo.

Mañana será un mejor día.

Viaje a Hogsmeade, cuando lo único que cruzara mi cabeza es el resultado del domingo.

¿Cómo esperan que me relaje?

Merlín.

Como se imaginan… no estoy de buen humor. La ansiedad me está matando y creo que me voy a resfriar. Todavía no me acostumbro a este clima.

Hogsmeade no está distinto a cuando lo vi por última vez, la diferencia es que esta vez lo estoy viendo. Las tiendas son más viejas que las que están en el pueblo en Beauxbatons. No hay un Jean-Pierre para visitar, pero al menos si tienen una librería, que es donde pase toda mi mañana. El olor de libros viejos me relaja, algo ayudó, pero apenas recordé que no lo hice tan bien ayer todo se fue abajo otra vez.

Camino hasta una banca al final de la calle, un árbol la resguarda. La gente pasa de un lado a otro sin siquiera notarme, los alumnos hacen lo mismo, algunas chicas me guiñan y tengo que aguantar las ganas de reír o vomitar. Y la depresión me ataca más. Estoy completamente sola, y este plan tal vez ni resulte. Se que estaré en el Campeonato, titular o reserva, pero aún así… puede que las cosas cambien ¿y que haré en ese momento?

Extraño a Michael, a Elizabeth, a Meredith, a Jess, al resto de las Veelas, a Jean, a mis padres. ¡Extraño a todo el mundo! Aquí apenas hablo con gente y la única que se acerca es Ginny, y ni siquiera me cae completamente bien.

- Hey.

Llego a saltar cuando oigo la voz a mi lado. Se sienta, hace tanto la última vez que me hablo. Prefiero no mirarlo, todos saben los errores que cometo cuando lo miro a los ojos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Sentarme?

- Me ignoras durante la última semana ¿y vienes a sentarte?

¡Baja el tono! ¡Eres un hombre! ¡No tienes que herirte por estupideces como estas!

- ¿Supongo que Neville no te contó?

- Si lo hizo, y para tu información… no estoy interesado.

Al menos no en ella.

- No quería comportarme así contigo, pero—

- No te preocupes… lo entiendo. Estás enamorado, y ella tiene un interés en mí, pero—

- No diría enamorado.

- ¿Ah?

- Ginny es real ¿entiendes?

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Que todas estas chicas andan tras de mí por que soy Harry Potter, en cambio ella… me trata como cualquier otro. Me conoce desde hace años, pero creo que me ve como un hermano.

Al menos esto me deja un poco mejor. Es obvio que Harry Potter me gusta y oírle decir que en esencia saldría con cualquier chica la cual lo tratara como un ser humano normal antes que una superestrella me da esperanzas, a mí por seguro no me gusta porque derrotó a Voldemort. Me gusta por esa calidez que emana, se que suena exagerado, pero es la verdad.

- Ok. Sólo… no te preocupes por mí.

Me pongo de pie, que me de una explicación no significa que lo perdonaré tan fácilmente, ni siquiera me prestaba atención cuando traté de ayudarlo todos estos días.

- En verdad lo siento por actuar como lo hice, y gracias por lo de las mañanas.

- Lamentablemente no puedo ignorar a alguien.

- Michael—

- En serio no te preocupes.

- ¿Entonces no estamos bien?

- Estoy de mal humor y en mi primera semana las únicas personas de las cuales podía recibir algún tipo de ayuda me ignoran por algo que ni siquiera es mi culpa. Lo siento si mantengo el resentimiento.

Y lo dejo ahí en la banca. No me importa que piensen de mí, igual le doy un punto por venir a disculparse, pero… que se vaya a la punta del cerro por el momento. No tengo ganas de hablar con él por ahora, sólo quiero una cerveza de mantequilla, volver a Hogwarts y dormir hasta el lunes.

Ese es el mejor plan de acción.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Notas de la Autora**

_Holas! Muchisimas gracias por todo! Son los mejores! Se sintió eterna la espera y se que este capitulo es corto y casi sin contenido, pero lo necesitaba porque el siguiente tiene lo que todos esperan. ¡PRIMER ENCUENTRO HARRY/HERMIONE! Siento que es spoiler suficiente, pero no se preocupen, igual les daré algo para saborear durante la espera, que no creo sea de una semana, dependiendo mi ánimo y necesidad de una subida de autoestima es posible que actualice antes… hahahahahaha…_

_Para alguien que preguntó… las Veelas de Valence, es el equipo de Hermione en Beauxbatons, quise hacerlo distinto y ahí no tienen casas, al menos en mi historia. Es un equipo femenino y todas las amigas de Hermione son parte de él._

_Si tienen más pregunta no duden en consultarme! Ah, y Michael, el verdadero… aparecerá… eventualmente. Jejejeje. _

_Aquí les dejo un regalito:_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**SPOILERS CAPITULO SEIS: SITUACIONES REQUIEREN MEDIDAS**

- ¿El señor necesita algo?

- Dobby… ¿puedo confiar en ti?

**XXXXXXXXX**

Rápidamente voy a Harry y tomándolo del brazo lo saco de la sala común.

- ¡Hey! ¡Que te pasa! –grita soltándose con fuerza.

- Necesito tu ayuda y tú la mía.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Espero que hayan disfrutado tanto como yo escribiendo, muchas gracias, nos vemos ¡y no olviden el review!_

"_**Los reviews son el oxígeno de un escritor de fics"**_

_¡No quiero morir ahogada¡Ni tan joven!_

_¿Por favor?_

_**Francis**_

Delusional al 100


	6. Situaciones Requieren Medidas

Disclaimer

**Disclaimer**

Todos los derechos pertenecientes a la Sra. Rowling, la WB y Salamandra. No hay fines de lucro bajo la realización de este escrito, sólo la mera satisfacción y entretención que saco de ello.

La idea principal está basada en Noche de Epifanía por William Shakespeare, más específicamente, en su adaptación para la película She's the Man (Ella es el Chico). El titulo está inspirado por el titulo de la canción A Beatiful Lie por 30 Seconds to Mars.

**Dedicación**

A un ángel que cambio mi vida. Milenco, todo esto es para ti.

_**¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**UNA HERMOSA Y GRAN MENTIRA **

**Capitulo Seis**

**Situaciones Requieren Medidas**

Me he levantado temprano como siempre, lista para ver aparecer ese listado, al parecer muchos tuvieron la misma idea porque la sala común está más llena de lo normal. Una sorpresa es ver hasta Ron paseándose tras de mi, Crookshanks está a mi lado, como siempre ni siquiera afectado por el cambio de residencia, se a apoderado del sillón desde hace días.

Y de pronto aparece y todos corren a mirar quién quedó seleccionado. El estomago ya me está doliendo. Me hago cabida entre estudiante y estudiante y termino al principio pasando mi dedo por el pergamino.

**CAMPEONATO INTERESCOLAR EUROPEO DE QUIDDITCH**

**SELECCIÓN EQUIPO HOGWARTS**

**EQUIPO TITULAR**

_**CAZADORES**_

**Mandy Brocklehurst**

_Ravenclaw_

**Dean Thomas**

_Gryffindor_

**Ignotus Harper**

_Slytherin_

_**GOLPEADORES**_

**Wayne Hopkins**

_Hufflepuff_

**Kevin Entwhistle**

_Ravenclaw_

_**GUARDIÁN**_

**Ronald Weasley**

_Gryffindor_

_**BUSCADOR**_

**Harry Potter**

(_Capitán_)

_Gryffindor_

**EQUIPO RESERVA**

_**CAZADORES**_

**Michael Granger**

_Gryffindor_

**Daphne Greengrass**

_Slytherin_

**Jared Cadwalladar**

_Hufflepuff_

_**GOLPEADORES**_

**Tracey Davis**

_Slytherin_

**Malcolm Baddok**

_Slytherin_

_**GUARDIÁN**_

**Anthony Goldstein **

_Ravenclaw_

_**BUSCADOR**_

**Draco Malfoy**

_Slytherin_

Termino de leer y me alejo un poco de la multitud. Miro alrededor caras sonrientes, gente felicitándome y a él también lo felicitan, y entiéndase él por Harry. Suelto un bufido y salgo de la sala común necesito aire.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Ya ha pasado una semana desde que dieron el nombre de los jugadores, las chicas en Beauxbatons dicen que no me preocupe, que tengo tiempo para entrenar y subir, pero por más que lo he intentado no consigo mejorar. Me levanto todas las mañanas a las cuatro, exclusivamente para tomar el campo de Quidditch, pero sin progreso, mi técnica es la misma.

Tenemos entrenamientos los lunes, miércoles, jueves y domingo por medio, de siete a once y los cazadores titulares siguen siendo mejores. Creo que la frustración es la que no me deja mejorar.

Lo único novedoso es que levantándome tan temprano he descubierto como Hogwarts se mantiene. Elfos domésticos, a mi parecer una verdadera esclavitud, pero me crucé con Dobby.

Estaba en la sala común, bajando con mi escoba para una mañana más de entrenamiento cuando veo a alguien ordenando y apagando las llamas.

- _Hey…_ -susurré.

La criatura salto un metro.

- _Dobby lo lamenta, señor. Dobby se irá enseguida._

- _¡No espera!_

El elfo que aprendí su nombre era Dobby esperó y yo me acerqué rápidamente.

- _¿El señor necesita algo?_

- _Dobby… ¿puedo confiar en ti?_

- _¿Disculpe, señor?_

- _Quiero decir… puedes guardar un gran secreto._

Dobby me miró con sus ojos del porte de pelotas de tenis y temerosamente asintió.

- _Sí, señor_ –su voz temblaba.

- _No es nada malo, lo prometo._

- _¿Qué necesita el señor?_

Miré de un lado a otro de la sala y me cambié a mi voz normal.

- _Señorita, Dobby._

- _¡¿Qué?!_

- _Soy mujer, Dobby. Pero nadie en el castillo lo sabe y nadie debe saberlo. Soy de séptimo_—

- _¿Es amiga de Harry Potter?_ –su mirada parecía emocionada.

- _Eh… ¿sí? –_dije tentativamente.

Sus ojos se abrieron y Dobby dio un pequeño saltito haciendo sus largas orejas menearse de un lado a otro.

- _¡Dobby hará lo que sea por la amiga de Harry Potter! ¡Harry Potter liberó a Dobby, señorita! ¡Y yo ayudaré siempre a sus amigos!_

Wow. Harry había liberado a un elfo. En Francia las familias de dinero los tienen, pero el colegio no los usa, o al menos eso es lo que yo se. Porque de haber sabido habría comenzado a protestar.

- _Eso es grandioso, pero Harry no sabe que soy mujer y no puede saberlo._

- _No se preocupe._

- _Gracias… mi baúl tiene HG afuera… y dentro hay un compartimiento secreto, tengo ropa sucia, que es de mujer y necesito que sea lavada y guardada ahí mismo, dime lo que sea y te pago a cambio._

- _No es necesario que la amiga de Harry Potter pague a Dobby._

- _Eres_ _un elfo libre ¿no? Yo quiero darte algo, dime y te lo daré._

No se si es posible, pero al parecer Dobby en ese momento se ruborizó.

- _¿Calcetines? ¡Dobby ama los calcetines!_ –me enfatizó apuntando sus pies levantando sus deditos.

Y claramente, llevaba un par disparejo, su pie izquierdo tenía uno naranjo con rombos amarillos y tres pompones rojos, mientras el otro era un verde casi fosforescente con pequeñas lucecitas que hacían juego.

- _Y calcetines te daré_ –le sonreí- _¿Cómo lo hago si te necesito?_

- _Sólo llame mi nombre o pregúntele a Harry Potter, él sabe donde encontrarme._

Y con una última sonrisa, Dobby había desaparecido.

Al menos solucioné mi problema de la ropa sucia. Pero el problema del Quidditch todavía no. Además tengo una lista de deberes por completar, hoy tendré que pasar todo el día en la biblioteca, me quedan tres ensayos para la semana siguiente a la próxima y dos para mediados del próximo mes.

Harry está con Ron en la sala común riendo por algo mientras anotan unas cosas en los pergaminos. Ginny esta en el sillón leyendo un libro y una idea se me viene a la cabeza.

Rápidamente voy a Harry y tomándolo del brazo lo saco de la sala común.

- ¡Hey! ¡Que te pasa! –grita soltándose con fuerza.

- Necesito tu ayuda y tú la mía.

- ¿De que hablas?

- Necesito estar en el equipo titular, y necesito alguien que me ayude a entrenar.

- ¿Quieres mi ayuda?

- Eres el capitán.

El me asiente y luego me mira confundido.

- Pero a que trato te refieres.

- Tú me ayudas a participar en el Campeonato y yo… te ayudo a conseguir a Ginny Weasley.

Y he firmado mi sentencia.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Harry todavía no me ha dado respuesta si quiere o no el trato. Eso fue ayer. Y mi tiempo se acaba, tengo que estar bien entrenada.

El Campeonato comenzará el primero de diciembre, son varios los países participantes, y nuestro primer partido como saben es contra Beauxbatons el diez de diciembre. Pero ellos llegarán pronto y ahí se complicara mi situación, por lo que necesito estar arriba en el equipo para tener algo ya listo.

Pero no puedo sola.

Además, ando nerviosa, Neville me ha mirado extraño estos últimos días, como que trata de descifrarme. Dudo que sepa la verdad, pero algo de mi sospecha. Y no es lo único que me tiene así, el otro día iba caminando cuando iba al baño del primer pasillo, el de hombres por supuesto, y esta chica rubia rara me dice: "_No tienes permitido entrar ahí_".

¿A que demonios se refería? ¿Acaso sabe alguien que soy mujer? ¡Es imposible!

Pero prefiero dejar este estrés demás lejos. Tener que mentirle por carta a mis padres y tíos, y mentirle a Michael con que todo en Beauxbatons está bien. Y tener que escribirle notitas amorosas a la loca de Monique que las envía, es suficiente.

Quiero ser yo, por cinco minutos quiero ser Hermione Granger. Mañana es sábado en Hogsmeade ¿sería posible ir como mujer… nadie lo nota—

- Michael.

Es Harry.

- ¿Sí?

- Está bien.

- ¿Qué?

- Te ayudo, te hubiera ayudado de todas formas, pero… quiero que me ayudes con lo de Ginny.

Respiro aliviada, me tiro en mi cama de golpe y lo miro levantada en mis codos.

- Gracias, Harry. Me salvaste.

- Se que será genial participar en el Campeonato, pero… no tienes que esforzarte tanto. Terminarás mal.

Yo río. Creo que ya me estoy volviendo loca. Esto de llevar doble vida, e identidad falsa no es tan fácil como parece. Contar anécdotas que no son mías para caer bien e ignorar a la mayoría de las personas, no es fácil. Entrenar y mantener mis calificaciones altas es aún menos. Pero necesito demostrarle cosas a gente que no creyó en mí.

- No sabes todo lo que he pasado para llegar aquí. Necesito jugar contra Beauxbatons y necesito ganarles.

- Está bien… mañana a las ocho en el campo.

- De la noche ¿cierto?

- Sí… estará desocupado.

- Gracias –le repito.

- No hay de qué.

Mi vida mejora.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

No puedo creerlo pero lo estoy haciendo. Estoy en Hogsmeade como Hermione Granger. Bajo la capucha de una capa, pero… estoy como yo. Vestida con una falda beige hasta las rodillas, unas botas largas negras, y una chaqueta de mezclilla sobre un suéter de cuello largo café oscuro. Sin faja, sin medallón activado, sin peluca. Mi pelo respira por completo, por primera vez en semanas.

Tuve que salir como Michael, pero me cambié y saqué todo en un callejón llegando a Hogsmeade, toda mi otra ropa está dentro de mi bolso mensajero. ¿No creen que pueda caber todo? Déjenme darles una frase: hechizo de expansión.

No me había sentido tan bien desde semanas. Anoche fue lo único que me dejo dormir, porque ponerme a pensar que tendría que trabajar de Cupido para Harry con… _ella_, me estaba reventando la cabeza.

Aprovecharé de comprarle los calcetines a Dobby, estoy segura que puedo encontrar algunos interesantes. Luego iré a Sortilegios Weasley, me dijeron que era un lugar muy bueno, y después a la librería y para finalizar mi día antes de volver a ser Michael, me iré a tomar una cerveza de mante—

Una mano me toma del brazo con fuerza y me gira y antes de siquiera poder tomar mi varita, siento la muralla contra mi espalda y una varita en mi cuello. Ni siquiera alcanzo a ser vista porque estoy en el medio de un callejón y estoy a punto de gritar cuando veo quién me ha atacado.

¿Harry?

- ¿Quién eres? –pregunta con una voz que lanza escalofríos a mi espina, la voz es dura, casi cruel.

Y entiendo. ¡Porque me puse mi capa negra! Levanto mi mano antes que pueda él reaccionar y me bajo la capucha. Él abre los ojos impresionado y me suelta de inmediato.

- ¡Lo lamento! Pensé que—

- ¿Qué era un mortífago? –digo con voz fría lanzándole dagas con los ojos.

Me sobo la muñeca y el cuello.

- En verdad… te vi de negro caminando por las sombras, lo encontré sospechoso y—

- Me atacaste.

Con toda la locura ni siquiera alcanzo a darme cuenta hasta ahora que por fin mi deseo se ha cumplido. Harry me ha visto. A mí. A Hermione Jane Granger.

Harry en verdad parece afligido.

- ¿No hay ninguna forma que pueda hacer algo por ti? ¿Cerveza de mantequilla? ¿Jugo de calabaza? ¿Cualquier cosa?

Le doy una pequeña sonrisa.

- Tal vez –respondo- pero mi madre siempre me dijo que no saliera con extraños –le digo después con una mano estirada que el estrecha mientras ríe un poco y me mira confundido.

- ¿No me reconoces?

¿Crees que soy tonta Harry? He vivido contigo por ya casi tres semanas. Se perfectamente bien que no te gustan las chicas que te conocen, no soy la primera bruja de mi clase por nada.

- ¿Debería? –le pregunto con falsa preocupación.

- No para nada… mi nombre es Harry –apunta con disgusto la cicatriz- Harry Potter.

Yo le doy una pequeña sonrisa.

- Así que por eso el ataque, al parecer viejos hábitos mueren lento ¿ah?

- Se podría decir y lo lamento otra vez.

Y ahí consigo lo que quería, esa mirada asombrada y agradecida. Se que le gusta el hecho que no haga de su nombre un gran espectáculo e internamente me estoy felicitando a mi misma. Bien hecho, Hermione.

- No te preocupes.

- ¿Y tu nombre? Me luces familiar… ¿no te conozco?

¿Qué le digo? ¿Sigo mintiendo, o cumplo el sueño y digo la verdad?

- Hermione Granger.

Vamos con la verdad, en una de esas logras balancear todo en uno.

- ¿Eres la prima de Michael Granger?

Yo asiento con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Ya conoces al pelmazo de mi primo ¿ah?

De verdad merezco un, BAFTA, Oscar, un Emmy y hasta un SAG. Mi actuación es impresionante, actuar como si no hubiese estado clase a clase al lado de él, comida tras comida, entrenamientos y noches.

- Es un buen tipo.

- ¿Y porque sabes mi nombre? ¿Espero hayas escuchado sólo cosas buenas? –río un poco.

Harry se ruboriza, claramente recordando cuando me llamo tonta. Sí, Harry, recuérdalo.

- Las mejores y sólo un mal error de juicio.

Yo entrecierro los ojos jugando con toda esta conversación como plastilina.

- Te habló de Octave ¿cierto?

- Lo mencionó.

- Olvidémonos de ese hecho, de la misma forma que yo me olvidaré del ataque de hoy ¿trato?

- Ustedes Granger y tratos –murmura él para si mismo meneando la cabeza, pero acepta de igual forma, yo ignoro lo que dijo- ¿Y que me dices de esa cerveza de mantequilla? Ya no somos extraños ¿no?

- Está bien… podría adelantar mi paso por el pub.

Ambos salemos del callejón para dirigirnos a las Tres Escobas.

- Y puede que encontremos a tu—y me mira confundido y se detiene.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Ah?

- Michael… él dijo que estabas en Beauxbatons, que haces aquí en medio del año escolar.

Merlín, este chico si que es paranoico.

- Michael no alcanzó a enterarse pero tuve que salir del colegio por una baja médica, estrés académico y depresión. Tengo dos meses libres y creí que podría encontrarlo aquí y sorprenderlo.

- ¿Te estás quedando aquí?

- Ajá… sólo por el día, mi… traslador sale en unas horas.

- ¿Entonces porque no buscamos a Michael?

- Ya lo encontré, dijo que tenía que volver a entrenar.

- Ah… tu primo es bastante dedicado ¿cierto? –pregunta mientras sigue avanzando.

- Lo entiendo, yo haría lo mismo en su posición.

Llegamos y el me abre la puerta. Wow, caballero además de todo el resto. Le sonrío un poco y me felicito otra vez, mi mente esta trabajando tan bien, respondiendo correctamente y rápido. Soy un genio, un verdadero genio.

- Voy a pedirnos las cervezas ¿quieres algo para comer?

- Nada, no te preocupes…

Y me deja sola en la mesa, me muerdo el dedo para evitar gritar de emoción aquí mismo. Hace tanto que no me sentía así por alguien, el encanto de Octave se desapareció casi por completo después del tercer mes, pero Harry… Harry es real, lo he visto cuando cree que nadie lo ve, en ocasiones que no tiene chicas que impresionar y es… perfecto.

- Aquí tienes.

- No deberías hacer nada de esto.

- Tómalo como pago por el ungüento que compraras para ese moretón en el cuello –dice avergonzado apuntando.

Me lo toco y siento la piel más tierna. Oh, oh… tendré que hacer algo respecto a eso antes de llegar a Hogwarts.

- Aprendí mi lección, no uses capuchas negras en el Reino Unido.

Harry se tira de cabeza a la mesa y yo río.

- Yo soy el paranoico, hace meses que todo esta en manos de los aurores del Ministerio, pero no puedo dejar de preocuparme y ser un adolescente normal de la noche a la mañana.

- No te preocupes, no todas las brujas pueden decir que consiguieron esto –digo apuntando con una sonrisa al moretón que se tiene una forma muy parecida a otro tipo de moretones, unos que se hacen en otro tipo de actividades- de Harry Potter el mismo día que lo conocieron ¿no?

Harry se ruboriza a mi implicación y yo río bebiendo un poco de mi cerveza de mantequilla.

- Te crees chistosa ¿ah?

- ¿Después de vivir con Michael desde los ocho?

- Pero tú primo es algo reservado.

Lo miro antes de hablar. Es cierto, al menos esa fue mi decisión para no tener que mentir tanto, evitar conversar, ser tan antisocial aquí como en Beauxbatons.

- Sólo se esta acostumbrando. Dale hasta las vacaciones de Navidad y estará como siempre.

- Lo conoces bastante ¿cierto?

Sí, pero más bien conozco la fecha en la que el verdadero Michael llegará.

- Es prácticamente mi hermano, mi mejor amigo. Es mi primo.

- Si de primos se trata, no siempre es así. Yo encuentro casi inverosímil estar emparentado con mi primo –dice el con una pequeña risa triste.

- Pero no fue siempre así…

- ¿No?

- No… sólo desde que teníamos ocho, y ni siquiera fuimos tan amigos desde el principio.

- ¿Eran diferentes?

- Como la noche y el día. Yo nunca he sido muy social o popular, a diferencia de Michael.

- ¿No fuiste popular? ¡Pero si eres hermosa!

Harry abre los ojos impresionado por lo que acaba de decir y yo bajo la vista algo avergonzada, ambos completamente rojos, el se aclara la garganta.

- Eh… gracias.

- No quise sonar de ese modo.

- No te preocupes, es un cumplido –digo en una pequeña voz.

- Sí…

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio bebiendo de nuestras cervezas de mantequilla antes que yo suelte un respiro y hable.

- Pero como decía… no tenía mucha popularidad. Mi mundo eran los libros y los deportes. Las niñas no encontraban interesante la lectura y me dejaban de lado. Los niños no me dejaban jugar con ellos, porque era una niña.

- No calzabas.

- Sin contar que era el fenómeno de mi clase, siempre con accidentes extraños.

- Magia.

- Exacto. Mis padres no sabían nada, fue tía Célestine, la mamá de Michael, que es bruja, la que descifró las señales. Así que cuando nos cambiamos… fui al colegio con Michael, él era mayor y los niños le agradaban por lo que sus accidentes no ocurrían casi nunca en clases, y él fue el que comenzó a defenderme cuando los mismos problemas que en Inglaterra ocurrieron, en París sólo aumentaron, lamentablemente no sabía francés y ese era otra forma para molestarme.

- Pero apuesto que todo mejoró cuando lograste ir a Beauxbatons, calzar con gente igual que tú, ser parte de algo más grande ¿ser normal?

Yo asiento, ese era mi sentimiento cuando me integré al mundo mágico.

- ¿Fue igual para ti?

- Ajá. Nunca sospeché que algo como esto existía, pero sabía que algo tenía que hacerme diferente al resto. Y ese 31 de julio cuando Hagrid fue a buscarme… fue el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida.

Yo le sonrío y bebo un poco más de mi botella. Miro a mí alrededor y ahí noto que más de un par de ojos nos miran con curiosidad. Oh, oh. No pensé que tantos alumnos iban a andar por aquí. Lo último que necesito es gente sabiendo de la existencia de Hermione Granger, este encuentro con Harry sólo es algo que puede ocurrir una vez, al menos hasta que pueda ser yo misma por completo.

¿Pero gente sabiendo de mí?

No es algo que sirva.

- Creo que tengo que irme –le digo.

- ¿Qué? Pero aún es temprano…

- Lo sé, pero hay compras que tengo que hacer, trasladores que tomar –comienzo mientras me pongo de pie.

- Pero—

- Lo siento, Harry… fue un placer conocerte.

De verdad se ve triste y por un momento pienso en quedarme, pero no puedo, tengo que ser fuerte y concentrarme en mis planes.

- También el mío.

Yo asiento y le doy una pequeña sonrisa.

- Gracias por la cerveza…

- Por supuesto. Adiós.

- Adiós.

Y con eso salgo rápidamente sin darle otra mirada al objeto de mi afecto. ¡Tonta, tonta Hermione! Esto complica todo, absolutamente todo… camino rápidamente sin molestarme en ponerme la capucha otra vez, no necesito más líos. Compraré los calcetines, y me cambiaré en Michael apenas encuentre un lugar oscuro. Sí, eso—

- ¡Hermione!

Merlín. Giro y Harry viene hacia mí.

- ¿Sí?

- Bueno… no se si has oído, pero… Hogwarts hará un carnaval de bienvenida a Beauxbatons. Una forma para socializar con nuestros amigos extranjeros –dice con una sonrisa.

- Eh… sí… creo que algo he oído.

- ¿Por qué no vienes?

- ¿Qué? –pregunto con una pequeña voz.

- Ven, estoy seguro que Michael podrá darte alguna invitación, no importa que no estés en clases, estoy seguro que podríamos infiltrarte dentro del castillo por un rato, sería divertido… verte.

- No lo sé, puede que—

- ¿Por favor? Sólo si puedes, me gustaría que lo intentaras –me dice con una sonrisa esperanzadora.

¿Cómo alguien puede negarse a esa sonrisa? Suelto un respiro asintiendo.

- Está bien… haré todo lo posible.

- Excelente –su sonrisa es aún más grande.

- Sí…

Y en un movimiento que me asombra se acerca y me besa la mejilla. Es rápido y ligero pero me deja con un leve temblor y hormigueo que se esparce desde ese punto en la mejilla hasta la punta de mis pies.

- Fue un gusto conocerte, Hermione –repite sus palabras de hace un rato y camina en dirección a los carruajes.

Y la sonrisa en mi rostro se pega como si la hubiesen hechizado, Harry Potter acaba de besarme la mejilla, un lugar que no me lavaré el resto de mi vida. Sostengo el grito que tengo en la garganta y rápidamente me dirijo a la tienda donde podré conseguir esos calcetines.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Notas de la Autora**

_Holas! Muchas, muchas gracias! Se pasaron! Este es un regalito tanto para ustedes como para mí, está largo, ha sido una buena semana, he sufrido de sueño constante estos dos últimos días, pero empecé la U y estoy feliz! Se viene la Dra.! Estoy muerta, pero me hice el tiempo de pasar y actualizar, aunque lo único que quiero es dormir! Además me ayudaron a mi meta personal de 30 reviews por capitulo y me subieron el ánimo y calmaron mi nerviosismo pre-universidad._

_Bueno… ¡Llegó el momento! ¡De aquí en adelante serán pocos los momentos similares a la película! ¡Porque el romance HHR ha empezado! ¡Yay! Algunos puntos que aclarar respecto al capitulo:_

_1.Harry ya lo dijo… él no está enamorado de Ginny. Sólo le llama más la atención por el hecho que ella no lo ve como Harry Potter el héroe. Lo hice así porque ella es mi Ginny ideal! La amaría si fuese así! Pero la odio porque no! A veces se me da la cosa… o hago un fic pro-Ginny o la antagonizo hasta el cansancio. En este caso, es más bien pro-Ginny aunque si un tanto frustrante… ya veremos que pasará con ella._

_2.Se que él segundo nombre de Hermione es JEAN, es sólo que… no me gusta… Hermione Jean Granger? No, no me gusta coo suena, prefería el anterior no-oficial, así que he tomado una decisión creativa con todos mis fics y mi Hermione es Jane, no Jean, aunque Umbridge tenga el mismo segundo nombre, me da lo mismo, millones de personas tienen mi segundo nombre. _

_3.Sobre el asunto que Hermione se está aprovechando de su información sobre los gustos de Harry respecto a su fama y atención… más adelante tendrá importancia, muy más adelante, pero lo hice aunque se que Hermione jamás se interesó en Harry Potter por razones obvias, yo más bien creo que lo admiraba cuando lo conoció en primer año y que en parte se decepcionó al notarlo tan pequeño. Jajajaja._

_4.Sobre el moretón, no se si entendieron el chiste, tenía la duda… me refería a que Hermione quedó como un chupón, no se como se les dice en otros países, pero sonaba raro escribirlo y perdía el encanto y sutileza. Si en otros países se refiere con otra palabra un chupón es esos moretones que quedan en el cuello cuando una persona succiona insistentemente el lugar afectado XD Jajajaja, sonó muy clínico! Toda una doctora!_

_5.El verdadero Michael no hará aparición en un buen tiempo, así que paciencia. _

_Y creo que eso es todo lo que quería decir, gracias otra vez y a continuación los spoilers:_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**SPOILERS CAPITULO SIETE: CAMBIOS DE PARECER **

- ¿Y que hacías con esa chica? ¿No que te gustaba Ginny? –ese es Ron.

**XXXXXXXXX**

- ¿Y? –pregunta Ron- Dean me dijo que parecías tener un buen rato… ¿te gusto la prima de Granger?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Espero que hayan disfrutado tanto como yo escribiendo, muchas gracias, nos vemos ¡y no olviden el review!_

"_**Los reviews son el oxígeno de un escritor de fics"**_

_¡No quiero morir ahogada¡Ni tan joven!_

_¿Por favor?_

_**Francis**_

Delusional al 100


	7. Cambios de Parecer

Disclaimer

**Disclaimer**

Todos los derechos pertenecientes a la Sra. Rowling, la WB y Salamandra. No hay fines de lucro bajo la realización de este escrito, sólo la mera satisfacción y entretención que saco de ello.

La idea principal está basada en Noche de Epifanía por William Shakespeare, más específicamente, en su adaptación para la película She's the Man (Ella es el Chico). El titulo está inspirado por el titulo de la canción A Beatiful Lie por 30 Seconds to Mars.

**Aviso**

Las _cursivas_ son diálogos en pasado.

**Dedicación**

A un ángel que cambio mi vida. Milenco, todo esto es para ti.

_**¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**UNA HERMOSA Y GRAN MENTIRA**

**Capitulo Siete**

**Cambios de Parecer**

Ya como Michael, es decir medallón activado, voz distorsionada y peluca puesta, moretón desaparecido y con mi ropa de mujer guardada en el bolso mensajero, llego a mi habitación todavía sonriendo. No puedo creer todo lo que ha ocurrido en el último par de horas, parece irreal. Pero la sonrisa se detiene cuando escucho lo que parece ser una discusión.

- ¿Y que hacías con esa chica? ¿No que te gustaba Ginny? –ese es Ron.

Será posible… ¿qué estén hablando de mí? Me acerco a mi cama y ahí en la cama de Harry están él y Ron.

- Hola, Michael –saluda Harry.

- Hola.

- No has respondido mi pregunta –insiste Ron completamente ignorándome.

- ¡No se que quieres que te responda! ¡Es mi vida! ¡Mis decisiones!

- ¡No cuando se trata que estés jugando con mi hermana!

- ¡Tú hermana ni siquiera sabe que existo!

Eso parece callar el argumento de Ron. Yo me arrodillo a frente de mi baúl haciéndome la invisible mientras guardo el bolso con la ropa y volviendo a cerrarlo con mi varita.

- ¿Y quién era esa chica?

Siento los ojos de Harry en mí y prefiero ignorarlo, él se aclara la garganta.

- La prima de Michael.

- ¿Tu prima no está en Beauxbatons? ¿Están enviando espías? –me pregunta Ron.

- Sí, Ron… mi prima ha viajado desde Francia para darme _veritaserum_ e interrogarme sobre todas las posiciones y jugadas que estamos preparando –digo en un tono seco y monótono.

Harry suelta una pequeña risa y Ron me lanza una mirada enojado.

- Muy chistoso.

- ¡Vino a visitarme! Tiene un tiempo libre por causas médicas, me extrañaba, hablamos, y luego tuve que irme. Supongo que se habrá encontrado con Harry luego.

- Sí… -Harry carraspea otra vez- pude haberla atacado sin querer.

Lo miro levantando una ceja y escondo la sonrisa. Esto de ser Michael y Hermione a la vez tiene algo de gracia, poder saber de que habla y actuar como si no supiera, es entretenido.

- ¿Perdón?

- Iba con capucha negra, me pareció sospechoso.

Yo suelto una risa.

- Hermione Granger, una bruja malvada… bueno… deberías verla enojada.

- De hecho si recibí un poco de eso.

Yo meneo la cabeza y me agacho para sacar mi escoba.

- ¿Y? –pregunta Ron- Dean me dijo que parecías tener un buen rato… ¿te gusto la prima de Granger?

Yo me quedo en el suelo esperando ansiosa por la repuesta. ¿Es posible que le haya gustado? ¿Pudo eso haber sido posible? Por favor que sí… por favor… por favor… vamos, Harry… así me ahorras que te empareje con—

- Eh… no… es simpática, y hermosa… pero tú sabes que me gusta Ginny.

Demonios. Y el sol que me había estado iluminando desde que llegue de Hogsmeade fue reemplazado por un fea y oscura nube que no para de soltar lluvia y rayos. Odio a Harry Potter.

Me pongo de pie, escoba en mano y miro a Harry.

- ¿Te parece si vamos entrenar al tiro? Tengo cosas que hacer más tarde.

- Hermione me dijo que habías ido a eso…

- No, tenía otros asuntos que ocuparme. ¿Vamos?

- Está bien… -él asiente.

Harry busca su escoba mientras yo salgo de la habitación enojada y espero que llegue abajo para dirigirme al campo de Quidditch seguida por él. Hay silencio entre ambos mientras recorremos los pasillos, yo tengo miedo de hablar en caso que salga algo que no deba salir, como resentimiento en su máxima forma.

Se que no tengo que exagerar, después de todo sólo estuvimos como media hora juntos, pero duele. Este es el chico que me gusta desde que llegué y estoy segura que sentí un aire reciproco cuando estuvimos juntos. Y me besó la mejilla y me invitó al carnaval, ahora puede meterse el carnaval donde le quepa.

- No estás molesto por lo que dije de tu prima… ¿cierto? –pregunta tentativamente.

- Claro que no… además no eres su tipo.

- ¿No soy su tipo? –pregunta en un tono extraño que no logro descifrar mientras se detiene tras de mí.

También me detengo y me giro para enfrentarlo.

- No, no lo eres. A Hermione le van los tipos más altos, algo rubios, intelectuales –digo formando mi supuesto tipo de hombres, alejándolo de lo que él es.

Harry levanta una ceja desafiante.

- Y supongo que Hervieu es todo esto.

- Claro que no lo es, cometió un error y lo pagó.

- ¿Por qué estás tan seguro del tipo de hombres que le gustan a tu prima?

- ¿Y porque te interesa tanto el tipo de hombres que le gustan a mi prima, si a ti no te gusta?

Y con eso me giro dejándolo en el pasillo para que me siga. Ambos seguimos en silencio cuando llegamos al campo, él se va en busca de las quaffles. No puedo creer que sea de esta forma.

- Volaremos hasta los postes, yo te lanzaré las quaffles desde diferentes lugares y tu anotarás –me informa levitando las pelotas tras de él.

- Está bien.

Me subo a mi Saeta y vuelo rápidamente dando unos cuantos giros para entrar en calor y relajarme. Estoy demasiado tensa, sólo tengo que concentrarme en mi tarea, que es practicar y quedar en el equipo titular, Harry Potter puede irse a la punta del cerro, sinceramente no me importa.

Si, claro.

- Ok… partamos.

Y con eso quaffle tras quaffle me tira, en distintas direcciones, obligándome a girar rápidamente, mi punto débil. Las tomo y lanzó, logrando el 60 por ciento dentro de los aros al tener que tener presente las quaffles que se me tiran mientras lanzo.

Cuando dos horas más tarde bajamos, me siento mucho mejor, estoy progresando, por fin estoy dando esos giros rápidos sin perder el hilo del vuelo, y se que con un poco más de práctica puedo llegar a los titulares.

Wow.

Y la sonrisa vuelve a mi rostro, sin tener nada que ver con Harry Potter.

- Gracias –le digo en un tono neutro.

- De nada, soy el capitán, tengo que ayudarte.

- No tienes que hacerlo… pero gracias de todos modos.

Y guardando las quaffles que llevo me alejo del lugar, sintiendo los ojos de él en mi nuca. El punto en mi mejilla que hace unas horas Harry besó, será completamente limpiado, borrando cualquier rastro de haber tenido sus labios ahí.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Se que no debería estar haciendo esto, pero… no puedo contenerme. Necesito salir de lo que es Michael Granger por al menos media hora. Por lo que aquí estoy en Hogsmeade, vestida como yo otra vez. Esta vez estoy más como muggle, sin capa que me cubra, sólo un abrigo hasta las caderas color beige sobre unos jeans y unas botas debajo. Un poco de llovizna cae de vez en cuando, por lo que es necesario el gorro que llevo.

Esta última semana ha sido interesante…

He mejorado abismalmente con mis entrenamientos privados con Harry, creo que con un poco más de esfuerzo y suerte podré pasar al titular en poco tiempo. Todo el resto de mi tiempo lo paso en la librería estudiando mis clases y haciendo los deberes. Al menos me saca de la cabeza que pronto tendré que actuar el doble con Beauxbatons viniendo a Hogwarts, después de todo Michael es bastante popular en el colegio y de seguro alguno de sus amigos querrán hablarle-hablarme.

Y mis padres… y mis tíos… Merlín. Preguntan y tengo que andar mintiendo e inventando a diestra y siniestra. Estoy harta.

Sin contar el hecho que he empezado a ayudar a Harry con Ginny. Una cosa positiva de ese asunto es que Harry no parece muy interesado en hacerlo, le he dado como consejo que se acerque a hablarle, al menos conocerla un poco más, encontrar algo en común para conversar aparte del Quidditch.

No se si estará dando resultado y no me importa si no lo hace.

Apenas le he tomado en cuenta, él único momento que le hablo es cuando estamos en entrenamiento, yo ayudándole con Ginny o en clases, porque ni siquiera me molesto a darle el vaso de agua cuando despierta con pesadillas.

- Esperaba que vinieras, pero no creí que aparecerías.

Me detengo en la calle, con una mueca de desagrado y las manos en los bolsillos giro para ver al objeto principal de mis frustraciones recientes apoyado en las afueras del callejón donde nos encontramos por primera vez.

Al menos cuando él se encontró con Hermione Granger por primera vez.

- Yo sabía que vendrías, pero esperaba no encontrarme contigo.

Y con eso giro y continuo caminando mi paso lento y monótono, el que usualmente uso cuando estoy triste y necesito relajarme de una u otra forma.

Y al parecer Harry no ha tomado el mensaje y camina tras de mí hasta llegar a mi lado, él va con una capa azul marino, las manos en los bolsillos.

- ¿Michael te ha dicho algo? –pregunta en una voz tranquila.

- Sí…

- Ah…

Sí, Harry… Michael me ha contado como admitiste en su rostro que yo no te gustaba en ninguna forma. No te preocupes, no intentes seguir coqueteando, ya te han sacado de la miseria que es tener que explicar que no sientes lo mismo por alguien.

¿Me estoy escuchando? ¿Sentir por alguien? ¡Él apenas me conoce! ¡Pero yo si lo conozco a él! ¡Y yo sentí las vibraciones ese día! ¡Lo sentí!

- No… no es verdad –murmura.

Y yo me detengo de golpe, él lo nota y para un par de pasos más adelante girando a mirarme.

- ¿De que hablas? –pregunto en un susurro.

- Ese día… cuando nos conocimos… no estabas imaginando cosas. Sí… me gustaste, Hermione. Te invité al carnaval por eso, para poder conocerte más… -esta sonrojado y me mira nervioso.

- Pero tú le dijiste a Ron y Michael—

- Se lo que dije. Pero es mentira.

- ¿Estás seguro que no estás jugando doble, Potter?

- ¡No! Ron… Ron no me dejaría en paz si le digo la verdad, se ha metido en la cabeza que estoy supuestamente enamorado de Ginny y que me casaré con ella, y será mi cuñado… pero no es así. Ginny me llamaba la atención, lo acepto, pero últimamente… ella ha sido la última chica en mi cabeza.

Yo levanto una ceja con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Entonces es por eso que ha estado tan desinteresado en que lo ayude con Ginny. Wow. No me imaginé cosas ese día de mi ataque.

- ¿Y quién es la primera? –pregunto con un tono de juego.

Al parecer es posible que Harry se sonrojara aún más porque mira al suelo nervioso y luego estira la mano con una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿Te gustaría pasear conmigo?

Lo miro por un momento y se que complicara todo, pero no puedo contenerme. Estamos hablando de Harry Potter.

- Por supuesto.

Y acepto su mano.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Estoy flotando en una nube, de verdad ni siquiera veo la gente a mi alrededor. No van a creer todo lo que ha ocurrido en las dos últimas horas, y mis decisiones… han tomado un drástico cambio. Y necesito a las chicas, necesito ayuda de ellas, es necesaria.

Subo las escaleras a mi habitación rápidamente y luego de tomar el espejo del baúl me encierro tras mis doseles y comienzo a llamarlas, eventualmente alguna tendrá que responder ¿no?

No es hasta media hora después que veo el rostro de Jess del otro lado.

- ¡Hermione! ¿Pero no íbamos a hablar mañana?

- Tengo una emergencia.

- ¡¿Te han descubierto?!

- No… pero he hecho algo muy tonto… muy tonto, Jess –le digo en un murmullo.

- ¿Necesitas al resto de las Veelas?

- No… sólo… necesito la ayuda de todas ustedes, pero tú puedes decirles.

- Está bien… ¿qué pasa?

- Harry Potter. Él pasa.

- ¿Ah?

- Me estoy enamorando de Harry Potter, ese es mi problema.

- Oh… Herms… pero puedes esperar otro poco, luego te presentarás como tú y—

- ¡Ya me conoce como yo!

- ¡¿Qué?!

Jess está claramente asombrada, de todo el grupo somos ella y yo las que siempre pensamos con la cabeza. Yo esta vez no lo hice.

- La semana pasada estaba triste y estresada y salí como Hermione a Hogsmeade, el pueblo al que visitamos, y choqué con él y conversamos y… nunca nadie me había mirado de esa manera, Jess. Si antes me gustaba, ese día me enganchó.

Puede que estuviese asombrada y algo preocupada por mí, pero ese brillo que tenía en sus ojos, me mostraba que estaba emocionada, como cuando las chicas se ponen a hablar de vidas amorosas.

- ¿Y? ¿Qué más pasó?

- Luego lo oí decirle a Ron, uno de mis compañeros, que no le había gustado.

- Pero—

- Hoy me crucé con él de nuevo en Hogsmeade, fui como yo y… me dijo que había sido mentira lo que había dicho, es complicado de explicar pero acepté y nos fuimos a caminar y…

Ahí estábamos los dos caminando, de la mano a las afueras de Hogsmeade. Estaba el lugar húmedo y frío, pero sinceramente me daba lo mismo, estaba con él, por fin estaba a solas de esta manera con él.

- _Ya hay gente hablando de ti en Hogwarts._

- _¿Sí?_

- _Sí… algunos que nos vieron la semana pasada._

- _¿Y?_

- _Nada… sólo comentaba._

Yo asentí, ambos estábamos nerviosos, eso era claro, pero no entendía porque, cuando era Michael podía decirle lo que quisiese sin recatos, como Hermione… es más complicado. Me llevó a unos troncos y nos sentamos, en frente de nosotros estaba la Casa de los Gritos.

- _¿Estás contento por ser capitán del equipo titular?_

- _Sí… _-él me dice con una pequeña sonrisa- _es entretenido._

- _Pero no algo que quieres hacer el resto de tu vida ¿no?_

Él niega y mira al frente.

- _El Quidditch es fantástico, pero… creo que ser auror es lo que más deseo._

- _Entonces viejos hábitos _sí_ son difíciles de matar. Terminas con un mago tenebroso y quieres ir por más._

- _Es en lo que soy bueno. _

- _Yo podría hacer tantas cosas, mis padres tratan de convencerme que el Quidditch no es una buena elección, que tengo que aprovechar todo mi potencial, mi inteligencia, pero… es lo que amo ¿qué le voy a hacer?_

- _Es tu vida, tú tienes que decidirla._

- _¿Y quién dijo que no lo haría?_ –dije con una sonrisa.

- _Nadie te dice que hacer ¿cierto?_

- _Nadie, y los pocos que lo han intentando se han arrepentido._

- _Da algo de miedo oírte._

Yo solté una risa.

- _No tienes de que preocuparte… no creo que llegues a enojarme a ese punto…_

- _¿Octave lo hizo?_

- _Octave lo hizo, Drumont lo hizo y ambos van a pagar eventualmente…_ -hubo una pausa- _pero mis planes de venganza no es un tema del que me guste hablar… _

- _Por supuesto… ¿tienes amigos en Beauxbatons?_

Yo asentí con una sonrisa.

- _Sí… mis compañeras de equipo y Jean-Pierre._

- _¿Jean-Pierre?_

- _Es el estilista de mi pueblo._

Harry levantó una ceja claramente sorprendido.

- _No te veo del tipo de chica que va a estilistas._

Ahí fui yo la que levanté una ceja haciéndome la ofendida.

- _¿Acaso no soy mujer suficiente para hacerlo?_

La cara de Harry no tenía precio, se veía incómodo y sin saber por donde salirse de esa.

- _No necesitas un estilista para verte hermosa._

Yo solté una risa.

- _Te salvaste de esa por poco, tienes buen uso de palabras._

- _Y me asombra, yo soy el que por lo general se tropieza con_ _palabras en frente de chicas… lo que si trabajo bien bajo presión._

Hubo una pequeña pausa donde nos quedamos mirando antes que yo desviase mi vista a la Casa de los Gritos que al contrario de su nombre estaba en completo silencio entre la leve bruma que la rodeaba.

- _No lo soy… no soy del tipo de estilistas. Somos amigos por lo mismo, yo soy la que habla con él mientras trabaja con mis amigas._

- _Ah… ¿así que tienes un equipo?_

- _Sí, capitana de las Veelas de Valence._

- _¿Equipo femenino de tu liga en Beauxbatons?_

- _Exactamente._

- _¿Han alguna vez ganado?_

- _Damos pelea, pero no… sin querer justificar, nuestro árbitro no es muy imparcial._

- _Apuesto que es este tipo Drumont._

- _Ajá… un cerdo sexista que no le importa pasar por alto las faltas más claras cuando son contra nosotras o los equipos que él quiere que pierdan._

- _¿Y como mantiene el trabajo?_

- _Tiene a Madame Maxime vuelta loca._

Harry hizo una mueca meneando la cabeza.

- _No soporto la gente que ocupa los encantos a su favor. _

Yo me encogí de hombros.

- _No hay mucho que se pueda hacer ahí, cada uno trabaja con lo que puede para conseguir lo que quiere. _

- _Y hay gente que ni siquiera le importa dañar a otros con tal de conseguirlo._

- _Es una lástima ¿no?_ –le miré asintiendo.

Los silencios en que nos quedábamos nunca fueron incómodos, y eso me tranquilizó. Encontrar a una persona con la que ni siquiera necesitaras palabras para sentirte bien es una verdadera hazaña, y me sentía caer más y más por Harry.

- _¿Cómo puedes ser así y no conseguir algo mejor que Hervieu? _

Yo lo miré un momento antes de soltar un suspiro.

- _No me gusta confiar mucho en la gente, es definitivo que eventualmente te decepcionaran, así es la naturaleza humana… si no te decepcionan, tú los sobreestimas y un pequeño error se multiplica por mil a la hora que hieren tus sentimientos… y poner tu corazón en alguien… es un gran riesgo. Prefiero mantenerme alejada de eso._

- _Tú no confías en la gente por temor a que te dañen, yo no me acerco a la gente por temor a perderlas_ –él murmuró.

- _Todos tenemos derecho a sentir miedo a acercarnos, después de todo somos nosotros los que sufrimos en caso de… pero… a veces pienso que no vale la pena pasar la vida con miedo, uno tiene que arriesgarse y Octave fue parte de esos momentos, además del hecho que quería sacarme rumores de mi espalda._

- _¿Qué clase de rumores?_ –preguntó curioso.

Yo me sonrojé.

- _Que lanzaba para el otro lado…_

Él me miró confuso por unos momentos y yo le lancé miradas sugestivas, sus ojos se abrieron y el soltó un risa.

- _Oh… no son ciertos ¿verdad? Qué todo este tiempo claramente sería un desperdicio_ –dijo en un tono ligero.

Yo reí golpeándole el brazo con un poco de fuerza.

- _Claro que no son ciertos… pero… que más da lo que la gente piense de mí. _

- _Las opiniones que importan son de la gente que se preocupa por ti._

Yo lo miré y asentí sonriendo.

- _Exactamente._

Y me besó.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Notas de la Autora**

_Holas! Les gustó? Es uno de mis capitulos favoritos, me encantan las conversaciones que escribo, porque mucho de ellas son mis opiniones. También quiero dejar claro que AMO los reviews largos, por ahí había una niña preocupada, y también me encanta cuando todos se emocionan por algo y piensan que ocurrirá y yo ya sé que no, jajajaja… por ejemplo… falta un tanto para el carnaval, como falta mucho para la aparición del verdadero Michael. Y me dejo de transmitir porque supongo que todos los románticos como yo pegaron un grito al final, no? _

_SE BESARON! Les dije que difería mucho de la película, aquí comienza el romance, y si es así de tierno o más tierno no estoy segura, tampoco estará para producir coma diabético, supongo… jajajajaja. _

_Yaps, muchas gracias por sus reviews, me alegran los días, me dejan con ánimos y me halgan, los quiero un montón a todos! Gracias!_

_Así que de regalo para los que quieren… spoilers:_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**SPOILERS CAPITULO OCHO: PERDIENDO EL JUICIO**

- No puedo creerlo –me susurra Jess con una larga sonrisa- ¡Besaste a Harry Potter! ¡Al jodido Harry Potter!

**XXXXXXXXX**

¿Qué te parece venir el próximo martes?

- ¿Martes? Pero no tienes paseo a Hogsmeade durante la semana de clases…

- Tengo mis maneras para salir del castillo sin ser detectado.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Espero que hayan disfrutado tanto como yo escribiendo, muchas gracias, nos vemos ¡y no olviden el review!_

"_**Los reviews son el oxígeno de un escritor de fics"**_

_¡No quiero morir ahogada¡Ni tan joven!_

_¿Por favor?_

_**Francis**_

Delusional al 100


	8. Perdiendo el Juicio

**Disclaimer**

Todos los derechos pertenecientes a la Sra. Rowling, la WB y Salamandra. No hay fines de lucro bajo la realización de este escrito, sólo la mera satisfacción y entretención que saco de ello.

La idea principal está basada en Noche de Epifanía por William Shakespeare, más específicamente, en su adaptación para la película She's the Man (Ella es el Chico). El titulo está inspirado por el titulo de la canción A Beatiful Lie por 30 Seconds to Mars.

**Aviso**

Las _cursivas_ son diálogos en pasado.

**Dedicación**

A un ángel que cambio mi vida. Milenco, todo esto es para ti.

_**¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**UNA HERMOSA Y GRAN MENTIRA**

**Capitulo Ocho**

**Perdiendo el Juicio**

- No puedo creerlo –me susurra Jess con una larga sonrisa- ¡Besaste a Harry Potter! ¡Al jodido Harry Potter!

Jess tenía que estar emocionada, porque son pocas las veces en la que ocupa palabras fuera del vocabulario más correcto. ¿Pero quién no estaría emocionada en mi posición? Y sin siquiera contar que estamos hablando de Harry… estamos hablando del chico que me estoy enamorando como una tonta cada vez que lo veo.

¿Y ese beso? Ese roce de labios tan suave y decidido que me hizo temblar y no por el frío. Su mano en mi cabello, la otra en mi mejilla, las mías en su cuello mientras no podíamos parar lo que habíamos empezado, parecía inverosímil la posibilidad de poder despegarse, la falta de aire obligándonos a hacerlo.

- _Eso fue… asombroso_ –me dijo.

- _Y por primera vez he quedado sin palabras._

Harry río y me besó otra vez.

- Esto no estaba planeado… nada de esto, yo tenía que venir, entrenar, quedar en el equipo, ganarle a Beauxbatons y demostrarles el error que habían cometido. ¡No se trataba de encontrarme novio nuevo!

- ¡¿Ya son novios?!

- ¡Claro que no! –grito ruborizándome.

- Pero tu cara me dice que podrían serlo ¿no?

- Me invitó a salir a Hogsmeade en unos días…

- Y este paseo en el bosque… ¿terminó con el beso? -si es posible, me ruboricé aún más.

No… no terminó ahí. La lluvia había comenzado a caer un poco más de lo necesario, pero eso no nos detuvo en besarnos, sinceramente estaba demasiado preocupada disfrutando las sensaciones para interesarme en un poco de lluvia. No fue hasta que un rayo partió el cielo que nos detuvimos y riendo volvimos al pueblo.

- _Los carruajes ya se están yendo…_ -le dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

- _Sí_ –murmuró algo decaído.

- _El clima que tienen es bastante complicado ¿no?_

¿Hablando del clima, Hermione? ¡Ese beso si que eliminó unas cuantas neuronas! Él asintió sonriendo y entrelazó los dedos acercándome y besándome una vez más.

- _¿Qué te parece venir el próximo martes?_

- _¿Martes? Pero no tienes paseo a Hogsmeade durante la semana de clases…_

- _Tengo_ _mis maneras para salir del castillo sin ser detectado._

- _¿Rompiendo las reglas, Potter?_

- _Creo que eres una buena razón ¿no?_

Yo bajé la cara algo avergonzada y luego lo miré con una sonrisa.

- _Esta bien, a las siete en las Tres Escobas._

- _Ok…_ -me dio otro beso corto- _¿Vas a intentar venir al carnaval?_

- _Veré que puedo hacer… _

- _Está bien…_ -él me dice con una sonrisa.

- _Es hora que te vayas, yo también tengo que irme, no me queda mucho tiempo. _

-_ No quiero…_

- _Yo tampoco, pero tienes que irte._

- _Está bien… mándame alguna carta._

- _Nos vamos a ver el martes._

- _¿Y?_

Y con un último beso me dejó con una sonrisa y una seña de mano. Yo me tapé el rostro y giré sintiéndome una niña pequeña otra vez, y corriendo me metí en un callejón para cambiar de apariencia.

- ¿Ahora cómo lo haré para salir de este castillo el martes?

- Pregúntale como Michael, dile que necesitas salir y que oíste rumores de por ahí y que te diga.

- Bien… -murmuro relajándome un poco.

- ¿Otra cosa?

- Sí… creo que tendré que agrandar un poco toda esta mentira.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Harry quiere que vaya al carnaval como Hermione.

- Hermione… -me dice en un tono de cuidado.

- ¡Lo sé, lo sé! ¡Pero jamás me había sentido así! ¡Necesito hacer esto, necesito ser Hermione ese día!

- ¡No puedes aparecer y participar! ¡Estás con licencia médica!

- No para siempre… ya lo tengo todo pensado.

- ¿Por qué siento que complicarás aún más las cosas?

- Es la única forma…

- Está bien, te escucho.

Y comienzo a explicarle. Es simple… casi. Le envío a Madame Maxime otro documento falsificado oficial de la clínica de mi tío dándole especificaciones claras que necesito compartir sin estrés con mis compañeros, de esa forma Madame Maxime me pone en la lista de alumnos que irán a Hogwarts pero sin tener ningún deber o clases que preocuparme… las chicas se encargarán de mantener en excusas mis ausencias, mientras yo voy a mis clases en Hogwarts y me turno para ser Michael y Hermione.

Simple.

- ¡¿Estás loca?!

- ¡No! ¡Es perfecto! Las habitaciones en el carruaje son justas para siete personas, nos pondrán a todas juntas.

- ¿Y cuando pasen vigilando?

- Haremos lucir que ya estoy durmiendo, para algo tenemos varitas.

- Hermione, te estás arriesgando demasiado.

- Jess… -el tono de mi voz suplicante- Es la primera vez en mi vida que me siento de esta forma, la primera, ustedes hablan de amor y suspiran y respiran día y noche por él, y por primera vez en toda mi vida que me puedo relacionar y… no quiero perder el sentimiento.

Algo en mi discurso y tono tuvo que conmoverla, porque luego de eso me da una pequeña sonrisa y suspira.

- Está bien, está bien. Cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts veremos todos los malabares que tendremos que hacer.

- ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!

- Yo les digo a las chicas. Estarán tan emocionadas como yo, te lo aseguro –me sonríe- ¡Y no puedo creer que te hayas besado con Harry Potter! –salta al final antes de despedirse y desaparecer.

Yo sonrío y toco mis labios todavía recordando. Me aseguro que todo este en lugar, guardo el espejo y abro mis doseles con la varita. No tengo mucha hambre, así que tomo el libro que tengo en mi velador y me estiro para poder continuar.

No falta mucho para que Ron y Harry lleguen de la cena. Él último con una sonrisa igual de grande que la mía, prefiero esconderla y mirarlo de vez en cuando por sobre las páginas.

- ¿A dónde te metiste toda la tarde? –pregunta Ron.

- Salí a pasear.

- ¿A pasear? ¿Y un paseo te tiene así de feliz?

Yo hundo el rostro aún más en el libro para no delatarme, pero por más cerca que tenga las palabras es imposible concentrarme con Harry en la misma habitación, a unos cuantos metros, cuando lo único que tengo ganas de hacer es desactivar el medallón, sacarme la peluca y tirarme encima de él.

Hubo un momento de silencio antes que Harry soltara un suspiro y se sentara en la cama, o al menos eso deduzco por los sonidos que interpreto.

- ¿Podemos hablar sin que te enojes?

- ¿Qué pasa? –pregunta Ron sentándose también.

- ¿Yo y Ginny?

Ginny y yo, Harry… el burro al último. Me contengo en corregirlo, eso no es muy Michael Granger.

- ¿Sí?

- No ocurrirá.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Ron, se perfectamente que lo esperabas, entiendo que dices no confiar a nadie más que a mí con ella, pero seamos sinceros… además de segundo año, Ginny no está interesada en mí.

- Pero… pero tú estás ena—

- ¡No lo estoy! Ginny me gustaba, es bonita, le gusta el Quidditch, me conoce… pero… no es la chica, Ron.

- ¿Y acaso la prima de Granger lo es?

El tono que ocupa me hace bajar el libro y lo miro duramente levantando una ceja, Ron se ruboriza y me mira pidiendo disculpas.

- No lo sé –admite Harry en un tono tímido- pero tal vez sí.

¿Cómo es posible estar quieta, no hacer sonido alguno, cuando el chico que amas admite que podrías ser la chica para él? ¿Es acaso posible? Al parecer sí, porque eso es exactamente lo que hago.

- ¿Con ella andabas hoy?

- Sí… -Harry asiente y luego hace una mueca- y suficiente conversación sobre chicas ¿no lo crees?

- Sí… -admite Ron haciendo una pausa antes de hablar- oí que los Appleby Arrows están avanzando a la final.

- ¿Sí?

Tengo que esconder la cara tras el libro que tengo en mis manos para no reír. Hombres. La sensibilidad nunca pega entre ellos ¿Cuál es la solución? Hablar de Quidditch.

Pero nada me molesta en estos momentos. Estoy completamente enamorada.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Estoy en la librería terminando mi ensayo de Pociones. Snape es un imbécil, lo ha demostrado en más de una ocasión bajándome puntos sólo por querer contestar ¿es mi culpa ser una participante activa en su clase? Sólo me odia porque soy Gryffindor.

Alguien se sienta a mi lado, lo se porque no hay nadie más a mi alrededor y los únicos ruidos son los de los libros ordenándose por si solos en los estantes a mi espalda. Levanto la vista.

- Hola, Ginny.

Últimamente he estado en tan buen humor que ni siquiera Ginny me molesta. He recibido ya una carta por parte de Harry, es bastante complicado eso sí, tengo que asegurarme a arrancar del Gran Comedor cuando vienen las lechuzas en caso que él este presente, afortunadamente cuando llegó esa carta él no estaba. Y ya le mandé respuesta, tuve que tirar una línea por ahí admitiendo que tengo una letra parecida a la de Michael, fue sutil, pero al menos eso me asegurara que él no sospeche nada.

- Hola… -el tono que usa sólo me dice que le falta un suspiro.

Y se queda ahí mirándome, en silencio, con la cabeza levemente de lado.

- ¿Necesitas algo?

Ella salta un poco cuando le hablo, parecía en medio de un trance.

- Eh… sí… necesito ayuda en pociones, sexto año.

- ¿Qué tema?

- Amortentia.

La miro por un momento y termino asintiendo.

- Está bien ¿hoy más tarde te parece?

- ¡Por supuesto! –me responde con una sonrisa.

Tendré que ser cuidadosa de no beber nada que ella me de, me paro y comienzo a recoger mis cosas, esta bien que ya no me irrite verla, pero tampoco le haré fiesta. Pero entonces se me ocurre.

- ¿Ginny?

- ¿Sí? –dice en un tono que tengo evitar rodar los ojos.

- Por casualidad… ¿sabes de alguna forma para salir del castillo a Hogsmeade sin ser detectado?

Y sus ojos se llenan de travesuras y secretos, una sonrisa se esparce por su rostro y creo que he encontrado mi salvación en la forma de una pelirroja que no me deja en paz por el puro hecho que le gusta el cuerpo y la música de mi primo.

- Uno no es hermana de Fred y George Weasley o amiga de Harry Potter sin saber como hacer eso. Ven.

Y Ginny Weasley me enseñó la magia de los pasadizos secretos en Hogwarts. Al menos algo positivo sale de ella ¿no?

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Es martes y estoy recolectando las cosas para poder cambiarme en la Casa de los Gritos, es la mejor opción que tengo, Ginny me dijo que Harry usa por lo general el túnel de Honeydukes. Además no tengo que preocuparme por la casa 'encantada', Harry el otro día me comentó mientras bajamos al campo de Quidditch que en realidad era el profesor Lupin que hacía esos ruidos durante las lunas llenas.

Y hoy… no hay luna llena.

Tengo cuidado de guardar la ropa –unos jeans anchos y claros, una camisa blanca, mi chaqueta beige y una bufanda, no tengo mucha variedad hoy en día- en mi mochila sin ser vista, Neville esta unas camas más allá con varios libros sobre la cama avanzando su ensayo en Historia de la Magia, yo lo terminé antes de ayer. Cierro mi baúl cuando termino con todos los hechizos que necesita y me pongo de pie.

- Sabes que no robaremos nada ¿cierto? –pregunta con un tono curioso.

Pienso un poco antes de responder.

- Sí… es sólo la fuerza de la costumbre.

Y lo dejo, sus ojos siguiendo cada movimiento. Neville algo sospecha, pero no puedo preocuparme de él en estos momentos, una cita con el chicos de mis sueños –literalmente, con él he estado soñando estas últimas noches- me espera.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Estoy en las orillas del lago, es de noche y acabo de salir del Sauce Boxeador luego de la cita con Harry. Ya estoy cambiada como Michael en caso de algo, pero nadie me verá desde donde estoy. Mi vida se complica como nunca y todo es mi culpa, aunque soy feliz así, el problema hubiese sido no serlo. Y este fin de semana Beauxbatons llegará y mi doble vida estará definitivamente activa.

Hoy fue genial, sentados en las Tres Escobas, comiendo y bebiendo conversando de todo y nada, conociéndonos. Aunque yo siento que lo conozco desde siempre.

- _¿Color favorito?_ –preguntó.

- _Difícil pregunta, podría decir… púrpura ¿el tuyo?_

- _Verde._

Yo le sonreí, sólo oír el nombre del color me hace recordar sus ojos.

- _¿Película favorita?_ –pregunté yo luego.

- _Nunca vi muchas películas con los Dursley, no tengo favorita ¿y tú?_

- _Son demasiadas._

- _Entonces… veamos que tipo de chica eres… ¿cuál es tu película romántica favorita?_

- _Tristán e Isolde._

- _¿Y se trata de?_

- _Un amor trágico e imposible dividido por reinos, lealtades y guerras, todo ambientando en los principios de la Edad Media, durante la época oscura. _

Él parecía sonreír aún más con mi respuesta.

- _Interesante…_

- _¿Qué no soy del tipo de chica que va por películas con finales felices?_

- _Que eres real_ –me dijo.

Y si es posible me enamoré aún más.

- _¿Real?_ –pregunté con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ya había oído este discurso, pero no me importaba repetirlo. Él parecía algo incómodo, pero mirando por un momento las manos que teníamos unidas a un costado de la mesa se decidió y me sonrió con tristeza.

- _Todos me miran y ven a Harry Potter el héroe, el chico que con 16 años derrotó a uno de los hombres más temibles del último tiempo y no los culpo, eso es lo que están limitados a ver a simple vista. Me ven reír, y jugar Quidditch y conversar con los amigos que tengo y suponen que estoy en perfectas condiciones, que ser un héroe no es malo después de todo, que en realidad es algo grandioso y entre la gratitud y el asombro me pasan a llevar a mí. Al verdadero Harry. A mis compañeros sólo les importa quién soy y como juego, a las chicas no les interesa oírme por propósitos desinteresados, o quieren al Harry Potter o quieren enterarse de cosas que jamás he hablado, y mientras para el resto del mundo soy esta gran figura, por dentro me siento vacío. _

- _Harry…_ -susurré con un tono de pena al oírlo desahogarse de esta forma, me llegaba a doler a mí, pero él continuó.

- _Pero cuando te veo, cuando veo como me miras, no veo que estés con ese brillo de admiración que parece nato con la mayoría del mundo. Y tus ojos se ven interesados, pero parecen interesados por mí y nos mis proezas… cuando me preguntas cosas no van por la línea de lo que Harry Potter hizo, si no por mí, por lo que a mí me interesa y gusta, preguntas para conocerme, a mí, sólo a Harry._

Puedo ser a veces fría y lógica, pero mis ojos brillaban con lágrimas con ese discurso. Me acerqué en la mesa y lo besé. Fue corto y dulce, pero esperaba que significara algo, su sonrisa me dijo que sí.

¿Recuerdan que les dije que me había escrito? Bueno… nos escribimos varias veces desde el sábado hasta hoy martes, y creo que acerté en todo lo que pregunté, y no es porque estuviera cuidando mis pasos, si no porque en verdad quiero conocerlo, a él, a esa maravillosa persona, no al hombre que hizo todo lo que hizo, si no al chico con los sentimientos que le hicieron hacer lo que hizo. Ese niño sin padres con miedo que tuvo que enfrentarse solo a una bestia. Y quiero estar ahí para él. Como Hermione…

Y me dieron ganas de decirle la verdad, de confiar en él y contarle quién era y que hacía en Hogwarts y cuales eran mis planes. Quería contarle, y decirle para poder hacer las cosas mucho más fáciles, y lo iba a hacer.

- _Harry_—

Pero no dejó que le contara.

- _Por eso me gustas, Hermione… porque eres real, porque eres sincera. Porque se que no me mientes para acercarte, porque eres tú._

Ironías del destino, ese final al discurso de Harry me dejó helada y no pude continuar, no pude confesarme, no pude hacer nada más que mirar la mesa y cerrar los ojos por un momento asimilando mis errores. No le conté la verdad. Y es por eso que tengo que continuar con esta mentira hasta que sea hora de revelar todo, estoy segura que Harry pasará por alto todo esto.

Espero.

- _Podrías haber venido a Hogwarts, todo hubiese sido diferente_ –me dice más tarde cuando caminamos por la calle, el debía volver al castillo- _podríamos habernos conocido mucho antes._

Íbamos en dirección a Honeydukes que cerraría dentro de poco, así que él no tenía mucho tiempo, me confesó que por ahí había un pasadizo.

- _Pero todo ocurre por algo ¿no? Tal vez ni siquiera hubiésemos ido a la misma casa._

- _No lo creo… te ves muy valiente_ –me dijo con una sonrisa.

- _Probablemente ni siquiera me hubieses hablado, en el colegio dudo ser tu tipo, soy bastante reservada._

- _Quiero creer que no seguiría primeras impresiones._

- _Puede ser… pero nunca lo sabremos ¿no? Al menos eventualmente nos conocimos._

- _Más vale tarde que nunca._

- _Exacto._

Y me besó. Y luego de besarnos, me abrazó y no había lugar en el mundo en el cual preferiría estar que en ese. Te juro que llegué a sentir los fuegos artificiales a mí alrededor, fue un momento de epifanía, Harry era con el que quería estar el resto de mi vida, y puedo adjudicarlo meramente a amor adolescente, pero… usando sus palabras… esto era real.

Este sentimiento, mezclado en esta marañas de mentiras y juegos que he creado alrededor mío es lo único real a lo cual me puedo aferrar con fuerza. Es lo único verdadero que me queda.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Notas de la Autora**

_Holas! Les gustó? Ok… me encanta esta capitulo, me gustan las escenas H/HR y escribirlas, pero quiero dejar algo claro… esta historia es romance/humor, es ficción, sinceramente… no creo en el amor tan rápido. Nunca he estado enamorada, no quiere decir que no lo anhelo, no puedo escribir esta clase de romance y no quererlo, sería hipócrita, pero por la misma razón de ser una historia ficticia tengo que jugar un poco con la realidad y hacer capaz de poner a suspirar a Latinoamérica (y España si es que me leen por allá, __**no saben lo emocionante que es ver que hay gente de países ajenos al mío que están a la vez tan cerca mediante palabras, así que en estos reviews quiero que todos pongan de que países son**__, please!). Así que ahí ven, soy romántica, e idealista, en libros y películas no me afecta que se enamoren en tan poco tiempo, en la vida real ya es distinto. Pero además considero que Harry y Hermione son almas altamente compatibles, no gemelas, porque no son iguales y eso los hace especiales, pero creo que aún no habiendo ido al mismo colegio hubiesen encontrado tanto entendimiento como en este fic. _

_Quiero dejar claro que Hermione no se esta jugando o aprovechándose de Harry, en ningún nivel. Ella compartiendo con el como Michael sólo lo conoce como cualquier otro chico y si sabe cosas de Harry con las cuales evita equivocarse demás al hablar con él, pero tal como dije antes, conociendo a Hermione ella jamás diría cosas inapropiadas, jamás se interesaría en Harry por ser Harry Potter, no es Ginny, y no me refiero a la Ginny de este fic, si no a la verdadera, porque esa bruja infernal es una interesada de primera que la odio con toda mi alma! Que agradezca que en este fic no la uso de antagónica. _

_Yaps… he actualizado porque hoy ha sido un muy buen día y que mejor forma de terminarlo que dandoles un nuevo capitulo, y recibiendo palabras bonitas a cambio, se portaron super bien! Los quiero mucho! Me suben la autoestima y como dice mi amigo Diego, me agrandan aún más el ego! Sus palabras, no mías, mi ego no es TAN grande… jajajaja… en serio, no lo es… él es un pesado… yaps, me callaré…_

_Así que de regalo para los que quieren… spoilers:_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**SPOILERS CAPITULO NUEVE: CONFESIONES Y SOSPECHAS**

- ¡Ustedes eran las que estaban absolutamente lunáticas por Harry Potter! ¡Me enamoré y necesito la ayuda de todas! ¡Lo voy a hacer con o sin ustedes!

**XXXXXXXXX**

- ¿Cuál es su problema?

- Tú.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_El título puede dar cabida a muchas especulaciones, haganlas, no saben como me gusta ver todas las cosas que imaginan, lamentablemente sugerencias no puedo tomar considerando que ya termine de escribir la historia, pero no dejará de ser importante su participación en todo esto. Espero que hayan disfrutado tanto como yo escribiendo, muchas gracias, nos vemos ¡y no olviden el review!_

"_**Los reviews son el oxígeno de un escritor de fics"**_

_¡No quiero morir ahogada¡Ni tan joven!_

_¿Por favor?_

_**Francis**_

Delusional al 100


	9. Confesiones y Sospechas

**Disclaimer**

Todos los derechos pertenecientes a la Sra. Rowling, la WB y Salamandra. No hay fines de lucro bajo la realización de este escrito, sólo la mera satisfacción y entretención que saco de ello.

La idea principal está basada en Noche de Epifanía por William Shakespeare, más específicamente, en su adaptación para la película She's the Man (Ella es el Chico). El titulo está inspirado por el titulo de la canción A Beatiful Lie por 30 Seconds to Mars.

Se menciona brevemente Ataque (Attack), canción de 30 Seconds to Mars.

**Aviso**

Las _cursivas_ son diálogos en pasado, alguien tuvo una duda por ahí, sobre si Hermione ya sabía todo y no es así. Ella está hablando todo en tiempo presente, en primera persona, sólo es su punto de vista. Las cursivas son solamente conversaciones que han ocurrido un poco antes, no son flashbacks tan lejanos, por lo general son momentos previos que escribo para mayor variación en el fic.

**Dedicación**

A un ángel que cambio mi vida. Milenco, todo esto es para ti.

_**¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**UNA HERMOSA Y GRAN MENTIRA**

**Capitulo Nueve**

**Confesiones y Sospechas**

Y aquí estoy en mi cama encerrada con las chicas regañándome por todo el lío que estoy armando.

- ¡Ustedes eran las que estaban absolutamente lunáticas por Harry Potter! ¡Me enamoré y necesito la ayuda de todas! ¡Lo voy a hacer con o sin ustedes!

Esos gritos parecen pararlas.

- Merlín –suspira Lizzie- Nuestra Hermione de verdad enamorada.

- Y de alguien decente –añade Meredith.

Yo sólo ruedo los ojos.

- Van ayudarme ¿si o no?

Todas dicen en coro sí y yo puedo sólo sonreír.

- ¿Qué necesitas?

- Le conté en esencia a Jess mi nuevo plan, pero necesito que me traigan más ropa, se me acaba la diversidad.

- ¿Tantas citas con Potter? –pregunta Lizzie con una sonrisa traviesa.

- ¡Claro que no! –me sonrojo y ellas sólo ríen- He salido tres veces como Hermione, pero nunca pensé que lo haría, así que no tengo mucho.

- ¿No puedes tomar prestado de alguien?

- No tengo amigas, Jess.

- Bueno… nosotras llevaremos, aguanta por el momento.

Y nos quedamos en silencio por un momento.

- Todavía no puedo creerlo –murmura Meredith- tú entre todas nosotras, la que hacía oídos sordos a conversaciones de chicos, la que salió con Octave sólo por salir, la que rodaba los ojos cuando comenzábamos a hablar de Harry Potter… terminas llevándotelo.

- No es mío, Mer… falta mucho para que pueda serlo.

- Pero por lo que nos has contado ya está en camino.

Yo les doy una pequeña sonrisa y despidiéndome guardo el espejo. Abro los doseles y me paro tengo que ir a estudiar, el entrenamiento hoy estuvo muy bueno, Wood incluso me habló.

- _Granger… has mejorado, tus giros están perfectos y si sigues esforzándote así no tendrías que sorprenderte si llegas a estar en el equipo titular para el partido con Beauxbatons_ –me dijo.

Yo me limité a agradecerle y correr a la habitación que es donde me ducho, no puedo arriesgarme a bañarme, cambiarme y arreglarme con gente alrededor. Menos aún con hombres.

Cuando voy saliendo de la habitación choco con Seamus y mis libros caen.

- Ten cuidado.

Apenas las palabras salen de mi boca me arrepiento, tomo los libros y lo miro, el tiene una ceja levantada y yo toso como maniaca, se me olvidó cambiar mi voz. Tomo la varita y agradeciendo mi habilidad para hechizos no verbales la arreglo al tono usual.

- El clima me tiene mal.

Con incredulidad pero convencido pasa de mi lado y entra a la habitación, yo cierro los ojos por mi estupidez y sigo bajando.

- Hola, Michael.

- Harry… -saludo ligeramente.

Sinceramente desde ayer en la noche que salimos y no dejo de pensar en él, hoy ha sido una locura estar alrededor en el comedor y clases, no estoy nunca segura como comportarme y temo soltar algo que no deba.

- Te va bien en historia de la magia ¿cierto? -yo asiento- ¿Crees que puedes ayudarme?

- Seguro, voy a la biblioteca.

Escucho un gruñido y es ahí cuando noto a Ron sentado en la mesa, Harry me hace señas que salgamos y lo ignore.

- No le hagas caso –me dice ya afuera.

- ¿Cuál es su problema?

- Tú.

Lo miro confundida ¿yo? ¿Qué demonios le he hecho yo a Ron?

- ¿Y por qué?

- Ginny.

Por supuesto que tenía que ser ella, especialmente desde que hoy en la tarde le ayude en pociones. Como _no_ iba a ser ella el problema.

- Tendría que habérmelo imaginado, Ginny me ha causado más problemas de los que necesito.

Y es verdad, sólo el otro día, un chico de Hufflepuff, el Premio Anual, Ernie McMillan me empujó mientras salía de la biblioteca con Ginny luego de ayudarla con Pociones. La chica es bonita, pero ya me están aburriendo todos los admiradores que se creen con el derecho de molestarme porque ella es la que anda detrás de Michael.

Harry suelta una risa ante esto mientras caminamos, los pasillos no están muy llenos, sólo hemos visto a Lavender y Parvati, las chicas de nuestro año en Gryffindor. Como no es sorpresa le lanzan a Harry y Michael sonrisitas, tengo que refrenarme a golpearle a ambas, estamos hablando de mi primo y mi novio en potencia.

- Así que definitivamente no te gusta.

- ¡Claro que no!

Harry levanta una ceja curioso y yo me ruborizo, supongo que no se tiene que ser _tan_ definitivo hablando de chicas.

- Me refiero… es simpática y… bonita, pero no es mi tipo. Y es muy… pequeña para mí.

- En todo caso… tú ya tienes 19 ¿no?

- Sí.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un rato.

- No se si te has enterado, pero… he salido con tu prima.

- Ella me ha contado, pero es difícil no enterarse, el castillo anda volando con rumores de la misteriosa prima de Michael Granger que tiene a Harry Potter en sus garras. Los hombres interesados por conocerla, las chicas por degollarla.

Harry se sonroja ante esto y mira al suelo.

- Sí… las masas nunca están satisfechas con mi vida amorosa.

- Eres uno de los solteros más codiciados del castillo, no deberías sorprenderte.

- ¿Y tú? Todas las chicas andan vueltas locas, especialmente luego que Ginny se le escapó tus dotes para escribir ¿cómo que no te he visto sucumbir?

- Quiero dedicarme a terminar mi último año para que me dejen en paz de una vez… -digo antes de añadir- y tengo novia.

Al menos que Monique sea útil para algo.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí… pero no es un tema del que quiera hablar.

Eso es, Hermione, evita conversaciones.

- Por supuesto.

Y mi estomago ruge, irme del entrenamiento y saltarme la cena para hablar con las chicas en estos momentos no luce una tan inteligente idea.

- ¿Harry?

- Sí…

- ¿Conoces alguna forma de conseguir comida fuera de horario?

Harry ríe un poco, me golpea la espalda y menea la cabeza.

- Michael, Michael, tienes tanto de Hogwarts por conocer. Sígueme.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Luego de darle las indicaciones a Harry de donde buscar material para su ensayo, me entierro en el primer libro que encuentro. Mi plan pudo haber sido descubierto, por el mismísimo Harry.

Me llevó a las cocinas, un pasillo cerca de las mazmorras donde al final un cuadro con un frutero esperaba. Harry me mostró como haciendo cosquillas a la pera salía el pomo, y dentro los elfos trabajan. Parte de mi estaba horrorizada por la cantidad que tenían en las cocinas, él pareció notar mi molestia.

- _Dumbledore les trata bien, incluso les paga a los que lo quieren_.

Al menos eso me tranquilizó un poco, pero poco tiempo tuve para pensar porque Dobby se nos acercó.

- _¡Oh! ¡Harry Potter, señor! ¡Dobby está aquí para servirle!_

- _Hola, Dobby_ –respondió él algo avergonzado rascándose la nuca.

Dobby que hizo una reverencia luego me miró a mí.

- _¡Oh! ¡La amiga de Harry Potter!_

Y yo abrí los ojos desmesuradamente lanzándole señales con la mirada, Dobby por un momento no pareció entender, pero luego el también miraba de la misma forma asustado y se acercaba a un mueble, probablemente a golpearse, rápidamente lo detuve y le sonreí un poco.

- _¿Amiga?_ –preguntó Harry- _Dobby debes estar confundido, este es Michael Granger, un amigo, compañero._

- _¡Por supuesto! ¡Dobby está muy equivocado, señor! ¡La luz!_

- _¡Sí!_ –exclamé yo con lo que parecía ser una risa- _¡Una confusión!_

- _¿Tiene hambre, señor amigo de Harry Potter?_ –preguntó Dobby tratando de cambiar de tema.

- _¿Tienes algo?_

Y así fue como pasé ese bache. Harry lo olvidó luego de la copa de helado que nos dieron, y Dobby no paraba de pedirme disculpas en secreto. Menos mal que no fue peor.

- Sí estás asustado que diga algo sobre lo que Dobby dijo, no te preocupes. Será un secreto.

Yo levanto la mirada algo confundida al oírlo hablar, pero luego de entender, me sonrojo un poco y asiento.

- No te preocupes.

- No, en serio. Eres un tipo derecho, Michael. Merlín sabe que cualquiera me hubiera poco menos interrogado por lo de las mañanas, pero tú no haces más que ayudarme.

Probablemente el verdadero Michael te hubiese interrogado, Harry. Agradece que yo sea una persona más decente. Me limito a asentir.

- No hay de qué. Tienes pesadillas, que voy a hacer ¿atormentarte aún más? –hice una pausa mientras el seguía escribiendo antes de hablar- aunque mi ti—mi padre es siquiatra, y algo he leído… -y es verdad, cada vez que estoy en la consulta de mi tío lo hago- cuando se tienen estos sueños, pesadillas del mismo tema o repetitivos, es bueno hablarlo con alguien, sacarlos del sistema de alguna forma, no me refiero a mí, pero no estaría mal que lo intentaras con Ron o con alguien de confianza.

Harry me mira un poco con la pluma en el aire y menea la cabeza antes de continuar su trabajo.

- No quiero cargar a nadie con un bulto innecesario.

- Para la gente que se preocupa por ti dudo que sea bulto innecesario, o pregúntale a mi prima sobre mí, le hago la vida imposible, pero igual me ayuda.

Y eso si que es verdad, Michael desde que puedo recordar me mete en problemas, pero es mi primo, como mi hermano, lo quiero demasiado para ignorarlo.

El luego de un rato en silencio continúa escribiendo, y yo sigo leyendo mi libro. Silencios con Harry nunca han sido malos. Pero es él mismo el que lo interrumpe.

- Son sobre Voldemort –dice en voz baja pero segura, sin interrumpir su trabajo.

- Oh…

El me da una leve mirada y vuelve a escribir, yo no se si continuara hablando, pero sus palabras me recuerdan la pesadilla más reciente esta mañana. Estaba retorciéndose en su cama sin descanso, sudaba como nunca y se despertó de golpe con un grito claramente atrapado en su garganta.

- Hasta después de muerto no me deja en paz.

No estoy segura si tengo que hablar o no, pero mis sentimientos por Harry me hacen preocuparme más de lo que tengo que preocuparme como Michael.

- Leí por ahí que tu cicatriz ardía ¿todavía lo hace? –pregunto con un tono desinteresado todavía haciendo como que leía.

Él me mira con algo de sorpresa ante mis palabras e inconscientemente se baja el fleco sobre la cicatriz en forma de rayo, yo lo noto dentro de mi campo visual, pero no despego la vista del libro frente a mí.

- No… sólo está ahí. Nada me une a Voldemort, las pesadillas son sólo mis propios tormentos.

Yo cambio la página y por la forma que me mira se que esta algo asombrado por que no salté al escuchar el nombre de Voldemort. ¿Por qué tendría que saltar? El miedo al nombre de la cosa, sólo aumenta el miedo a la cosa misma, además de haber sido tabú por un tiempo no se porque la gente le temía tanto antes.

- Lo lamento… -es lo único que puedo decir.

Y un rato más de silencio nos acompaña, este no es cómodo como el anterior, aunque tengo que admitir esta muestra de confianza la agradezco mucho.

- Esta mañana era tu prima –me hablo.

Y esto me hace mirarlo de inmediato. ¿Yo? ¿Yo era parte de la pesadilla?

- A que te refieres con que era ella.

Harry deja de escribir y rascándose la cicatriz me mira seriamente.

- No sé porque te cuento todo esto, pero… siento que tienes razón, a alguien tengo que decirle. Y si tal vez Ron sea alguien de mayor confianza, no tiene todavía la cabeza ordenada para hablar sobre este tema.

- A que te refieres con que era ella –repito mi frase anterior.

- Siempre es alguien, alguien que esta en el desenlace de mi batalla con Voldemort. Fui solo a pelear, no hubo nadie conmigo, pero mis pesadillas me atormentan con todo lo que hice para llegar ahí, y los "que hubiera pasado sí" no dejan de plagarme. Siempre hay alguien que me importa a sus pies siendo torturado o peor… esta mañana fue ella. Por primera vez vi a Hermione ahí.

Y sinceramente no se que decir, aquí me esta Harry confesando que le importo lo suficiente para aparecer en sus pesadillas, si fuese otro tipo de chica lo encontraría romántico, pero tampoco lo encuentro aterrorizante. Me gustaría decirle la verdad, asegurarle que estoy aquí bien, que yo también me preocupo por él y que a veces paso horas pensando el dolor que debió haber sufrido durante los años de guerra, porque aunque sea tan poco el tiempo que lo conozco no pude evitar enamorarme de él. Pero no se si puedo ser sincera…

- No se que decir…

- No tienes que decir nada, sólo quiero que acaben.

- Tal vez… lo harán. No sabemos, pero cuando salgas de aquí… no estaría mal que buscaras ayuda.

- ¿Un siquiatra te refieres? –me pregunta con una sonrisa insegura.

- No es mala idea, pueden ayudarte a pasar por todo esto. Estoy segura.

- ¿Segura? –me pregunta con una verdadera sonrisa.

- ¡Cállate! ¡Las palabras de Dobby todavía me están turbando!

Y lo golpeo en la cabeza cuando el sólo ríe. Yo meneo la cabeza y sigo leyendo, agradeciendo a todos los cielos que Dobby se haya equivocado, porque mi equivocación, acaba de ser sólo un objeto de burla y no preocupación.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Estoy caminando junto a Ginny a la sala común, parece aún más encantada con Michael de lo normal. Probablemente por la muestra de caballerosidad que demostré hace unos momentos en la biblioteca. Cúlpenme, adelante. Pero fue algo natural para mí, Michael también lo habría hecho, de hecho si lo hizo conmigo una vez.

- _Déjame en paz, Ernie_ –dijo Ginny entre dientes apretados.

Yo estaba en unos pasillos más atrás de la mesa, pero cuando levanté la vista al tono vi como Ginny trataba de pararse y alejarse de Ernie McMillan todo lo posible. Él llevaba un ramo de flores en una mano.

- _¿Por qué no quieres darme una oportunidad? ¡Michael te dejó hace siglos! _

- _¿Y tu sensibilidad respecto al tema va a hacer que me intereses del todo?_

Él parecía contrariado pero suspiró calmándose.

- _Lo siento… no fue mi intención sonar de esa forma. Pero Ginny… tú sabes mis sentimientos hacia ti, lo sabes hace mucho, incluso antes que Corner llegara, y todavía no me haces caso._

- _Te agradezco cuando me ayudaste con esos Slytherin, Ernie… pero… eres un amigo, nada más. _

- _¿Y Granger no lo es?_ –dijo con un tono de rabia.

Ginny se ruborizó y miro la mesa recogiendo sus libros, pero con un golpe de mano él los dejó de vuelta en la mesa. Y ahí fue cuando yo me acerque. Sacando toda la valentía posible, e intentando actuar lo más Michael que podía para intimidar a este idiota como él había hecho hace mucho tiempo con Claude, un idiota que tenía de compañero en Beauxbatons.

- _Creo que la señorita te ha dicho que la dejes en paz._

Wow, hasta yo me sorprendí en ese momento cuando no me tembló la voz, por dentro tenía bastante miedo que esto se transformara en una pelea muggle, más que en un duelo a varitas. Porque de haber sido así… mi reputación se hubiese ido al infierno.

Ernie se giró y me miró con odio.

- _Y yo creo que esta es una conversación privada._

- _No lo es_ –interrumpió Ginny claramente aliviada de que hubiese interrumpido.

- _Ginny no te metas_ –habló Ernie con autoridad- _Esto es entre él y yo._

'_Oh, oh…_' esos fueron mis pensamientos en el momento, y tuve que ocupar todas mis fuerzas para no salir arrancando. ¡Puedo ser muy fría! ¡Pero soy una chica y aquí estaba ante la posibilidad de ser pateada al mismísimo ayer!

- _Yo no tengo nada que meterme contigo, sólo estoy haciendo que una compañera salga de una situación a la que claramente no desea ser partícipe. _

- _¿Crees que por venir aquí, con ese acento, galantería y palabras grandes te levantarás a todas las chicas, franchute?_

- _No es mi intención hacerlo._

- _No es tu_ intención _hacerlo_ –repitió en tono de burla y ahí mi paciencia comenzó a desvanecerse.

- _¿Vas a sólo repetir?_

Ahí ya me estaba irritando a mí el imbécil.

- _¿Y tú vas a meterte en lugares donde no te concierne?_

- _Si molestas a una amiga, si me concierne._

- _Amiga, si claro, lo que quieres es sólo_—

Y ahí saqué mi varita, no amenazadoramente pero lista para atacar.

- _No me conoces, McMillan, así que no me tientes_ –claramente siendo Premio Anual no quería arriesgarse porque no tomó su varita, tampoco podía hacer mucho, yo sólo la tenía afuera- _vamos, Ginny._

Y así ella con una sonrisa tomó sus libros y me siguió. Que es donde estamos ahora, caminando lado a lado, ella elogiando mi estupenda caballerosidad y valentía.

- ¿Cómo fue que Ernie tomó interés en ti?

La súbita pregunta la detuvo y ella me mira algo sentida por haberla interrumpido pero responde de igual manera.

- Hace un par de años me encontré sola con un grupo de Slytherin listos para buscar problemas, fue durante la época de la guerra, Ernie vino a "rescatarme", aunque más que eso fue amenazarles con detención. Era prefecto.

- Ah… si no hubiese parecido algo psicópata hace un rato, le elogiaría el gesto.

- Yo lo hice, pero últimamente ha estado muy insistente… no entiende que me gusta otra persona –y dice eso último con una mirada significativa.

Yo me detengo y ella hace lo mismo claramente esperando alguna especie de declaración de mi parte. De verdad lamento lo que voy a hacer, aunque yo me mantenía al margen de estas situaciones, siempre tuve el temor de ser rechazada por alguien que me gustase en caso de haber confesado mis sentimientos. Ginny era una verdadera Gryffindor.

- Ginny…

- ¿Sí?

- Yo se lo que intentas hacer…

- No se de que hablas –y sonríe de una manera estoy segura podría desarmar a cualquier chico, incluso Michael, pero yo no soy chico o él.

- No me gustas de esa forma, Ginny.

Y Ginny se ruboriza aún más que su cabello, mira al suelo y murmura un leve: "_Oh_". Me da pena, de verdad ¿pero que se supone que tengo que hacer?

- ¿Es por mi edad? ¿O mi aspecto? ¿O mi forma de ser?

Y al escucharla me doy cuenta que en el fondo hasta las chicas más hermosas tienen los mismos temores que el resto. Todas nos sentimos inseguras en una posición donde pueden dañarnos. Pero no puedo seguir arrastrándola, debo ser sincera.

- No, no y no. Eres agradable y hermosa, Ginny. Pero… -¿qué le puedo dar de excusa?- estoy demasiado preocupado por el Campeonato.

Excelente.

- Pero…

- Espérate hasta Navidad.

Aún mejor. ¡Hermione Granger eres un genio! ¡Tírale el lío a Michael! Él estará más que dispuesto en solucionarlo, estoy segura.

- ¿Qué?

- En estos momentos no puedo concentrarme en nada más que Quidditch, y luego del primer partido estaré mejor, espérate hasta Navidad, ahí tal vez… pero… ahora sólo eres mi amiga. Una amistad de la que estoy agradecido –eso es Hermione, alábala un poco, no lastimes el ego.

- Está bien… -murmura.

No se que más decir, y mirando mis libros en la mano comienzo a buscar, creo que vi una de las canciones de Michael por aquí, tal vez eso le aumente el animo que claramente destruí. Ajá. _Ataque_.

- Toma. Muestra de paz.

Ella recibe la hoja y sonríe, y luego se sonroja otra vez, tengo que contener rodar los ojos.

- Gracias, Michael. De verdad te lo agradezco.

- No hay de qué.

Y con lo que espero sea una sonrisa amistosa entro a la sala común luego de darle la contraseña a la Señora Gorda. Ya más tranquila que Ginny no se me estará tirando encima durante este tiempo, subo las escaleras y abro la puerta de mi habitación sólo para encontrar Neville de rodillas al lado de mi baúl que parece tener todo el borde chamuscado y algo roto. Y en sus manos parte de mi ropa interior, sólo puedo abrir mis ojos escandalizada porque palabras no parecen poder salir. Para Neville es más fácil.

- ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA ESTO?!

Y tirándome mi ropa a los pies, tomo mi varita y cierro de golpe la puerta de la habitación, para luego silenciarla. Esta será una larga charla.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Notas de la Autora**

_Holas! Muchas gracias! **Casi lloré de la emoción cuando vi que habían dejado 40 reviews**!! Lamento no haber actualizado este fin de semana, pero fui de campamento y me vine temprano a estudiar y pase todo el lunes estudiando también, de hecho en un rato muy corto revisé este capitulo, lo arregle y lo dejé listo para subir hoy sabiendo que tendría un rato libre... si les han dicho que la U es estresante, creánlo... estoy recién comenzado, no tengo TANTO para leer o estudiar, pero es harto y de días para otros, además sabiendo que lo que estudias decide tu futuro como que le pone presión y esfuerzo extra, afortunadamente no tengo crisi vocacionales y cada días se me asegura más que lo que quiero hacer es esto... doctora... Que emoción! Y** emocionantes son todas sus lindas palabras, en serio, es tan gratificante que reconozcan el trabajo que uno pone en todo esto, muchas gracias.**_

_Ok, sobre este capitulo... se que no vimos H/HR (abra mucho más en el futuro, pero dos capitulos empalagosos -aunque los amo- necesitaban otro que lo contrapusiera), pero si se hablo de ellos dos y tuvimos un excelente momento M/H, no lo creen? Esto demuestra que Harry está confiando en Michael más y más, algo positivo y negativo... Hermione lo conoce, pero... él no está en realidad conociendo a Hermione. No diré nada, algunos han especulado, pero supongo que tendrán que esperar a la reacción de Harry cuando todo se revele. _

_Muchos tuvieron razón, si es Neville el que finalmente descubre la verdad, esperen para saber como se desenvolverá todo, y sobre Luna... amo a Luna, prefería a Luna para Harry antes que Ginny, y sí... aparecerá un poco más, pero tampoco tanto, tal vez si alguna vez me dan ganas de empezar la secuela a esta historia, puede que aparezca, no tengo idea... _

_Ah! Me acordé... se me olvido hablar el capitulo pasado sobre **TRISTAN + ISOLD**E, si no la han visto... veanla. Es una de mis peliculas románticas favoritas, y si leyeron bien, no es completamente romántica, es preciosa y entretenida y triste y perfecta, creánme, he visto suficientes peliculas como parajuzgarlas y enganche a todos mis amigos con esta... :P Además no está demás ver a James Franco sin polera y Sophia Myles la lleva! (Para quienes no los conozcan, él es Harry Orson en Spiderman y ella Beth Turner en una de mis series favoritas de vampiros que da la Warner: Moonlight!)_

_Bueno... en el último capitulo les hice una pregunta y aquí están los resultados, de los 40 reviews, sólo 21 respuestas: **España **(8), **México** (6), **Chile** (4, contándome a mí, vamos compatriotas, somos poquitos!), **Colombia** (1) y **Estados Unidos/Cuba** (1, nacida en Cuba, vive en USA). Gracias por responder, decidí que es algo que me encantaría hiciesen siempre, los escritores deberían interactuar con nosotros los lectores y no sólo en temas de historia, hay poco escritores que incluyen activamente a los que leemos, me he cruzado con un par, en inglés eso sí... así que comenzaré a hacerlo yo. Preguntas de esta semana:_

_**1. ¿Sexo femenino o masculino?**_

_**2. ¿Qué edad tienes?**_

_**3. ¿En que nivel del colegio estás? O en el caso de la U ¿Qué estudias?**_

_Supongo que será divertido comenzar a conocerlos (ustedes de no leer el perfil pueden preguntarme lo que sea, también), todavía faltan hartos capitulos... y no planeo parar de escribir, estoy casi segura que antes de terminar de publicar este fic habré terminado uno que tengo prometido hace mucho: Si tu me miras..._

_Yaps, no los quiero aburrir, les dejo los spoilers abajo y les aviso cuando será el **carnaval**: **CAPITULO DOCE** (Y los juegos empiezan, ese es el nombre), se que queda _

_Así que de regalo para los que quieren… spoilers:_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**SPOILERS CAPITULO DIEZ: LÍOS QUE NO PENSÉ**

- Cálmate, Neville.

- ¡¿Qué eres?!

**XXXXXXXXX**

- ¿Y que piensas hacer ahora? Beauxbatons vendrá pronto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Espero que hayan disfrutado tanto como yo escribiendo, muchas gracias, nos vemos ¡y no olviden el review!_

"_**Los reviews son el oxígeno de un escritor de fics"**_

_¡No quiero morir ahogada¡Ni tan joven!_

_¿Por favor?_

_**Francis**_

Delusional al 100


	10. Líos Que No Pensé

**Disclaimer**

Todos los derechos pertenecientes a la Sra. Rowling, la WB y Salamandra. No hay fines de lucro bajo la realización de este escrito, sólo la mera satisfacción y entretención que saco de ello.

La idea principal está basada en Noche de Epifanía por William Shakespeare, más específicamente, en su adaptación para la película She's the Man (Ella es el Chico). El titulo está inspirado por el titulo de la canción A Beatiful Lie por 30 Seconds to Mars.

**Dedicación**

A un ángel que cambio mi vida. Milenco, todo esto es para ti.

_**¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**UNA HERMOSA Y GRAN MENTIRA**

**Capitulo Diez**

**Líos Que No Pensé**

Neville estaba algo furioso, y por primera vez le doy más crédito que el de siempre. Y me avergüenzo un poco, siempre pensé en el como la buena persona que nada malo pensaba de alguien, debería haberlo juzgado mejor, se me olvida que todos estos chicos estuvieron en el centro de una guerra que hasta a mi en mi país me afectó. Es obvio que sospecharán más de lo normal.

- Cálmate, Neville.

- ¡¿Qué eres?!

- La mejor pregunta es quién soy.

Al parecer la posibilidad de alguna otra identidad no se le había cruzado, porque sus ojos se abrieron aún más. Al parecer sólo estaba horrorizado por mis gustos extraños o actividades poco decorosas.

- ¡¿Eres un espía de Beauxbatons?!

- ¡No! –salto algo ofendida.

- ¡Entonces explícate en seguida!

Yo le apunto a que se siente con mi varita y luego de un movimiento recojo mis cosas del suelo y las meto al baúl cerrándolo con tanta fuerza que Neville salta en su cama un poco. Puede que el merezca explicaciones, pero el allanamiento a mi privacidad me tiene enojada y eso se nota con la mirada que le doy.

Tomo la varita y me cambio mi voz, luego me saco la peluca y la tiro a la cama para luego desordenarme un poco el cabello, los ojos de Neville aumentan de tamaño a medida que voy transformándome, su sorpresa es aún mayor cuando desactivo el medallón y mi verdadero rostro aparece ante él.

- Soy una chica –explico simplemente.

Él abre la boca y luego me apunta.

- ¡Eres Hermione Granger! ¡Te vi en Las Tres Escobas con Harry!

- Sí… -admito sentándome en mi cama con aire cansino.

- ¡De eso se trata! ¡Si trabajas para Beauxbatons! ¡Entrarás al equipo como Michael, nos harás perder y además mantendrás distraído a nuestro Capitán con Hermione!

Yo sólo me largo a reír y Neville parece ofendido. Merlín, si que tiene imaginación.

- No, Neville. El Entrenador Drumont lo último que tiene es esa clase de ingenio. El hombre apenas tiene la inteligencia para saber mover a su gente en el campo y manejar sus intereses.

- Entonces…

- ¿Puedo explicarme?

- ¡Eso te estoy pidiendo hace mucho! ¡No se ni que eres! ¡¿Michael, Hermione o alguna otra identidad que no me has dicho?!

Respiro antes de hablar.

- Me llamo Hermione Granger, soy alumna de Beauxbatons.

- ¿Entonces Michael no existe?

- ¡Sí existe! Es mi primo, y su padre es un siquiatra y el si está inscrito en Hogwarts.

- Pero—

- Yo soy jugadora en Beauxbatons, pero Drumont no me dejó participar en las pruebas para el Campeonato y en vez de buscar una apelación con el consejo, creí que lo mejor sería hacer justicia propia de una manera que le doliera de verdad.

- No entiendo…

- Mi primo fue expulsado de Beauxbatons, pero él es músico y le ofrecieron una gira de telonero durante estos dos meses, hasta Navidad en América. Le robó a su padre unos papeles de la oficina, yo tenía que falsificarlos y diagnosticarlo con estrés y depresión y otras cosas, mandarlos a Hogwarts y el llegaría como si nada luego de Navidad. Pero se me ocurrió esto.

- ¿Y esto es?

- Ocupe los papeles para excusarme en Beauxbatons y me vine en lugar de él. Ahora sólo tengo que estar en el equipo titular, ganar el partido con Beauxbatons y destruirle tanto el ego y juicio a Drumont que se enardecerá de furia –le explico con una leve sonrisa ante mi último comentario- además que con ello le haré lo mismo a mi ex novio, que se lo merece por embaucador y traidor.

Un silencio nos acompaña por un rato, pero Neville eventualmente parece entender todo lo que explique y se nota que esta calmado.

- Wow… y… ¿qué tiene que ver Hermione en todo esto?

Ante la pregunta me sonrojo y miro el suelo avergonzada. Me encojo un poco de hombros.

- No esperé conocer a Harry Potter.

Neville ríe un poco.

- Ya me imaginaba.

- ¡No es lo que piensas! Yo creí que sería altanero y engreído, y… no fue así. Me gustó y fue un error que me viera, creyó que era alguien sospechoso cuando fui al pueblo con una capucha negra, y lo hice porque estaba algo cansada de sólo ver a Michael en el espejo, y eventualmente todo se desarrolló desde ahí.

Él sólo asiente con una pequeña sonrisa, yo me paro y me siento a su lado, tengo que convencerlo que no hable.

- ¿Y que piensas hacer ahora? Beauxbatons vendrá pronto.

- No sabes lo que me espera, esto de ser también conocida como Hermione será una locura, tendré que cambiarme de identidades a cada rato, pero… Harry vale la pena.

- ¿Y quién más sabe?

-Dobby, mis mejores amigas en Beauxbatons, mi estilista—

Neville levanta una ceja.

- ¿Estilista?

- ¡No es _mi_ estilista! ¡Es un amigo! El me ayudó con toda la transformación…

- Y déjame decirte que en verdad es una buena transformación –apunta vagamente a mi pecho.

- ¡Neville! –yo me ruborizo un poco.

- Lo siento… es sólo… es extraño ver a una chica… absolutamente plana.

- Gracias –le digo secamente y de tono serio, dando entender que soy así en realidad.

Neville abre los ojos asustados y comienza a tartamudear disculpas ruborizándose por completo. Tendría que tener una cámara conmigo.

- ¡No sabía—

Yo sólo río y el entrecierra los ojos empujándome un poco.

- Lo siento, debiste ver tu cara. Es una faja mágica, todos lo ven y sienten plano, yo… no. Pero cumple el cometido.

- Y tú… primo… ¿es como tú luces?

- Sí, bastante, unos cuantos pequeños detalles no, pero gracias al medallón lo somos. Por dentro para nada… el verdadero Michael jamás iría a todo este lío por Quidditch, por la música sí, pero por Quidditch nunca –yo lo miro curiosa luego de un rato en silencio- ¿Cómo supiste?

- Por lo que acabas de decirme… cuando cuentas tus historias sobre Michael… no son para nada como te comportas aquí, nadie lo nota, pero yo soy más de los que observan, jamás has hecho bromas, jamás te has metido en problemas, haces todos tus deberes, contestas en las clases, tienes excelentes calificaciones… sin contar el hecho que mantienes todo cerrado y te vistes temprano y en privado… me pareció sospechoso.

- ¿Tanto se me nota?

- No… aunque si alguien más lo notara yo tendría cuidado en las miradas que le das a Harry.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Eran miradas raras, Micha—Hermione –se corrige él mismo- pensé que tal vez eras… bueno… tú sabes.

Completamente mortificada me tiro en la cama.

- ¿Se notan demasiado?

- No… pero fue el comentario de Luna él que me hizo darme aún más cuenta.

- ¿De que hablas?

- Ayer Luna se me acercó y dijo: "_No es quién dice ser, tus sospechas son correctas, Neville_".

- ¡¿QUÉ?!

Estoy completamente asustada que mi plan se vaya a la basura luego de todo este tiempo maquinándolo, no puedo creerlo. No puede ser posible que alguien lo sepa y ande divulgándolo.

- Hermione—

- ¿Esta Luna es una rubia, Ravenclaw, algo extraña, collar de corchos y aros de rabanito?

- La misma…

- Merlín…

- Relájate, dudo que le diga a alguien, me dijo porque somos muy amigos, nada más. Y porque creo sabe que necesitarás ayuda cuando Beauxbatons llegue.

- ¿Pero como sabe?

- Tú lo dijiste… Luna _es_ extraña. No te diré que es, porque ni yo mismo lo sé o estoy seguro, pero percibe más cosas que el resto de la gente, no es Ravenclaw por nada.

- Merlín…

Y nos quedamos sentados, cada uno en nuestros pensamientos. Ahora ya hay tres personas en el castillo que saben mi identidad, uno un aliado, otro en camino de convertirse, y un tercero que no tengo la menor idea. ¿Será seguro arriesgarme y actuar como Hermione? No puedo hacer mucho con eso, las chicas ya me han confirmado los permisos de Madame Maxime, demonios, estoy absolutamente perdida.

- ¿Cómo lo harás, Hermione?

Su voz me hace menear la cabeza un poco para concentrarme y lo miro confundida.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Vas a jugar como Michael, ¿y qué? ¿Te expondrás ante todos? ¿Arruinarás tal vez la legalidad del partido para Hogwarts aún si ganan?

- ¡Claro que no! –yo ya he pensado esto- Ganaré como Michael, y antes de que nos vayamos, me presentaré como tal en el carruaje y desvelaré mi identidad en privado, Drumont no podrá probar que Michael no lo ha hecho, por que le habré dicho que mienta por mí si ese es el caso.

- ¿Y luego de eso? Si Hogwarts gana, seguirá participando en el Campeonato y tendrá que viajar, Michael no podrá jugar.

- Para eso existen los cazadores de reserva, Neville, los cambios se pueden hacer antes de un partido, no durante. Es por eso que estoy tan dedicada a quedar en el titular, sólo tendré oportunidad de jugar en un partido.

- ¿Pero no quieres seguir participando?

- ¡Ni aunque Drumont me pagara jugaría para él, si es que el aceptara su error conmigo y me invitara! ¡Y eso lo dudo demasiado! Tendré que regocijarme con sólo saber que jugué en una competencia internacional, y que mis amigos cercanos lo saben, y limitarme a hacer pruebas como todo el resto en equipos, ya que no me servirán los ojeadores.

- ¿Y Harry?

- ¿Qué con él?

- ¿No piensas ser sincera y decirle la verdad?

- No… no hasta que sea necesario, a él no le conviene mantener un secreto así que podría perjudicar al equipo, tú lo dijiste, legalmente no soy alumna de Hogwarts y si alguien se entera pueden descalificarme… y no dejaré que él cargue con ello. Esperare a que todo esto se acabe, le contaré a Michael la verdad, y luego cuando todo este seguro le diré y esperaré que me entienda.

Él me mira con un poco de tristeza pero luego me da una pequeña sonrisa.

- Buena suerte…

Y se a que se refiere, con el poco tiempo tengo bastante bien hecha la idea de cómo Harry es y como no le gusta que le mientan. ¿Pero que puedo hacer? ¡No puedo decirle la verdad! Y si todo sale bien… y el se enamora de mí, tanto como yo de él, no le importara esta mentirita que es sólo una forma de defenderme ¿no?

Pero mejor no pensar o adelantarse, no me hará bien, miro a Neville con esperanza y le sonrío dudosa.

- ¿Esto significa que no dirás nada?

- Esto significa que te ayudaré.

Y ahí me di cuenta que tengo mucha suerte de haber encontrado a alguien como Neville para que sea mi amigo, y abrazándolo con fuerza le beso la mejilla.

- Aunque me va costar un poco de tiempo acostumbrarme a eso, para mi sigues siendo Michael.

Yo solo río.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Esa mañana mis ánimos estaban algo mejor. Ron se había despertado agradeciéndome por mis actos del día anterior con Ginny, estaba dado que al bajar a la sala común ya todos sabían de mi heroico rescate. Los rumores que habían nacido de mi confrontación con McMillan se transformaron a un completo duelo contra una banda Hufflepuff. La imaginación de la gente. Las felicitaciones se oían por todos lados y cuando llegue al desayuno ya me estaba aburriendo.

- No sabes como estoy disfrutando esto –me comenta Harry con una risa- que otra persona sea el héroe.

- Cállate, Harry… no fue heroico.

- Y uno que pensaba que la caballerosidad estaba muerta –Parvati me sonríe coquetamente del otro lado de la mesa.

Y yo sólo gruño dejando caer mí frente a la mesa. No puedo creerlo, esto empeora aún más.

- ¡Hey, Granger!

- ¿Sí? –le pregunto a Ron sacando un pan para comer.

- Este sábado, te invito a una cerveza en Hogsmeade.

- Y al parecer Ron ya ha encontrado a su nuevo cuñado –me murmura Harry con otra sonrisa.

Si supieras, Harry… tengo que evitar reír al ponerme a pensar que esta molestando a la chica con que sale en algo como esto. Es bastante retorcido.

- Eh… no lo sé.

- ¡Vamos! Nunca te vemos en Hogsmeade, podemos tomarnos unas cervezas de mantequilla, ya es hora que compartas con nosotros.

Yo miro a Harry levemente, teníamos planes de ir juntos, como Harry y Hermione ¿Qué haré?

- Por lo general practico los sábados.

- Tanto trabajo y nada de juego –comenta Dean al lado del Ron- Por un sábado que no practiques no pasará nada… te divertirás.

- ¿Tú vendrás Harry?

Harry mira a su mejor amigo al otro lado de la mesa y menea la cabeza un poco.

- No. Quedamos con Hermione de juntarnos este sábado, me mandó una carta ayer aceptando la invitación.

- ¿Cuántos veces ya nos has plantado desde que conociste a la prima de Granger? –pregunta Ron y luego me mira- sin ofender.

Yo sólo levanto una ceja, momentos como estos hacen que me den ganas de golpear a Ron. Pero en esencia es buen amigo, y leal a Harry, no puedo golpearlo.

- A ustedes los he visto por años, a ella la estoy conociendo… y se llama Hermione.

- Está bien, está bien… abandónanos, nosotros nos quedamos con Granger aquí.

Y eso da por terminada la conversación. Y a mí en problemas ¿estar en dos partes al mismo tiempo? ¿Es acaso eso posible? Merlín, estoy será complicado… no quería faltar a la cita con Harry.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Esa noche entro al dormitorio, ya están todos ahí, me acerco a Harry y le estiro una carta.

- Me llegó mientras estaba en la biblioteca, venía esto adjunto para ti.

El recibe la carta y comienza a repasar las palabras, su rostro entristeciéndose mientras llegaba ya al final. Luego la dobla y la guarda en su velador estirándose en la cama.

- ¿Qué dice tu amada? –pregunta Ron en la cama de Dean a la derecha de Harry.

- No puede venir este sábado, sus padres la llevarán a unos museos en París durante el fin de semana.

Y también que lamento no poder ir, y que no sabe cuanto más quería ir con él a pasear por Hogsmeade pero que mis padres querían pasar algo de tiempo conmigo y ayudar en mi recuperación, y como lo voy a extrañar, y al parecer sólo lo podré ver el día del carnaval.

Pero es mejor dejar eso en privado ¿no?

- ¿Y cómo es que no está en clases? –pregunta Seamus que revisaba un _PlayWizard_ distraídamente después de haberla visto tantas veces.

- Harry dijo que por causas médicas –comento Ron jugando con una quaffle.

- ¿Está enferma? –inquiere Dean.

Harry me mira claramente pidiendo permiso, después de todo decirles que tu casi novia no va al colegio por motivos psiquiátricos no es muy… bueno. Yo decido tomar la palabra.

- Hermione siempre se ha preocupado mucho por sus calificaciones y equipo, y siendo este su último año las responsabilidades aumentaron, y mi… papá decidió que lo mejor para ella sería relajarse un poco, le dieron un par de meses por estrés.

- Ten cuidado, Harry –comenta Seamus- te toco una cucú.

Yo lo miro enojada y me paro de mi cama para ir a hacerle algo, pero Harry me vence.

- ¡Ella no es así! Porque sea responsable, no quiere decir que este mal. Dices otra cosa y te arrepientes, Finnigan.

Abro la boca ante la muestra de defensa, pero para no cometer ningún error me giro a buscar las cosas para poder acostarme. No puedo evitar sonreír… y oigo por detrás el murmullo de disculpa de Seamus.

Tomo mis cosas y camino al baño miro feo a Seamus, justo cuando voy a cerrar la puerta oigo a Ron preguntar: "_En verdad te importa ¿ah?_" y la única respuesta de Harry que podía esperar: "_Sí_".

Y apoyándome de la puerta cerrada sonrío aún más. Merlín, no puedo echarme atrás y cancelar esta nueva parte del plan. Tendré que hacer malabares y ser Michael y Hermione al mismo tiempo, tengo que hacerlo.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Y días pasaron entre entrenamientos y correspondencias con Harry hasta el sábado, pude disfrutar un banquete de Halloween en Hogwarts, hermoso, si me atrevo a decirlo, más que Beauxbatons. Al otro día recibiríamos al grupo de allá, y el martes se celebraría el tan esperado carnaval. Eso fue lo que Dumbledore explicó en su discurso para Halloween.

Y mis nervios aumentaban cada segundo.

Como yo cancelé la cita con Harry, él tuvo que limitarse a ir con todos nosotros a las Tres Escobas. Ron estaba feliz. No se esperaba otra cosa, y ahí me encontraba con el resto de los Gryffindor hombres de séptimo año, como baboseaban detrás de Madame Rosmerta luego que ella nos pidiera las órdenes. Bueno dejemos el baboseo a Seamus, Dean y por supuesto, Ron.

Yo prefiero hacer oídos sordos a los comentarios poco decorosos que hacen de la mujer que claramente no les daría ni una mirada. Y sólo meneo la cabeza.

- Uno pensaría que jamás han visto a una mujer –comenta Harry.

- ¿Una mujer como ella? –pregunta Seamus aún absorto.

- Ni en sueños –murmura Dean.

Merlín. ¿Estas son las conversaciones que hombres tienen en privado? Bueno… no son muy diferentes a las que mis amigas tienen en el dormitorio sobre chicos. Supongo que no puedo culparlos del todo.

- ¿Cómo fue cuando Beauxbatons vino para el Torneo? –pregunto a Harry y Neville que son los sensatos de la mesa.

- Era extraño tener gente con diferentes uniformes andando por los pasillos, pero no era aburrido –comenta Neville.

- ¿Y donde pasaban todo el tiempo?

- En el carruaje –explica Harry- pero comían con nosotros en el Gran Comedor.

- ¡¿Qué?!

Eso no lo había anticipado. ¿Tendré que estar turnándome para no levantar sospechas? ¡No puedo creerlo!

- Sí… recuerdo que Beauxbatons por lo general se sentaban con Ravenclaw, y Durmstrang con Slytherin –continua Harry- aunque estoy seguro podremos convencer a Hermione sentarse con nosotros ¿no?

Yo miro a Neville y luego a Harry y trato de forzar una sonrisa.

- Por supuesto…

- Y eso me lleva a lo siguiente… -Harry me mira con una sonrisa- ¿Qué tal si salimos los tres el próximo sábado? Todavía no he podido pasar tiempo con los dos juntos, puedes llevar una cita.

Oh, oh. Esto si que se armó.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Notas de la Autora**

_Holas! Muchas gracias por todas sus lindas palabras, y me le alegra que hayan respondido mis preguntas, así los conozco más… como algunos saben, o todos en realidad… tengo 17 a un par de semana de los 18! Vamos mayoría de edad! Soy mujer, obviamente! Y… estudio primer año de Medicina. Y soy de Chile. _

_Antes de comenzar a hablar del capitulo, siguiente pregunta:_

_**¿Tienes otra fascinación aparte de Harry Potter? **_

_Ahí les dejo, yo tengo muchas más… jejejejeje… bueno, no quiero que me maten por no poner a HHR en el capitulo, es sólo que en esta parte de la historia es necesario ir entablando los siguientes obstáculos como ustedes pueden ver… Harry quiere una cita doble con Michael Y Hermione presente, sólo les recuerdo que Hermione es inteligente por algo, jajajaja… pero no quiere decir que será muy difícil. Como ya les avisé anteriormente, el carnaval será en el capitulo doce y es ahí donde tenemos otra vez interacción directa HHR, si mal no recuerdo… al menos Neville está de su lado, no? El pobrecito se había pasado muchos rollos con Michael/Hermione, creía que era gay, LOL…. Bueno, no se me ocurre que más decir…_

_Así que de regalo para los que quieren… spoilers:_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**SPOILERS CAPITULO ONCE: PRELIMINARES**

- Sí… -respondo levemente- Ahí vemos… discúlpenme, tengo que ir al baño.

**XXXXXXXXX**

- ¿Lo dices en serio?

- Ajá.

- Wow… -susurro mirando al frente.

- Sí…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Espero que hayan disfrutado tanto como yo escribiendo, muchas gracias, nos vemos ¡y no olviden el review! Dependiendo como vaya la lectura, porque mediante el numero veo si todos han leido el capitulo o no, lo estaría subiendo a media semana, si no… el fin de semana._

"_**Los reviews son el oxígeno de un escritor de fics"**_

_¡No quiero morir ahogada¡Ni tan joven!_

_¿Por favor?_

_**Francis**_

Delusional al 100


	11. Preliminares

**Disclaimer**

Todos los derechos pertenecientes a la Sra. Rowling, la WB y Salamandra. No hay fines de lucro bajo la realización de este escrito, sólo la mera satisfacción y entretención que saco de ello.

La idea principal está basada en Noche de Epifanía por William Shakespeare, más específicamente, en su adaptación para la película She's the Man (Ella es el Chico). El titulo está inspirado por el titulo de la canción A Beatiful Lie por 30 Seconds to Mars.

**Dedicación**

A un ángel que cambio mi vida. Milenco, todo esto es para ti.

_**¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**UNA HERMOSA Y GRAN MENTIRA**

**Capitulo Once**

**Preliminares**

Miro a Neville y él me mira igual de ataviado. Calma, Hermione… eres Hermione Granger, tú puedes descubrir una forma de zafarte de esta. Tiene que existir.

- Sí… -respondo levemente- Ahí vemos… discúlpenme, tengo que ir al baño.

Y me levanto rápidamente dirigiéndome al fondo del pub.

Las Tres Escobas es un lujar generalmente relajante, pero cuando ya comienzan a complicarse las cosas, no deja de ser sofocante, las risas y conversaciones no hacen más que molestarme.

Ya dentro me apoyo de la puerta del cubículo y respiro. Merlín. Si pensé que cancelar la cita fue complicado, para salir de esta será peor, podría disculparme todo lo que quisiese, pero eso no aseguraba que Harry no comenzara a sospechar algo. Es Harry Potter, la curiosidad innata que tiene no es secreto para nadie. Golpeo mi cabeza repetidas veces en la puerta antes de salir, refrescarme un poco y volver a la mesa.

Harry y Neville conversaban, mientras Seamus y Dean se reían de Ron, este último parecía en trance.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –susurro asustada de interrumpirlo.

Harry apunta a su mejor amigo y notando su rostro frunzo el entrecejo, esta como contrariado, entre molestado y encantado. Sigo su línea de visión y al otro lado del bar, cerca de la entrada Luna Lovegood está hablando animadamente –si la gesticulación de manos indica algo- con un Ravenclaw. Parece ser de sexto.

¿A Ron le gustaba la fuente de mis preocupaciones actuales?

- ¿Celoso, Ron? –pregunta Dean.

Ron parece salir del momento y meneando la cabeza mira confuso a su alrededor, sus dos compañeros sólo ríen más. Neville y Harry suspiran cada uno por su lado con aire cansino.

- No puedo creer que Cupido te golpeó con Lunática Lovegood.

- ¿Qué? ¡De que hablas, Seamus! –salta Ron con una risa nerviosa, haciendo reír aún más a sus compañeros.

- Si insultarán a una amiga, me voy –advierte Neville- ni uno de ustedes dos conoce lo suficiente a Luna como para hablar mal de ella.

- ¿También te gusta, Nev? –pregunta el irlandés meneando sus cejas, Ron parece muy interesado y molesto.

- No. Pero eso no significa que no me preocupe por mis amigos.

- Lo que digas, aunque será interesante ver una competencia entre Gryffindors, por ella –comenta Dean, Ron se limita a golpearlo en la cabeza al igual que a Seamus.

El resto de la tarde pasa algo nublada, no me puedo concentrar mucho en nada, me pongo a pensar en lo que se me viene y me dan ganas de echar a correr. El grupo decidimos devolvernos al castillo caminando y es ahí cuando estoy en el medio de mis líos que Harry se me acerca.

El viento de la tarde es algo frío, y algunas hojas secas vuelan por ahí, los árboles se mecen y aparte de las voces de mis compañeros, sólo puedo oír mis propios pensamientos. El verlo a mi lado no hace nada para calmar la ansiedad que se ha ido acumulando durante la tarde.

- Hey, Michael.

- Hola…

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí… sólo pensando en el equipo.

- Wood habló conmigo, estaba algo… preocupado con Harper, últimamente no esta dando todo lo que puede, al parecer la popularidad se le fue a la cabeza. En cambio tú, en los entrenamientos le has parecido excelente, está seriamente considerando hacer el cambio pronto.

Estas noticias son asombrosas, se que el entrenador lo había comentado, pero Harry estaba prácticamente asegurándolo. ¡Tal vez estaré en el equipo titular! Y un poco de luz llega a mí, al menos algunas buenas noticias encuentran la forma de llegar, tendré en que pensar aparte de la pronta llegada de mis compañeros y los ajetreos entre ser Michael y Hermione para todos.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?

- Ajá.

- Wow… -susurro mirando al frente.

- Sí…

Miro al lado y Harry está sonriendo un poco.

- Lo siento… ¿querías hablar de algo?

Y ante esto él se sonroja. Es extraño, siendo Hermione su sonrojo lo encontraría adorable y terminaría sonrojándome yo, pero ahora, mientras lo encuentro igualmente adorable, no me sonrojo, si no, me dan ganas de sonreír. Al jugar en dos papeles, sin darme cuenta también me voy separando, cuando soy la novia, soy la novia, pero ahora… soy el amigo. Y aunque sea genial, también es triste. Respiro profundo.

- Bueno… -se rasca el cuello.

- ¿Sí?

- Es sobre Hermione –admite y mira alrededor verificando que estamos solos.

¿Sobre mí? ¿Qué querrá hablar sobre mí? Hay muchas cosas, y son estos momentos los que odio, porque sinceramente no quiero tener que actuar extraña con él cuando lo vea, u odiarlo por algo impropio que haya dicho.

- ¿Qué quieres saber?

- Del grupo que llega esta lunes de Beauxbatons…

- ¿Qué con ellos?

- Aparte de Hervieu… ¿Hay otros novios de los que tenga que preocuparme?

Y mirándolo por unos minutos me largo a reír, Harry me mira ofendido y mete las manos a los bolsillos en silencio, el aire que nos acompaña en la caminata esta algo frío, pero esa no es la razón por la que lo hace. Más adelante, Ron y Neville nos miran por unos minutos pero luego se giran para continuar hablando con Seamus y Dean. Yo luego de un rato paro de reírme.

- Lo siento… -murmuro con mi voz raspada.

- No es algo para la risa.

Lo siento, querido mío, pero lo es. ¿Estás celoso por mí? ¿De Hermione Granger?

- Harry… yo no era—y me detengo abruptamente, me aclaro la garganta y pretendo pensar antes de hablar, algo que debería hacer siempre- Hermione no es el tipo de chicas de novios.

- Pero—

- ¡Nadie se interesa en ella!

- ¿Perdón?

El tono peligroso en su voz da un poquito de miedo. Oh, oh… una cosa es hablar mal de uno mismo, otra cosa es que el resto lo haga, y en estos momentos soy el primo menospreciando a su novia. Demonios.

- Sonó mal, lo lamento. Hermione es diferente ¿está bien? Cuando en el colegio se está rodeado de centenares de chicas que pasan la mayor parte del día preocupadas de su aspecto, cuando ya son… hermosas… y tú primera preocupación son las calificaciones y el quidditch… los hombres no prestan mucha atención en ti. Que yo recuerde… Hermione se arregla cuando está de vacaciones y sale o cuando va a bailes, y eso es. Aparte de un par de chicos que le gustaban, salió con Hervieu cuando sus amigas programaron la cita a ciegas para un baile, y se veía bien y a él le gustó y de ahí en adelante ella se preocupó un poco más del aspecto, pero un poco. Así que no, no tuvo muchos tipos que se preocuparan de ella, y ella tampoco se preocupa de chicos… bueno… hay excepciones claro esta –dejo claro con un tono indicativo que lo hace sonrojar.

- Oh… ok…

- ¿Estabas celoso?

Él levanta la mirada del suelo y suspira un poco.

- No… sí… tal vez un poco. Sólo… quería estar preparado si tendría a toda una manada de franceses tratando de quitarla de mi lado.

- ¿En verdad te gusta no?

- Sí… mucho… me hace sentir normal.

Y ahí termina nuestra conversación, yo absolutamente feliz, y el más calmado, si tan sólo pudiese saber que me tiene aquí a su lado, pero ni loca le doy este lío más a su vida.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Estoy en la biblioteca sentada con Neville armando un horario para organizarme en las siguientes semanas.

- ¿Ya hablaste con tus amigas?

- Sí, les dije que Hermione no aparecerá hasta el carnaval.

- Ok… entonces no será tan difícil.

Miro la mezcla de colores y horas en el pergamino frente a mí y tengo que estar en desacuerdo con él. Las diferentes flechas que se mueven de un lado a otro en caso de emergencias, cambios o deseos se llegan a ver caóticas y suspiro.

- Lo será, pero… soy Hermione Granger.

Él ríe.

- Yo te ayudaré… usas pantalones bajo tu uniforme de Beauxbatons, y andas con la túnica de Hogwarts en la mochila. Michael nunca desayuna con nosotros, así que Hermione puede desayunar con Harry, luego de eso te vas, te cambias y vas a clases, puedes ir turnando días para almorzar de una u otra forma, y luego vuelves a clases como Michael.

- Y en las cenas me turno otra vez, y si estoy como Hermione voy al carruaje donde me escaparé por la ventana de vuelta al castillo o me levantaré muy temprano e iré a buscar mis cosas a la habitación, y en ese caso tú cerrarás mis doseles para parecer que estoy durmiendo en la pieza.

- Exacto.

- Ahora sólo tengo que tener el suficiente tiempo libre para entrenar y estudiar, porque si logro la posición titular, no puedo perder tiempo en cualquier cosa.

- ¿Y Harry?

Suspiro otra vez viendo los pequeños corazones –lo sé, cursi ¿y qué?- que están en el horario, algunos se mantienen titilando por posibles cambios de planes.

- En las comidas, viajes a Hogsmeade y… cualquier otro momento que pueda.

El asiente y luego frunce el entrecejo.

- ¿Qué con la salida a Hogsmeade que el quiere?

- Que la olvide, es físicamente imposible.

- No lo es.

- No andaré armando más enredos por él, Neville. ¡Suficiente fue todo esto!

Miro a mí alrededor, la biblioteca esta desierta es algo tarde, pero aún así tengo que preocuparme. Ando algo neurótica últimamente, es demasiado el estrés, tal vez después de todo, si termine con tratamiento siquiátrico, espero que no. Suspiro y le pido disculpas con la mirada, tomo la botella de agua y bebo un poco.

- Sabes que puede sospechar, y lo hará. Conozco a Harry, y tú mejor que nadie, sabiendo como te descubrió deberías saber que si Harry puede ser descrito por una palabra, esa es curioso.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga?

- No sé, pero hay que pensar en algo…

- No tengo tiempo para hacer poción Multijugos.

- ¿Y el medallón?

Muerdo mi labio y lo tomo mirándolo por un momento.

- Esta adaptado a mis características, la única razón por la que puedo ocupar esto y no todo el mundo lo ocupa, es porque Michael y yo ya nos parecemos, especialmente físicamente.

- Pero si estás en un ambiente oscuro, Harry no notará detalles.

Lo miro levantando una ceja y entrecierro mis ojos.

- ¿Exactamente que estás diciendo Neville?

- Yo… yo puedo ayudarte. Hay un lugar en Hogsmeade… llamado Cabeza de Puerco, es bastante oscuro, y estoy seguro que si vamos de noche, yo con tu medallón podría pasar casi desapercibido.

- Mmm…

- Si Harry insiste con el tema, podemos hacerlo, piénsalo…

Yo asiento lentamente y sonrío.

- ¿Por qué te arriesgas tanto, Nev?

Él se sonroja un poco y se rasca la nuca.

- Encuentro que has puesto mucho esfuerzo en esto para que se te arruine, y es una buena causa… además… eres buena amiga, Hermione… y Harry es un buen amigo, y le haces feliz. Y se que harías lo mismo por mí.

Yo sonrío ampliamente y le aprieto la mano, sabiendo lo incomodo que podría ser darle un beso en la mejilla con esta apariencia.

- Gracias, Neville. Te juro que yo haría lo mismo por ti.

- De nada.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Ansiosa. Esa es la única palabra capaz de describirme. Bueno… también podría ocupar volátil, en plazos de minutos puedo estar meneándome en mi asiento, haciendo tiritar mi pierna sin descanso, quedarme tiesa por completo o hablar sin parar, entre otros. Neville que se sienta conmigo por lo general, ya lo he pillado tratando de encontrarse otra persona.

Hoy le hice el día a Snape. Estaba demasiada estresada en Pociones para responder preguntas o concentrarme en la poción que debía quedar celeste brillante, pero que terminé entregándola opaca. Snape disfrutaba cada segundo, el desgraciado sonrió cuando se la pasé y tuvo el descaro de decir: "_Me alegra que haya justicia en el mundo_", me bajó diez puntos por el sólo echo de pedirle que se atrevería a explicar lo que quiso decir. El muy idiota.

Así que podemos añadir otra palabra. Enojada. Sí, mi humor no ha sido de los mejores durante la mañana, ya les dije que Neville quería cambiarse de asiento ¿no? Pobrecito, no es su culpa. Son pocas las veces que esto me pasa, Hermione Granger siempre es la viva imagen del respeto y la responsabilidad, hoy, la imagen se fue a la porra.

Luego de un almuerzo donde apenas probé bocado y en el cual nadie me dirigió palabra, ya que habían visto cuando mis manos que no se quedaban quietas habían despedazado una de las ramas en la última planta que estudiamos en Herbología –y al parecer esta fue la gota que derramó el vaso- para que Neville tomara las riendas y me diera un grito luego de quitármela y no dirigirme la palabra en Encantamientos, decidí que lo mejor era fingir enfermedad e ir a la enfermería, después de todo la cabeza si me dolía, y no valía la pena poner en peligro a alguna de las criaturas que fuésemos a estudiar con Hagrid, por más detestables que sean algunas no tienen culpa.

Pero las cinco y media de la tarde, hora puesta en los anuncios que aparecieron hoy por la mañana en la sala común, llegaron y yo estoy aquí de pie al lado de mis compañeros esperando porque el carruaje de Beauxbatons aparezca de una vez y la ansiedad que siento por ver si lograré toda esta charada pueda ser de una vez por todas apaciguadas.

Cruzada de brazos y mordiéndome las uñas, algo que por lo general soy de las que reprimenda a los que lo hace miro el cielo sin descanso. Escucho a Harry y Ron conversando, algo sobre las chicas de Beauxbatons.

- No puedo esperar… la última vez íbamos en cuarto, pero ahora estamos en último año, y las chicas nos lloverán créeme, nada de episodios patéticos como con Fleur –dice Ron con un tono sugestivo.

- ¿Y que con Luna? –Harry le pregunta tratando de atraparlo.

- Bueno… Luna es Luna y… ¡ya he dicho que no me gusta! –añade los último con tono insistente- Además estamos hablando de francesas, Harry. Están diseñadas genéticamente para las cursilerías románticas, las tendremos derretidas.

Mi oído no deja escapar el "_tendremos_". ¡A veces Ronald Weasley me sulfura! ¡Qué el no admita sus sentimientos y le de lo mismo con quién meterse no tiene porque poner a _mi_ novio dentro del paquete! ¡Cerdo!

- Ron, por enésima vez, ya tengo novia –le recuerda Harry con un tono ya cansino.

Sonrío levemente, me encanta como se acuerda aunque Ron al parecer haya estado todo el día tratando de hacerlo tentar.

- Ah… pero—

- ¡Pero qué!

- No es francesa, es inglesa que vive allá, no es lo mismo.

Frunzo el entrecejo… ¿tiene Ron acaso un complejo con francesas? Parece que ese episodio con Fleur en verdad lo esta llevando a esforzarse por redimirse. Tengo que aguantar la risa.

- Aunque fuese de Etiopía. Déjame en paz, quieres conseguirte una novia de Beauxbatons, allá tú, pero yo ya tengo una.

- ¿Crees que Hermione pueda presentarme a alguna?

No, Ron… no someteré a mis amigas a tu falta de tacto. Bueno… ahora que lo pienso, no todas las que vendrán _son_ mis amigas. Merlín, esto puede ser divertido. Harry suelta un gruñido dando finalizada la conversación.

Y de pronto lo oigo y la efímera alegría que me había dado con la conversación oída se evapora de inmediato. Los gritos y exclamaciones de la gente a mi alrededor llama mi atención al cielo donde de lejos se nota como se acerca la sombra, los que ya la habían visto indicaban a los menores exactamente que era.

El carruaje tan grande como una casa y de ese tono azul pálido descendía frente a nosotros con sus gigantes caballos alados, la masa de estudiantes empuja retrocediendo con miedo de ser atropellados y mi estomago duele cada vez más.

Alguien salta con el uniforme puesto y puedo reconocerlo como Francois de Mérode, el que por los informes de las chicas es uno de los cazadores titulares del equipo, su cabello rubio platinado y liso igual al de su hermana Odette, una completa bruja. Abre la escalerilla, y antes de ver a Madame Maxime bajar, alguien me toma del codo.

- Michael…

Es Wood y parece entre irritado y aliviado, mira hacia atrás por un momento donde noto como Harper le lanza miradas asesinas y estoy sumando dos más dos sin dejar que las esperanzas aparezcan.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Recuerdas lo que te hablé de tu trabajo el otro día?

- Por supuesto.

- Bueno, buenas noticias para algunos, malas para otros, he decidido hacerte uno de los cazadores titulares del equipo, mantén el buen trabajo y jugarás en el partido. Felicitaciones.

Yo sólo puedo abrir la boca, lo siento darme una palmada en la espalda y miro un poco alrededor, Harry, Neville y Ron me sonríen y también me golpean la espalda, escucho a Ron decir algo como: "_Nos_ _libramos de todas las serpientes_" pero aún no asimilo bien todo, mi boca sigue abierta.

He llegado a ser titular del equipo de Hogwarts, soy cazadora titular y jugaré contra Beauxbatons en unas semanas el diez de diciembre en el Campeonato Interescolar Europeo de Quidditch. Mi trabajo de semanas, mi esfuerzo, mi cansancio, todo ha valido la pena por un momento, he llegado al primer peldaño de mi meta y no puedo creerlo.

Los estudiantes de Beauxbatons continúan bajando, son cerca de treinta en total, caras familiares que no he visto en semanas, y aunque estoy ahora con una sonrisa por la noticia que acaban de darme, no puedo dejar el sentimiento de angustia que me embarga, yo había creído que acabaría, no… no acabará hasta que todo esto termine.

Pero en ese momento Meredith, Elizabeth y Jess me encuentran y sonríen emocionadas y después aparecen Emmanuelle, Roxane y Danielle, las tres también sonriendo y saludando emocionadas en mi dirección y mirando por un momento a mi lado a Harry, Neville e incluso Ron… sonrío otra vez. Con amigos a mi lado, estoy segura que lograré terminar y lograr toda esta operación.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Notas de la Autora**

_Lo siento! Lo siento mucho, mucho, mucho! Como están? Yo agotada, la U me tiene trabajando a full y lamento no haber actualizado antes, pero el fin de semana sólo pude estudiar y trabajar y estos días han sido estudio, estudio y estudio, porque ni dormir he podido hacer bien, de hecho anoche dormí tres horas y media, en estos momentos estoy quedándome dormida encima del notebook, pero me prometí que pondría este capitulo esta noche._

_Se que no hay momento HHR, pero el capitulo me gusta bastante, adoro esos momentos HHR camuflados, como cuando Harry le pregunta todo nervioso por otros novios o cuando la defiende con Ron y ella siempre lo nota, me encantaría tener alguien así… jajajajaja… bueno, el siguiente capitulo ya comienza con el carnaval si mal no recuerdo, así que paciencia, en cualquier caso Hermione ya está por llegar y la locura en su existencia está por desatarse._

_En cuanto al capitulo pasado, bueno ya he dicho que lamento no haber subido antes y a la vez si bien el review no fue con pesadez, hubo uno que me molesto un tanto poco, no recuerdo quién fue y no apuntaré con dedos, pero sonó algo forzoso cuando me dijo que no había actualizado en diez días y que yo debería cumplir mis tratos de los 30 reviews… sinceramente… no es un trato. No les estaré obligando a darme 30 reviews a cambio de un capitulo nuevo, de hecho el pasado no tuvo treinta si mal no recuerdo e igual lo hubiese posteado antes de haber tenido tiempo. El asunto con los reviews es que: __**Primero**__, me encanta leer sus opiniones, como escritora es gratificante y como lectora me encanta pensar que mis palabras cuando dejo reviews ayudan a esa persona a escribir, inspirarse e incluso mejorarle el día. __**Segundo**__, el que yo note más o menos la misma cantidad de reviews, un promedio de 30, tal vez más considerando los capitulos anteriores al último, me dicen más o menos la cantidad de gente que lee y cuantos faltan para darles tiempo de leer. Y __**tercero**__, me ayuda a conocerlos más en mi CAI (Cruzada Amistades Internacionales – acabo de ponerle ese nombre, suena lindo ) Así que hablemos de eso…_

_Con la última pregunta, noté muchas similitudes, pero en estos momentos con la falta de sueño puedo mencionar dos: __**Uno**__… hay alguien de ustedes, no recuerdo bien quién… ve __**ONE TREE HILL!!**__ Es mi serie favorita, valor sentimental, tanto como Harry Potter, respiro esa serie, en serio, así tanto la amo, he intentado escribir fics, y aunque tengo ideas no me inspiro lo suficiente y tendría que hacerlo en inglés porque ahí el campo es más amplio en cuando a lectores se refiere. _

_Y dos… no soy la única loca enamorada perdida e irrevocablemente con __**Edward Cullen! Crepúsculo es lo mejor!**__ Es el Harry Potter de vampiros y antes que se abra el debate, no me hagan elegir, no puedo, es imposible y no lo hagan en los reviews, me enferma cuando enfrentan a Harry Potter con Crepúsculo, son dos cosas completamente distintas, tan buenas y tan diferentes que no se puede menospreciar ninguna. Mientras Harry tiene un mundo mucho más desarrollado y amplio, una de mis cosas favoritas –aparte del HHR, claro está, aunque sea inexistente en el canon- Crepúsculo tiene desarrollada toda esa parte de romance que Harry Potter no profundiza y para mi eso las hace ya como hablar de no sé… cielo y tierra… no son lo mismo, no son comporables, ambas son geniales y si bien en mi ranking Harry si está antes de Edward, es más por un asunto de lealtad a quién llegó primero, pero claro está que en el ámbito romántico canon, Edward le da mil patadas a Harry, y es que ahí Harry no puede competir con un vampiro de 100 años completamente caballero, y enamorado que es capaz de cualquier cosa por ella… yo quiero uno de esos! Quiero __**ser la heroína de mi Edward! Quiero ser la oveja de la cual el león se enamora!**__ Y para avisarles a todos los fanáticos por ahí, tengo un par de ideas desarrolladas, puede que empiece con one-shots primero, pero escribir fics de Crepúsculo es algo que quiero hacer. Antes que pregunten, mi favorito es Crepúsculo y luego Eclipse (mucho menos que el primero en todo caso, Bella me frustra demasiado en este y odio a Jacob con todo mi ser!), para quienes lo han leído la ausencia de cierto personaje en Luna Nueva, hace de ese libro un tanto difícil de leer por mi parte, es el que menos me gusta._

_Ya, creo que me pasé un poco en el tema, pero tanto Harry como Edward me apasionan. Ahora, nos vamos a un ámbito más trivial._

_**PREGUNTA CAI DEL CAPITULO**_

**¿Cuál es tu película favorita? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que la viste y cuantas veces?**

_Mi respuesta es Grease. Tengo muchas otras favoritas, y tengo claro que en cuanto a contenido se trata, Grease no es merecedora de un Oscar, pero mi favoritismo va más a un ámbito sentimental, es la primera película que recuerdo haber visto y las canciones siempre se me quedaron pegadas, crecí con las canciones pero aparte de la única vez que la vi cuando tenía como cuatro años no volví a verla hasta cuando ya tenía como trece ¿pueden creerlo? No quiere decir que no me sabía las letras de memoria o los videos musicales. Está demás decir que en cuanto la tuve entre mis manos, la vi tantas veces que hasta el dialogo me lo aprendí. ¡Me encanta! Mi canción favorita de Grease es Hopelessly Devoted to you y como dato, una vez cuando tenía catorce o quince? No recuerdo, tuve el honor de ser Sandy en una representación de Grease, uno de mis mejores momentos en escenario! Aviso que no canté, de haberlo hecho, el momento no hubiese sido tan bueno, considerando que el público hubiese pifeado hasta el cansancio!_

_Así que de regalo para los que quieren… spoilers:_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**SPOILERS CAPITULO DOCE: Y LOS JUEGOS EMPIEZAN**

- ¿Michael terminó con ella?

- No, de eso me encargaré yo.

**XXXXXXXXX**

- ¿Tanto has conocido en un _pag_ de semanas? –pregunta Emmanuelle con una sonrisa traviesa.

- Ya ha sido un mes, y tengo excelentes amigos.

- Sabemos perfectamente que amigos tienes –sueltan las dos gemelas al mismo tiempo haciéndolas reír.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Esperando que les haya gustado el capitulo y no los haya aburrido con mi larga nota de autora, los dejos mientras me voy a dormir y a disfrutar los cuatro días libres que tenemos los chilenos! Viva el día del trabajador! Y gracias por haber caído jueves! Necesitaba el descanso, especialmente considerando las pruebas que se me vienen la próxima semana._

"_**Los reviews son el oxígeno de un escritor de fics"**_

_¡No quiero morir ahogada¡Ni tan joven!_

_¿Por favor?_

_**Francis**_

Delusional al 100


	12. Y los Juegos Empiezan

Disclaimer

**Disclaimer**

Todos los derechos pertenecientes a la Sra. Rowling, la WB y Salamandra. No hay fines de lucro bajo la realización de este escrito, sólo la mera satisfacción y entretención que saco de ello.

La idea principal está basada en Noche de Epifanía por William Shakespeare, más específicamente, en su adaptación para la película She's the Man (Ella es el Chico). El titulo está inspirado por el titulo de la canción A Beatiful Lie por 30 Seconds to Mars.

**Dedicación**

Especialmente dedidcado a un ángel que cambio mi vida. Milenco, todo esto es para ti. Ya estamos a días de tres años que nos has dejado, pero todos te tenemos con nosotros. Te quiero mucho.

_**¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**UNA HERMOSA Y GRAN MENTIRA**

**Capitulo Doce**

**Y Los Juegos Empiezan**

El banquete de bienvenida que se les hizo a los representantes de Beauxbatons estaba animado, en la mesa de profesores se podía ver añadida otra sección, al lado de Dumbledore, Madame Maxime estaba en un asiento tan grande como el de Hagrid que le trataba de hablar por sobre los otros profesores. Drumont miraba con cara de aburrido el lugar mientras cuchicheaba con su asistente, un hombre igual de machista y cerrado que su jefe, Pascal Aubert.

Más allá estaban dos de mis profesoras, una de Transformaciones y la otra de Encantamientos, Madeimoselle Simone Delome, y Madeimoselle Amelie Duperey, respectivamente. La primera conversaba animadamente con la profesora McGonagall, mientras que la segunda parecía ser cortejada por el entrenador Wood, si el grado de sonrisas, risitas y sonrojos sirve de referencias. Yo meneo la cabeza, ni los profesores se contienen.

La gran cantidad de celeste entre las túnicas negras hace contraste claramente, y si no fuese que la mesa Gryffindor está ya lo suficientemente poblada, apuesta que las chicas hubiesen querido venir a sentarse conmigo, y hubiese hecho espacio de no haber sido por _ella_.

Monique Roussel.

La desgraciada se metió al grupo, por supuesto, ocasión perfecta para compartir con su Michaelito. Como la odio, no me ha visto, de hecho nadie más que las chicas de lejos me han visto, porque luego de verlas a ellas, note de inmediato a la rubia que estaba cerca estirando el cuello y usando ese tono chillón par preguntar a alguien si habían visto a Michael por ahí en francés. Inmediatamente me subí la capucha y me camuflé.

- Todavía no entiendo porque te escondes, de tener una novia así, no la suelto –comenta Ron meneando la cabeza claramente consternado.

- ¡Porque es una pegote!

Eso parece una buena razón, porque al mismo tiempo todos mis compañeros de años y algunas mujeres cerca dicen al mismo tiempo un: "_¡Ahhhh!_" con muecas de desagrado. Y eso me absuelve.

- Esas son el peor tipo –admite Dean asintiendo.

Neville que esta a mi lado se acerca a susurrarme.

- ¿Michael terminó con ella?

- No, de eso me encargaré yo.

Él sólo menea la cabeza.

- ¡Estoy cuidando a mi familia! ¿Está bien?

Y me da una pequeña sonrisa.

- Lo que tú digas.

- ¿Y tú porque estás tan callado? –le pregunta Seamus a Harry.

- ¿Ah?

- ¿Por qué estás así?

- Ah… bueno… llevó varios días ya sin ver a Hermione, estaba pensando en algunas cosas.

- Cupido le dio de lleno a este pelmazo –informa Ron, Harry se sonroja y yo me escondo un poco más en mi capucha para controlar mi sonrojo.

Me aclaro la garganta y llamo a Neville.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Ves a esas dos gemelas al final de la mesa de Ravenclaw?

- Mmm… -estira el cuello tratando de ver por sobre todo los alumnos y eventualmente asiente- sí.

- Ok… las que están al lado de la pelirroja.

- Sí, las veo.

- Necesito que vayas donde ellas.

- ¡¿Ah?!

La mirada desorbitada y asustada de Neville me hace reír y le sonrío tranquilizadoramente. Neville le tiene un pánico inmenso a las chicas, en realidad es demasiado tímido, aunque como ya saben la timidez se acaba por completo cuando cree que hay algo sospechoso respecto a alguien, porque ahí tiene cero timidez para hacer volar un baúl y gritarme con mi sostén en la mano.

- Cálmate…

- ¡¿Quieres que vaya a hablar con ellas?!

- ¡No! Necesito que les digas que necesito hablar con todas las Veelas, que salgan de a poco por las puertas del Gran Comedor, pero en un intervalo de cinco minutos, no más y que las esperaré ahí.

- No puedo creerlo… -murmura algo enojado y se pone de pie para caminar lentamente a la mesa de los Ravenclaw.

- ¿A dónde va Neville? –pregunta Harry curioso.

- A… dejarme un mensaje.

- Ah… -me mira con una ceja levantada y sonríe un poco.

Veo como Neville está agachado entre Mer, Lizzie y Jess y bastante sonrojado, ellas le asienten y cinco segundos después, un verdadero récord, Neville ya esta sentado en su puesto acompañándome con la capucha puesta. Harry y yo reímos antes de despedirme y pararme rápidamente para salir y esconderme detrás de uno de las estatuas que hay en el pasillo que sirve para luego ir a las cocinas.

No pasa mucho para que Jess, la pelirroja teñida que tengo como mejor amiga salga mirando tentativamente insegura de donde ir, le silbo nuestra canción de victoria hasta que llega tras la estatua y corre a abrazarme.

- ¡Herm—

Le tapo la boca con la mano.

- Shhh…

- Lo siento… no puedo _creeglo_, estás aquí.

Le sonrío y asiento.

- Esperemos que lleguen todas y luego nos saludamos apropiadamente.

Después de diez minutos en esperarlas a todas y detenerles los actos efusivos de saludos me sujeto bien la capucha y le digo que se pongan sus sombreros, ayuda un poco más con el anonimato si alguien nos ve. Todas me siguen en silencio y por lo que veo algo asombradas cuando doblamos entre pasillos y pasillos.

- ¿Tanto has conocido en un _pag_ de semanas? –pregunta Emmanuelle con una sonrisa traviesa.

- Ya ha sido un mes, y tengo excelentes amigos.

- Sabemos perfectamente que amigos tienes –sueltan las dos gemelas al mismo tiempo haciéndolas reír.

Yo las hago callar y apuro el paso, ya en el cuadro de las frutas le hago cosquillas y las hago pasar. Todas miran impresionadas la cantidad de elfos que corren de un lado a otro, el trabajo de hoy doblado por hacer buena impresión y me entristece un poco, Dobby rápidamente me reconoce.

- ¡Amiga de Harry Potter!

- Amigo, Dobby, recuérdalo…

- Por supuesto, señor –aplaude un poquito y salta en sus talones listo para la petición.

- Sólo me preguntaba si tienes por aquí un lugar donde pueda hablar con mis amigas.

- ¡Por supuesto!

Con sus piecitos corre al final de las cocinas donde hay una puerta, dentro de esta un largo pasillo, muy largo y delgado, que muestra decenas de puertas. Él camina sin mirarlas hasta que llega a una casi en el medio y la abre.

- Está es la habitación de Dobby y Winky, pasen, pasen, los amigos de los amigos de Harry Potter son siempre bienvenidos –dice entusiasmado.

- Gracias, Dobby.

- De nada.

Y con una sonrisa, luego de asegurarle que no necesitábamos nada, nos quedamos solas las siete. Y de inmediato todo estalla, gritos y llantos de las emocionales que tengo como amigas llenaron la habitación, me abrazaron y besaron las mejillas mientras hablaban en rápido francés conmigo y ellas, luego de calmarlas y decirles que lo mejor es que pusieran a trabajar el inglés comencé a hablarles de todo.

- ¿Puedes _sacagte_ todo? –pregunta Jess tocándome la peluca con una mueca.

- Lo mejor que no, acostúmbrense. Pero mañana, me verán como Hermione, se los prometo.

- La voz no es _paga_ nada _paguecida_ –dice Roxane mirándome con la cabeza hacia al lado como estudiándome.

- No, con esta voz no podría ni cantar la cucaracha.

Ella ríen un poco y nos sentamos con cuidado en las pequeñas camas, las habitación de Dobby es justa para él, se puede deducir de inmediato cual es su lado, ya que esta lleno de colores brillantes y algunos de sus calcetines colgando, Winky es más sobria para sus cosas, sólo unas cuantas botellas de cerveza de mantequilla esperan en su velador, meneo la cabeza sabiendo perfectamente bien el vicio de Winky.

- Es diferente verte vestida, no podía imaginarlo, pego aquí estás –Lizzie indica con las manos.

- Aquí estoy… -sonrío ligeramente- Antes de olvidarlo ¿han traído mi uniforme y el resto de mis cosas?

- Sí, lo separamos en nuestros baúles, te daremos el uniforme y algo de ropa en una bolsa mañana en el desayuno ¿algo más que necesites en la bolsa? –Meredith pregunta.

- No, eso es todo. Gracias de veras.

De todas mis amigas, las únicas que no tienen acento más extraño son las gemelas, que también son hijas de ingleses.

- Nos tocó a _caggo_ de Madeimoselle Simone –informa Jess- le suplicamos que nos _dejaga_ a _nosotrgas_ siete solas en la habitación.

- ¿Entonces todo bien para que llegue mañana?

- Sí, _pegfecto_. Nos tomamos una habitación que _estuviega_ abajo, paga que _saliegas_ _pog_ la ventana sin dificultad –Emmanuelle me sonríe, claramente orgullosa de todo lo que pensaron.

- Y todas tus cosas están debajo de tu cama, mañana llegas al carnaval, y te vas con nosotras en la noche después de la cena ¿a que hora es a todo esto el carnaval?

- Empieza a las cinco –le respondo a Lizzie- sí, mis clases terminan más temprano por lo mismo… hoy paso eso.

Y ahí nos pusimos a conversar, fue al rato cuando Dobby llego y nos informo que ya habían pasado dos horas que saltamos para salir de las cocinas, ya habían dado el toque de queda en el castillo. Demonios. Me despedí de Dobby y le agradecí y salí con las chicas, pidiéndoles que guardaran silencio, porque podían bajarme puntos si me pillaban. Ellas simplemente iban a decir que se habían perdido cuando iban al baño.

Desafortunadamente en nuestra escapada Meredith que es mucho más diestra en su escoba que a pies se cae de bruces y todas sueltan risotadas, resultado, el idiota de McMillan, que es peor que Filch se aparece.

- Vaya, vaya… por fin consigo pillar en algo el perfecto de Granger.

Las chicas captando el tono petulante, se reúnen en mis espaldas enojadas, pero Ernie no parece importarle, sonríe con aún más suficiencia.

- ¿Qué quieres McMillan?

- ¿Qué estabas haciendo a estás horas en los pasillos?

- Estaba en la biblioteca y de camino me las encontré perdidas ¿es eso un problema?

- La biblioteca hoy estaba cerrada.

- Y eso noté cuando llegue, de igual forma fui y las encontré.

- Diez puntos menos, y no me contestes así. Ahora trata de hacerte menos el valiente caballero de la armadura y anda a tu sala común, perfectamente puedo darte detención.

Aguanto las ganas que tengo de sacarlo con un hechizo por las ventanas y les digo a las chicas en francés sólo para molestar al desgraciado que me sigan.

Cuando ya estamos en el vestíbulo, bastante lejos, ellas hablan.

- Lo sentimos… -murmuran las gemelas.

- No se preocupen, alguien recuperará esos puntos en clases.

- _Prgobablemente_ tú lo hagas –dice Jess con una sonrisa.

- Sí…

- Bueno, ya tenemos que _ignos_ –dice Roxane- vamos chicas.

Todas se despiden y salen por las anchas puertas de robles en dirección al carruaje luego de recordarles que tienen que actuar con sorpresa mañana al verme. Suspirando más tranquila me dirijo a la sala común, este primer día no ha estado tan mal. Aunque eso mismo lo dice, es sólo el primer día.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Levantándome tan temprano como siempre, y desayunando en las cocinas –pidiéndole a Neville de antemano que reciba el paquete de las chicas- en el extraño caso que Monique se le ocurra estar ahí, me voy rápidamente al campo de Quidditch ha practicar un poco, planeo después de eso ir a clases y luego desaparecer después de almuerzo.

Llevo la escoba en la mano y me doy la vuelta más larga con tal de alejarme del carruaje todo lo posible, y ya estoy a punto de despegar cuando alguien me habla en francés, una voz muy conocida para mí, una voz que una vez hasta me susurró.

- ¿_Oui_?

- ¿Michael Granger con una escoba? –pregunta Octave en tono burlón, yo me limito a levantar una ceja- Hogwarts en verdad ha tenido efectos en ti ¿ah?

Está igual que siempre, su cabello claro, sus ojos brillando con esa malicia innata que antes era atractiva, ahora sólo me dan ganas de golpearle la cabeza.

- ¿De que hablas?

- Nada… esos compañeros tuyos en mi mesa, hablaban como eras prácticamente competencia para ellos en las calificaciones ¿y ahora estás con una escoba?

Aprieto los dientes y respiro profundo sujetando la escoba con fuerza y apoyándome un poco en ella.

- No quiero volver a repetir un año ¿tienes un problema con ello?

Él se encoge de hombros mientras se acerca.

- ¿Qué estás planeando, Granger? ¿Entras al equipo de Hogwarts y te portas como un angelito?

- Tal vez prefiera quién dirige aquí antes de la porquería que tienes como entrenador.

Octave se enoja un poco y avanza aún más, yo me quedo plantada, desafiante, tengo la varita a mano y no me demoraré en lanzarlo al otro lado del campo si es necesario.

- ¿Quieres arruinar a Hogwarts desde adentro? ¿Ese es el plan? Si lo es… déjame felicitarte.

- No tienes idea de lo que hablas.

- Y la última vez que te vi, apenas sabías sujetar una escoba… o estás jugándosela a Hogwarts o tu entrenador está tan loco como tu prima para admitirte en el equipo. ¿Estás acaso recibiendo punteos por parte de ella?

- No hables de Hermione, tan sólo… no lo hagas.

Y con eso le golpeo el hombro mientras paso para devolverme al castillo, el imbécil encontró la forma para arruinarme el entrenamiento. Perfecto.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Y aquí estoy, luego de una mañana intentando concentrarme en clases mientras vigilaba cada pasillo que no tuviese visitantes franceses para no encontrarme con Monique -con la cual tendré que hablar, pero prefiero hacerlo en privado- y luego de un almuerzo en las cocinas que tuve que engullir para desaparecer antes que alguien me viese saltándome la clase de Encantamientos –una gran pérdida, tengo que agregar- consiguiendo el paquete que Neville me tenía, he salido por otro de los pasadizos, el temido sauce boxeador. Ginny me contó el otro día sobre este.

Respiro y me escondo tras un árbol, de lejos se oyen las risas de la gente que varios metros más allá esta disfrutando del carnaval. Había oído que había un comité encargado, han hecho un buen trabajo, se ven una docena de puestos de diferentes colores y juegos, otros con comida, claramente proporcionada por elfos, más lejos hay asientos rodeados por flores y plantas donde puedes sentarte a descansar, algunas hadas ya revoloteando para luego entrada la noche produzcan mejor efecto. Todo está bastante ordenado y claramente con influencia muggle. Un poco a la izquierda se ve una pista de baile con varios faroles de colores flotando y rodeando, listo para ambientar en el momento.

Abro mi mochila y reviso que mi túnica y corbata de Hogwarts junto con la peluca y la faja estén en su lugar, me ha llevado algo de tiempo prepararme en caso de emergencia pero lo he logrado. Bajo mi túnica de Beauxbatons, una que se siente rara y diferente después de un mes de no usarla, llevo los pantalones sostenidos arriba con magia junto con la camisa, me tomará un minuto en cambiarme todo. Reviso tener el medallón en su lugar y toco mi cabello pero sostener mejor el sombrero ladeado. Respiro profundo, y al mirarme hacia abajo siento extrañeza al ver como insignia las dos varitas cruzadas en vez de los cuatro animales de casas y la H.

Avanzo sujetando mi mochila en mi espalda y mi varita en el bolsillo interno, y me acerco a las masas. Gente camina de un lado a otro en parejas o grupos, riendo y comiendo, conversando de todas las cosas que han estado haciendo y yo me pongo a buscar con la mirada a quién no he podido ver como yo en más o menos una semana. Pero no alcanzo, porque de pronto siento una mano pasarse por mi cintura y girarme en mi puesto para luego besarme con fuerza.

Con los ojos cerrados, comienzo a notar diferencias enseguida y no es hasta que los abro que comienzo a despegar a Octave de mi ¡¿es que este idiota no entiende con palabras?! Le golpeo el pecho pero no me suelta y de pronto desaparece, no se muy bien donde se ha ido, pero no es hasta que escucho los gritos de emoción y la gente juntándose que noto a dos formas rodando en el suelo.

No puede ser.

Bastante reconocibles desde este distancia, especialmente por mi, Octave y Harry están en el suelo lanzando golpe tras golpe. Bueno… después de todo Octave _no_ entiende con palabras, una buena golpiza puede hacerle bien ¿no? ¡Pero tampoco quiero que Harry salga mal!

- ¡Harry! ¡Octave! ¡Deténganse!

Pero no parecen oírme. Harry lo tiene contra el suelo, una pierna a cada lado mientras le da un puñetazo en la cara, Octave hace lo posible y terminan dándole uno en el estomago que le hace caer un lado, y ahora es Octave arriba. Se que podría ocupar la varita, pero mis sentidos no parecen reaccionar, con todos los gritos de euforia y aliento los míos desaparecen de inmediato.

Y es cuando Harry logra volver arriba que escucho el enojado grito de la profesora McGonagall, inmediatamente los dos trogloditas que andaban resolviendo todo a golpes se quedan congelados en las posiciones que estaban, listos para lanzarse otra vez.

Cuando ya ha pasado un rato, la profesora los suelta y ambos caen de boca, Monsieur Drumont también se ha acercado, en su rostro se ve una mezcla de irritación y orgullo, este último probablemente a causa del labio roto de Harry, aunque Octave esta mucho peor, con su nariz sangrando. Ya habiendo parado el episodio, la mujer que me ha hecho respetarla se pone las manos en la cintura y se para en posición amenazadora.

- Ahora mismo… Potter y quién sea que sea usted –dice apuntando vagamente a ambos chicos en el suelo- quiero que me digan quién a comenzado todo este desorden.

Y al mismo tiempo cada uno apunta al otro, y cerrando los ojos soltando un suspiro cansino, bajo la cabeza. ¿Y creí que mi único problema sería ser Michael y Hermione a la vez? Estaba muy equivocada, ahora tendré que preocuparme que estos dos pelmazos no se maten por mi culpa antes de siquiera estar jugando el partido.

Demonios.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Notas de la Autora**

_Holas! Hoy estoy feliz! Tengo motivos para estarlo, y motivos para los cuales no… por ejemplo, hoy salí anormalmente temprano de la U, mañana entro tarde como nunca! Y mañana es mi cumpleaños! En una horas! Pero no todo ha sido genial, estos últimos días he dormido como un promedio de 3 horas, he andado estresada porque hoy tuve mi primera prueba en la U, la idiotez tenía más preguntas de lo que menos estudié! Me dio una rabia! Estamos hablando de histología, me dediqué a estudiar con lujo de detalles las membranas de las celular epiteliales, dominios, especializaciones, componentes, etc. Pensando que entraría más eso que tinción y toma de muestras y pueden adivinar de que estaba compuesta el 60 por ciento de la prueba?! Tinciones y toma de muestras!! Como el veinte era lo que yo estudié, y lo básico! Lo siento si han leído esto y perdido tiempo, pero sigo enojada con el asunto. Maldita prueba. Estaba aspirando a una nota decente, porque un 7.0 no me iba a sacar (7 es lo máximo en Chile) y ahora estoy rezando por un 4.0… mínimo! Así que ayudenme y hagan una plegaria por mí! Al menos un cuatro! Jajajajaja…_

_Me desvié bastante del tema. Hablemos del capitulo. Para los que querían ver a Octave… ahí lo tienen y que manera de aparecer no? Primero criticando a Michael y luego besando a Hermione! Me encanta imaginarme a Harry golpeándolo, tengo un gusto por peleas con motivo, el boxeo no se me da, pero adoro las peleas que tienen razón de existir (es por eso que me encantan las películas de boxeo, conozco la razón tras el golpe.. jajajaja) También comenzó el tan esperado y anticipado carnaval, el siguiente será un capitulo dedicado a el, el que viene después tambien si mal no recuerdo y me tiene feliz eso, porque los caps con más reviews fueron los que desbordaban con HHR (cosa que ha escaseado en los pasados capitulos) y les tengo la noticia, que de aquí a un par de capitulos, pueden necesitar dentista chicos y chicas! Se viene lo que compensará la ausencia del HHR los caps pasados, de hecho hoy en la mañana mientras estudiaba y tomaba descanso me quede pegada en mi propia historia suspirando con las cosas que pasan. Jajajajajaja… Adelantitos sueltos les puedo decir que Octave, Monique y McMillan no son los únicos enemigos/obstáculos que Hermione tiene… muajajajajaja… _

_Yaps… sigamos con un tema que me encanta, el CAI, sobre el cual hablaré de los resultados a continuación. Dejenme decirles que el cine me apasiona, así que podrán ver mis comentarios respecto a todas las películas que nombraron (me tomo harto tiempo sacarlas todas de los reviews XD, menos mal que salí temprano!)_

_Sus películas favoritas (los números en paréntesis es cuando las películas se repitieron, pueden ir a ver con quien comparten el gusto, yo no me sumé, a pesar que muchos son mis favoritos como lo verán a continuación):_

_**Como perder a un hombre en diez días**__ (esta película me encanta, me río tanto, el hecho que ambos deben aguantarse es genial! Además Kate Hudson y Matt –dejemoslo en Matt porque el apellido con suerte puedo pronunciarlo- son adorables!), __**El laberinto del Fauno**__ (me gusto, no voy tanto por los dramas, pero es buenisima, me llegó a doler la guata cuando ella le corta la cara), __**El Orfanato**__ (No la he visto, eso es debido a que desde que entre a estudiar la única película que he visto fue entre ventanas en la U XD), __**Legalmente Rubia**__ (Me fascina la 1, no tanto la 2, Reese Witherspoon me encanta!), __**Gladiador**__ (hace tantos años que no la veo, pero es buena, eso recuerdo), __**Grease**__ (3)(Que genial, no soy la única! Ya saben que es mi favorita), __**Dirty Dancing**__ (3)(Otra de mis favoritas, la he visto tantas veces que me se el dialogo en inglés y español, me rompe el corazón que Patrick Swayze este muriendo, no se si podré verla sin que me de pena), __**Pretty Woman**__ (2)(Amo a Richard Gere, siempre me gusto, y en PW se ve estupendo! Me encanta la película, la he visto millones de veces y como Kit dice, la historia es como de la "jodida Cenicienta"),__** Notting Hill**__ (Julia Roberts es otra de mis favoritas, Hugh Grant también y esta película es como el sueño de cualquiera, quién no desearía conocer a su artista favorito y que este se enamorara de uno, se que yo amo a los personajes, pero no reclamaría ni un poco que James Lafferty se apareciese en mi puerta declarándose, o al menos sin polera, me conformo con verlo en vivo sin polera), __**La Boda de mi Mejor Amigo**__ (Me encanta pero me frustra, adoro a Cameron Díaz, y se que era lo correcto, pero igual quería que Julia Roberts se quedará con él, esta película fue una de las primeras que me hizo querer tener un mejor amigo gay, se ve divertido), __**Orgullo y Prejuicio**__ (Me enamoré del libro cuando lo leí y la versión reciente es hermosa, me frustra porque ni un solo beso se dan, pero me encantan las tomas), __**Por Siempre Cenicienta**__ (Drew Barrymore una de mis favoritas! Y Dougray Scott con ese acento… esta película es demasiado genial, adoro todas las versiones Cenicienta, y esta no decepciona), __**Jamás Besada**__ (Michael Vartan es muy lindo! Y el titulo de la película describe mi vida, sip, JAMAS BESADA… ven porque escribo? Debo compensar en cierta forma… claro esta que hasta ahí llegan las similitudes, no tenía el pelo grasoso en el colegio, pero si tuve frenillos por años, me iba bien en clases, y si bien no era lo que puedes llamar popular, al menos tenía muchos amigos y conocía a medio mundo en el colegio…), __**Harry Potter**__ (La tercera fue favorito de 2, el Cáliz una. La serie es una de mis favs obviamente, y el ranking es el siguiente: 4-3-1-5-2, aunque a excepción de la 2 todas me gustan igual casi), __**Mulán**__ (3)(Una de mis películas favoritas de monitos), __**Buscando a Nemo**__ (MMMMEEEE EEENNNCAAAAAANTAAAA – eso fue ballanés/cetáceo para ustedes… la adoro!), __**Sleppy Hollow**__ (Me gusta mucho Tim Burton, esta es mi favorita de él… Johnny Deep es genial), __**Don Juan de Marco**__ (he querido verla, pero no lo he hecho… segunda película de la lista), __**Peter Pan**__ (versión en persona, no he visto, Hook si, pero esta no… tercera película), __**Bella y la Bestia**__ (3)(Cuando chica la veía todo el tiempo… s tan linda!) __**Volver al futuro 2**__ (es la mejor! Me encanta cuando van al futuro y forman la tangente, queda le embarrada! Todo por el almanaque… gusto personal después la 1 y al final la 3), __**10 Cosas que Odio de ti**__ (No me pongan triste! Me mata ver a Heath en cosas, todavía no puedo creer que este muerto! Esta película me fascina, Julia Stiles es una de mis favoritas), __**Scarface**__ (Al Pacino es un maestro, pero no la he visto, cuarta película), __**Escuela de Rock**__ (Jack Black me mata, es buenisima y la Megan de Drake&Josh la lleva!), __**Cuando Harry Conoció a Sally**__ (esta debe resaltarse un poco más, también la vi hace relativamente poco, pero apenas la vi, Harry y Hermione se me vinieron a la cabeza, si bien ambas relaciones no son iguales, esta película demuestra que mejores amigos platonicos pueden ser pareja luego de años de no darse cuenta de los sentimientos… viva! Y quien mejor que Billy Cristal y Meg Ryan fingiendo el orgasmo para ello? Jajajajaja) __**El Cadáver de la Novia**__ (muy buena, aunque prefiero Pesadilla Antes de Navidad), __**Sweeney Todd**__ (Quiero verla!! Quinta película!), __**A Walk to Remember**__ (2)(Una de mis favoritas! Lloré tanto la primera y segunda y tercera y en definitiva siempre lloro! Shane West y Mandy Moore son adorables, mi premisa favorita en ficción es CHICO MALO SE VUELVE BUENO POR AMOR, un par de mis historias sin terminar hacen a Harry todo un bad-boy, jejejeje), __**Moulin Rouge**__ (Otro mar de lágrimas derramado con esta película, es hermosa, la música espectacular y lo irónico es que lloras como condenada y eso que uno sabe desde el principio lo que pasa porque Christian lo dice! Dialogos y canciones de esta peli las se de memoria, de hecho ha sido la única película que he terminado de subtitular por completo), __**El Señor de los Anillos**__ (Me gustan bastante las películas, no al grado de fanatismo, pero son buenas, me quede dormida en el prologo, no es mucho mi tematica, tal vez intenté leerlos en algún otro momento), __**Mujercitas**__ (se que la vi hace años, no recuerdo casi nada), __**La Laguna Azul **__(Otra que hace mil millones que no veo, había algo en ella que nunca me gusto, no recuerdo), __**La historia sin fin**__ (Vi la dos durante años! Me fascinaba… Bastián de la 2 era tan lindo, el actor se mató cuando creció, que pena), __**Forrest Gump**__ (Es adorable! Tom Hanks me encanta y pasa por tanto! __Soy Forrest, Forrest Gump… __La vida es como una caja de bombones… estoy hasta tarareando la melodía, tan triste lo que pasa con Jenny y Haley Joel Osment es adorable!), __**Titanic**__ (2)(La vi un par de veces y si puedo evitarla bien, me encanta, pero me da mucha pena! Los abuelitos! Y la mama con los niños? Me mata… es como las películas del Holocausto, el hecho que pasase en la vida real me afecta mucho), __**Romeo y Julieta**__ (Creo que mencionaron la versión antigua, en ese caso, no la he visto, la de Leonardo Di Caprio nunca me gusto mucho, pero me encanta la historia en sí, Shakespeare apasionado es una de mis favoritas), __**El Fantasma de la Ópera**__ (No la he visto, quiero verla y sexta película), __**Highschool Musical**__ (Entretienen, pero favoritas no son, me anonado un tanto la fama de la primera siendo que ni un mísero beso se dan, pero me gustan…), __**Just Like Heaven**__ (Es una de mis favoritas! Mark Ruffalo me encanta! Y muero de la risa con ella! También lloré la primera vez!), __**La familia Addams**__ (es buenisima, tío cosa y mano la llevan…)__**Tristán + Isolde**__ (No por nada la hice la favorita de Hermione en el fic, es muy buena, he logrado enganchar a quién se la he hecho ver, ya lo he dicho pero Sophia Myles y James Franco actúan muy bien, es hermosa y la puede ver cualquier persona, es como la película romántica perfecta para mujeres y de acción perfecta para hombres), __**Annapolis**__ (se convierte en la séptima que no he visto, he querido, pero no la he pillado, pero si sale James Franco, con mayor razón), __**Rey León**__ (Deje de verla porque me da mucha pena la muerte de Mufasa… es hermosa eso sí), __**Patch Adams**__ (Mucha penita! Es buenísima y me encanta él como doctor, además Robin Williams es maestro!), __**Miss Congeniality**__ (Sandra Bullock es una de mis favoritas! Esta película me encanta! La dos no tanto, pero la primera es buenisima)_

_Wow, gasté bastante tiempo, pero no podía NO hablar de películas, es una de mis pasiones. El hecho que de un número aproximado de 47 películas, sólo 7 no he visto y que estas no alcanzan a ser ni la mitad de todas las que he visto, me dicen que en verdad me he pasado de lo normal… no sé… algún día contaré todas las películas que he visto, y supongo que ahí me sorprenderé._

_Así que pasamos rápido a lo siguiente:_

_**PREGUNTA CAI DEL CAPITULO**_

**¿Qué lugar (país, ciudad) quieres conocer?**

Próximo capitulo respondo.

_Así que de regalo para los que quieren… spoilers:_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**SPOILERS CAPITULO TRECE: INTERRUPCIONES Y CONFRONTACIONES**

- ¡Es un comportamiento deplorable! ¡Vergonzoso! ¡Ambos! –gritaba McGonagall algo irritada, luego se volvía a Drumont- No se usted, pero este tipo de conducta merece ser castigada, aquí en Hogwarts no toleraremos este comportamiento tan burdo.

- _Oui_, _oui_… _pog_ supuesto, _nosotrgos_ tampoco –Drumont sonreía tratando de aplacarla, pero lo conozco, el no se molesta en lo más mínimo que su capitán se hubiese agarrado al capitán del otro equipo.

**XXXXXXXXX**

- Así que esos idiotas tenía _gazón_ –dice una voz detrás de nosotros.

Me separo de Harry le tomo del brazo cuando ambos giramos a ver a Octave. Ya le han arreglado la nariz, y se ve relativamente limpio, su cabello rubio ya ordenado, su mirada azul entre agresiva e incrédula.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Esta vez si que fue larga la nota de autora. Lo lamento! Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, el próximo tal vez se viene el fin de semana, dependiendo los reviews y mi ánimo… cualquier duda, consulten…_

"_**Los reviews son el oxígeno de un escritor de fics"**_

_¡No quiero morir ahogada¡Ni tan joven!_

_¿Por favor?_

_**Francis**_

Delusional al 100


	13. Interrupciones y Confrontaciones

**Disclaimer**

Todos los derechos pertenecientes a la Sra. Rowling, la WB y Salamandra. No hay fines de lucro bajo la realización de este escrito, sólo la mera satisfacción y entretención que saco de ello.

La idea principal está basada en Noche de Epifanía por William Shakespeare, más específicamente, en su adaptación para la película She's the Man (Ella es el Chico). El titulo está inspirado por el titulo de la canción A Beatiful Lie por 30 Seconds to Mars.

**Aviso**

Las cursivas y palabras con G en vez de R, son con acento francés o palabras en francés.

**Dedicación**

Dedicado al Milenio y… a mí, como saben recientemente cumplí los 18… así que este capitulo será por mí!

_**¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**UNA HERMOSA Y GRAN MENTIRA**

**Capitulo Trece**

**Interrupciones y Confrontaciones**

La multitud ya dispersada, McGonagall ha sacado a una orilla a Harry y Octave, seguida por Drumont y otros profesores más de cada colegio. Yo hago lo mismo quedándome un poco más atrás, Harry todavía no me mira a los ojos, claramente avergonzado de haberse dejado llevar, y Octave me mira sólo para provocarme, todavía tratando de dejar claro que él tiene la última palabra, debí haberle dejado terminar él conmigo, tal vez lo habría sacado de mi espalda.

- ¡Es un comportamiento deplorable! ¡Vergonzoso! ¡Ambos! –gritaba McGonagall algo irritada, luego se volvía a Drumont- No se usted, pero este tipo de conducta merece ser castigada, aquí en Hogwarts no toleraremos este comportamiento tan burdo.

- _Oui_, _oui_… _pog_ supuesto, _nosotrgos_ tampoco –Drumont sonreía tratando de aplacarla, pero lo conozco, el no se molesta en lo más mínimo que su capitán se hubiese agarrado al capitán del otro equipo.

Y es así cuando Wood llega. Cierro los ojos y rezo que por favor no le haga nada a Harry, que no fue su culpa. Por favor, por favor… no puedo haber entrado en el titular para que ahora a él lo sancionen y termine en la banca ¡no sería justo! ¿Tener a Malfoy como buscador? ¡Una tortura! ¡El egocéntrico no dejaría de hablar todo el día, regodeándose y metiéndoselo hasta por las narices a Harry!

- Servirás detención, Potter –informa McGonagall con su voz más tranquila- con Snape –añade, sabiendo como es el sentimiento entre ambos, y Harry cierra un poco los ojos como con dolor, he notado que de todos él es el más tolerable con el hombre, pero ni para él es placentero detención con Snape- mañana te daré los detalles –y con eso se va.

- Harry, ven aquí –le llama Wood.

Lo veo avanzar con la cabeza algo gacha y ambos hablan en voz baja no queriendo darle más tema que hablar a los enemigos sólo a unos metros de distancia. Frunzo el ceño cuando noto una pequeña sonrisa en la boca de ambos, pero desaparecen rápidamente ¿las imaginé? Y luego de un rato, Wood le golpea el hombro y Harry se acerca a mí.

Todavía con la cabeza gacha me toma la mano y entrelaza nuestros dedos. Bajo la cabeza para mirarlo desde ese ángulo y el sonríe un poco ante mi esfuerzo y luego me mira, suspiro cuando noto el labio roto y el ojo derecho que ya se está enrojeciendo en el costado, con mi mano libre le toco un poco debajo de los lentes que se rompieron de ese lado y él cierra el ojo a causa del dolor. Saco la varita.

- _Oculus Reparo_ –murmuro apuntando a las gafas que se sujetan bien otra vez.

- Gracias –responde suavemente.

- Esa no era la bienvenida que esperaba.

- De haberte encontrado diez segundos antes, hubiésemos evitado todo esto.

- ¿Wood te sancionó?

- No… fue extraño… fue una mezcla de reto y felicitación.

Yo sonrío levemente entendiendo el porque de las sonrisa, y luego Harry me besa, suavemente le respondo por miedo a romperle más el labio pero al parecer a él no le importa porque me presiona con fuerza tomándome del cuello.

- Así que esos idiotas tenía _gazón_ –dice una voz detrás de nosotros.

Me separo de Harry le tomo del brazo cuando ambos giramos a ver a Octave. Ya le han arreglado la nariz, y se ve relativamente limpio, su cabello rubio ya ordenado, su mirada azul entre agresiva e incrédula.

- No se de que hablas.

- Me _dijegon_ que la _prgima_ de Granger se había metido con _Potteg_… no les _crgei_, después de todo mi novia estaba supuestamente _enfegma_ y—

- No soy tu novia.

- _Pego_ no hace mucho que lo _egas_ ¿y ya te metiste con _otrgo_?

- ¿Qué te importa lo que haga o deje de hacer? Tú me mentiste respecto a todo lo que dijiste, así que nada fue válido.

- ¿Te has _agaggado_ a _Potteg_ _pog_ qué sabes como me molesta?

- No seas tan egocéntrico. No me he "_agarrado_" a Harry para que te molestase, lo he hecho porque es una persona decente, algo que nunca llegarás a ser.

Aprieto la mano de Harry y el asiente llevándome lentamente, Octave se le pone enfrente y esto al parecer molesta a Harry porque me suelta la mano y avanza a tomarle del cuello.

- La tocas otra vez y no terminarás solamente con una nariz rota, franchute.

- _Disfrguta_ de tu detención, _Potteg_…

- Valió la pena. Verte sangrando y con el ego adolorido siempre es un placer.

Y antes que empezaran otra pelea más le tomo la mano a Harry y lo tiro con fuerza para mezclarnos en la multitud. Me sorprende que ni Ron, ni el resto de los chicos estuviese por aquí para animar a Harry.

- ¿Y tus amigos? ¿No andan por aquí?

- No, ellos—

Pero antes que pudiese terminar la respuesta escucho gritos de alegría. Miro y cierro los ojos, cuando les dije que actuaran alegres y sorprendidas, esperaba que tuviesen un poco más de control. Merlín…

- ¡Hermione!

Y los gritos de ayer se repitieron otra vez, al parecer ahora son a causa de verme como Hermione, uniforme celeste y sombrerito incluido. Harry parece entretenido y me mira levantando una ceja, yo le lanzo una mirada enojada.

- ¿Y este es el amor de tu vida? –Lizzie, nunca de las que se callan las cosas, aunque no tendría que callarse nada, porque jamás les he hablado de mis sentimientos me hace enrojecer hasta la punta de mi pelo.

- ¡Lizzie! –miro con disculpa a Harry, que esta a punto de reír y se muerde el labio, yo le golpeo el brazo.

- Hemos escuchado tanto sobre ti, Potter… eres todo de lo que Hermione habla –y la otra gemela del diablo.

- No las oigas –le advierto a él- son un grupo de chifladas que disfrutan al máximo avergonzarme, hay más temas en mi vida. Sin ofender.

Él sólo asiente.

- ¿Y me las presentarás?

Respiro profundo y miro a todas las chicas frente de nosotros con sonrisas en las caras, apostaría que piensan en todas las noches que hablaban de Harry, las conozco tanto. Ajá, tengo razón, si el rubor en el rostro de Jessica es alguna indicación.

- Las gemelas, también inglesas… Elizabeth y Meredith Reynolds –las apunto a ambas, mientras Meredith inclina la cabeza con la melena rubia, Lizzie hace un saludito con la mano y luego enrosca su dedo en uno de sus rulos más largos, yo meneo la cabeza- son mis compañeras cazadoras.

- Un placer –saluda Harry de vuelta.

- También está Jessica Dubois –apunto a la pelirroja del grupo que sigue sonrojada, pero sonríe ampliamente- nuestra guardiana.

- Un gusto _Haggy_ –dice mi amiga.

- También el mío.

- Y están Emmanuelle Marot y Roxane Sartre, nuestras golpeadoras –las dos morenas y más grandes del equipo, las dos saludan con la mano- y por último, Danielle Cassel, es la menor del equipo, va en sexto, es nuestra buscadora.

- Yo también soy buscador –dice Harry de forma de saludo.

- Lo sé –admite ella asintiendo.

- ¿Y supongo que son suficientes introducciones? Ya han conocido a mi novio, me han molestado suficiente por el día, pueden seguir durante la noche, ahora tengo cosas que hacer –comienzo a empujar a Harry de inmediato.

- Pero—intentan las gemelas.

Pero no es la voz de ellas las que me para, es una voz que está más fuerte, una en altavoz. Cierro los ojos.

- **Por favor, que todos los jugadores, titulares y reserva se acerquen al escenario.**

Harry gruñe y es ahí cuando noto el escenario a varios metros de nosotros. Oh, oh…

- Eh… ahora que lo pienso, tengo que hablar con las chicas de algo, Harry… anda al escenario, yo te veo más rato.

Él me mira por un momento y luego de darme un corto beso se va trotando al escenario, les hago señas a las chicas que me acompañen y corriendo llego a las orillas del bosque.

- ¡Vigilen que no se vea nada!

Asienten y abro con rapidez el bolso, me abro la túnica sintiéndome por un segundo como Superman, y luego de sacarme el sombrero, me pongo la túnica Hogwarts, me saco los zapatos y los cambio a los negros sin siquiera abrocharlos. Junto el cabello con la varita pego la peluca y tocando el medallón una sola vez murmurando, confío ser Michael Granger otra vez.

- ¿Estoy bien? –le pregunto a Jess que esta cerca.

- Oui…

- Nosotras te recogemos las cosas –dice Lizzie yendo con Meredith a recogerlas.

Y corriendo voy al escenario, en el camino me tropiezo una vez con los cordones y es cuando me toco el pecho por el susto que noto que he olvidado la faja. ¡Demonios! Afortunadamente la túnica de hombres es más suelta, sólo tendré que asegurarme que nadie me roce.

Subo las escaleras.

- ¡Michael! ¿Dónde estabas? –pregunta Mandy Brocklehurst, una cazadora titular.

- Me había entretenido en algo, pero ya estoy aquí –digo en voz ahogada y abro los ojos asustada.

Muevo la varita con rapidez a mi garganta, agradeciendo que venía ahogada de mi corrida o alguien habría notado el cambio de voz, y ya más tranquila me acerco donde está Harry.

- ¿Y tú? No te había visto.

- ¿No? Yo si te vi darle una paliza a Hervieu.

- ¿Sí? –pregunta con una sonrisa.

- Sublime –le felicito.

- Gracias.

Ron esta a mi lado y levanto la ceja.

- ¿Y dónde estabas tú cuando Harry le partía la nariz a ese imbécil? –digo apuntando con la cabeza en dirección a Octave.

- En el castillo… -murmura Ron algo enojado- con Dean y Seamus hicimos estallar el pupitre de McMillan para asustarlo y terminaron castigándonos a que limpiáramos uno de las salas de objetos incautados de Filch sin magia, sólo nos soltaron a Dean y a mí porque nos necesitaban aquí.

- Ah…

Y en eso Dumbledore se acerca al medio del escenario para hablar, seguido por Madame Maxime, que ocupa la parte trasera por abajo, ya que de subirse podríamos terminar todos en el suelo.

- Bienvenidos otra vez, aunque hayamos hecho todo oficial el día de ayer, con Madame Maxime hemos decidido que necesitan otro día más de entretención en el cual compartir culturas y conocimientos. Esperamos que disfruten de este carnaval, y que ustedes amigos extranjeros, se sientan a gusto y en casa, porque esto es lo que Hogwarts será para ustedes por el mes –hizo una pausa para sonreír- este visita extendida ha sido por decisión propia con mi queridísima Olympe y esperamos que la aprovechen. La razón de la estadía se acerca, y este diez de diciembre nos integraremos oficialmente en el Campeonato Interescolar Europeo de Quidditch que comenzará el cinco de ese mes, y de todo corazón les deseo suerte a ambos equipos y que gane el mejor. Ya sea Beauxbatons a cargo del señor Jacques Drumont o Hogwarts con el señor Oliver Wood, todos estos chicos han entrenado y trabajado duro para dar una buena pelea ese día, y cualquiera sea el resultado de ese partido, espero que podamos cerrarlo con alegría en el baile de Navidad que se celebrará el veintidós de diciembre. Así que coman, jueguen, bailen y diviértanse con sus amigos, que este día todavía no termina.

Con eso todos los presentes aplaudieron y comenzaron a dispersarse, era hora de las presentaciones internas entre equipos y Wood se acerca a Drumont con una sonrisa desafiante.

- Me temo que no nos hemos presentado, soy Oliver Wood, entrenador de Hogwarts –estira la mano.

Drumont se la estrecha con una mueca.

- Jacques Drumont, he oído de ti… ¿jugabas en la liga de tu país?

- Juego todavía, me han dejado entrenar a Hogwarts este año, una ausencia temporal.

- _Pog_ supuesto –hace avanzar a su ayudante- este es mi asistente, Pascal Aubert.

Los hombres asienten y Wood hace avanzar a Madame Hooch.

- Madame Hooch, un placer –sonríe la mujer forzosamente.

- El _placeg_ es mío.

Por la cara de ambos, se las intenciones de Drumont, y Madame Hooch también las sabe, afortunadamente a ella no le parecen encantadoras, Harry, Ron y yo tapamos las risas.

- Harry ven aquí –llama Wood, y este avanza- y el es nuestro capitán y buscador, Harry Potter.

- Ya lo noté –dice Drumont con furia contenida- lamentable que lo que _ahoga_ _buscaga_ no _ega_ una snitch, si no _gompeg_ la _nagiz_ de _mi_ capitán.

- Creo que lo mejor será dejar la pelea de los chicos entre los chicos ¿no le parece?

- _Oui_… -murmura Drumont todavía ensombrecido y luego mira a todos los que estamos detrás, sus ojos se abren en reconocimiento- ¿Granger?

Respiro profundo antes de avanzar un poco.

- ¿_Oui, Monsieur Drumont_?

- ¿Qué haces ahí, Granger? ¿La loca de tu _prigma_ te convenció?

Logro tomarle el brazo a Harry antes que avanzara cuando el equipo de Francia ríe, Octave claramente incluido.

- No lo hagas –le susurro y me dirijo luego a Drumont- nadie me convenció… participé en las pruebas y quedé.

- Hijo, _guecuegdo_ _pegfectamente_ que no puedes ni _agaggag_ una escoba.

- Eso era antes, ahora tendrá que ver lo bien que lo hago en el partido ¿no lo cree?

- Está bien, creo que hemos dilatado demasiado todo esto –habla Madame Hooch con su voz autoritaria- creo que los chicos tienen que divertirse. ¡Hogwarts abajo del escenario!

- Vamos –tiro de Harry que estaba reticente a soltar la mirada de Octave y todos comenzamos a bajar- este partido y el tiempo previo va a estar lleno de tensión.

- Ni que lo digas –dice Ron a mi lado- no puedo creer que me perdí la pelea –murmura luego frustrado.

Harry y yo reímos un poco, pero toda risa desaparece de mi boca cuando veo quién esta a las escaleras del escenario esperando con los brazos cruzados mientras zapatea el suelo con un solo pie. Monique. Y tengo que respirar profundo.

- Buena suerte en esa –murmura Harry.

Él y Ron avanzan y alcanzo a oír como Ron le pregunta por Hermione, mientras Harry mirando entre la gente dice que no está seguro donde estoy.

- Me has estado evitando, Michael –habla en francés, por lo que está enojada.

- Oui.

- ¿Qué le pasó a tu voz?

- Un resfriado.

Prefiero hablarle en inglés para que moleste menos con el cambio de voz.

- ¡Me has estado evitando y _quiego_ _sabeg_ _pog_ qué!

- Necesitamos hablar en privado.

- ¡No! ¡_Quiego_ _hablag_ _ahoga_!

¿Esto tenía que aguantar Michael? ¿Cómo la soportaba? Estoy segura que las reconciliaciones eran lo que le hacía aguantarla… mi primo es demasiado superficial para su propio bien.

- ¿Quieres hablar ahora? Bueno… terminamos.

Sí, eso le hará bien a Michael, que cuando regrese se concentrará en sus estudios, se graduará y luego se dedicará a la música donde no tendrá a esta sanguijuela que lo moleste.

- ¡¿QUÉ?!

- Ya me escuchaste, no puedo seguir así, quiero que terminemos.

- No puedes _hacegme_ esto.

- Mírame como lo hago.

Y con eso la dejo sola. Se que he sido un poco dura, pero Monique no entiende de otra forma, además… esta es por todas las veces que me miró feo, habló a mis espaldas y humilló públicamente, porque lo hizo. Y mucho. En estos momentos sus llantos no me afectan en lo más mínimo.

Veo de lejos a mi derecha a las Veelas, les asiento con la mirada y comienzan a volver a los bosques, de mi izquierda veo a Ginny que se acerca. Antes que llegue a mi me voy corriendo y entre el gentío me pierdo para volver a cambiarme.

- Toma, anda pasándome las cosas –dice Jess que sostiene el bolso, a su lado, Mer y Lizzie tienen mi túnica y mis zapatos. Roxane, Emmanuelle y Danielle hacen guardia más allá.

Rápidamente desactivo el medallón, le paso la peluca a Jess, me saco la túnica y la cambio, después de subirme los pantalones con magia y sacarme la corbata. Me arreglan el pelo un poco y me ajustan el sombrero mientras yo me pongo los zapatos.

- ¿Me veo decente?

- Oui… -dice Jess con una leve sonrisa- pego crgeo que debeguías cambiag la voz.

- Suenas como travesti –me dice Meredith con una risita.

Le lanzo una mirada enojada y con la varita lo arreglo.

- Gracias… -me pongo la mochila y luego de despedirme y agradecerles a todas me voy en busca de Harry, suficiente tiempo ya hemos perdido.

El crepúsculo ya se hace presente y las hadas junto con los faroles flotadores ya siendo útiles. Veo grupos congregados en los puestos donde lanzan dardos o tienen que botar con sus varitas blancos que se mueven. Algunas chicas reciben pequeños peluches de regalos, una Ravenclaw va del brazo con Gryffindor mientras que en la mano lleva un hipogrifo que mueve las alitas de vez en cuando. Sonrío con tristeza porque por más que mire no puedo ver a Harry en ningún lado.

En el mini jardín con asientos no hay nada más que parejas, y la pista de baile aún está vacía, suspiro girando de un lado a otro y ahí esta. Al parecer también buscando, me acerco sigilosamente y cuando ya estoy en su espalda le salto con un grito. Quiera aceptarlo después o no, se asustó, porque pegó un salto. Yo me largo a reír.

- Te crees muy graciosa ¿no?

- Ajá… graciosísima.

- ¿Y no te arrepientes para nada?

Niego con la cabeza con una sonrisa.

- Claro que no.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Por supuesto.

Y con eso me rodea la cintura y comienza a hacerme cosquillas. Intento zafarme golpeándolo, pero no parece parar, afortunadamente estamos frente a frente y con fuerza le tomo el cuello para besarlo. Eso hizo el truco, que fáciles son los hombres para desconectarlos.

Estamos los dos bastante ocupados y recuperando toda la semana pérdida cuando alguien llama.

- ¡Hey, Harry!

¡Merlín, que pasa ahora! ¡Primero Octave, luego las chicas, luego tener que ser Michael, y después Monique! ¡¿Qué más puede interrumpir?! Suelto un gruñido y me separo girando a ver quien es, y mi humor empeora.

- Hola, Ron.

- ¿Por fin me presentarás a la famosa Hermione?

- Hermione, el es mi mejor amigo, Ronald Weasley.

- No te preocupes –digo con una leve sonrisa- Michael me ha contado mucho sobre él… y sus comentarios –añado con una voz levemente sombría.

Ron traga con dificultad y ríe nerviosamente mientras se sonroja. Si que le haré sudar un poquito, se lo merece.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Notas de la Autora**

_Holas! Gracias por todas sus palabras y apoyo! Les informo que sus vibras ayudaron y en la prueba tuve un 4.1! Justo! Y tal vez me suba porque la profe se equivocó en unas preguntas al parecer… igual me dio lata, porque por primera vez fui la nota más baja, pero estoy feliz! Además culpo por completo el no haber estudiado a profundidad lo que más entró… aunque hace poco tuvimos un quiz de todo lo que estudié y me fue bien… al menos eso creo. Y… hoy me entregaron notas de mis talleres que valen 25 por ciento de mi semestre (faltan varias notas más eso si) y tengo: 7.0, 7.0, 7.0 (nota máxima), 6.8 y 6.6 y fueron las mejores de mi clase! Toy feliz._

_Yaps… suficiente sobre mí._

_El capitulo… no estuvo tierno? El próximo lo estará aún más… bueno, Harry y Hermione ya están reunidos, Octave sabe como están las cosas, todos ustedes han sido informados sobre el partido y el baile, Harry le ha presentado Ron a Hermione y 'Michael' terminó con Monique, ja! Millones de cosas pasan todavía, varios capitulos más con cosas muy lindas y problemas muy odiosos, así que espero que sigan disfrutando._

_Respecto a la pregunta que les hice la semana pasada… tanto lugares! Muchos de los que quiero conocer, un par que afortunadamente he podido visitar y me fascino que un par de personas mencionaron a Chile! No me pondré guía turistica pero en Chile tenemos de todo! Quieren desierto? El más árido del mundo! Quieren nieve? Cordillera y Antártica! Quieren tropical? Isla de Pascua. Lluvia y bosque? El Sur. Pasarlo bien? Viña del Mar y Santiago! Jejejeje… y mil millones de cosas más. Antes de irme al extranjero, mis planes eran conocer Chile completo, primero mi país, luego el mundo, pero Israel apareció y terminé adelantando los planes, cumplí el gran sueño de mi vida de conocer Egipto; me enamoré perdidamente de Roma; me fasciné con Petra; para que hablar de todas las cosas que tiene Israel!; y me frustré y entretuve en Madrid, para los españoles, su metro me mató! MUCHAS ESCALERAS + MUCHOS BOLSOS SUFRIMIENTO. Pero el Parque de la Warner remedió bastante Yaps… sigamos:_

_**PREGUNTA CAI DEL CAPITULO**_

**Nombra UNA persona que quieras conocer, no importa tiempo o lugar.**

Próximo capitulo respondo. ES UNA PERSONA, por favor, UNA SOLA. Y como dije pueden viajar en el tiempo si eso es lo que quieren.

_Así que de regalo para los que quieren… spoilers:_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**SPOILERS CAPITULO CATORCE: DULCE PERFECCIÓN**

- ¿Ya saliste de la casa de locos? –pregunta con una pequeña risita mientras la estrecha.

Entrecierro los ojos peligrosamente.

**XXXXXXXXX**

- Lo siento… todavía estoy como algo molesto con esto de Hervieu…

Se me había olvidado por completo, no tuvimos tiempo de hablarlo, pero supongo que hay que conversar cuando mi ex novio me besa y eso desencadena una pelea.

- Vamos a sentarnos un rato.

- Ok.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Ahí tienen… espero les haya gustado y me comenten, ha pasado algo muy raro, entre más gente agrega la historia a sus favoritos y alertas, menos reviews llegan… estoy investigando el fenómeno… jaajajajajaja… Nos vemos y mándenme vibras para que me vaya bien en el quiz de histología y mi prueba de unidad!_

"_**Los reviews son el oxígeno de un escritor de fics"**_

_¡No quiero morir ahogada¡Ni tan joven!_

_¿Por favor?_

_**Francis**_

Delusional al 100


	14. Dulce Perfección

Disclaimer

**Disclaimer**

Todos los derechos pertenecientes a la Sra. Rowling, la WB y Salamandra. No hay fines de lucro bajo la realización de este escrito, sólo la mera satisfacción y entretención que saco de ello.

La idea principal está basada en Noche de Epifanía por William Shakespeare, más específicamente, en su adaptación para la película She's the Man (Ella es el Chico). El titulo está inspirado por el titulo de la canción A Beatiful Lie por 30 Seconds to Mars.

**Aviso**

Las cursivas y palabras con G en vez de R, son con acento francés o palabras en francés.

**Dedicación**

Al Milen y a todos los que siguen leyendo esto…

_**¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**UNA HERMOSA Y GRAN MENTIRA**

**Capitulo Catorce**

**Dulce Perfección**

Ron mira levemente al suelo mientras yo me separo de Harry que esta riendo un poco.

- Sea lo que haya dicho, apuesto que ha exagerado –dice el pelirrojo.

- Lo dudo, pero si eso fue una disculpa, la acepto.

Y Ron sonríe claramente ganándome puntos con él de inmediato. Bueno, tal vez soy una suave después de todo ¿qué le voy a hacer? Me acerco y estiro la mano.

- Hermione Granger, soy la prima de Michael.

- ¿Ya saliste de la casa de locos? –pregunta con una pequeña risita mientras la estrecha.

Entrecierro los ojos peligrosamente.

- ¡Ron! –le reta Harry.

- Lo siento… sólo una broma ¿Te quedarás con tu colegio?

- Sí… así que tendrás que aguantarme.

Él se sonroja y se rasca la nuca.

- No… yo sólo…

- No te preocupes, entiendo… Harry es tu amigo, y yo monopolizaba su tiempo, no estaré 24/7 con él, no te preocupes.

- ¿No lo estarás? –pregunta Harry con un tono triste de juego mientras me pasa el brazo por el cuello.

- No… -niego con la cabeza- tengo estudios y otra vida aparte de ti ¿lo sabías?

- A veces no me cuentas mucho de ese otro lado.

- No, porque aprovechamos el tiempo en otras cosas más productivas –le recuerdo con una sonrisa.

- Bueno, yo los dejo aquí tortolitos, no se me da presenciar muestras de afecto público. Un placer, Mione.

- Hermione y seremos amigos.

Él asiente con una risa y se aleja un poco antes de detenerse y volverse.

- Hey… ¿crees que tienes una de tus amigas para presentarme?

- Ve a buscar a Luna, y deja de molestar –le recuerda Harry tomándome la mano y sacándome el de ahí.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

- ¿Qué quieres hacer?

- Mmm… no volver a ser interrumpidos, mantenerme alejada de Octave, y que me ganes algo de alguno de los puestos.

Él me sonríe mientras me tira de la mano otra vez.

- ¿Qué has hecho esta semana?

- Harry, no he dejado de escribirte cartas.

Sí, con puras mentiras y cuentos de viejos paseos con mis padres. A veces me asusta lo fácil que se me esta dando esto de mentir.

- Pero no me lo has contado frente a frente.

- Pero lo sabes, en cambio tú, aparte de tus escuálidas respuestas de: "_Me alegro que lo pases bien, yo también te extraño, no aguanto por verte, nos vemos_" no me has contado mucho…

- Lamento por eso, no soy un escritor muy dedicado.

- Lo noté, no te preocupes… ¿qué has hecho?

- Entrenar, clases, fui a Hogsmeade con los chicos como te dije.

- Y tampoco eres muy diferente hablando –suelto una risa, y el hace una mueca.

- Lo siento… todavía estoy como algo molesto con esto de Hervieu…

Se me había olvidado por completo, no tuvimos tiempo de hablarlo, pero supongo que hay que conversar cuando mi ex novio me besa y eso desencadena una pelea.

- Vamos a sentarnos un rato.

- Ok.

Caminamos donde estaban los asientos y busqué el más alejado del resto de la gente, no quiero tener personas que oigan, me siento y él me imita.

- Está bien… ¿estás molesto por que me besó?

- Entre otras cosas –gruñe mientras se suelta de mi mano y apoya la cabeza con los codos en sus rodillas, se rasca un poco el ojo bajo las gafas.

Suspiro un poco y le hago levantar el rostro, con la varita le hago bajar el moretón que tiene y me mira agradecido, la zona ya se inflamado, pero ahora lentamente comenzaba a volver a la normalidad.

- No significo nada, al principio creí que eras tú, me pilló por sorpresa, espero que hayas visto que traté sacármelo de encima.

- Por eso me lancé contra él, Hermione. Si lo hubieses estado besando, otro habría sido el desenlace.

- Bien… entonces ¿no estás enojado conmigo?

- Claro que no –me mira un segundo y luego se apoya en el respaldo con aire cansino- sólo me molesta lo rápido que perdí el control. No me consideraba alguien celoso, supongo que estaba equivocado.

- Harry… alguien forzaba a tu novia. Dudo que eso se considere del todo celos. Estabas protegiéndome.

- Sí… -asiente y abre el brazo para que me acurruque a su lado.

- Y eso me recuerda… gracias… no tuve tiempo de dártelas antes.

- No hay de que.

- Déjame recompensarte con algo ¿quieres que te vaya a buscar algo para comer o beber?

Él me mira con una sonrisa y una mirada traviesa.

- Lo mejor que me vendría es que me curaras el labio también –asiento sacando mi varita- pero preferiría que no lo hicieses con magia.

Detengo mis movimientos y suelto una risa meneando la cabeza.

- No toda la magia se hace con varita, Harry… recuérdalo.

Y con eso lo beso, probablemente termine disfrutando más de lo que debiese con este método de curación.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Este día ha sido un completo tornado de emociones, un momento estaba nerviosa, al siguiente feliz, luego enojada, preocupada, feliz otra vez, angustiada al siguiente, irritada, luego feliz de nuevo, y después enojada, y… Merlín, parecía no acabar nunca. He tenido de mis mejores y peores momentos. Desde reencuentros a peleas por mí, he tenido que romper con alguien y conocer oficialmente personas con las que comparto habitación hace semanas. Y sin olvidar tener que enfrentarme a gente que creí ya debería haber aprendido a no molestarme.

Como odio a Fay Laforgue.

Entierro mis uñas en lo único que tengo a mano y el peluche que llevo suelta un pequeño lamento, lo suelto de inmediato y veo al elfo en miniatura que sonríe desde mi palma, eso me tranquiliza un poco. Harry me lo ganó en duelo contra un muñeco que había en uno de los puestos, podría haber elegido cualquiera, habían dragones gigantes, e hipogrifos, también sirenas y hadas y tantas criaturas, pero tengo un cariño especial por los elfos domésticos y termine eligiendo uno de los más pequeños.

Al menos Harry entendió.

- _Si tuviese los ojos verdes y la nariz más respingada se parecería a Dobby –_me dijo mientras estudiaba el pequeño elfo que en ese momentos le saluda cortésmente por un momento antes de volver a ser estático.

- _Me gusta así… ¿cómo lo llamaremos?_

- _¿Le pones nombres a los peluches?_ –me preguntó riendo, yo le golpeé el brazo.

- _Por supuesto, más aún a peluches mágicos. Tiene que tener un nombre._

- _Mmm… tiene cara de Flippy. _

- _¿Flippy?_ –pregunté con una sonrisa burlona- _¿Y te ríes que los nombro?_

- _¡Viste! ¡Ahora te ríes de mí!_

- _No, no…_ -dije sonriendo ampliamente y tomando a mi elfo- _tienes razón, tiene cara de Flippy._

- _Gracias, mi señora, Flippy está para servirle_ –dijo el pequeño elfo antes de volver a congelarse.

- _¿Viste? ¡Te dije que había que nombrarlo!_

Adoro esos momentos con Harry, son tan… normales. Jamás los tuve con Octave. Nuestra relación se limitaba a hablar sobre Quidditch, yo ayudándole en clases, y el tratando de pasar a segunda base. ¿Y consideraba eso romántico? Merlín, parece que en verdad estaba algo necesitada.

- ¿En que piensas? –pregunta Jess a mi lado.

- En que tendré que ver a Fay otra vez.

- Esa bruja es una descarada.

- Lo sé.

- ¿Cómo tiene el atrevimiento de tirársele a Harry así como así?

- Lo mismo me pregunto, pero ya la conoces, probablemente lo vio conmigo, y cuando desaparecí al baño a ella no se le ocurrió nada mejor que intentar agarrarlo. Al parecer ha olvidado lo que paso la última vez.

- No lo ha olvidado, sólo es tonta. Tonta tiene que ser para arriesgarse a estar un mes con el rostro lleno de espinillas otra vez.

- Sabe que no haré nada como eso, la detención que me gané esa vez es equivalente a mi regreso al colegio y si eso ocurre, Hermione y Michael Granger desaparecerán de Hogwarts.

- No te preocupes, por lo que vi, Harry esta demasiado enganchado de ti como para hacerle caso, y nosotras estaremos ahí para ayudarte.

- _Merci_…

Pero aunque me tranquilice un poco el apoyo, los recuerdos de ese encontrón con Fay Laforgue no me dejan tranquilos.

Yo había ido al baño, Harry me estaba esperando junto al puesto de algodones de azúcar, y hacia allí me dirigía con una leve sonrisa en mi rostro cuando los vi. Nada comprometedor, les aviso en seguida, pero yo la conozco, esa víbora que no ha hecho más que arruinarme mi existencia desde que me conoció. La forma en que estaba parada, levemente dándome la espalda pero inclinada hacia él, Harry no parecía ni reciproco ni incómodo, lucía un rostro neutro como quién tiene práctica alejando indeseables, pero eso no me calmaba. Ninguna de sus amiguitas estaba demasiado cerca, pero noté el grupo varios metros más allá mirando y murmurando emocionadas.

Avancé con paso firme y una expresión que he tenido que adoptar demasiado durante los enfrentamientos con Fay, y cuando ya estaba a metros de distancia, la oí.

- _…solo? Es una lástima, estoy seguga que podrgía encontrgar una fogma de entrgetenegte. _

Y ahí se inclinaba más. Bruja desesperada. Harry abría la boca para responder, pero yo llegué antes.

- _Eso no hará falta._

La chica alta, de un metro setenta y cinco, con brillante pelo negro arreglado perfectamente en un moño suelto que dejaba caer rulos con la idea de parecer despreocupado pero los cientos de pinches traicionaban el efecto, giró para probablemente asegurarse que era yo la que hablaba. Sus ojos violetas, una de sus rarezas y la mejor de sus facciones, brillaban con una mezcla de emociones. En parte estaba enojada de haber sido yo la que interrumpió, pero en otra, se notaba el gusto y la alegría que unida a la malicia demostraba como su cerebro trabajaba en la mejor forma de molestarme.

- _¡Hegmione!_ –saludó sorprendida.

Y ahí comenzó.

Desde mi llegada a Francia he tenido que corregir una y otra vez mi nombre, que al menos pronuncien bien el nombre, pero son pocos los que lo hacen, en mayoría mis amigos y profesores, otros, gente como Laforgue lo equivocan deliberadamente para molestarme. No se podría esperar menos de ella.

- _Fay_ –saludé en un tono que esperaba fuese cortés pero duro e incliné levemente la cabeza.

- _¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?_ –levantando delicadamente una de sus cejas me miró curiosa, como tratando de descifrar mi papel en todo esto.

Idiota cínica, me he paseado con Harry durante la última hora y media, lo he besado, me ha ganado un peluche, hemos ido de la mano ¡y hasta Octave se agarró a combos con él! ¿Es densa de verdad o quiere un desafío? Voy por lo último, y en esta área… a pesar de sentirme segura en todo lo otro… el temor comienza a apoderarse.

No es secreto para nadie nuestra competitividad. Ambas hijas de muggles queriendo ser las mejores en el colegio. La más inteligente, la más responsable, la más atlética. La pude vencer en todo, ganándole en todos los ramos posibles y tomando el puesto de primera de la clase desde los once años. También pude ganar el puesto de delegada sin mayor esfuerzo, ella todavía espera que una de las otras tres de nuestro año algo les pase para que ella pueda tomar el lugar. Y en lo más atlética… Fay es cazadora, ambas participamos en las pruebas durante nuestro quinto año, que fue en el que había cupo para las Veelas de Valence, pero nuestra capitana en ese entonces, Sabine Renoir, la pasó por alto y me dio el puesto a mi, ella fue mi mentora, y la mejor cazadora con la que he jugado. Claro está, ese rechazo a Fay no le sentó bien, especialmente cuando intentaba conseguirlo dejando claro que ella era la hermana del mejor buscador en la liga de Beauxbatons.

Pero había algo que ella siempre me ganaría.

Chicos.

Y era por una simple razón. Ella era hermosa y yo no. Tenía esa belleza más exótica, esos ojos violeta grandes e invitantes, que sonreían como escondiendo un secreto que sólo ella sabía. Su cabello ni se le acercaba al mío enmarañado y castaño, su piel algo pálida que le hacía resaltar aún más entre el resto de las chicas sólo era otro complemento al buen cuerpo que tenía, con esa altura y figura. Siempre había encontrado la manera de derrotarme en el área amorosa… incluso antes de dejarme claro como con Octave yo estaba disfrutando de sus restos –Fay y Octave habían sido pareja durante nuestro sexto año- de una u otra forma se había enterado exactamente quién me gustaba en el momento y hallaba la forma de arrebatármelo antes que pudiese decir: Quidditch. Incluso está comprobado que ella fue la que comenzó esos rumores sobre mi…

Y ahora claramente era su meta durante su estadía en Hogwarts, conseguirse a Harry Potter y quitarme de en medio. Me pregunto cuanto tardará en lograrlo, porque en esta área… ella es la experta.

Así que estábamos ahí y fue por el largo rato que mantuve la mirada que Harry intervino.

- _Me alegro que hayas llegado, todavía tenemos cosas que hacer _–dijo él avanzando a mi lado y entrelazando nuestras manos.

Lo miré saliendo de mi trance con Fay y no pude evitar sonreírle levemente agradecida, por un segundo había temido que él había aceptado la oferta de mi compañera.

- _Ah… _-dijo ella retrocediendo un paso- _¿están juntos?_

- _Sí… _-respondí.

- _Ajá… y todavía me quedan personas a quién presentarles a mi novia _–explicó Harry dándome un beso en la mejilla, y cuando giré dándome uno corto en la boca, luego todavía sonriendo se giró a Fay- _un placer conocerte… ¿cómo me has dicho que te llamabas? _–preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

Merlín, tengo el novio perfecto, estaba a punto de besarlo y no soltarlo por todo el trabajo que ponía en esto cuando ella habló.

- _Fay Laforgue, soy la hegmana de tu contrigncante._

- _Ah… bueno… entonces nos vemos en el partido. Adiós._

Y pasando su brazo por mi cuello y besándome el temple me sacó inmediatamente de ahí.

Ahora que lo pienso… tal vez a Fay no le salga tan fácil después de todo quitármelo. Harry se pasó el resto de la noche conversando emocionado sobre distintas cosas, intentando distraerme y sin volver a traer a Fay a discusión sabiendo cuanto me había molesto. Incluso apuntaba a gente al azar preguntando si sabía anécdotas graciosas de cada uno, nos fuimos turnando entre alumnos de Hogwarts y Beauxbatons, riendo cuando contábamos los malos tragos de cada uno, y cuando agotamos eso… me sacó a bailar.

Ya me había comentando cuando lo detestaba y en verdad me saltó el corazón cuando lo ofreció, estaba haciendo todo lo posible para sacar de mis pensamientos lo que me molestaba y claramente se veía cuando no hacíamos algo y yo volvía a fruncir el ceño. Sí… Harry no era ningún Patrick Swayze en la pista de baile, pero yo tampoco era Baby Houseman, pero en ese momento… no me importó nada de nada, era uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida. Las luces, la música, abrazada a Harry mientras el me susurraba cosas para hacerme reír.

Y fue en ese momento, mirándolo a los ojos, con las hadas flotando alrededor que noté la perfección de todo y me admití por primera vez desde que lo conocí… estaba completa y absolutamente enamorada de Harry James Potter.

Suspiro y sigo a Jess dentro del carruaje gigante, esta noche no podré escaparme para volver al castillo, veo en la sala de recepción unos cuantos de mis compañeros comentando y riendo sobre los eventos de la noche. Todo el lugar, con sus bordes circulares tenía leves entonaciones de celeste, plateado y blanco, el negro destacaba y los otros colores en cosas como flores aún más. Tenía una alfombra y sus sofás eran de cuero, el corto pasillo yo ya sabía que llevaba a un amplio auditorio, en el cual pasan las pocas clases durante nuestra estadía. A mano derecha están las dos puertas de las dos habitaciones en el primer piso.

La nuestra es la de la izquierda, la puerta blanca tiene el número 2 en dorado. En medio de ambas puertas hay una escalera de caracol dorada que lleva al segundo piso donde las otras dos habitaciones para alumnos se encuentran junto con la de los docentes y otra sala para poder entretenerse y conversar, todos los hombres están arriba, y la escalera avisa ruidosamente cuando uno de ellos intenta bajar o nosotras subir, no confían en nadie, a diferencia que en Hogwarts.

Emmanuelle y Roxane me pasan conversando y yo espero a las gemelas, un error porque los idiotas en la sala conversando cambian la atención a mí. Los reconozco de inmediato. Antoine Blier, Gaston Roux y Francois de Mérode, los tres cazadores titulares y con los cuales tendré el placer de hacer papilla en el partido me llaman.

- ¡Hey, Granger!

Juntando toda la paciencia que no tengo con ellos me giro a enfrentarlos y me cruzo de brazos desafiante.

- ¿_Oui_?

- ¿Así que te agarraste a Potter? –pregunta Roux meneando las cejas.

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

- Lo es si fraternizas con el enemigo, es nuestra la reputación que está en peligro –habla Blier con sorna.

- A no ser –comienza el único rubio del grupo con tono cómplice- que sea tu inteligente plan para arruinarlo para el partido… ¿lo enamorarás y le partirás el corazón ese día?

- ¿Ocuparás tus atributos femeninos de buena forma? Ya que todos sabemos… el quidditch no es lo tuyo –termina Antoine con una risa.

Y los otros dos los acompañan, yo sólo sonrío fríamente imaginando como disfrutaré el quitarles las quaffles ese diez de diciembre una y otra vez sin descanso, y no podrán decir nada. Ya veremos quién llega a ser el mejor.

- No esperen parados por ello, jamás haría algo tan vil y cruel para ganar algo, a gran diferencia de ustedes tres yo confío en mi talento antes que maquinaciones y jueguitos mentales, una lástima que tengan tan poca confianza.

Y con eso me doy media vuelta y entro a la habitación, las otras seis ya están ahí.

- ¿Molestándote?

- Como siempre –le respondo a Lizzie.

- Una lástima, si no fuesen tan idiotas… saldría con ellos –comenta Meredith limándose distraídamente una uña- especialmente con Francois –sonríe traviesamente y luego le llega una almohada de parte de Jess que suelta una risotada.

- Y tú… -me apunta Emmanuelle acusadoramente- ¡todo un mes aquí y ni nos dijiste que los hombres de Hogwarts estaban para comérselos!

Y rodando los ojos me acerco a mi cama que es la única que no esta tocada, no está con baúl ya que lo tengo en el castillo y me siento en ella. Lo mejor es desenchufarme de la conversación que probablemente sólo incluirá chicos, chicos y… ¿pueden adivinar cual es el otro tema? ¡Chicos! Mis amigas son tan predecibles.

Me saco la ropa y dejo todo el uniforme de Hogwarts escondido en uno de los cajones bajo la cama, todo esta como compacto en este lugar, la habitación tiene forma de un cuarto de un círculo, las siete camas algo apretadas y en la esquina hay un escritorio con un clóset para todas nosotras, sólo tenemos bajo la cama unos cajones y un velador en las separaciones. Y afortunadamente para mí… tres ventanas. Y quepo perfectamente por ellas, no será difícil escaparse.

La alfombra crema es igual que ahí afuera y las paredes son un tono de celeste más brillante, aunque aquí los cubrecamas son de hermosos tonos morados y lilas, un poco de rosa adorna desde el escritorio con una vasija de flores. Me despido de todas y luego de dejar una alarma para las seis, una buena hora para apoderarme de los baños que están más allá de la sala de estar, me estiro en la cama.

Se siente fría e impersonal, extraño los cálidos tonos rojos y dorados de mi sala común en el castillo y de mi habitación. Admito que hasta estoy extrañando el ronquido de Ron, las discusiones consigo mismo que Neville a veces le daba en la noche cuando la planta a su cuidado ese día le hubiese ocurrido algo y las risotadas por chistes pervertidos entre Seamus y Dean. Meneo la cabeza, estoy pasando demasiado tiempo con hombres, pero… luego recuerdo a Harry y como duerme tan tranquilo, y aunque todas las noches cierre los doseles con extra seguridad, es con el vaivén de su respiración que finalmente me quedo dormida, y es ahí cuando mi admisión vuelve a la cabeza. Jamás lo creí posible, yo iba a venir, iba a entrenar e iba a ser la mejor para jugar en el partido contra Beauxbatons y ya casi estoy ahí, sólo tendré que concentrarme para asegurar el puesto, pero fue ahí cuando yo planeaba que nunca se me ocurrió que llegaría y conocería al chico de mis sueños, a un chico que ni siquiera soñé porque jamás entretuve a mi mente con esas trivialidades, pero aquí estoy, arriesgando tanto, porque me he enamorado.

Y la vida no podría ser más perfecta.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Notas de la Autora**

_Bueno, lo lamento por la tardanza y está vez si que la hubo. Pero no han sido las dos semanas más fáciles de mi vida. Han pasado muchas cosas, entre pruebas difíciles en donde no me fue bien, talleres a los que llegué atrasada, nuevos profesores horrendos, que casi me atropellen y la baja cantidad de reviews en el capitulo pasado, deprimen a cualquiera. Así que como no tenía ánimos ni de levantarme, no actualicé. _

_Pero aquí está, espero que les guste y sigo más o menos desanimada así que no comentaré mucho, tampoco dejaré pregunta este capitulo, pero leí cada review y muchas gracias! Hubo uno muy tierno en donde a la persona que querían conocer era a mí … En el capitulo hemos tenido suficiente HHR? Cierto? Estuvo muy tierno! Y les aviso esta aparición de Fay Laforge no será la última, y les digo... tampoco le hará la existencia más fácil a Hermione... _

_Yaps… esperando que para la próxima semana me sienta mejor, los veré con más ánimo… espero!_

_Así que de regalo para los que quieren… spoilers:_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**SPOILERS CAPITULO QUINCE: UN GIRO INESPERADO**

"_¿Sabes que he notado? Michael no ha estado comiendo con nosotros… ¿crees que le pasara algo?"_

**XXXXXXXXX**

Ahí estaba Harry, pero no estaba solo… estaba con Fay. Conversaban, solamente, nada fuera de la normal, a excepción que el rió. Soltó una carcajada de las mismas que le daban cuando nos conocimos al principio, y a pesar de ser tan poco tiempo, un mes y unas semanas, la montaña de actividades que tenía lo hacían parecer una eternidad, y había sido una eternidad desde que lo veía sonreír de esa manera o reír de tal forma.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Yaps… nos vemos la próxima semana… espero…_

"_**Los reviews son el oxígeno de un escritor de fics"**_

_¡No quiero morir ahogada¡Ni tan joven!_

_¿Por favor?_

_**Francis**_

Delusional al 100


	15. Un Giro Inesperado

Disclaimer

**Disclaimer**

Todos los derechos pertenecientes a la Sra. Rowling, la WB y Salamandra. No hay fines de lucro bajo la realización de este escrito, sólo la mera satisfacción y entretención que saco de ello.

La idea principal está basada en Noche de Epifanía por William Shakespeare, más específicamente, en su adaptación para la película She's the Man (Ella es el Chico). El titulo está inspirado por el titulo de la canción A Beatiful Lie por 30 Seconds to Mars.

**Aviso**

Las cursivas y palabras con G en vez de R, son con acento francés o palabras en francés.

Además este capitulo tiene varios diálogos en pasado, recuerden que son los que están en cursiva.

**Dedicación**

Al Milen y a todos mis amigos, salí con ellos el viernes y lo pasé muy bien!

_**¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**UNA HERMOSA Y GRAN MENTIRA**

**Capitulo Quince**

**Un Giro Inesperado**

Al segundo día ya me había organizado, era simple y era práctico, mis días habían funcionado así y seguirían de la misma forma. Me levantaría temprano como a las seis de estar en el carruaje o a las cinco si estaba en el castillo, luego de eso hallaría la forma de quedarme o transformarme en Hermione mientras guardaba en mi bolso, agrandando con magia, todo lo necesario para volver a ser Michael junto con mis libros y deberes. Iría al Gran Comedor a desayunar con Harry y de vez en cuando haría un comentario como: "_He visto a Michael cuando venía, estaba bastante preocupado por una clase hoy_" con naturalidad. Luego de despedirme de él y hacer como que volvería al carruaje con las chicas me metería a un baño y volvería a ser Michael para apresurarme a clases y quedarme como tal hasta la hora de almuerzo, donde volvería a ser Hermione y luego volvería a cambiarme a Michael tanto para clases como para entrenamiento. Y ya cuando todo lo necesario estuviese listo volvería a encontrarme con Harry como Hermione para hacer algo y si era posible ir a la biblioteca a trabajar aún mejor. El día terminaría conmigo yendo al carruaje y eligiendo días al azar para no formar un patrón, decidiría si quedarme ahí o escaparme por la ventana para volver al castillo, donde mis doseles ya estaban bien cerrados gracias a Neville.

Una excelente manera de mantener todo a flote, todo funcionando como un reloj suizo. Pero hasta los relojes suizos tienen su vida útil. A la semana ya estaba estresada, aburrida y cansada, a veces no tenía ganas ni de hablar con Harry y eso ya era demasiado. El tener que mentir y hacer excusas se iba multiplicando, había comenzado simple, pequeños detalles como: _"No me había fijado… tú y Michael tienen el mismo bolso"_, eso se excusó con decir que había sido un sentimentalismo de nuestra parte cuando los compramos juntos mientras paseábamos aquí el verano pasado, y desde entonces cierro el bolso con magia.

Luego vino una pregunta que solamente alguien como Ron se preocuparía, y hasta eso me impresionó: _"¿Sabes que he notado? Michael no ha estado comiendo con nosotros… ¿crees que le pasara algo?"_ yo lo cubrí rápidamente con decirle que lo último que Michael quería era cruzarse con Monique otra vez y la estaba evitando a toda costa, y que además no había que preocuparse que usualmente almorzaba en las cocinas, y que si no estaba ahí, Dobby le daba algo, dejando claro que me lo había contado justo el día anterior porque me había preocupado del mismo detalle. Dos días después Hermione tuvo que excusarse porque tenía que ponerse al día en algo y Michael apareció en la mesa encargándose de recalcar el hecho de haber estado escapando de Monique.

Era una verdadera pesadilla, no estar pensando en mi misma como una sola persona. Inconscientemente decía _"Hermione"_ o _"Michael"_ tienen que hacer esto o aquello y rápidamente me daba cuenta que no era compañía para nadie siendo lo uno o lo otro. Como ella estaba demasiado agotada y cansada para poder conversar o disfrutar del tiempo con Harry, recordándome que una vez llegada Navidad, podría ser absolutamente libre y feliz porque para ese entonces, habría ganado el partido. Como él estaba demasiado enfocada en no equivocarme en nada y manteniendo todos los sentidos libres en caso de actuar por alguna emergencia. Todo llegó a un punto en mirando por la ventana en mi habitación en Hogwarts, el saltar por ella se veía muy invitante y fácil, no fue un pensamiento suicida, bajo ningún tipo, pero el sólo prospecto de dormir y dormir y dormir, era demasiado.

Y las cosas empeoraron. Nada con clases, nada con Quidditch. Seguía siendo el primero en Hogwarts, me saltaba con excusas de disfrutar la biblioteca las lecturas en Beauxbatons, y los entrenamientos iban espléndidos, volaba como nunca y todos lo notaban. Esos eran los únicos momentos de mi existencia en los cual estaba normal, clases y entrenamiento. El resto de mi vida era un caos, y aún peor caos es cuando otros lo notan ¿y cuando tus enemigos comienzan a fijarse? Ahí estás en problemas.

Había convencido a Harry que una tranquila tarde en la biblioteca trabajando en nuestros deberes sería lo mejor, yo estudiaría para ponerme al día –cuando en realidad trabajaba en lo mismo que él, sólo había hechizado el pergamino para que pareciera otra cosa- y el podría despejar su horario para los entrenamientos. Él había intentado distraerme dos veces luego de la primera hora, y no dejaba de acariciarme el cabello, girando un mechón en su dedo mientras turnaba su mirada entre el libro y mi rostro. Me había hecho sonreír e incluso sonrojarme un poco cuando acarició mi cuello, le di un par de besos, pero en verdad necesitaba entregar este reporte o no tendría tiempo para nada más durante el fin de semana, y lo peor de ese fin de semana, es que sólo me quedaban cuatro días para hallar la forma de salirme de la cita doble. Así cuando ya estaba a punto de ceder por completo, tanto a él como al sueño que se apoderaba de mí, me paré, le acaricié un poco el cabello y le dije que iría en busca de un libro.

Entre pasillo y pasillo oscuro me encontré un sillón y me senté, sólo fueron diez minutos, diez minutos en los cuales cerré los ojos y dormí y creo que incluso soñé, aunque no lo recuerde, pero al despertar pegué un salto y volví corriendo a la mesa, sólo para detenerme al final del pasillo siendo escondida por el mueble en la entrada. Ahí estaba Harry, pero no estaba solo… estaba con Fay. Conversaban, solamente, nada fuera de la normal, a excepción que el rió. Soltó una carcajada de las mismas que le daban cuando nos conocimos al principio, y a pesar de ser tan poco tiempo, un mes y unas semanas, la montaña de actividades que tenía lo hacían parecer una eternidad, y había sido una eternidad desde que lo veía sonreír de esa manera o reír de tal forma.

Me fui corriendo por el pasillo a llorar de impotencia y no volví hasta quince minutos después cuando me había asegurado que mis ojos no estaban enrojecidos al igual que mi nariz. Me senté algo tensa y no me moleste en tomar los libros o mirarlo, todavía me sentía perdida.

- _¿Y encontraste el libro? Creí que tendría que mandar un cuerpo de rescate, temí que algo por ahí dentro te hubiese tragado o atacado. Aunque hubiese sido completamente irónico, tú con tu absoluto amor por los libros y_—se detuvo porque sentí el silencio, pero no me molesté en hacer nada más que mirar mis manos en la mesa- _¿Hermione? ¿Estás bien?_ –estiró la mano para sacarme el cabello de los ojos y me acarició levemente con el dorso haciéndome cerrar los ojos, los abrí de inmediato.

- _Te oí reírte, no creo que estuvieses_ **tan**_ preocupado_ –mi tono fue ligero, no fue lleno de sarcasmo o enojo o ningún tipo de reproche, sólo hable de ello como un simple hecho, casi intentando bromear.

Harry se aclaró la garganta un poco y me miró de lado como pesando que hacer _"¿Le digo o no le digo? ¿Le digo que me he enamorado perdidamente de su enemiga porque esos ojos violetas y esa sonrisa me arrastraron hasta lo más profundo? ¿O…? ¿O le sigo mintiendo y dándole falsas esperanzas?"_ Estaba segura que pensamientos de esa índole pasaban por esa cabecilla suya, pero aunque lo fuesen no me dijo nada como ello.

- _Era Fay, se había perdido camino a la biblioteca, me contaba todo lo que había luchado para encontrar el pasillo correcto y que había sido una perdida de tiempo, porque en verdad no le gustaba leer del todo._

- _Me imagino._

Yo asentí con una leve sonrisa, muy leve, sólo una expresión conforme y luego me puse a recoger las cosas y guardarlas en mi bolso resguardando que el no viese nada dentro, Harry me miró con expresión preocupada.

- _¿A dónde vas?_

- _De vuelta al carruaje, se hace tarde, tengo más trabajo que hacer y no me estoy concentrando aquí… en todo caso… tal vez ni trabaje, lo mejor será dormir un poco, estoy agotada._

Quería salir rápido de ahí, tenía ganas de llorar, llorar por él, por Fay, por este plan que cada vez era más estúpido ya que si no quedaba nada de mi misma al final de todo ¿Qué sacaba sanando mi dignidad y mi ego? El acto final de autosuficiencia y liberación tendría cero efecto, tanto para mí como para los idiotas que les quiero demostrar lo contrario.

- _No estás molesta por Fay ¿cierto?_ –sus ojos tenían una pizca de terror, completamente asustado de mi respuesta.

¿Estaría asustado de que lo hubiese pillado en algo? ¿Se sentiría culpable? ¿O solamente preocupado? Lo último tenía que ser, Harry no era del tipo de engañar a otra persona. No, en absoluto.

- _No, Harry_ –suspiré- _puedes conversar con quién quieras, en ningún_ _grado soy tu carcelera._

- _No me refería a eso_ –intentó explicar.

- _Se que no…_

- _Sólo hablo que aunque me has dicho muy poco sobre ella, entiendo perfectamente bien que no eres su amiga… y si te molesta, no tengo problema de no hablarle._

- _Harry…_ -intenté, pero no pude.

Explicarle mi situación con Fay a Harry sería como poner frente a mí, todas mis inseguridades y debilidades, sería como abrirme por completo y quedar completamente vulnerable, y recuerdo nuestra conversación desde hace semanas, esa en el bosque.

- _No me gusta confiar mucho en la gente, es definitivo que eventualmente te decepcionaran, así es la naturaleza humana… si no te decepcionan, tú los sobreestimas y un pequeño error se multiplica por mil a la hora que hieren tus sentimientos… y poner tu corazón en alguien… es un gran riesgo. Prefiero mantenerme alejada de eso._

- _Tú no confías en la gente por temor a que te dañen, yo no me acerco a la gente por temor a perderlas_.

- _Todos tenemos derecho a sentir miedo a acercarnos, después de todo somos nosotros los que sufrimos en caso de… pero… a veces pienso que no vale la pena pasar la vida con miedo, uno tiene que arriesgarse y Octave fue parte de esos momentos…_

Todo había sido más simple ahí, pero incluso cuando tomé mis cosas y comencé a salir de la biblioteca Harry parecía insistente, bueno… no puedo decir que no me advirtió, Harry es curioso, muy curioso, sólo hay que acordarse como nos conocimos.

- _¿Que me querías decir?_

- _Nada._

- _Hermione…_

- _¡¿Qué?!_

- _Has estado extraña toda la semana, al principio que llegaste fue grandioso, pero ahora estás cansada y enojada todo el tiempo, tengo miedo de hacer o decir algo que empeore la situación ¿necesitas volver con tus padres? ¿Tal vez hablar con tu tío sobre tu tratamiento?_

- _No estoy loca, Harry._

- _Y no he dicho que lo estés, pero claramente estás estresada._

Y he ahí la primera persona que lo dijo con palabras, las chicas y Neville se limitaban a mirarme con tristeza y tratar de ayudarme todo lo posible, pero ni yo había querido admitir que todo esto me estaba matando, y todavía me quedaban dos semanas antes del partido y luego una mas antes que llegase Michael.

Así que no queriendo entrar en un psicoanálisis y comenzar a reformular el plan y terminando renunciar a todo, trate de desviar el tema a otro lado.

- _¿Quieres saber cual es mi problema con Fay?_

- _¿Ayudará?_

- _No lo sé_ –admití, pero continué caminando, un poco más lento de lo normal.

- _¿Quieres ir a comer algo?_

- _No… en verdad creo que lo mejor sería ir a la cama._

- _Está bien…_ -asintió y me quitó el bolso, cosa que le tengo estrictamente prohibido, pero que esta vez preferí ni chistar porque mi espalda nunca le había amado tanto, ni siquiera cuando el otro día me masajeó por diez minutos antes que tuviese que correr a cambiarme otra vez a Michael- _cuéntame de Fay_ –habló luchando un poco con el peso extra para acomodarlo.

Suspiré… de esa mujer puedo decir tanto.

- _Es como… bueno… por lo que me has contado, podría ser como tu relación con Malfoy, sólo que no existe una especie de camaradería a causa de la guerra, no hay ningún tipo de agradecimiento por salvarle la vida a la otra, o ni siquiera afecto a causa de odio, como ocurre a veces. Nos odiamos, y no nos soportamos, desde que nos conocimos nuestra existencia se limita a la competitividad y por parte de ella a humillarme._

- _¿Fay Laforgue? _–pareció confundido- _es extraño, siempre parece amable._

- _Esa es su forma de actuar para conseguir todo lo que quiere, pero cuando las personas pierden su utilidad, y cumplen la función, la desecha por la siguiente persona que le ayudará a conseguir su siguiente meta_ –Harry soltó un silbido y elevó las cejas, yo asentí- _sólo ha habido un área en que yo jamás le he podido ganar y es con la única que puede humillarme una y otra vez, me sorprende que no haya hecho algo ya._

- _¿A que te refieres? ¿De que área hablas?_

- _El día del carnaval, nuestro momento, donde tú tuviste que interrumpir porque no soltábamos la mirada, ella estaba dejando claro lo que quería._

- _¿Y eso era…?_ –su clara confusión me pareció en cierto grado enternecedora, Harry podía ser tan denso en estos temas.

- _A ti. _

El silencio nos siguió durante el resto del camino al carruaje y esa noche no volví al castillo, no tenía ganas de nada más que dormir y llorar. Pero si hubo un punto de luz, porque cuando llegamos cerca de la puerta en que me tenía que dejar, Harry bajó las mochilas y me tomó del cuello para besarme con fuerza, como marcando territorio, para él y para mí, como para asegurarme que todo estaría bien, porque él seguía interesado en mí, que no se había vencido, que todos estos días amargos pasarían y yo volvería a ser la Hermione que él se había—bueno, no se si está o no enamorado de mí, todavía no ha dicho nada, pero ese beso me dejó con la sensación que no necesitaba palabras para decírmelo.

Fue mágico, definitivamente en la lista de los diez mejores besos de mi vida, en los cuales Harry figuraba como el causante de cada uno de ellos, y cuando me soltó y rozó nuestros labios de nuevo, y luego mi mejilla y me abrazó, tuve que hacer todas las fuerzas posibles para no ponerme a llorar ahí mismo, no podía, no era yo, Hermione Granger era fuerte, la bruja fría del colegio, como Michael siempre insistía en llamarme -y del cual no he recibido noticia alguna en las últimas dos semanas aunque le he mandando ya cinco cartas- y dándole lo que mejor se asemejaba a una sonrisa feliz le doy otro beso, y tomando mi mochila del suelo me fui un poco más tranquila.

La tranquilidad no duró mucho.

En realidad la nada misma, del dilema de mi fin de semana no tuve que ni preocuparme, porque estoy aquí sola, encerrada en mi habitación del carruaje, he evitado a Harry todo lo posible, me he encargado de hacer tal para que ni Michael le dirija la palabra, estos últimos tres días sólo Michael ha ido al Gran Comedor y no se he sentado ni lo más remotamente cerca a Harry, ha intentado hablarme, para que yo le expliqué a "_Hermione_", pero lo he ignorado, para el único momento que le hablo es cuando tengo que hablarle en entrenamiento o en clases.

Él ha bombardeado sin descanso a las chicas, tratando de explicar o excusarse, ni me importa, les he pedido explícitamente que le ignoren y le respondan en francés para que se sienta perdido, pero ni eso lo ha logrado, porque sólo anoche Jess llegó diciéndome que debería oírlo, que no todo es lo que parece. Yo sólo recuerdo la sonrisa de Fay cuando nos encontramos en uno de los pasillos de Hogwarts y mi rabia vuelve a aparecer, tuve que aplicar todo mi autocontrol para no largarla lejos ese día. Y fue difícil créeme que fue difícil. Sus palabras resuenan con fuerza.

- _Lo sabías y no querías resignarte, ese es tu problema, Granger… nunca sabes cuanto rendirte._

- _Cállate o te juro que_—

- _¿Me juras qué? No te conviene hacerme nada, sólo me dejarás el camino libre y eso si que sería conveniente para mí. _

Me limité a pasar por su lado y sacarla del camino con un empujón. No la he vuelto a ver y creo que fue un tipo de amenaza por parte del resto de las chicas, porque debería ya haberme cruzado con ella, pero no hay forma, no la he visto.

Y mientras miro el techo, y cuento las estrellas pegadas ahí, y pienso en lo mal que esta mi vida en estos momentos y no aguanto hasta que llegue el diez y pueda jugar y largarme de toda esta mugre de situación cuando escucho los golpecitos. Al principio pienso que es la lluvia, una ocurrencia tan normal aquí en Reino Unido como el sol en el desierto, pero luego veo luz, y no es luz de relámpagos, no, son chispas de colores, moradas, rosas, verdes, rojas, y cuando me fijo de donde vienen, es desde mi ventana, la del medio, por la cual bajo para ir al castillo.

Extrañada avanzo hasta ella y la abro, mis ojos se endurecen ante lo que veo, Harry esta ahí de pie, con la escoba en mano y su varita en la otra apuntando la ventana para golpearla con chipas otra vez, su varita suelta unas pocas amarillas, al parecer estaba a punto de otro ataque cuando aparecí.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Que me escuches.

- ¿Y si no quiero?

- Una lástima, porque no descansaré hasta que lo hagas.

Y en ese momento, cuando antes su insistencia y tenacidad sólo resultaba adorable y una de las cosas más que amaba de él, sólo me daban ganas de golpearle la cara, porque la única imagen que me invadía de él, no era su rostro mientras dormía, o cuando me sonreía, o cuando me besaba o cuando hacia algo conmigo, no… la única imagen que hallaba lugar era mi mente eran él y Fay Laforgue besándose, y lo hicieron, aunque el quisiese esconder ese hecho de mí.

¿Qué rápido cambian las cosas, no? Hace una semana admitía que lo amaba, y ahora no puedo odiarlo más por el sentimiento. Pero lo que el no sabe, es que la verdad siempre se oye, tarde o temprano, incluso cuando él no quería decirla.

Y cierro la ventana.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Notas de la Autora**

_Bueno de verdad espero que no haya sido muy confuso! En resumen todo el capitulo Hermione lo paso narrando desde su cama deprimida mientras relata los acontecimientos, todo es cronológico, a excepeción de la conversación con Fay que courrió después del beso y si Harry y Fay se besaron, pero Jess dijo que no todo era lo que parecía, asi que tendrán que esperar al siguiente capitulo para saber como eso ocurrió! De igual forma espero que hayan disfrutado los lindos momentos y todo el capitulo._

_Así que de regalo para los que quieren… spoilers:_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**SPOILERS CAPITULO DIECISIES: ENTRANDO EN RAZON**

- ¡¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo entrando aquí así como así?!

- Que me escuches –su rostro deja claro que su intención iba a cumplirse, quisiera o no, lo haría si es necesario a la fuerza.

**XXXXXXXXX**

- No lo sé… ¿te agarraste a alguien?

- Por lo general me revienta que siempre tengas todo correcto, Hegmione, pero esta vez no, me da aún más felicidad.

- ¿Y porque tendría que ser así?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Bueno, estas últimas semanas han sido horribles como todos ustedes saben, pero el viernes empezaron a mejorar, salí con unos amigos a bailar y me quite el estrés por completo, estuve estudiando porque tengo dos pruebas que se avecinan y haciendo un trabajo y aunque no cundió mucho, igual estudié y lo que mejor pasó fue esta noche, recuerdan esa prueba que yo sentí me había ido tan mal? Me saqué un 5.3! Como? No tengo idea! Pero tengo un 5.3 (es como 75 para los que no saben la calificación chilena) asi que más feliz imposible! Ahora sólo tengo que pasar estas dos y listo. _

**Para la pregunta CAI de esta semana: ¿Cuál es tu serie de televisión favorita?**

_Yaps… nos vemos la próxima semana… espero…_

"_**Los reviews son el oxígeno de un escritor de fics"**_

_¡No quiero morir ahogada¡Ni tan joven!_

_¿Por favor?_

_**Francis**_

Delusional al 100


	16. Entrando en Razón

**Disclaimer**

Todos los derechos pertenecientes a la Sra. Rowling, la WB y Salamandra. No hay fines de lucro bajo la realización de este escrito, sólo la mera satisfacción y entretención que saco de ello.

La idea principal está basada en Noche de Epifanía por William Shakespeare, más específicamente, en su adaptación para la película She's the Man (Ella es el Chico). El titulo está inspirado por el titulo de la canción A Beatiful Lie por 30 Seconds to Mars.

**Aviso**

Las cursivas y palabras con G en vez de R, son con acento francés o palabras en francés.

Además este capitulo tiene varios diálogos en pasado, recuerden que son los que están en cursiva.

**Dedicación**

Al Milen y a todos mis amigos, salí con ellos el viernes y lo pasé muy bien!

_**¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**UNA HERMOSA Y GRAN MENTIRA**

**Capitulo Dieciséis**

**Entrando en Razón**

Durante los siguientes cinco minutos Harry no para de golpear la ventana, tuve que tomar mi varita y sellarla por completo, e insonorizarla para poder estar en paz, el silencio del carruaje vacío mi única compañía, todos están tranquilamente cenando en el Gran Comedor. Después de diez minutos de completa calma supongo que Harry ha desistido y con una sonrisa triste suspiro acogiendo el sentimiento de soledad otra vez. Pero las cosas no terminaron ahí, porque de pronto la puerta de mi habitación de abre de par en par y por ahí entra un Harry que en menos de diez segundos cierra la puerta con su varita, seguramente insonoriza la habitación y antes que mi mente pueda ocurrírsele un hechizo para atacarlo, él me desarma.

Lívida y enojada me pongo de pie y golpeo el suelo con rabia poniendo las manos en mis caderas.

- ¡¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo entrando aquí así como así?!

- Que me escuches –su rostro deja claro que su intención iba a cumplirse, quisiera o no, lo haría si es necesario a la fuerza.

- ¡¿Y como demonios entraste?!

- Eso no importa –se encoge de hombros desafiante.

- Oh, sí… si que importa.

- Tus amigas me dejaron pasar.

Y la traición me apuñala la espalda, me dejo caer en la cama en silencio. Merlín ¿tan mal me he comportado? Se que había sido mala compañía antes que todo esto, pero luego de mi pelea con Harry, las cosas al parecer habían empeorado, porque para que mis amigas hayan ido en contra de mi voluntad a tales extremos, algo malo he hecho.

No he llorado tanto como creí lloraría en una situación como esa, sólo cayeron lágrimas cuando le hice admitirlo, pero luego de eso me cerré, contesté sólo en monosílabos y admito que cuando insistían en como me sentía, llegué a gritarles un par de veces.

Pero todo fue tan rápido que ni siquiera lo he asimilado bien, el lunes Harry había logrado sacarme levemente de mi estado catatónico cuando no actuaba hiperactiva como Michael, y el martes las cosas habían mejorado, me había cambiado de papeles con un poco más de entusiasmo y alegría, disfrutando todos los beneficios que mi plan tenía, pero todo empeoró el miércoles durante el almuerzo, Harry se había atrasado en Pociones y me había quedado algo atrás cuando me fui a cambiar de ropa, y fue en el vestíbulo cuando Fay me alcanzó.

Les dijo a sus amigas que la esperaran, que lo que tenía que decirme sólo tomaría un momento.

- _¿Qué quieres?_

Ella sólo me sonrió, la alegría irradiaba, una persona que no la conociera como yo podría parecerle una felicidad sana, natural, una de esas que te hacen incluso feliz a ti, pero estamos hablando de Fay y sus ojos que siempre tenían ese como secreto escondido brillaban más de lo normal. Algo perverso.

- _Anoche tuve una noche estupenda._

- _¿Y todo esto va a…?_

- _¿Te imaginas porque fue una noche tan espectacular?_

Yo rodé los ojos y me crucé sueltamente de brazos con postura desinteresada.

- _No lo sé… ¿te agarraste a alguien?_

- _Por lo general me revienta que siempre tengas todo correcto, Hegmione, pero esta vez no, me da aún más felicidad._

- _¿Y porque tendría que ser así?_

El temor comenzó a propagarse lentamente, pero lo tranquilicé y le ordené que se callara, que Harry me había besado de esa forma, que me había dicho absolutamente todo sin palabras y que todo estaba bien.

- _¿No te interesa saber con quién me bese?_

Fue el tono de voz, la sugestión detrás de sus palabras, la inclinación de su cabeza, la idea de hacerlo murmullo pero no lográndolo deliberadamente, los ojos brillando como nunca y la ceja levantada lo que me hizo negar la cabeza. Ella sólo río un poco y se enredó un mechón en el dedo mordiéndose el labio.

- _Estás mintiendo_ –le dije decidida.

- _Después de anoche puedo ver porque tiene tanta fama… oh, querida, si que lo has pasado __bien este último tiempo,__ aunque no confiaría que vayas a disfrutar tanto más, tienes tus días contados._

- _No es verdad, él nunca haría eso._

- _¿No desearías que estuviese mintiendo?_

Y con una última mirada de odio, pero dejando claro que no caía en su trampa la deje sola, y me fui a sentar, Harry apareció cinco minutos después y fue cuando llegó que noté la peculiaridad que no me besó. Me puse a pensar y hoy en la mañana estaba más callado de lo normal, pero lo adjudiqué al examen en Defensa que teníamos, la Profesora Vance estaba bastante estricta y se perfectamente lo importante que es el ramo para Harry. El problema fue que cuando me puse a pensar, tampoco recordaba un beso en la mañana, y más extraño era que ahora, teniendo la tarde libre, donde debería estar relajado, me saludara debidamente, pero no lo había hecho, se había limitado a darme una suave sonrisa y luego a servirse comida.

No me habló más de lo necesario, no tomó mi mano, no me acarició la mejilla, y aparte de mirarme por un largo rato cuando ya íbamos a terminar no hizo nada más, cuando yo me iba, me miró otra vez y se acercó a besarme, pero dudo en el último segundo y para sacarlo de la miseria le besé la mejilla y salí arrancando del lugar, no podía ponerme a pensar en eso en esos momentos, me comenzaría la paranoia.

Luego de clases y el entrenamiento, me cambie a Hermione, y decidí que no podía más, la idea que Fay tuviese razón y ella y Harry si se hubiesen besado no me dejaba en paz y por muy poco perdí la quaffle tres veces durante la tarde, y errores como esos no son posibles. Traté de razonar conmigo misma, Harry no haría eso conmigo, y si hubiese pasado él me habría dicho, lo haría. De seguro. Pero pasó y no me lo dijo.

Estábamos caminando, yo había propuesto la idea, quería hablar con él, confrontarlo, y con gente alrededor no funcionaba y en espacios cerrados menos, necesitaba aire y lugares a los cuales escapar con rapidez. Así que cuando ya estábamos apartados me detuve y me crucé de brazos defensiva.

- _Por casualidad ¿tienes algo que decirme?_

- _¿Ah?_ –preguntó saliéndose de su ensimismamiento, había estado distraído todo el día.

- _Estás extraño… ¿ha pasado algo y tienes que decírmelo?_

Y otra vez se me quedo mirando como sin saber que hacer y el miedo comenzó a apoderarse, más y más, rápidamente y nublando mi mente.

- _No, nada_ –negó con la cabeza y trato de sonreír pero no lo logró.

Y lo supe, porque lo conozco, y conozco a Fay, ella no diría algo como eso si no fuese verdad, porque sabe como atacar y necesita de respaldo un hecho, especialmente habiendo aprendido como Harry se había comportado defensivo conmigo el día del carnaval. Pero ahora eso no importaba, él la había besado, y mis ojos se empañaron con lágrimas, meneé la cabeza tratando de sacar la imagen, tratando con todas mis fuerzas de negarlo, pero no fue posible.

- _Es verdad… _-murmuré consternada.

- _¿De qué_—

- _¡Es verdad lo que dijo! ¡Besaste a Fay! _

Él abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y abrió la boca para replicar, luego la cerró y avanzó para hablarme, pero yo retrocedí.

- _No fue así._

- _La besaste…_

- _¡No!_

- _¡Admítelo! ¡Se besaron!_

- _¡Ella me besó a mí!_ –gesticuló con las manos- _¡Y yo me separé!_

- _¡Pero no me dijiste! ¡Y no tenías intención de hacerlo! ¡Del todo! ¡Te pregunté, y dijiste nada! ¡Y_—

- _¡Lo hice porque sabía perfectamente bien que te dolería! ¡Sé como te sientes respecto a ella, y sabía que si sabías que me había besado_—

- _¡No quiero oír tus excusas! ¡No me lo dijiste y eso es! ¡¿Qué demonios hacías con ellas a solas para que se besaran?! ¡Y como diablos pensaste que no me iba a enterar!_

- _¡Ella dijo que no le diría_—

Y sin poder contenerme le pegué una cachetada. Lo sé, no fue mi momento más lucido, jamás le había pegado a alguien en una posición como esa, a lo más fue el pelotazo que le di en la cara a Octave cuando me dio la espalda frente a todos sus amigos a principio de año, pero esto… pensar que Harry era cómplice en algo con Fay ¡con Fay Laforgue de entre todo el mundo! ¡Con la única persona que odio con toda mi alma! ¡Y cómplices en algo que me dañaría como esto! ¡Ni siquiera el superficial de Michael, él que le dan lo mismo mis opiniones la mayoría del tiempo y sale con quién quiere cuando quiere, se mantiene alejado de ella, porque sabe perfectamente todo lo que me ha dañado a través de los años! ¿Y ahora Harry confía en ella?

- _No puedo creer que…_ -murmuré consternada sin poder expresar con palabras la traición y comencé a dar media vuelta para caminar, iba dos metros más atrás cuando el comenzó a seguirme hablando.

- _¡Hermione! ¡No hagas esto!_ –yo sólo lo ignoré, y su voz adoptó otro tono- _¡Estás siendo injusta! ¡Yo no hice absolutamente nada cuando Octave te besó a ti!_

Me giré de inmediato y le miré con furia.

- _¡No puedo creer que saques ese beso como un ticket para salirte de esta! ¡Tú lo viste, me viste forcejear, yo no te escondí absolutamente nada! _

- _¿Y no lo habrías hecho para no lastimar mis sentimientos?_

- _No, yo no te miento._

Por un momento la culpa me atacó, estaba siendo hipócrita y cínica, después de todo le miento a la cara día a día, pero no con algo que afecta nuestra relación directamente. Mi doble vida se limita a conseguir ganar el partido, esa es la única razón.

- _Está bien, lo admito, hice mal, no debí decirlo, pero tienes que oírme, yo no quise_—

- _No quisiste que me enterara, lo has dejado claro –_intervine con dureza.

- _Hermione_—

- _Ahora mismo no puedo verte –_negué con la cabeza_- lo único que veo es a ti y a ella besándose y me da…_ -¿Asco? ¿Rabia? ¿Odio? ¿Ganas de matarlos a ambos? ¿Todas las anteriores? Solté un gruñido y me di vuelta para ir casi corriendo al carruaje.

- _¡Hermione!_

- _¡Déjame en paz, Harry!_

Y eso fue lo último que le dije, hasta ahora. Mientras me quedo sentada, más tiesa en la cama con los brazos cruzados, Harry se sienta en la de al lado, frente a frente, me muevo de lado para alejarme aunque sea en dirección de él. Con cuidado me corre y me pone de frente otra vez, yo miro el suelo.

- Hermione… -murmura- vamos… mírame.

Yo niego con la cabeza, no me voy a dignar a hacerlo, no puedo, porque se que si lo miro a los ojos estoy en el riesgo a ceder ¿y dónde queda mi control sobre la situación? En la nada.

Harry intenta levantarme el rostro.

- Déjame sola, Harry.

- Esa noche dijiste algo parecido, pero por más que repito la conversación en ningún momento terminaste conmigo, así que o me escuchas y solucionamos todo esto, o terminas conmigo… -yo levanto la cabeza de inmediato, miedo llenándome y al parecer ese era el efecto que quería porque sonríe levemente antes de añadir- y yo hago las mil y una maravillas para conquistarte de vuelta.

Y eso me hizo endurecer la mirada.

Nuestro problema es que de la misma forma que he llegado a conocerlo, él ha hecho lo mismo y ni lo he notado. Sabe como jugarme, como conseguir lo que quiere de mí y me da rabia, es como si nos conociéramos de siempre, pero aún hay tanto que no tenemos idea.

Pero él tiene razón, no terminé con él y tengo miedo de hacerlo, no quiero hacerlo y punto, pero eso no quiere decir que no me den ganas de golpearlo o que vaya a hablarle como si nada. Estoy enojada y mucho. Pero se que si no decidimos algo luego será prolongar lo inevitable, sea cual sea aquello. Suspiro desganada antes de hablar.

- Te escucho.

Y la sonrisa vuelve a su lugar y asiente una vez antes de golpear sus piernas una vez y respirar profundo.

- Estábamos hablando.

- ¿Dónde?

- Mmm… -entrecierra los ojos tratando de recordar- no estoy seguro, en un pasillo creo, luego que te deje en el carruaje, volví al castillo y la encontré perdida, aunque ahora dudo que en verdad se haya perdido –dice lo último para si mismo- y estaba siendo agradable y en verdad no entendía como alguien podía ser tan… bipolar, al menos Malfoy no aparenta amabilidad, es un idiota cien porciento, y fue cuando se me acercó que retrocedí y comencé a notar que algo cambiaba, le pregunté que pretendía y me respondió que sólo quería que conociera lo que me convenía, le dije que no entendía como podía ser tan desesperada y tratar de deliberadamente dañarte, cuando tú sólo te esfuerzas y trabajas duro para ser la mejor, y me di la vuelta, y fue cuando iba caminando que ella me giró con fuerza y me besó.

Ambos nos quedamos mirando por un rato congelados.

- Oh… -murmuro finalmente y bajo el rostro.

- Hermione, te juro que no duro más de diez segundos y los primeros cinco fue porque me tomó por sorpresa. Para ser mujer es bastante fuerte, déjame decirte, me costó sacármela de encima. Luego le pedí que por favor no te dijera nada, supongo que ahí estuvo mi error, siempre espero más de las personas, le dije que sólo te molestarías por la nada misma, y bueno… ella dijo que bien, que callaría, que no quería seguir pareciendo una desesperada. Y la llevé a la puerta y se volvió al carruaje.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

- Hermione… estabas mal, contestabas mal, apenas comías, te encerrabas en los libros, e incluso te vi quedándote dormida mientras te hablaba. Estaba preocupado, no pensé que añadirte una pelea con Laforgue iba a ayudarte.

Sus ojos verdes brillaban con la más pura sinceridad y no puedo evitar creerle. Dice la verdad, se que lo hace.

- Ya veo…

Me siento tonta, e igual de enojada, más aún con Fay. Logró su cometido, me separó temporalmente de Harry y me molesta, debí haberlo escuchado antes, pero… aunque se que pude haber sobreactuado un poco, porque fue una situación muy similar a la mía con Octave, Harry no quiso decirme y creyó esconderlo en complicidad con _ella_. Con la desgraciada de Fay.

- Hermione, por favor… -su tono me hizo mirarlo.

Estaba asustado y parecía a punto de ponerse de rodillas a rogar. Todavía no ve que he notado mi error. Suspiro un poco y le acaricio la mejilla, eso parece calmarlo de inmediato y pone su mano sobre la mía aprisionándola, no dejándome ir.

- Lamento no haberte oído antes, estaba siendo irracional.

- No… tú—

- Harry, déjame hablar a mí –él cierra la boca y termina asintiendo- sobreactúe un poco tal vez, pero yo… ¿recuerdas cuando dije que la gente decepcionaba y nosotros los poníamos en pedestales y eso era peor? –él asiente otra vez- eso me pasa contigo –admití- no puedo evitarlo, y pensar que te habías besado con ella, dolió como nunca nada había dolido. Se que debí haber oído, pero en mi lugar ¿lo hubieses hecho? Si el antiguo Malfoy me hubiese besado, y yo le hubiese pedido que no te dijera nada, y que luego el viniese y te lo dijera de igual forma enfrente de gente, y luego yo te negara que ocurrió, pero igual terminase admitiendo ¿me hubieses oído en seguida?

Harry se queda en silencio poniendo la situación en su lugar y luego de un rato en silencio niega con la cabeza.

- No, supongo que no.

Yo le asiento, saco la mano de su rostro, pero mantengo nuestros dedos entrelazados entre nosotros.

- En verdad lamento haber sido tan testaruda.

- Y yo haber creído que esconderlo iba a doler menos.

- ¿Me prometes no mentirme con algo así nunca más?

- Te lo prometo.

Y luego de mirarme por un largo tiempo se sienta a mi lado en mi cama y pone ambas manos en mis mejillas, cierro los ojos tratando de sentir el tacto aún más, y le siento acercarse, acariciando mi mejilla con su nariz, luego oliendo mí cabello y finalmente besándome detrás de la oreja para susurrarme al oído.

- Te amo…

Abro los ojos de inmediato y le tomo ambas muñecas, sus manos aún en mis mejillas. Le miro con intensidad, tratando de leer su mirada, y de nuevo no veo más que sinceridad brillando en sus ojos verdes, unos ojos heredados de su madre, como me ha contado anteriormente y tontamente sonrío. Siento que se me nubla la vista y antes de darme cuenta el me limpia una sola lágrima que escapa.

- Yo—

El me tapa los labios y niega con la cabeza.

- No tienes que decir nada, no es necesario, entiendo perfectamente bien que—

Pero le saco la mano de mi boca y lo beso con fuerza, tratando de hacerle entender, y cuando creo que lo tengo donde lo quiero, me separo una vez más y lo miro a los ojos.

- Yo también… también estoy enamorada de ti, lo admití cuando estábamos bailando en el carnaval –le digo para que sepa que no estoy siendo condescendiente con sus palabras.

Él suelta una pequeña risa.

- Eres más rápida que yo, he intentado descifrar el sentimiento desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no fue hasta después que peleaste conmigo que me di cuenta cuanto te quiero, no había dejado que nadie me importase en tanto tiempo que me tomó por sorpresa.

- ¿Ni siquiera por Ginny? –le mire confundida, siempre creí que aunque no fuese intenso, los sentimientos de Harry eran verdaderos.

- Lo que sentí por Ginny, no le llega ni a los talones como me siento cuando estoy contigo.

Sonrío con fuerza y lo empujo lentamente en la cama, él levanta las cejas y yo me limito a estirarme a su lado y besarle la mejilla para luego hacer lo mismo con el cuello y después mordisquearle la oreja, él suelta una risa.

- ¿Qué? –le pregunto.

- Esto de las reconciliaciones es lo mejor ¿no lo crees? Deberíamos pelear más.

Le golpeo con fuerza el pecho y le apunto con el dedo.

- Ni se te ocurra una estupidez como esa, Potter.

Él levanta las manos en rendición.

- Está bien, está bien, olvida la sugerencia –su tono bromista sólo me hace quererlo más.

Él se sienta en la cama y me toma de la mano, yo tomándolo por sorpresas me siento a horcajadas sobre sus piernas y tomándole de la camisa lo besó con más fuerza de lo normal. Dándole todo con ese insistente movimiento de labios, que él respondía con tanto o más entusiasmo. Jamás me había sentido así, ligera, feliz, incluso algo mareada… estoy enamorada.

Y veinte minutos después, todavía en mi cama, con él encima de mí mis manos enterradas en su pelo, con un par de botones de su camisa desabrochados, su corbata en el suelo, mi túnica perdida por ahí también, la puerta es golpeada con fuerza.

- ¡Hey! ¡¿Hay alguien ahí?! –es la voz de Lizzie.

- ¿No pusiste un _silencio_?

- Externo… -me responde mientras me besa el cuello.

- Harry… sale de encima, hay que abrir.

- Pueden hacerlo con un _alohomora_ –y me besa en los labios, yo me separo.

- Al parecer ya lo han intentado.

- Fue poderoso, tienen que esforzarse otro poco.

Y va por mi cuello otra vez.

- No quiero que entren y nos encuentren así, nunca más en mi vida me dejarán en paz.

El gruñe suavemente y al final sale de encima mío y se pone de pie estirando su mano.

- Vamos…

- ¿A dónde?

- Todavía queda hora y media hasta tu toque de queda y hay que aprovecharlo.

Lo miro con una sonrisa y él toma la escoba meneándola de lado a lado.

- ¿Vamos a volar juntos? –pregunto con un tono soñador.

- Ajá… esa es la idea.

Rápidamente deshace todos los hechizos, y los golpes de la puerta se detienen para ser reemplazados por un fuerte estruendo cuando Lizzie, Meredith, Jess, Emmanuelle, Roxane y Danielle salen volando dentro de la habitación y caen al suelo tratando de abrir la puerta a la fuerza. Yo me largo a reír mirándolas desde arriba.

Las gemelas se ponen de pie.

- Tú –apunta Meredith acusadoramente a Harry- ¡dijiste que te irías enseguida! ¡Y nos dejaste afuera!

- Dije que lo haría si ella eventualmente me pateaba.

- ¿A que te—pero Meredith deja de hablar cuando ve nuestras manos y luego sonriente se pone a dar pequeños saltitos y aplaude.

- ¡Nuestra Hermione estricta pero amable volverá! –salta Lizzie con ella, yo ruedo los ojos.

- No puedo _crgeglo_, alguien a _loggado gompeg_ tus _baggegas_ –dice Jess meneando la cabeza.

Atrás de ellas Emmanuelle, Roxane y Danielle meramente sonríen felices que mi etapa de mal temperamento haya acabado. Luego de un rato las gemelas paran, me miran detenidamente y adoptan sonrisas igual de cómplices y traviesas.

- Oh… Hermione –dice Lizzie- nunca creí que lo tenías en ti.

Confundida miro abajo y veo que estoy sin mi túnica, ok, eso lo sabía, pero ahora noto que tengo mi camisa afuera de la falda, con sólo tres de los seis botones abrochados y la corbata a volado por los aires al igual que la de Harry. Toco mi cabello y noto el desorden que tengo cuando Lizzie me apunta la cabeza.

- Creo que lo mejor será que recojan las cosas antes de salir, si no tuviera tanto sueño les dejaría la habitación, pero esta no es la mejor ocasión –dice Meredith soltando una risa.

Yo me sonrojo, al igual que Harry que me aprieta la mano un poco más, tomo mi varita y reúno todo lo nuestro.

- Vamos, amor… -me dice tirando de mi mano cuando nos hemos arreglado, y no puedo evitar besarlo, porque es la primera vez que me llama de esa forma.

- Me gusta como suena.

Las chicas sintiendo que era algo ya más privado se dispersan por la habitación y yo me despido de todas diciendo que volveré y tiro de Harry. Ya afuera con la puerta cerrada me apoya contra ella y me besa otra vez, hubiésemos seguido de no ser que Octave entra y se aclara la garganta.

- No están _pegmitidos_ alumnos de _Hogwagts_ en el _cagguaje_.

- Nosotros estamos perfectamente permitidos en el castillo –le digo fríamente- que no dejen entran alumnos es sólo capricho de ustedes y Drumont. Vamos Harry.

Él le lanza una mirada dura a Octave y los dos salimos, varios de mis compañeros mirándome entre con rabia, los hombres, y celos, las mujeres. No es hasta que veo unos ojos violeta muy familiares brillando con furia que me detengo.

Fay esta lívida, probablemente incrédula a que sus planes no han funcionado como se los esperaba.

- Volemos desde aquí –le pido a Harry quitando la mirada de Fay que esta detenida unos cuantos metros de nosotros.

Él apenas la nota y asiente, monta la escoba y yo me siento delante, sus manos en mi cintura, y cinco segundos después ya estamos volando, el viento en mi rostro, el aroma de Harry intoxicándome y esa tranquilidad y felicidad llenándome por completo, sabiendo que tengo a Harry otra vez conmigo.

- Te amo –le digo ya arriba.

- Yo también –y me besa el temple.

Sonriendo cierro los ojos. Otra vez soy feliz.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Notas de la Autora**

_No se enredaron tanto, cierto? En resumen Hermione comienza a recordar en cuando Fay le dice del beso, ella sospechando algo raro en Harry y luego el admitiéndolo, esos son los flashbacks. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, se dijeron TE AMO y eso es grandioso, no? Se que para todos es frustrante esto del secreto, que Hermione mienta apuesto que les tiene a todos el estomago en nudos para cuando Harry finalmente se entere y lo sé porque he sido y soy lectora de fics donde el personaje esconde algo que potencialmente podría dañar la relación, de hecho estoy leyendo uno muy bueno de One Tree Hill (en inglés eso sí) y estoy 100 segura que Nathan va a terminar y va a mandar a la punta del cerro a Haley cuando se entere que ella hace meses sabía que Lucas es su hermano (para los que alguna vez han visto OTH, el fic es un universo alterno, por eso él no sabía que Lucas es su hermano) y dejando atrás mi divagaciones con OTH seguimos… si, como ven los entiendo más de lo que creen y lamento tenerlo así, y para no darles falsas esperanzas: Harry si se enterará y no será bonito. Ya lo dije, así que comiencen a asumirlo para que luego no me maten, también les diré que no sufrirán TANTO, será un período bastante corto. Créanme. _

_Así que de regalo para los que quieren… spoilers:_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**SPOILERS CAPITULO DIECISIETE: DIFICULTADES Y AMISTADES**

- He estado pensando… y algo te ocurre, Hermione.

- ¿Qué? –pregunté falta de aire.

**XXXXXXXXX**

- ¿Entonces que es?

- Harry…

- ¿Pero aceptas que escondes algo?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Mis días han estado mucho, mucho mejor últimamente, en mi prueba el otro día me fue decente, al menos eso creo, ahora este fin de semana he estado estudiando para mi otra prueba el lunes, que confío me irá bien, así que deséenme suerte, después que le ponga mi diente mañana a la microbiología estoy segura que terminaré con alergia nerviosa, tanto bicho me deja mal! Jajajajaja..._

_Leí sus respuests CAI y hay tantas de mis series favoritas en las que ustedes mencionaron, no dijeron mi favorita eso sí: One Tree Hill, pero si mencionaron Grey's Anatomy, House M.D, Desperate Housewives, Pushing Daisies, Gilmore Girls, Bones, uhh.. no recuerdo que más, pero habían más, en cualquier caso si quieren saber si tienen gustos de series comunes a los míos pueden ir a mi perfil, ahí están… _

**Para la pregunta CAI de esta semana: ¿Cuál es tu canción favorita? UNA SOLA CANCIÓN**

_Yaps… nos vemos la próxima semana… espero… y no olviden el review, se que están atochados con pruebas y exámenes, y por eso han bajado en un 50 del promedio anterior, pero yo también estoy atochada y me suben el ánimo, además quiero que todos lleguemos a los **500**, sería mi primer fic que lo hace! Los quiero a todos! Jejejejejeje…._

"_**Los reviews son el oxígeno de un escritor de fics"**_

_¡No quiero morir ahogada¡Ni tan joven! ¡Entre todos podemos llegar a los 500!_

_¿Por favor?_

_**Francis**_


	17. Dificultades y Amistades

Disclaimer

**Disclaimer**

Todos los derechos pertenecientes a la Sra. Rowling, la WB y Salamandra. No hay fines de lucro bajo la realización de este escrito, sólo la mera satisfacción y entretención que saco de ello.

La idea principal está basada en Noche de Epifanía por William Shakespeare, más específicamente, en su adaptación para la película She's the Man (Ella es el Chico). El titulo está inspirado por el titulo de la canción A Beatiful Lie por 30 Seconds to Mars.

**Aviso**

Las cursivas y palabras con G en vez de R, son con acento francés o palabras en francés.

**Dedicación**

Al Milenco y a Serenity Potter Moon por haberme avisado sobre el plagio! Se que alguien ya lo había antes, pero no recuerdo quién… (para saber más, leer nota de autora)

_**¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**UNA HERMOSA Y GRAN MENTIRA**

**Capitulo Diecisiete**

**Dificultades y Amistades**

Esta mañana esta lloviendo a cántaros, como se dice, y lo peor de todo, Wood bajo ningún motivo cancelará su entrenamiento, así que me espera quedar bien mojada durante esta tarde. Harry me había ya advertido lo dedicado que Wood podía ser por su trabajo y ahora lo es aún más, ya que tenemos que andar compartiendo el campo y además el enemigo puede ver todo, como dice él.

Desde que Harry y yo nos reconciliamos no nos hemos separado prácticamente ni un solo momento. El paseo en la escoba duro una hora y media más y las chicas tuvieron que cubrir mi ausencia, pero no hubo líos. Hablamos demasiado, todo lo que no había hablado mientras el estrés se apoderaba de mí y él pareció más contento que nunca el poder recuperar a la vieja Hermione. Y me lo dijo.

- _He estado pensando… y algo te ocurre, Hermione._

- _¿Qué?_ –pregunté falta de aire.

Había salido de la nada, un momento estaba acurrucada volando sobre el lago y al siguiente él esta sospechando que algo ocurre, acercándolo lentamente a la verdad.

- _Sabes que puedes confiar en mí ¿cierto?_

- _Sí _–contesté de inmediato.

Mi problema no es asunto de confianza, en el confío como en cualquiera de las otras chicas, pero no quiero darle el peso y no quiero que este decepcionado de mí. Lo que he hecho es ilegal y pone en problemas legales tanto a Hogwarts y Beauxbatons en los asuntos del Campeonato, entre menos se enteren, mejor, y mientras él no tenga el peso, estaré bien.

- _¿Entonces que es?_

- _Harry… _-negué con la cabeza.

- _¿Pero aceptas que escondes algo?_

Tanteé la idea de mentirle o decirle parcialmente la verdad.

- _Sí… pero no es nada que tenga que ver con nosotros, o nuestra relación._

- _¿Entonces?_

- _Preferiría no hacerlo, no quiero complicarte, o complicarme a mí por decirte, sólo quédate tranquilo, el problema es que esto me tiene algo estresada y es por eso que he estado cansada, pero no es nada terrible. Lo prometo. _

Harry se quedó en silencio, sentía como respiraba tranquilamente y no se sentía tenso, así que espere tranquila para que respondiera.

- _Bueno… no insistiré, pero sabes que me tendrás aquí en caso de cualquier cosa._

- _Gracias._

Y de verdad agradecida, me giré y le dio un beso en los labios, no sabía todo lo que me había ayudado no insistiendo por la verdad.

Así que desde entonces no lo dejo solo hasta que es realmente necesario, aunque si trato de acostarme un poco más temprano, me voy antes de su lado si ese día me toca dormir en el castillo, que son las veces mínimas, ya casi ni he ido a mi habitación en la torre Gryffindor y la extraño demasiado, voy a buscar ropa y mis libros, pero no he dormido ahí en días, así que lo mejor será hacerlo hoy. Ya nos vamos al entrenamiento y Harry me alcanza.

- Hey…

- Hola, Harry.

- No te he visto tanto últimamente.

- ¿No? –levanto la ceja- tenemos clases y entrenamientos juntos.

- Y esos son los momentos que te he visto, andas escondiéndote más de la cuenta.

Yo suelto una leve risa.

- No creo tener el estómago para verte haciéndole ojitos a mi prima.

- Espero que ella te haya explicado todo ¿cierto?

Lo miro un rato y asiento.

- Sí… lamento no haber hablado contigo, pero mi lealtad prevalece a ella. Fay Laforgue no es una buena persona, Harry. Si se le cruza que quiere algo, para lastimar a otro, hará todo en su poder para hacerlo. Si tuvieron suerte, tal vez ya se dio cuenta que sería en vano y decidió darle esta batalla a Hermione, pero si no… no lo sé. Es impredecible.

Harry asiente y apoya la escoba en su hombro, yo mientras tanto amarro bien mi impermeable.

- Debí haberle hecho más caso a Hermione, pero si una chica viene diciendo que está perdida en un lugar que conozco como la palma de mi mano… ¿Qué le digo? ¿Piérdete más?

- Supongo que no, pero queda claro que tu gen héroe no ha decaído en lo más mínimo.

- Prefiero caballero.

- Sí, claro.

Le sonrío levemente y meneo la cabeza, aunque por dentro literalmente suspiro, no puedo creer que lo tenga a él como novio.

- ¿Así que andas de fugitivo?

Lo miro confundido hasta que me doy cuenta que habla de Monique, hace tanto que Michael no habla con nadie, con el que más contacto tengo es Neville y los problemas de él sinceramente me están resbalando en estos momentos.

- No sé… no la he visto, pero se me hace más fácil andar solo, comer solo, no tengo que verla.

Aunque igual Monique me persiguió como tres veces desde que terminé con ella, tuve que usar mi conocimiento en pasadizos para escaparme.

- Yo la he visto hablar harto con Ernie McMillan.

Lo miro extrañada. ¿Cómo no noté eso? Paso todo el tiempo con Harry y no lo había notado.

- ¿Y eso?

- Ron me lo comentó, al parecer el idiota de McMillan no deja en paz a Ginny, eso fue hasta que se puso a andar con tu ex. No tengo idea que traman esos dos.

- Nada bueno hay que suponer.

Harry mira su reloj y apresura el paso.

- Vamos, llegaremos tarde.

- Merlín… -murmuro mientras salimos de las anchas puertas a los terrenos y nos encaminamos al campo de Quidditch.

- Y me lo dices a mí, apenas puedo ver en la lluvia con mis gafas.

Miro a Harry por unos momentos y noto que está hablando en serio. Harry no es un hombre práctico, tal vez podría adjudicarlo a su crecimiento muggle, a diferencia mía, mi sed por aprender me hizo saber más que el resto, él ha tenido que crecer asombrándose de los parámetros de la magia. Sacando la varita lo detengo.

- Es muy simple, Harry –le apunto a las gafas- _Impervius_.

Pasa un rato mientras él mira alrededor de la lluvia.

- Wow. Se repele, puedo ver lo suficiente para no tener que estar secándolas cada cinco segundos. Gracias.

- De nada.

Y un poco más satisfecha conmigo misma avanzo camino al campo de Quidditch, la lluvia calándose en mi ropa por más que haya impermeabilizado el impermeable, que valga la redundancia. Pero aún así en el frío y el malestar a causa del tiempo, mi mente no podía librarse de las palabras de Harry ¿exactamente que estarían planeando Monique y McMillan? Porque se perfectamente que tienen ambos en común, Ginny y Michael. Una combinación para nada buena.

Merlín, lo que me faltaba, un par de psicópatas acosadores.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Y psicópatas ni siquiera le hace justicia. Sólo dos días después de esa conversación la situación estaba llegando a mis nervios, no sólo tenía que preocuparme de cumplir mis horarios de cambio, si no también perderlos de vista, porque no importaba quién fuese uno de los dos o perseguía a Michael o Hermione. Después de la primera vez que ocurrió, en la cual tuve que abortar el cambio y quedarme como Hermione saltándome las clases de esa mañana tuve que empezar a usar las cocinas y preocuparme de llevar a alguien conmigo que distrajera a Ernie o Monique. Y yo que creía que las cosas se facilitarían. Todo empeoró cuando anoche Harry se me acercó.

- _Oye… _

- _Hola _–le saludé terminando de escribir unas palabras en mi ensayo de Transformaciones.

- _¿Recuerdas que el otro día te propuse una cita doble, ir Hermione y yo, y tú con alguien?_

Miré mis papeles de inmediato como pidiéndoles alguna solución.

- _Eh… no lo sé, Harry._

- _Vamos… salir con tu prima y conmigo no tiene que ser tan terrible ¿cierto?_

- _No se trata de esa, es sólo que_—

- _Michael… ¿por favor? En verdad me gustaría salir con los dos._

Lo miré con un gesto angustiado y asentí vagamente.

- _Veré que puedo hacer, te confirmo luego._

Si, te confirmaré exactamente como me sacaré la cita de encima. ¿Enfermedad? No… Hermione también estaría enferma, porque no sería posible visitar a Michael. ¿Trabajo? Lamentablemente soy una fanática de las tareas, tengo todo listo hasta dos semanas más y él lo sabe. ¿Entrenamiento? Ocupado demasiadas veces y terminará pensando que soy una adicta compulsiva. Merlín.

- _Ok _–él me sonrió levemente y subió las escaleras.

Yo azoté mi cabeza con el respaldo del sillón de la sala común, esa noche decidí despedirme temprano de Hermione e irme a acostar al castillo, estaba levantando ya sospechas. Neville se sentó a mi lado con una mueca.

- _¿No se dio por vencido?_

- _Tú lo conoces más años que yo ¿Cuándo Harry se da por vencido?_

- _Tienes razón… ¿Qué piensas hacer?_

- _Negarme, obviamente _–le dije encogiéndome de hombros.

Y en eso Neville hizo otra mueca más, entre incomodidad y la sensación de tener que dar malas noticias a alguien.

- _Eso no será posible._

- _Lo imposible aquí es tener a Michael y Hermione en una misma habitación al mismo tiempo_ –le grité entre susurros y miré a mi alrededor.

Sólo quedaba una persona más, una chica de quinto y estaba roncando suavemente sobre un largo pergamino, al otro día amaneció con el rostro lleno de tinta, pobrecita.

- _Michael_ –dijo todavía sin acostumbrarse- _allá arriba ya están dudando, no son el grupo de hombres más inteligentes pero no son tontos, hasta Ron hizo un comentario. _

- _¿A que te refieres?_ –pregunté en un tono asustado.

- _A que sienten curiosidad de porque Hermione y Michael nunca han sido vistos juntos. Todos saben por tus comentarios que son unidos, pero nunca lo han visto. _

Me quedé procesando el trozo de información y me deje caer en el sillón otra vez más cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

- _Demonios. _

- _Lo sé… tendrás que diseñar un plan para que al menos Harry sea testigo._

- _¡Pero no tengo tiempo para Multijugos, y aunque pudiese conseguir es algo muy serio y potencialmente ilegal!_

- _Como si fingir ser tu primo para competir en otro colegio no lo fuese –_soltó con sarcasmo, yo entrecerré las cejas y apreté los labios- _lo siento _–añadió ruborizándose.

- _No te preocupes _–suspiré con tristeza y me sobé la frente tratando de hacer funcionar mi cerebro.

Así al menos era como lo hacía funcionar cuando estaba pequeña, creía que si lo sobaba iban a aparecer soluciones más rápidas, especialmente cuando Michael nos metía en un serio lío y estaba a mi cargo el sacarnos de él.

- _¿Y tu medallón?_

- _Está modificado a mi rostro, y aunque lo modifique otra vez la persona no tendrá mi cuerpo, y contextura, la razón por la que es útil el medallón en mí, es que Michael y yo físicamente nos parecemos. _

_- Mmm… pero… si alguien lo usa de todas formas… podrías encontrar un lugar que no se note. _

- _¿Cómo que lugar? Iremos a Hogsmeade, y Harry querrá ir a Las Tres Escobas un lugar que estará lleno y no sólo de alumnos de Hogwarts, habrá personas que conocen a Michael muy bien, y el otro lugar al que ni siquiera me acercaré será Madame Pudifoots, y ya te lo digo, eso es un rotundo no. Sin contar que los dos locales están muy bien iluminados._

Y en ese momento una sonrisa se estrechó en el rostro de Neville.

- _¿Y quién dijo que Las Tres Escobas y Madame Pudifoots son los únicos lugares en los cuales se puede beber algo o comer?_

Y ahí nos embarcamos en el plan.

Así que aquí estamos, le dije a Harry que yo y Michael llegaríamos juntos al igual que su cita porque teníamos que hacer cosas antes que nos encontrara en el pub que Neville me había contado y aunque pareció reticente a visitar Cabeza de Puerco terminó aceptando, yo dejándole claro que no tenía intención alguna de ser molestada por las largas masas que se presentarían este día en Hogsmeade.

Neville y yo avanzamos por entre las calles algo oscuras, afortunadamente este sábado estaba lleno de nubes y la escasez de sol ayudaba a mantener fuera los detalles, él parece nervioso, tanto como yo, pero algo me dice que no es por las mismas razones.

- ¿Neville?

Él salta un poco al sonido de mi voz y me mira luego de un rato.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tienes miedo que alguien se entere?

Se ruboriza por unos momentos antes de negar con la cabeza y mirar al frente, yo entrecierro mis ojos y tuerzo la cabeza a un lado estudiándolo, él me mira incómodo.

- ¿Qué? –murmura.

- Ya se porque estás preocupado… -le respondo con una leve sonrisa molestosa.

- No se de que hablas.

- Estás nervioso por esta cita, porque tendrás que salir con Jess. ¡Te apuesto que es eso!

Y el rubor en su rostro sólo va en aumento mientras murmura palabras ininteligibles y se tropieza con ellas.

- Es mi primera cita.

- Oh… Neville.

Mi rostro muestra culpabilidad y lamento, le toco el hombro y él sólo niega con la cabeza. Aquí estoy yo arriesgando tanto y llevando a otros conmigo. Soy una persona egoísta y no me gusta para nada, abro la boca para hablar pero el me detiene con una mano.

- No lo hagas… yo me ofrecí, y lo haré… para serte sincero extraño un poco la sensación de aventura, no quiero sonar como si me hubiese gustado la época de la guerra, pero trabajar en ella te hacia sentir vivo.

- Neville… mi causa no tiene nada de nobleza, al contrario, está llena de venganza, no es algo de lo cual sentirse orgulloso.

- Pero no significa que no sea justo. Drumont merece una lección, además he visto los entrenamientos, te has convertido en la mejor cazadora de Hogwarts, Hermione, nos irá bien contigo a nuestro lado y no quiero nada más que ganemos.

Le tomo la mano y le doy un pequeño apretón de agradecimiento mientras le sonrío.

- Gracias –y luego que asiente lo llevo al callejón más alejado del público y al más oscuro.

Ahí abro mi bolso rápidamente y luego de pasarle la peluca para que se la pusiera me encargo de sacarme el medallón, de pie y mirándolo suelto una risotada.

- ¿Qué? –pregunta turbado.

Era extraño ver a Neville con el cabello de Michael, no le quedaba, se veía no ridículo, pero bastante fuera de lugar. Tomo una fotografía de Michael de mi bolso y luego de colgarle el medallón al cuello lo abro apuntándolo con la varita. Me demoro un poco en cambiarle el rostro, Michael y yo somos diferentes incluso siendo primos hermanos, pero Neville y nosotros aún más. Compartíamos el tono de piel, pero más allá de eso… nada, así que toma trabajo coordinar todo, pero eventualmente logro algo decente y grabo su rostro en el medallón y lo cierro para luego deshacer todo.

- ¿Y eso fue todo?

- Ajá –digo asintiendo y tomando mi bolso del suelo para colgarlo cruzado.

- Pero no siento nada diferente –se toca el rostro tentativamente.

Yo ruedo los ojos.

- No está activado, e incluso de esa forma no lo sentirás, es como la faja, es sólo un espejismo, todos veremos y sentiremos, pero tú no.

Toma el medallón y lo mira mientras yo le cambio la voz.

- ¿Cómo lo activo?

Tomo mi varita otra vez más y activo el medallón como tantas veces lo he hecho en mi misma. Su rostro cambia gradualmente pero no se demora más de cinco segundos, no es algo grotesco, al contrario, es como si una brisa pasara sobre su rostro y al siguiente pestañeo ya esta cambiado. Y enfrente mío Michael me miraba de regreso. Era levemente diferente, no soy perfecta, y su tamaño y contextura cambiaba todo, pero en esencia era Michael, nos habíamos encargado de usar ropa ancha para que se viera más flaco, pero no surtiría nada de efecto si estuviésemos en un lugar muy bien iluminado.

- ¿Estás seguro que no se verá nada?

- Hazme caso.

Y tomándome él la mano esta vez me lleva por las calles luego de ponerse la capucha de la túnica azul oscuro de viaje que tenía, hacia frío después de todo.

No paso nada de tiempo para que nos encontráramos con Jessica, nos esperaba fuera de Zonko y por el sonido que hizo Neville supongo que estaba agradecido de tener la capucha puesta. Jessica tenía su cabello rojo en un moño y los rulos se veían enredados y desordenados, pero le quedaba bien, sus ojos cafés, de un tono muy claro casi miel brillaban tras las pequeñas gafas cuadradas sin marcos que llevaba, mientras su sonrisa era suave e invitante.

Ambos parecían entre incómodos y alegres de salir… ¿se gustarían? Merlín que sería emocionante, que esta locura no sólo me haya hecho conocer a Harry si no que también uniese a dos personas perfectas para la otra, Neville siempre tan tierno y preocupado, al igual que valiente, mientras Jessica la chica más dulce de todas y la que me hace competencia en sensatez. Yo sólo río.

- Merlín, debí haberlo visto antes –murmuro.

Ambos saliéndose de su estupor separan las miradas, no se como, pero se estaban mirando aún con Neville bajo la capucha y me miran confundidos.

- ¿Qué? –preguntan al unísono.

- Olvídenlo, váyanse conversando, les doy privacidad.

Se que ambos se sonrojan aunque sólo puedo notarlo en Jess, pero aún así comienzan a hablar mientras Neville avanza por la calle que esta cada vez más vacía en dirección a Cabeza de Puerco.

Cuando llegamos abro la puerta y el olor a suciedad, si es que existe, me golpea de lleno. Se siente el polvo y la oscuridad es perfecta, la nubosidad acompaña y la tenue luz del día apenas entra por las ventanas que no parecen haber sido limpiadas hace años. Que decir de la gente en el lugar, sólo cuatro personas están sentadas, ninguna parece amigable, uno de ellos se aclara la garganta grotescamente al fondo del local y hunde su rostro en su capucha oscureciéndose más.

Paso la vista por alrededor y noto el rostro de asco de Jessica y sonrío un poco, luego mirando a la barra no más limpia que el resto de las mesas, encuentro a Harry que habla con el hombre detrás. Me acerco lentamente y un olor como a… ¿cabra? Impregna lentamente el ambiente.

- Hola, Harry…

Él gira rápidamente con una sonrisa y me da un abrazo para luego besarme el temple.

- Hola, amor…

Yo sólo puedo sonreír y mantenerme abrazada, el hombre del otro lado me mira con lo que quiere ser una sonrisa, pero no alcanza, su rostro parece extrañamente familiar.

- Buenos días –le saludo asintiendo.

- Buenos días…

- Lo lamento no los he presentado… Aberforth esta es mi novia, Hermione Granger. Hermione Granger, él es un buen amigo, me ayudó durante la guerra, Aberforth Dumbledore.

Wow. Este hombre de blanco cabello y barba es familiar de Dumbledore, los mismos ojos, pero contexto completamente diferente. Se ve demasiado diferente, es demasiado diferente, y aunque no inspira miedo, tampoco es alguien que de acogida.

- No hay necesidad de mirarme de esa forma, sólo soy un hombre, no el genio que es mi hermano.

Abro la boca tratando de excusarme, pero luego carraspeo y le doy una pequeña sonrisa.

- Y yo sólo humana.

Aberforth suelta una ligera risa y me apunta con su mano arrugada.

- Buen espécimen el que tienes ahí, Potter –comenta ligeramente antes de interrumpirse así mismo- ¿Qué desearán para tomar?

Harry sólo sonríe y mira alrededor notando a Jessica y Neville ya sentados, aunque supone que es Michael, viéndole sólo de espaldas.

- Cuatro cervezas de mantequilla.

En seguida nos deja cuatro polvorientas botellas, y yo tomando dos y él dos, nos vamos a sentar a la mesa que los chicos ya están sentados. Mi nerviosismo comienza de inmediato, en menos de tres metros de distancia Harry podrá descubrir o no mi secreto y no puedo evitar sentir la angustia. ¿Funcionará todo el esfuerzo?

Si no fuese que tengo las manos ocupadas me mordería las uñas, hábito que hasta yo lo encuentro horrible, pero no puedo evitar contener las respiración cuando él finalmente toma asiento frente a Neville y luego de observarlo por unos segundos levanta una ceja confundido.

- ¿Michael, estás bien?

Merlín. Estoy perdida.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Notas de la Autora**

Holas! Bueno, estas semanas han estado llenas de eventos, algunos de los que puedo hablarles, otros que preferiría no todavía, pero mi razón por la tardanza ha sido en parte por eso y por el hecho que esperaba llegar a los 500, pero me rindo .

Me ha ido bien en la U, sigo sobreviviendo, y estoy muy emocionada porque comenzaré un proyecto con una compañera para ayudar a adolescentes en un centro… ojala funcione. Aparte de eso tengo como mil millones de trabajo, pero he avanzado bien, espero terminar todo lo que quiero hoy.

Y sobre el **plagio**: fue horrible, este lunes revise mi mail y Serenity me avisó que me habían plagiado ALGUIEN COMO TÚ, alguien antes hace un tiempo me había dicho, pero la página: potterfics, se había caído. Bueno, ahora estaba bien y no saben la rabia que me dio el ver mi fic, mi trabajo de meses, todo mi esfuerzo robado por una idiota. Le mande un mensaje, pero todavía no me responde la muy cobarde, pero igual la página le eliminó la historia, porque me encargué de informarles, a ellos y a todos los que dejaron review. La muy fresca había avisado una sola vez al final del primero capitulo y entre medio de su nota de autora: "este fic no es mío", pero jamás me pidió permiso! Nunca avisó! Esas cosas se dicen durante todos los capitulos, en negrita por último, y saben que le respondió a uno de sus reviews? "Gracias por leer MI fic!" como tan descarada! Estuve furiosa todo el día… más me enrabie cuando por detalles concluí que era chilena, me dio vergüenza y me dio más rabia que una compatriota me hubiese hecho esa bajeza. En cualquier caso ya paso, y estoy calmada…

Esta semana no dejaré spoilers, quiero sorprenderlos y como pregunta CAI:

**¿Has tenido ganas de golpear a alguien? ¿Quién? **

Yo tuve ganas de azotarle la cabeza con mi computador! Que agradezca que estamos en Internet, porque o si no el moretón no se lo saca ni el mejor doctor del mundo!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**SPOILERS CAPITULO DIECIOCHO: ENCUENTROS CERCANOS**

Esta vez no los daré

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Yaps… nos vemos la próxima semana… y cooperen para que pasemos los 600! Si se puede! Y suerte a todos los que estén en período de examen! _

"_**Los reviews son el oxígeno de un escritor de fics"**_

_¡No quiero morir ahogada¡Ni tan joven!_

_¿Por favor?_

_**Francis**_

Delusional al 100


	18. Encuentros Cercanos

**Disclaimer**

Todos los derechos pertenecientes a la Sra. Rowling, la WB y Salamandra. No hay fines de lucro bajo la realización de este escrito, sólo la mera satisfacción y entretención que saco de ello.

La idea principal está basada en Noche de Epifanía por William Shakespeare, más específicamente, en su adaptación para la película She's the Man (Ella es el Chico). El titulo está inspirado por el titulo de la canción A Beatiful Lie por 30 Seconds to Mars.

**Aviso**

Las cursivas y palabras con G en vez de R, son con acento francés o palabras en francés.

**Dedicación**

Al Milenco y al Renato

_**¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**UNA HERMOSA Y GRAN MENTIRA**

**Capitulo Dieciocho**

**Encuentros Cercanos**

Me siento rápidamente a su lado y abro la botella para tomar un buen sorbo antes de comenzar las explicaciones, cierro los ojos he inspiro para hablar.

- Harry—

Pero Neville me interrumpe.

- Una abeja –dice simplemente bebiendo de su botella.

Miro de Harry a Neville que sigue con la capucha pero que desde nuestro ángulo se puede ver la más redondeada barbilla. Mucho más redondeada que como lo había dejado antes de irme donde Harry, miro a Jessica y ella sólo me guiñe el ojo con una leve sonrisa.

- ¿Ah? –pregunta Harry.

- Estaré bien, Jessica conoce un buen hechizo y me calmo la hinchazón, quién lo hubiese pensado, abejas con este frío.

- Pero puede ser grave –dice Harry preocupado- eso es serio ¿estás seguro que estás bien?

- Por supuesto, bajará en una hora, te lo aseguro, ya me ha pasado antes.

La imitación del acento es buena, el mío es un inglés prácticamente perfecto, pero igual a veces tiene su borde francés y Neville parece agarrarlo como un experto. De hecho… parece una persona completamente diferente, su incomodidad e indecisión desaparecidas cien por ciento ¿habrá así sido Neville durante la guerra? Solo puedo sonreír. Tengo amigos genios ¿fingir una picada para no bajar la capucha?

Perfecto.

Harry ya más relajado bebe de su botella y me mira levemente para sonreírme y luego pasa un brazo por mis hombros, yo me acurruco lentamente.

- ¿Y ustedes se conocían en Beauxbatons? –le pregunta a Jess y Neville.

- De _otrga fogma _que el _prgimo_ de Hermione, no… _pego_ nadie se puede _guesistig_ a Michael Granger, así que aquí estoy… -dice jugando el papel perfectamente.

Aunque no tiene que jugarlo mucho, no es secreto para nadie lo popular que era Michael, con todas las proposiciones y molestias que recibí aquí al principio y las que he tenido que aguantar con las mujeres visitantes de Beauxbatons, por supuesto tampoco he olvidado el gusto que mis amigas tienen por él, Jessica siendo de las primeras en pedirme que se lo presentara, pero ahora que la vi hablando con Neville, estoy bastante segura que sus pasados gustos han sido olvidados.

Todos bebemos de nuestras botellas cuando el silencio desciende, con el verdadero Michael esto no hubiese pasado, él tiene el talento de animar hasta un funeral, cosa que ocurrió cuando una de nuestras tías lejanas murió, Michael buscó un micrófono y se puso a cantar, al final del velatorio la gente estaba más preocupada de seguir las letras y aplaudir para "honrar la memoria de nuestra tía" como Michael lo explicó que de llorar por la señora, no está demás decir que mi tío Patrick se molestó y terminó castigando a Michael por tres semanas luego del incidente.

- Wow… si se ponen a pensarlo, está es la primera vez que estamos los tres juntos –dice Harry con una leve sonrisa.

- Sí… pero yo y Michael también pasamos mucho tiempo juntos.

Veo a Jess y Neville sonreír un poco, yo y Michael pasamos más tiempo que nunca juntos, ironía.

- Lo que pasa es que tenemos nuestros horarios muy copados –explica Neville asintiendo- no podemos salir tanto.

- Oh, oh –miro a Jess levantando una ceja, y la noto mirando tras de mí.

Todos nos movemos para mirar a la puerta y yo abro la boca con el entrecejo fruncido. Monique y Ernie están en la puerta mirando alrededor, Neville se hunde en su capucha de inmediato mientras yo me agacho, Harry haciendo lo mismo, Jess nos avisa cuando se van.

- ¡¿Qué le pasa a ese par?! ¡No han parado de seguirme todos estos días!

- No se que se trama Ernie, pero te dije que andaba en algo con Monique –Harry le habla a Neville que asiente.

- Creo… que lo mejor es que nos separemos… Jessica y yo podemos volver al castillo o algo… así disfrutan la tarde juntos ¿no?

Harry parecía algo reacio a dejarlo irse, pero termina asintiendo y yo sólo sonrío ligeramente, Jessica y Neville se despiden de mí y salen por la puerta, estoy segura que se asegurarán de dejarme todo el disfraz en mi habitación.

- ¿Michael y tú están peleados?

- ¿Ah? –lo miro confundida.

- Es que apenas hablaron, al menos él… apenas habló.

Yo suspiro y niego con la cabeza.

- Claro que no, es sólo que… está preocupado por muchas cosas, espérate a que llegue Navidad, ahí lo verás bien, te lo aseguro.

Sí… espérate a que llegue Navidad, o al menos eso creo, Michael no me ha enviado ni una sola nota en semanas, el único correo que estoy respondiendo es el de nuestros padres, que todavía no tienen la menor idea de nada, en cambio de Michael… no se ni una sola cosa, tal vez el imbécil no tenga ni planeado venir ¿qué haré entonces? ¡Seguir fingiendo por el resto del año! ¡Ya no puedo! ¡Hermione tiene que volver a Beauxbatons!

- Vamos… -me dice Harry haciéndome parar y tomándome la mano.

Él deja unos cuantos galeones sobre la mesa y abrochándome firmemente la capa salimos del estrafalario pub a las frías calles, dicen que nevará en estos días, sólo espero que el diez este bonito, para que se me haga más fácil jugar, puedo tener practica con lluvia y mal tiempo, pero no soy experta como el resto.

Alguien choca en mí y me hace retroceder unos cuantos pasos, miro enojada y mi mirada se endurece aún más cuando veo que es Monique.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? –le pregunto ya hartada.

- No se a que te _guefieges_…

- ¿No lo sabes? –miro con rabia también a Ernie- tú y ese tarado con el que te hiciste amigo, no han parado de seguirnos a mí y a Michael, y quiero saber de que se trata todo eso. Ya me están hartando.

Monique pone una sonrisa de suficiencia y las manos en la cintura.

- Sólo _encuentrgo_ algunas cosas _sobrge_ ustedes dos _cuguiosas_… Michael se viene a _Hogwagts_ y se olvida de mí a la _prgimega_, como si cuando se fue no hubiese estado _trgiste_ y tu _cogges_ a todos lados en quién sabe qué. Algo _trgamas_, Granger, algo que no me gusta _paga_ nada.

Y con eso ambos se van.

Sus palabras golpean mi cabeza una y otra vez: "Algo tramas, Granger, algo que no me gusta para nada", Monique sospecha y Monique no es tonta, bueno… yo digo que es una tonta, pero sencillamente porque siempre se preocupa de trivialidades, pero la mujer es cruel, y su cabeza le funciona muy bien cuando de arruinar cosas se trata, y Monique es alguien que perfectamente puede arruinar mis planes, más aún con McMillan en su lado, alguien que no puede ver ni en pintura a Michael, él sería el más feliz si Michael volviese con Monique, para él poder tener su oportunidad con Ginny.

- ¿De que está hablando?

Pego un salto cuando la voz de Harry me interrumpe, y lo miro un rato para luego menear la cabeza.

- Nada, Monique siendo una paranoica y mala perdedora, no quiere resignarse al hecho que Michael ya no está interesado en ella.

- Sí… -hace una pausa antes de continuar- ¿qué quieres hacer ahora?

- ¿Pasear un rato? Luego cuando nos de frío nos compramos unas cervezas de mantequilla calientes en Las Tres Escobas y luego nos podemos ir al castillo, tengo cosas que hacer.

- Ok… -me da un corto beso y abrazándome por la cintura comenzamos a caminar.

Las palabras y sospechas de Monique y Ernie preocupándome cada vez más.

No recuerdo mucho de mi paseo, miramos las vitrinas, Harry me apuntaba un par de cosas de vez en cuando, se que entramos a comprar unos cuantos metros de pergamino –cosa que nos faltaba a ambos- y conociéndome me hizo entrar a la librería de Hogsmeade para mirar otro poco. Eventualmente el frío nos pilló a ambos así que decidimos ir a beber la cerveza, y aquí estamos.

Apenas entramos el calor y el ruido nos pega de golpe, el lugar más lleno que nunca estaba repleto de risas, y pequeños gritos, la gente hablaba animada, alumnos de Hogwarts y Beauxbatons junto con grupos de adultos por ahí, todos mezclados, algunos comían y otros bebían. Apenas quedaba espacio libre, de hecho no quedaba casi nada, porque Harry me hace sentarme en la barra, mientras el se queda tras de mí apoyándose en el mesón por sobre mí.

- No podremos estar mucho por aquí, creo que me va a dar claustrofobia –Harry me murmura al oído, yo río.

- Harry Potter, claustrofóbico, quién lo hubiera imaginado… -le bromeo de vuelta.

- No soy claustrofóbico, aunque tendría antecedentes para ello –hace una pausa y recuerdo entre nuestras conversaciones que una vez comentó que durante los primeros once años de su vida durmió y vivió en una alacena debajo de las escaleras- es sólo que tanta gente es sofocante.

- Ok, nos bebemos una cerveza y nos—

- Vaya, vaya, vaya… la _pageja_ _dogada_ vuelve…

Harry se tensa, yo me tenso. Me giro en mi asiento, Harry soltándome para pararse a un lado, hace tiempo que Octave no se nos acercaba así, bueno… fue hace poco que Harry y yo nos reconciliamos, los días anteriores a eso me recluí completamente.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora? –le pregunto cansinamente.

Parece ser parte de su existencia molestarme, no se como pude salir con él en primera instancia ¿tan desesperada estaba? ¿Tan necesitada de atención me encontraba? Meneo la cabeza un poco y suspiro.

- Sólo _hablag_.

- Lamentable que no queramos hablar contigo ¿no?

- No tienes _pog_ que _seg_ tan _desagrgable_, Hermione… yo _gecuegdo_ momentos en donde _egas_ muy _caguiñosa_ conmigo.

Harry avanza tan rápido que por poco que no tengo tiempo para detenerlo, ya de pie fuera de la banca, le tomo la muñeca y lo tiro a mi lado.

- No dejes que te moleste… ya tuviste que pagar detención, no te ganes otra más, Harry… no por él –le murmuro y luego miro con rabia a Octave- deja de hacer este tipo de escándalos, si en algún lugar de tu cabeza se te ocurre que vaya a volver contigo con estas muestras de hombría estás muy equivocado, te hacen parecer aún más patético, y si no son intentos de recuperarme, quedas aún peor, que no tienes nada más interesante que hacer en tus días que molestarnos. Además, si de una pelea se tratase, todos aquí sabemos porque lo hemos presenciado una y otra vez, quién es el que gana –sonrío burlonamente, y me afirmo más de Harry.

Él sólo sonríe suavemente, y me besa el temple. Octave parece más furioso que nunca, y aprieta las manos con rabias al oír las pequeñas risitas alrededor.

- _Egues_ un _cobagde_, _Potteg_, dejando a tu novia _haceg_ la pelea _pog_ ti.

- No estoy dejando a Hermione pelear por mí, sólo no me meto en asuntos que son de ustedes dos, mis asuntos contigo se arreglarán en la cancha, ahí veremos quién vence.

Y con eso Harry me tira de la mano suavemente y nos vamos del lugar que extrañamente ha sido levemente silenciado, sólo murmullos llenando el ambiente previamente tan tumultuoso.

El frío ha empeorado y la luz ya se está yendo, la puerta se abre tras nosotros y pido a Merlín que no sea Octave o peor aún… Fay.

- ¡Harry!

Suelto el respiro aliviada, es sólo Ron. Ambos giramos para saludarlo.

- Hola, Ron –saluda él, yo asiento la cabeza.

- Hola, Hermione…

- Hola…

Nos quedamos un ratito en silencio antes que el rostro de Ron adopte la misma emoción con que lo vi venir a nosotros.

- ¡Wow! ¡Estuviste a punto de agarrarte a ese imbécil ahí dentro!

Yo meneo la cabeza, hombres y sus alabanzas a acciones barbáricas ¿qué tiene agarrarse a golpes con otros que llama tanto la atención?

- No debería ni siquiera dejarse provocar por Octave –le reprendo seriamente- eso es lo que busca, a Harry lo castigarán, en cambio a él, Drumont sólo lo felicitará.

- Ese se merece una buena paliza, para que aprenda a cerrar el pico de una vez por toda –dice Ron rebatiéndome.

- No cuando puede poner en peligro el lugar de Harry en el equipo.

- Wood jamás lo sacaría del equipo por algo como eso.

- Pero Drumont perfectamente puede hacer reclamos por el mal trato del capitán de Hogwarts al otro, argumentaría que es una forma de dañarlo para el partido.

- Hay testigos, Hermione, todos ven como Octave lo provoca.

- ¿Y tu crees que les interesará que Harry se enojó porque Octave hizo malos comentarios sobre su novia?

- ¡Suficiente! –salta Harry ya harto de nuestra pelea.

Ron y yo nos miramos por unos segundos antes de desviar las miradas.

- Lo siento –decimos ambos al mismo tiempo bajando la vista al suelo.

- Merlín… -murmura él- quién lo hubiera pensado, discuten como un perro y un gato.

- Que tú novia se cierre tanto no es mi culpa.

- Que tu amigo encuentre que pelear con puños es algo para enorgullecerse no es la mía.

- ¡Basta! –salta Harry otra vez lanzándonos miradas.

- Lo siento –decimos otra vez al mismo tiempo, pero esta vez nos miramos con rabia.

- ¿Saben qué? Mejor que nos vayamos… llevaré a Hermione al carruaje, y tú puedes volver con Luna, hablamos más tarde –le dice a Ron que se pone rojo.

- No hablaba con Luna.

- No lo niegues, te vi, además… yo no te molestaré por el asunto, Luna es una chica dulce, excéntrica, pero simpática. Ve y disfruta la tarde, nos vemos.

Así nos alejamos caminando lentamente hacia los carruajes.

- En verdad lo lamento… con lo de Ron… a veces me exaspera.

- Mientras no se les venga algún tipo de idea de hacerme elegir, está todo bien.

Yo río ligeramente y niego con la cabeza.

- Nuestra incompatibilidad no llegará a tanto, me cae bien, pero vemos las cosas de modo diferente.

El asiente y nos quedamos en silencio por unos momentos.

- Ni siquiera nos tomamos la cerveza –dice en voz baja.

- Lo sé… Octave está empecinado con irritarme.

Él asiente pero se queda en silencio. Luego de un rato lo adelanto y me paro enfrente de él deteniéndolo, me mira confundido y le tomo las manos en medio de ambos.

- ¿Qué pasa? –pregunta.

- Lo mismo iba a preguntarte a ti, algo te ocurre, estás callado… ¿es sobre Octave? –él desvía la mirada y yo me confundo aún más- ¿Te…? –no… Harry no puede estar molesto por algo así ¿o sí?- ¿Harry? ¿Te molesta que yo haya hablado con Octave? ¿Es verdad lo que él dijo? ¿Te sientes como un cobarde?

Rápidamente me mira con todas las preguntas que hago y me mira entre alarmado y molesto.

- ¿En verdad piensas eso de mí? –pregunta duramente.

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Pero algo te ocurre!

Él cierra los ojos y suspira, tomándome la mano y avanzando otra vez lentamente.

- No puedo sacármelo de la cabeza, ahora se como te sentías. Aunque para ti fue peor.

- ¿De que hablas?

- De ti y Octave.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Cuando él dijo eso… sobre que eras cariñosa… -dice lo la última frase en un murmuro- no puedo sacarme de la cabeza que lo que haces conmigo lo hiciste con ese tarado. Si hubiese sido cualquier otro… no lo sé… ¿pero Octave? –pregunta en un tono desesperado.

Yo lo miro por un momento y una sonrisa comienza a escaparse, intento detenerla, pero luego sale una risa y me tapo la boca. Harry me mira entre herido y enojado.

- Lo lamento.

- No es para reírse, no es chistoso estar en mi lugar, tú deberías saberlo.

Eso calmo la risa, pero no me molesto, hemos hablado bastante del tema como para estar más cómodos, no es como si lo discutiéramos todos los días, pero se puede hablar.

- Era diferente. Cuando Fay te besó estábamos juntos, yo y Octave estábamos terminados antes que te conociera.

- Pero no deja de atacar mi cabeza, y recuerdo ese beso en el carnaval y todo empeora y…

- Estás celoso…

Me mira algo enojado por un rato, pero luego se rinde y se encoge de hombros.

- Sí, lo estoy, lo admito. No creí ser una persona celosa, pero al parecer lo soy.

Tiene razón para serlo, siempre le han quitado todo. Así que me detengo de golpe y me giro tomándole el rostro con fuerza y besándolo. Le pongo un poco más de intensidad al beso, para que entienda bien lo que quiero decirle. Cuando lo suelto, Harry queda en la misma posición, con su rostro entre mis manos, inclinado hacia mí levemente. Abre los ojos y parecen algo nublados.

- Soy tuya… tú eres el que me besa, no él. Pégatelo en la cabeza y así no tendrás la tentación de romperle la cara cada vez que hable. Él nunca me tendrá de nuevo, te lo prometo.

Él asiente suavemente y me da un corto beso antes de soltarse de mis manos y tomarlas una vez más para avanzar, los carruajes a unos cuantos metros.

- Aunque dudo que la tentación de romperle la cara se vaya tan fácilmente.

- Todos la tenemos, amor… todos… -él ríe un poco- y para que sepas… nunca fui _tan_ cariñosa con él, con Octave no hice la mitad de cosas que he hecho contigo.

Y era cierto, y eso pareció mejorarle el humor de inmediato, y sólo por eso y por haberse controlado en las Tres Escobas en el viaje de vuelta a Hogwarts le demuestro cuan cariñosa puedo llegar a ser.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Estoy estirada en mi cama sola en mi habitación en el carruaje, el resto de las chicas disfrutando el día libre. Jess dejó mis cosas aquí guardadas, así que todo sigue bajo control, y con el poco tiempo libre que me queda me encargaré de adelantar el trabajo escolar, para ambas escuelas, ya que Madeimoselle Amelie cree que ya es demasiado el tiempo sin trabajar que he acumulado y no le hace bien a mi hábito de estudio así que me ha encargado unos cuantos ensayos ya que no asisto a clases. Me caía bien… hasta que se le ocurrió aumentar mi estrés.

Con suerte un par de ensayos son muy parecidos a otro par que hice para Hogwarts, así que simplemente tendré que mover un poco la varita y copiarlo para luego arreglar unos cuantos detalles y ¡voila!

Un picoteo en la ventana me hace levantar la vista, una especie de… ¿cuervo? Me paro inmediatamente y la abro, el ave tiene una carta atada a la pierna, con cuidado se la saco, el animal no se ve muy amistoso que digamos, además parece hambriento. No espera que ni abra la carta, porque se va enseguida, haciéndose más pequeño a la distancia.

La nota tiene mi nombre en una letra desordenada, conocida y que esperaba hace tanto ya. Michael. La abro de inmediato y comienzo a repasar la nota con rapidez, y el sentimiento de horror se esparce, no puede hacerme esto, no puede…

Pero las palabras están ahí:

"… _¡Somos un éxito! Estoy seriamente considerando ni siquiera volver a Francia hasta el próximo junio ¡¿Puedes creerlo?!..."_

Si, puedo creerlo… y estoy perdida.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_**Notas de la Autora**_

_Holas! Me he demorado, y lo sé, y lo lamento! Bueno… estas semanas yo ya tenía previsto que serían infernales, pero a la vez han estado con varias sorpresas. Ciertas cosas que tal vez les comente más adelante, pero mejor no decir nada porque recién comienzan… otras como mis notas que se han mantenido por suerte y si bien no están excelentes, están decentes… pero está semana necesitaré todas las fuerzas así que unan sus buenas vibras y mándenmelas porque este jueves tengo prueba y este viernes tengo EXAMEN! DE TODA LA MATERIA DEL SEMESTRE! Y este fin de semana debería haberme rematado estudiando y no lo hice, anduve irresponsable, mala Francisca! Bueno, sobre el capitulo…_

_Siento como que no pasan muchas cosas, pasan cosas, pero son más bien para ir armando la historia, al menos ya nos enteramos de Michael, más sobre él en el próximo capitulo, y también estamos viendo que Monique y Ernie algo traman, nada bueno con esos dos, todavía falta un buen poco para el partido, así que paciencia… Hubieron suficientes momentos HHR, cierto?_

_Pregunta CAI:_

_**¿Cómo fue tu primer beso?**_

_Para los que alguna vez leyeron que el titulo de la película JAMAS BESADA era como la historia de mi vida Puedes saber que ya no es así Yay! Para la pregunta no pido detalles, aunque si los quieren dar, bien por ustedes, hasta podría usarlos alguna vez para algún fic, quién sabe… Sobre la pregunta pasada… wow… hubieron situaciones que yo le hubiera sacado la &/& a esas personas, les felicito por restringirse. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**SPOILERS CAPITULO DIECINUEVE: COMPLICANDO MI EXISTENCIA**

Les daré un spoiler general, pero no es del capitulo 19, si no me equivoco… pero les puedo decir que Octave no será él único que ponga celoso a Harry y que el que lo hace, es bastante decente…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Yaps… nos vemos la próxima semana… y cooperen para que pasemos los 600! Si se puede! _

"_**Los reviews son el oxígeno de un escritor de fics"**_

_¡No quiero morir ahogada¡Ni tan joven!_

_¿Por favor?_

_**Francis**_

Delusional al 100


	19. Complicando mi Existencia

**Disclaimer**

Todos los derechos pertenecientes a la Sra. Rowling, la WB y Salamandra. No hay fines de lucro bajo la realización de este escrito, sólo la mera satisfacción y entretención que saco de ello.

La idea principal está basada en Noche de Epifanía por William Shakespeare, más específicamente, en su adaptación para la película She's the Man (Ella es el Chico). El titulo está inspirado por el titulo de la canción A Beatiful Lie por 30 Seconds to Mars.

**Aviso**

Las cursivas y palabras con G en vez de R, son con acento francés o palabras en francés. **ESPERO QUE LEAN LA NOTA DE AUTORA Y SE ENTEREN DE MI NUEVA HISTORIA**.

**Dedicación**

Al Milenco y al Renato

_**¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**UNA HERMOSA Y GRAN MENTIRA**

**Capitulo Diecinueve**

**Complicando Mi Existencia**

Me tiro a la cama con fuerza. ¿Está seriamente considerando no volver a Francia? ¡La que considera seriamente soy yo! ¡¿Lo mato con mi varita o con mis manos?! ¡Porque eso haré, se acabaron las consideraciones! ¡Lo mataré! ¡No me puede poner en este estrés a diez míseros días del partido!

Michael siempre me hace lo mismo, siempre me arruina todo, siempre me mete en problemas, siempre tengo que rescatarlo, pero la única vez que lo necesito, que necesito que él me salve de los líos no puede hacerlo. Ok, le doy a su favor que no tiene la menor idea sobre este plan, pero… ¡como no va a volver!

Me pongo de pie rápidamente y voy al escritorio, tomo una pluma, la unto en tinta y agarrando un pergamino comienzo a escribir rápidamente.

"_Michael, _

_No me interesa si te fue bien, no me importa donde estés, pero volverás el veinticuatro de diciembre a casa ¿me oíste? ¡Si no apareces a la cena te juro que te mato con mis propias manos! ¡He hecho todo lo que siempre me has pedido, sólo te estoy exigiendo que no arruines todo y me metas en más problemas! ¡Así que te volverás! ¡Si quieres zafarte del año en Hogwarts ven y enfrenta a tu padre como un hombre y no me dejes a mí pagando por los platos rotos! _

_Lo digo en serio._

_Con amor,_

_Hermione._

_P.D: Estoy orgullosa de ti, me alegra que las cosas te estén funcionando, pero no arruines ahora las mías, por favor… suerte, y nos vemos."_

Respiro más tranquila, sólo necesitaba ventilar mi rabia y frustración con alguien, o algo, si consideramos el pergamino como mi vía de escape. Doblo la carta y la sello escribiendo "_Michael_" afuera. Me apuro en salir, me tomará tiempo en llegar a la lechucería, todavía hace frío, no hay mucho que se pueda hacer con eso. Voy mirando mis pies cuando choco con algo, o alguien.

Cierro los ojos con rabia.

- Y este día no puede empeorar –murmuro para mi misma.

- Bon nuit.

- ¿Qué quieres, Fay? –pregunto en francés, para que entienda todo perfectamente.

- Nada, sólo… te vi pasar, quería saludarte –me dice con una sonrisa.

- No tengo tiempo para esto.

La rodeo rápidamente y continúo caminando, pero ella al parecer tiene planes y me sigue.

- ¿Tan fácil le perdonaste?

- Ambas sabemos que no hay nada que perdonar.

- Puede que yo lo haya iniciado, pero él lo disfrutó.

La miro levemente levantando una ceja en forma burlona y luego suspiro.

- Lo admito, Fay, admito que te venzo en todo menos en chicos, que tú fuiste una suelta que acumuló experiencia y mala reputación –mi tono simple la hace mirarme horrorizada, claramente ofendida- y sé que no he tenido muchos novios, de hecho, además de Harry y Octave, puedo contar chicos con los que me he besado, con una mano y me sobran dedos… pero sea lo que sea que hayas oído sobre mi experiencia por otras fuentes incluyendo a mi ex, no podrías estar más equivocada. No me conoces para nada, al menos no la Hermione que Harry ve, y podría decirte que conmigo está más que satisfecho, o pregúntale tú misma.

Y con eso subo las escaleras del castillo y me voy a paso rápido hacia la lechucería dejando a Fay mirándome con odio. Ella me las va a pagar, tarde o temprano, me las pagará.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Este domingo de entrenamiento es uno de los peores, ha nevado esta mañana así que el viento en lo alto llega a doler cuando vuelo a velocidad lanzando la quaffle. Wood está aún peor, estamos a primero de diciembre, y luego de hoy sólo nos quedan tres días de entrenamiento, luego de ello, el lunes antes del partido será para descanso y después… a ganar. Porque esa es la única opción que tengo.

Mandy Brocklehurst y Dean son excelentes cazadores, no podría haber pedido por mejores cazadores, aunque Dean ha estado algo cortante conmigo últimamente, donde tengo que suponer es por mi amistad con Ginny –he oído que intenta recuperarla- no lleva nuestros problemas al campo y eso es bueno. Mandy es rapidísima y cambia la quaffle de jugador como si nada, es bastante entretenido mirarla. De verdad tengo confianza en ella.

Alguien pasa por mi lado empujándome con fuerza. Aprieto la escoba y miro enojada a Harper como se aleja. Desde que nos cambiaron de posición y a él lo pusieron de reserva no me ha dejado en paz durante los entrenamientos, lo entiendo, yo también estaría enojada, pero ya me está hartando. Lo raro es que no haya intentando nada durante clases.

Bueno… en el castillo las cosas tampoco están muy bien, ya han empezado reclamos con que hay favoritismo por parte de Wood y Madame Hooch ya que todos los Slytherin sólo son reservas ¡pero no es culpa de nuestros entrenadores que ellos no sean mejores! El otro día Ron se metió en un lío con Malfoy, aunque igual Malfoy lo provocó, Ron _tenía_ que sacarle en cara el hecho que cuatro de los jugadores titulares son Gryffindor. Snape no estaba feliz con que destruyeran algunas de sus herramientas, de hecho… me sorprende que la detención no hubiese incluido el paseo a Hogsmeade, supongo que Snape se encontraba de buen humor.

¿Pero acaso tendré que aguantar también esto? Mi existencia es lo suficientemente complicada como para tener que aguantar también estás estupideces. Suficiente tengo con la angustiosa espera de la respuesta de Michael, como para también aumentarle hostilidad por parte de mi equipo.

- ¡Granger!

Rápidamente muevo la cabeza cuando alguien me llama, la quaffle en mi dirección, sin siquiera pensarlo giro en el aire y la golpeo con la cola de mi escoba lanzándola limpiamente a los aros y pasando la guardia de Anthony Goldstein. Diez puntos para equipo titular, algunos de los chicos aplauden y el juego continúa.

- ¡Buena movida, pero procura estar más atento, Granger! –me grita Wood que sigue supervisando el juego desde lo alto.

- ¡Sí, entrenador!

Merlín, tengo que vaciar mi cabeza con mis problemas personales, estamos en entrenamiento, y cuando sólo esta el aire y mi escoba, nada más importa… ¿cierto?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Voy junto a Neville y Jessica caminando, como ya lo esperaba, los dos últimamente han estado inseparables, todavía no los he visto besarse o algo por el estilo, pero estoy segura que ya ha pasado. Eso me alegra. Estoy vestida de Hermione, me cambié luego del entrenamiento de esta tarde, ya es lunes y sólo quedan ocho días, me emociona sólo pensarlo.

- ¿Y ya recibiste respuesta de Michael? –pregunta Neville.

- No… si el tarado no responde rápido no se que voy a hacer.

Ok. Se que estoy insultando a Michael demasiado, pero no puedo evitarlo, estoy desesperándome y eso jamás es bueno, especialmente cuando trabajo día a día bajo presión. Además el cansancio a regresado, mi humor no está muy bueno y la ansiedad por el partido va en aumento.

- _Guesponderá_, se que lo _hagá_.

- Pero lo hará a última hora… siempre hace todo a última hora –mascullo enrabiada.

- Tienes que relajarte, Hermione, no queremos que ocurra lo mismo de hace unas semanas.

Miro a Neville y suspirando asiento. Tiene razón, tengo que calmarme, no hará bien a nadie que yo ande estresada y lunática. Y hablando de lunática, Ron viene en nuestra dirección, cabello desordenado, labios rojos, una tonta sonrisa en la cara. Merlín, las señales son muy claras, yo sólo sonrío, Neville hace lo mismo.

- ¿Visitando la torre de Astronomía? –le pregunto cruzándome de brazos.

Ron salta asustado, no nos había visto y rápidamente se arregla el cabello y limpia la boca.

- ¿Yo? ¿Torre de Astronomía? ¡Claro que no! –grita defensivamente.

- Ron… no te diremos nada si andas con Luna –le asegura Neville.

- No se de que hablas.

Y con eso pasa rápidamente por nuestro lado en dirección a la sala común. Jessica levanta una ceja.

- ¿Cuál es su _prgoblema_?

Con Neville nos miramos y encogemos de hombros antes de continuar caminando.

- Está siendo un idiota que oye a otros idiotas –dice él explicando.

- Le gusta una chica que… bueno… es diferente… y Seamus y Dean le encanta molestarlo por ello, él sólo lo niega, pero todos sabemos en que andan –añado.

- Ah… bastante idiota es, si en _vegdad_ le gusta, no _debeguía_ _aveggonzagse_.

- Hombres… -murmuro.

- ¡Hey! –salta Neville ofendido, Jess y yo reímos ligeramente.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Harry prácticamente me exigió esperarlo en el roble al lado del lago con mi escoba, y llevo esperando quince minutos a que llegue, al completamente inexcusable, yo soy la que tiene la doble vida, que tuvo que pedir a Neville por mi escoba en la habitación ¿y el llega tarde? Increíble.

Sinceramente no se para que lo quiere, el campo esta ocupado esta tarde por Beauxbatons, es martes después de todo, son sólo siete días que quedan y aún no hay respuesta de Michael. A quién voy a matar apenas lo vea.

Alguien agarra mi hombro y pego un salto girando. Harry sólo ríe mientras le golpeo el brazo.

- ¡Eso no es chistoso! ¡Y estás quince minutos atrasado!

- Tú cara lo fue, Hermione… y… lo lamento, Ron tenía que hablarme.

Yo me cruzo de brazos esperando a que hable de una vez.

- ¿Y? ¿Para que me querías aquí?

- Vamos a volar un poquito.

- El campo está ocupado.

- ¿Y quién dijo que sólo se puede volar en el campo? –pregunta mientras apunta el lago.

Miro del lago a él, del lago a él y meneo la cabeza. ¿Está loco?

- Harry… -digo en un tono de advertencia.

- ¿Qué? ¡Será divertido!

- No será divertido si uno de nosotros se cae a esa agua congelada…

- No te caerás, es lo mismo que en el campo, tampoco sería divertido caerse al suelo.

- Pero el campo de Quidditch no tiene un calamar gigante que te ataca.

- Buen punto, pero no nos hará nada. ¡Haremos una competencia! ¡Nunca hemos competido en vuelo!

Yo sonrío un poco y me acerco.

- ¿Y que pasa si te gano? ¿No lastimará eso tu ego? –pregunto mientras le tomo de la túnica.

Harry me mira levantando una ceja y soltando una risa sobria.

- Hermione…

- Nunca me has visto volar, no compitiendo… vamos… ¿qué pasaría si ganara?

- ¿Te felicitaría? –pregunta encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Seguro?

- Seguro.

Sonriendo le doy un beso y me alejo con mi escoba. Una de las cosas que me encantan de Harry es que no parece molestarse porque pueda vencerlo en algo, claro está el hecho que no le molesta que sea yo la que se enfrenta con Octave mayoritariamente, con él, con suerte tenía oportunidad para dar mi opinión y hacerla valer. Pero se que aunque Harry sea tan perfecto como es, si le llego a ganar, le dolerá, y eso hace esto un poquito más dulce, después de todo, él es el que me dejo congelando quince minutos aquí afuera.

- Está bien… vamos… una carrera al otro lado.

- Ok, ok… cálmate un poco –me dice con una risa, yo sólo monto la escoba, él me sigue, ambos en posición- tres… dos… uno… ¡Ahora!

Y nos lanzamos sobre el agua.

La sensación era muy diferente a lo que jamás había sentido. Durante los entrenamientos volamos rápidos, cuando precalentamos, pero durante el juego te limitas a desplazarte cuando se necesita, esa sensación de libertad a veces se pierde cuando te concentras en quitar o lanzar la quaffle. Tampoco crecí en un lugar donde podía practicar con mi escoba, así que la experiencia era distinta, porque cuando salí a volar con Harry, no fue tan rápido.

Mis mejillas y manos dolías, el viento como que enterraba con fuerza en mi piel, pero la vista y los colores a mi alrededor ayudaban demasiado, y esa distracción es lo que me tenía a punto de perder una carrera que no perdería. Así que haciendo algo que jamás hago, pego un grito asustado. Harry frena de inmediato y soltando una risa solo acelero, quince segundos después estoy bajando a tierra con una sonrisa.

- ¡Tramposa! ¡Creí que te habías caído! –me reclama.

Yo me encojo de hombros riendo.

- En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale.

- No era una guerra, Hermione…

- Pero si es amor ¿no? Además… me la debías… me dejaste esperando quince minutos.

Harry se cruza de brazos queriendo dejar claro que estaba enojado, yo imito su posición y levanto una ceja. De pronto viene corriendo a mí y lo siguiente que se es que estoy en el suelo con él encima.

- Esto es por hacer trampa, me asustaste –dice con seriedad.

- No me disculparé si eso es lo que esperas, ahora bájate de encima.

- No quiero –me murmura en el oído.

Y de pronto yo tampoco quiero que se baje. Suspirando le levanto el rostro de mi cuello y lo beso, Harry comprende de inmediato respondiendo ¿vieron porque lo amo tanto? Es un chico inteligente.

- ¿Ya se te quito el enojo?

- No… creo que necesitaré más convencimiento.

- Bájate de encima, y te convenceré.

- No es necesario… -murmura suspirando y bajándose de mí para acostarse a un lado.

Decir que el suelo es para congelarse es poco, sólo nevó hace unos días, todavía quedan montones por ahí, pero acostándome de lado y acurrucándome en Harry mejora las cosas. El silencio sólo interrumpido por el sonido del viento y algunos animales era un acompañante asombroso.

- Esto es perfecto –digo cerrando los ojos.

- ¿Alguna vez imaginaste que estarías aquí?

- ¿Ah?

- Que si imaginaste estar así.

- ¿Te refieres si imagine que estaría en otro país, en Hogwarts, locamente enamorada del famoso Harry Potter?

- Podrías tomarlo así… sí… -dice riendo un poco.

- No. Jamás. Espere algún día tener a alguien como tú, pero jamás pensé que serías tú. De hecho cada vez que salías mencionado entre las chicas yo sintonizaba otra estación –confieso encogiéndome de hombros.

- ¿Qué? –pregunta confundido.

Yo suspiro y me siento un poco mirándolo hacia abajo.

- Sé todo sobre ti, históricamente hablando eres un personaje fascinante –Harry se sonroja y yo sólo río- me encargué de conocer hasta el más último detalle de toda tu odisea, pero cuando de tu vida personal se trataba… no me interesabas.

- Que reconfortante –dice en voz baja, pero luego se larga a reír.

- Me refiero… a que a mi no me interesa hablar de esas cosas, pero a las chicas les encanta, especialmente teniendo más de lo que hablar cuando las gemelas contrabandean revistas inglesas. Además que siempre creí que eras un arrogante, al menos lo supuse, después de todo aparecer constantemente en los medios, derrotar al mago más tenebroso del siglo, y ser apuesto tienden a subir los humos a la cabeza ¿no?

- Así que te llevaste una sorpresa cuando me conociste…

- Ajá… había escuchado rumores sobre la forma en que creciste, sin padres y con esos horrendos familiares, pero creí que eran esos, rumores, no fue hasta que tú lo confirmaste que entendí perfectamente bien porque eres como eres… y me encantas.

Él sonríe sonrojándose otro poco y eso me hace reír.

- Déjame en paz.

- ¿Ves que es incómodo escuchar elogios?

- Que un novio le diga a su novia que es hermosa, no debería ser incómodo.

- Y que una novia le diga a su novio que es perfecto, tampoco.

Menea la cabeza mientras me mira con una expresión de no saber que hacer conmigo, pero se levanta y pasándome la mano por el cuello me besa con fuerza, y mi conciencia se pierde de inmediato.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Estaba entrando tarde al castillo. Esta noche tengo que pasarla en la Torre Gryffindor, todas mis cosas para clases habían quedado allá y mañana no tendría tiempo de conseguirlas. Y el pensamiento de mi cama inunda mi cabeza como nada más, ha sido un día agotador, entre los deberes, la carrera con Harry, luego ir a espiar a Beauxbatons, y cena, con más deberes, sin contar todos los cambios de personalidades, me dejó agotada.

Estoy bostezando cuando me hablan.

- ¡Hey, Granger!

Demonios. Me giro a enfrentarlo.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿No tienes francesitas contigo como excusa esta noche? –pregunta con una sonrisa maliciosa- y tampoco puedes intentar la biblioteca, he pasado toda la noche ahí, hasta que cerraron.

- No estoy excusando nada, McMillan –digo en un tono hartado.

- ¿Y qué estás haciendo a estas horas?

- Bájame los puntos, pero no tengo porque andar respondiéndote. Me quedé a fuera y eso es todo.

Ernie se acerca peligrosamente, yo me mantengo quieta, no saldré del lugar hasta que sea absolutamente necesario. Si veo un puño ir en mi dirección, corro. ¿Qué? ¡Soy una chica! Para defenderme de él sería a varita o con una patada entremedio de las piernas, y esa última arruinaría por completo la popularidad de Michael.

- No me vengas con ese tono, no te conviene.

- ¿Qué? ¿Me darás también detención?

Se cruza de brazos y sonríe ampliamente.

- Ajá… este fin de semana con Filch.

Ahora es _mi_ turno de sonreír.

- Lamento informarte que desde el comienzo de esta semana los únicos autorizados para dar detenciones son el Director, el entrenador Wood y Madame Filch, incluso los Jefes de Casa sólo pueden castigar a los alumnos de su casa, cualquier otro profesor, premio anual o prefecto tiene que reportar cualquier queja sobre algún miembro del Equipo de Hogwarts, a una de las tres personas previamente mencionadas –recito el anuncio que nos dio Wood este lunes.

Está enojado, el rojo en el rostro lo demuestra, al igual que los dientes y puños apretados, contengo las ganas de reír.

- Esta vez serán 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor… -le lanzo dagas y sonríe- hagámoslo 30.

- Si te hace sentir mejor, quita todos los puntos que quieras, McMillan, al final sigues siendo un idiota.

Me giro y comienzo a caminar por el pasillo con rapidez, no quiero que este tarado atrase aún más mi noche de sueño.

- Bien alejado de Ginny estás ¿no? Yo que tú tengo cuidado, alguien podría quitártela.

Suelto un bufido estrangulado y me doy vuelta.

- ¡Basta con Ginny! ¡A mí no me interesa ella! ¡Es sólo mi amiga, así que deja de complicarme mi existencia con tus estúpidos celos! ¡El problema es que ella es la no interesada en ti! ¡Y no quieres admitirlo!

Y ahí lo dejo con la boca abierta lista para responder, pero sin dejarle hablar, ni siquiera me da pena haber sido tan bruta, Ernie McMillan ya llegó a mis nervios hace mucho tiempo. Mucho, mucho tiempo.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_**Notas de la Autora**_

_Holas! Ahí está el siguiente capitulo! No pude hacer nada durante el fin de semana porque sinceramente no pude ni levantarme. Llegue el sábado a almorzar a mi casa, dormí siesta durante casi 5 horas y luego tuve que cancelar mis planes de salir a bailar para celebrar el hecho que me dieron 5 días de vacaciones, si es que se pueden llamar vacaciones… como sea, no me pude levantar y luego dormí por 12 horas! El domingo casi ni salí de mi cama, el cuerpo no me lo podía fue horrible, mi amiga dice que era post-estrés por el examen, que no me fue muy bien y que tampoco me fue muy mal así que esperemos y crucemos los dedos para que no tenga que dar repechaje. _

_Bueno, el capitulo, trae algunas resoluciones, y mantiene la historia para los momentos que se acercan, recuerden que todavía quedan bastantes capítulos. _

_Pregunta CAI:_

_**¿Qué les pareció el trailer de Harry Potter 6?**_

_Yo estoy completamente dividida, la fanática empedernida de Harry Potter esta emocionada y casi llora, además que la música y el pequeño Tom son geniales! Me fascina que hagan las películas cada vez más oscuras, tanto que el trailer parece de película de terror. Pero la otra gran parte de mí, que es la mayoría, que es la fan Harry/Hermione, la única que se mantiene viva hoy en día prácticamente… está indignada! Se que no debo sorprenderme, lo mismo paso en el sexto libro, pero un trailer nuevo, se atreven a poner dos segundos de Ginny y nada de HERMIONE! COMO HACEN ESO! MALDITOS DESGRACIADOS! TE JURO QUE LOS ODIO! Y los amo también… es tan difícil querer algo tanto que te da demasiada rabia cuando no hacen algo… tropa de imbéciles. Si no lo han visto, busquen en youtube. _

_PARA CONTINUAR QUIERO INVITARLOS A MI NUEVA HISTORIA:_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**SI TU ME MIRAS**

Durante la guerra hay muchos secretos, pero Harry y Hermione comparten uno que hasta podría acabar con sus vidas.

A veces, la única forma de escapar es refugiarse, ellos lo han encontrado, pero no todos estarán felices con la decisión que han tomado. Especialmente Ron, que como _nunca_ podría sentirse traicionado.

Horcruxes, Voldemort, romance y acción son parte de esta nueva aventura a la cual estos dos se lanzaron ¿Lograrán sobrevivirla?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Por supuesto es Harry y Hermione! No puedo hacer otra cosa aparte de ellos… espero que les guste tanto como esta. _

_Yaps… nos vemos la próxima semana… y cooperen para que pasemos los 600! Si se puede! Y si quieren pueden agregarme a FACEBOOK si es que tienen… mi nombre es: Francisca De la Barra, soy la de la foto con la flor rosada en la esquina superior… pónganme en el mensaje que son de y así acepto pueden preguntarme cualquier cosa por ahí también._

"_**Los reviews son el oxígeno de un escritor de fics"**_

_¡No quiero morir ahogada¡Ni tan joven!_

_¿Por favor?_

_**Francis**_

Delusional al 100


	20. Sin Paciencia

**Disclaimer**

Todos los derechos pertenecientes a la Sra. Rowling, la WB y Salamandra. No hay fines de lucro bajo la realización de este escrito, sólo la mera satisfacción y entretención que saco de ello.

La idea principal está basada en Noche de Epifanía por William Shakespeare, más específicamente, en su adaptación para la película She's the Man (Ella es el Chico). El titulo está inspirado por el titulo de la canción A Beatiful Lie por 30 Seconds to Mars.

**Aviso**

Las cursivas y palabras con G en vez de R, son con acento francés o palabras en francés.

**Dedicación**

Al Milenco y al Renato

_**¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**UNA HERMOSA Y GRAN MENTIRA**

**Capitulo Veinte**

**Sin Paciencia **

Cinco días. Cinco míseros días. Sólo quiero que todo acabe, quiero ganar el partido, pretender ser Michael por otro poco y finalmente, cuando el tiempo de irse llegue, decir la verdad, y ese momento será perfecto, Michael jurará ante cualquiera que jugó, nadie probará nada y luego el renunciará al equipo de Hogwarts. Y le mostraré a Drumont de lo que estoy hecha y de lo que se perdió, le taparé la boca tras años de indirectas y malos comentarios, de injusticias y pesadeces.

Aunque… hay una cosa en la que no he pensado por completo… Harry. No me malentiendan, él es parte constante en mis pensamientos, mueve muchos de ellos, pasa todo el día metido en mi cabeza, pero no he decidido que hacer con él y con mi plan. Le diré la verdad, obviamente, luego del juego, no esperaré más que ello, lo sacaré del camerino y le contaré, pero… cuando vuelva a Beauxbatons… y el continúe con el campeonato… no lo veré por el resto del año. ¡Esos son meses!

¡Y no sólo eso! Luego del colegio él se quedará en Inglaterra para ser Auror, y yo estaré dando pruebas en Francia, tendremos todo un canal separándonos, y ni siquiera consideremos el tiempo. ¿Por qué no había pensado todo esto antes?

¡Yo! ¡Hermione Jane Granger!

Esto es malo, muy malo. Siempre he sabido que muchas relaciones que salen del colegio no funcionan en la vida real, pero… nosotros somos diferentes ¿cierto? Me refiero… de verdad nos amamos, ha sido rápido, pero los sentimientos están ahí, la intensidad con que los siento existen, es como si estuviera decidido antes de habernos conocido, la conexión, la forma en que nos entendemos llega a ser temerosa muchas veces.

Y me puedo ver con él en el futuro, de verdad puedo. Es brillante, y simpático, chistoso, y más atractivo sería pecado, y es tan considerado, y para nada egoísta, y… ok, mi imparcialidad desaparece cuando a él se le involucra ¿pero que puedo hacerle? ¡Es perfecto! Al menos para mí. Y eso definitivamente no es culpa de mi parcialidad.

Supongo que puedo hablar con él sobre esto ¿cierto? Si me ama, tendrá que quererme luego que el colegio termine ¿cierto?

OUCH.

Un trozo de papel me ha dado de lleno en la cabeza y por la consistencia lo llenaron con algo para hacerlo más pesado. Me giro y ahí están…

Harper y Malfoy, cómplices en hacerme mi existencia imposible, o al parecer esa es la misión que se han adjudicado durante estos últimos días. Comenzó en Pociones del lunes, yo estaba cortando una de las raíces cuando mi caldero explotó de pronto, no hubo accidentados, pero quede completamente cubierta del líquido amarillento. ¿Resultado? Tuve que darme un baño de tres horas, Snape se enojó conmigo, ignoró mis acusaciones a los Slytherins, y me bajó puntos, y Ron se puso a discutir con Malfoy, consiguiéndonos más puntos menos.

Pero no se han detenido. Desde trozos de comida durante los recesos, a mochilas rajadas en los pasillos, junto con trompicones, empujones sobre la escoba, papeles en clases, y me lo he aguantado todo, aunque la frustración no me da más, estoy que golpeo al siguiente que se me cruce y me roce.

Endurezco la mirada y me voy parando para detener esto de una vez, pero Lupin me interrumpe.

- Vamos, todos de pie -se escuchan unos cuantos gruñidos, pero por lo general a la clase le gusta esto, el profesor mueve la varita corriendo las mesas y todos estamos en círculo- por el resto de la clase nos dividiremos en parejas y trabajaremos en duelos, por favor, hagan dos filas por casa, vamos Gryffindor, Slytherin.

De mala gana por mi intento frustrado de encararme me pongo tras Harry y espero a que comiencen a dividirnos, Lupin lo hace rápido, y sonrío cuando noto a Harper con Harry y que a mí no me ha tocado otro que Malfoy.

- Te cambio... -le susurro.

- ¿Qué?

- Tú quédate con Malfoy, y me pasas a Harper, tengo cuentas que arreglar con él, que mejor forma que en clases.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- ¿No deberías estar saboreando la oportunidad de vencer a Malfoy en otra cosa?

Harry me sonríe y meneando la cabeza me cambia de círculo, Harper notando lo que hecho también sonríe, pero sinceramente no tiene idea en que se está metiendo.

- Tal vez conseguiste quitarme del titular, Granger, pero no irás tan lejos como para derrotarme aquí, se cosas que en ninguno de tus libros franceses de niñita aprenderías.

- ¿De niñita? ¿Qué crees? ¿Qué no teníamos libros clandestinos por allá? Si te vencí una vez, tú deberías tener miedo de perder otra vez.

- Eso lo veremos.

Me mira enrabiado y aprieta su varita con fuerza, miro a mi alrededor, Lupin está instruyendo y respondiendo un par de preguntas a algunos alumnos, y Harry habla algo con Malfoy, ambos ríen, es bastante extraña la situación de ambos, hay veces que pueden odiarse a muerte y otras que son compañeros. Merlín.

- ¿Todos con las varitas listas?

- Sí... -decimos al unísono.

- Está bien. Preparados, listos... ¡YA!

Y el sonido de hechizos y el brillo de colores estalla al mismo tiempo produciendo una mezcla inimaginable. Esto es magia en su más pura forma. Mi _protego_ detiene inmediatamente la maldición que Harper me manda, no le saldrá tan fácil.

- ¡_Incarcerous_!

El imbécil logra saltar un poco y las sogas sólo le agarran un pie, las deshace con un rápido movimiento y me lanza una maldición mientras se pone de pie.

- ¡_Confingro_!

Apenas alcanzo a reaccionar y me agacho de inmediato, el rayo dando con fuerza en uno de los cuadros a mi espalda haciéndolo estallar en pedazos, la sala cae en silencio debido al ruido y todos me ven pararme de inmediato enojada.

- Chicos… -advierte Lupin acercándose, pero lo ignoro por completo.

- ¡_Locomotor mortis_! –grito con fuerza dándole de lleno a Harper, con esta maldición sólo comienzo, me acerco rápidamente- ¡_Expelliarmus_! –sin varita apunto decidida- ¡_Incarcerous_! –y con otro rápido movimiento lo saco volando de espaldas y golpeándolo contra la muralla.

Cae como peso muerto al suelo envuelto en sogas, se que ha sido herido, se que he sido bastante extrema, pero él comenzó. ¡El idiota casi me vuela en pedazos! ¡¿Sabe acaso lo peligroso que es un _confingro_?! ¡Se merece lo que le pasó!

- ¡Señor Granger! –Lupin grita de inmediato.

Poco puedo hacer porque lo que siento es alguien empujándome de golpe y tomándome la túnica, es Malfoy.

- ¿Crees que te saldrás con la tuya, Granger? ¿Quitarle el lugar y más encima lesionarlo?

- Él comenzó –digo tratando de zafarme, pero no lo necesito, Harry y Ron ya me lo han sacado de encima.

- Señor Granger, veinte puntos menos, lo mismo va para el señor Harper, y le sugiero que vaya donde su jefa de casa por detención –asiento de inmediato, que me den detención, después de todo valió la pena- y usted señor Malfoy, no intente otro acto justiciero, ahora despierte a su compañero y llévelo a la enfermería.

No me molesto en esperar más tiempo, estoy lo suficientemente frustrada como para explotar con cualquier persona, así que salgo de la clase, con Harry mirándome preocupado.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Camino entre las mesas y me siento enfrente de él soltando un suspiro cansado. He tenido que correr mucho hoy, luego de mi duelo con Harper, McGonagall no me soltó durante horas haciéndole trabajo de oficina, me la saqué suave en todo caso, y luego de eso tuve que correr a cambiarme de ropa porque Hermione ha estado desaparecida durante todo el día.

- Me alegra haberte encontrado –le digo.

- Y a mí me alegra que hayas venido, creí que te había pasado algo –Harry me mira por unos segundos alejando los ojos de su libro y sigue escribiendo.

- Cosas que hacer en el carruaje.

- Eso dijeron las chicas.

- ¿Ves? Nada de que preocuparse –quedamos en silencio por un rato- ¿Y qué te dio por venir a estudiar?

- ¿Ahora no puedo?

Lo miro confundida y me tenso de inmediato.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

Harry deja sus cosas en la mesa y se cruza de brazos.

- ¿No recuerdas donde tenías que estar hoy a la hora de almuerzo?

- De qué ha—

Y lo recuerdo, la tarde que hicimos la carrera Harry me había dicho que me tenía una sorpresa para hoy, que sólo tenía que dejar libre el almuerzo y estaríamos bien.

- Exacto –murmulla al ver mi rostro de entendimiento.

- ¡Lo siento tanto! Lo olvidé por completo.

- Eso supuse –dice volviendo a trabajar.

- Vamos… no te comportes así, fue un error, estaba ocupada, y lo olvidé.

- No estoy así porque te hayas olvidado, es por como me sentí, parado como un idiota esperando con la canasta llena de comida.

- ¿Tenías preparado un picnic? –le pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa.

Algo avergonzado baja la cabeza y carraspea incómodo.

- Sí…

- Harry, de veras lo siento ¿puedes perdonarme?

Levanta la vista y soltando un suspiro cansino asiente.

- No estoy enojado, pero… ¿podemos seguir hablando mañana?

- Pero—

- En verdad estoy cansado.

Se pone de pie, toma sus cosas y se agacha a besarme la frente antes de salir con una pequeña sonrisa. ¿Y yo? Quedo frustrada, tal vez no está enojado, pero igual anda sentido, y todavía estoy enojada por el duelo de la mañana, y ni siquiera pude hablar con él de mis preocupaciones respecto al futuro. ¡Demonios!

Me paro inmediatamente y cruzada de brazos salgo de la biblioteca, mi noche ya arruinada.

- Hola, Hermione.

Me giro y no puedo creerlo. Mi noche no estaba arruinada ¡¿para que hablé?! ¡Esto es estar arruinada! ¡Es tener un día odioso, con puros problemas y terminar agarrándome con Fay Laforge!

- Bonne nuit, Fay… -digo dándome la vuelta otra vez.

- Escuché la conversación que tenías con tu novio ¿problemas en el paraíso?

- ¿Por qué no te metes en tus propios asuntos y por alguna vez en tu vida me dejas en paz?

Fay sólo sonríe lentamente mientras menea su cabellera negra.

- ¿No hemos cubierto esto ya? Adoro hacerte la vida imposible, verte molesta o frustrada. Conseguir que tengas una cara como la de ahora, hace mi día. Así de mala soy –dice avanzando lentamente hasta que sólo estamos a unos centímetros de distancia y es ahí donde yo explotó.

Y Merlín se siente de maravilla, porque verle la cara de miedo que tiene ahora hace _mi_ día.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

- ¡Hermione!

Me siento más derecha en la cama y miro la puerta de la habitación, ya van a ser la 7.45 de la mañana y por supuesto la historia de anoche ya salió al aire. Grandioso. Todas las chicas ya han dejado el carruaje y toman desayuno en el castillo, yo preferí quedarme atrás, o más bien me hicieron quedarme aquí. No puedo salir para nada, de hecho tendré que escaparme para mis clases en Hogwarts. Esto es una pesadilla.

- Harry estoy bien.

- ¿Bien? ¡Tienes un ojo morado y el labio partido!

- Nada irreparable, no me lo arreglaron por castigo, pero lo haré enseguida. Además deberías ver a Fay, ella pasó la noche en la enfermería.

Bajo el rostro. Decirlo en voz alta me da algo de vergüenza, deje a alguien en la enfermería, el diablo en persona o no, me pasé de mis límites, ayer mis profesores me dieron la lectura de mi vida, sólo me pude ir a la cama como a las 2.00 y aparte del reto, tuve que limpiar el auditorio de manera muggle y tengo cerca de cinco ensayos extras y un proyecto.

- ¿Qué pasó? –pregunta sentado frente a mí sacándome el pelo de la cara.

- ¿Qué más va a pasar con Fay? Me provocó y yo respondí, mi día había sido lo suficientemente malo para descargar todo en ella.

- ¿Suficientemente malo? Si los rumores son correctos, aparte de tener la cara morada, un ojo incluido, tiene la muñeca y la nariz rota y le falta pelo ¿estás bien?

Miro a Harry con advertencia.

- ¿Me estás diciendo loca?

Él abre los ojos de inmediato asustado.

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Pero tal vez estás muy estresada!

- La única razón por la que terminó peor, fue porque no sabe pelear, las ganas no le faltaron. ¡Hasta me mordió! ¡Y no tengo prueba de eso, porque me sanaron ya que sangraba demasiado! ¡Espero que la enferma no me contagie de rabia o algo por el estilo, no sería sorpresa que la tuviese!

Me pongo de pie y paseo de un lado a otro enojada.

- Hermione—

- ¡Es injusto! ¡Siempre soy yo la que me controlo, siempre dejo que lo que me diga no moleste y si respondo lo hago verbalmente! ¡Pero han sido años! ¡Años, Harry! ¡Años de aguantar sus insultos, sus miradas en menos, sus maquinaciones para hacer mi existencia un infierno! ¡Y jamás había pagado por ello! ¡Anoche sólo fue una forma de pago, porque Fay me ha producido más dolor del que ahora yo la dejé!

Suelto un respiro y me siento otra vez en la cama, Harry me mira con cautela, algo temeroso que vaya a saltarle otra vez, y estoy apunto de abrir la boca para reclamarle, cuando me toma la cabeza y me besa con fuerza.

- Entonces se lo tiene merecido. Me alegro, amor…

Abro los ojos algo confundida y luego sonrío.

- Gracias… -murmuro.

- ¿Por? Eres mi novia, te amo, lo mínimo que puedo ser es leal, y lo de Laforge era inevitable.

Inevitable y entre más lo pienso, menos lo recuerdo. Todo fue tan rápido, un minuto me está provocando al siguiente le tomó los hombros y la azotó contra la muralla. Wow, azoté a alguien. Me arañó, y agarró mi cabello, hasta ese momento no quería nada más que hablarle, pero dañó mi rostro y algo en mi estalló, lo siguiente fue que le lancé un puñetazo en el ojo, sinceramente jamás entendí la necesidad de las mujeres de sólo arañar, tirar el cabello o abofetear, así que me fui con todo. Pero Fay jamás se queda atrás y por supuesto tuvo que responder.

Fue conmigo arriba que un prefecto de Ravenclaw de sexto año nos encontró. Necesitaron separarnos con magia, por supuesto Fay se hizo la víctima, y como ella era la más dañada, a mí me castigaron solamente. Además del hecho que al imbécil de nuestro colegio que llamaron fue a Drumont, y todos sabemos cuanto me quiere.

Merlín… esta vida es muy complicada.

- Mueve el rostro, creo que puedo arreglarlo –me dice Harry sacando la varita.

- ¿Crees?

Me mira levantando una ceja.

- Tengo cama propia en la enfermería, después de siete años de ver como Madame Pomfrey me arregla creo haber prendido más de un hechizo.

Le sonrío y asiento, Harry mueve un poco la varita mientras murmulla y siento mi ojos deshincharse luego que una leve helada lo invadiera.

- No me cures el labio aún… se supone que no puedo curarme con magia lo que me dejaron.

- ¿Cómo pueden ser tan bestias?

- Es parte del castigo de Drumont.

Harry asiente y me besa la frente.

- Me tengo que ir a clases, cuídate ¿está bien?

- Por supuesto.

- Y nos vemos en el almuerzo.

- Ok.

Me besa en los labios y con una última sonrisa sale de mi habitación. Apenas lo hace comienzo a cambiarme a Michael, llegaré tarde a clases si no me apuro, ya no pude desayunar y ya que estoy "castigada" tendré que dejar la puerta cerrada y escaparme por la ventana. Que horror.

Ya lista salgo por el costado del carruaje y corro al castillo, me quedan sólo un par de minutos antes que toquen la campana y si no llego a tiempo Flitwick se decepcionará con que su estudiante más brillante no llegue a clases, ya quiero verle el rostro a Michael cuando vea sus calificaciones ¡me estará debiendo por el resto de su vida!

- ¡Michael!

¡¿Qué ahora?! Me giro rápido y ahí viene Ginny. Grandioso. Sonríe coqueta como siempre y yo tengo que suprimir la cara de asco.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Cómo estás? Hace tiempo que no hablamos.

- Estoy atrasado ¿podríamos dejar la conversación para otro momento?

- Sólo vengo a avisarte que el Director te solicita en su oficina.

- ¿Qué?

- Sí… el profesor Dumbledore me ha pedido que te avise. La contraseña es _caracoles de chocolate_.

- Oh… ok… gracias.

Y voy trotando a la oficina.

- ¡De nada! –me grita Ginny de lo lejos.

Pobrecita no deja de hacerse ilusiones, creo que incluso está tratando de ponerme celosa con Dean. A los extremos que llegan algunas mujeres.

¿Pero para qué me querrá el director? ¿Quidditch? ¿Las clases? ¿Habrá pasado algo con Beauxbatons? ¿Tal vez mi pelea de ayer? Llego a la estatua de bronce y digo la contraseña, enseguida el ave comienza a girar dando paso a la escalera de caracol.

Me paro enfrente de las puertas de roble y antes de siquiera golpear se escucha un suave: "Adelante".

Respirando profundo entro a la magna oficina, de verdad parece museo, uno podría estar aquí toda una semana y seguir encontrando algo nuevo e interesante para mirar o aprender. El profesor estaba sentado leyendo unos papeles en su escritorio por sobre sus gafas de media luna, las viejas manos sujetaban una pluma con suavidad.

- Tome asiento, señor Granger –dice sin siquiera levantar la vista.

En silencio lo hago poniendo mi bolso sobre mis piernas y espero paciente. Al menos ahora tengo excusa para llegar atrasada.

Luego de un rato el hombre baja la pluma y cruzando los dedos se echa hacia atrás en su asiento, ahora siendo yo la inspeccionada por sobre las gafas.

- ¿Sí?

- Sólo quería decirle que controlara el carácter, no nos hará muy bien en el partido perder a tan buen cazador. Oliver me ha hablado maravillas de su desempeño.

- Gracias profesor, prometo comportarme.

- Por supuesto, puede retirarse.

¿Ah?

- ¿Sólo era eso?

- Así es, puede volver a clases.

Me quedo unos segundos sentada antes de ponerme de pie más confundida que antes, lo miro por un buen rato antes de darme la vuelta sin dejar de mirarlo de vez en cuando, ya estoy en la puerta con esta abierta cuando Dumbledore habla otra vez.

- Pero ahora me gustaría hablar con usted, señorita Granger. Si fuese tan amable de tomar asiento.

Y todo cae en pedazos. Dumbledore lo sabe, mi mentira ha sido descubierta y mi plan ha sido destruido.

¡DEMONIOS!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_**Notas de la Autora**_

_**Seis** reviews en el capitulo pasado,_ sin comentarios_._

_"Sí tu me miras" será actualizado probablemente el domingo._

"_**Los reviews son el oxígeno de un escritor de fics"**_

_Al parecer si me estoy ahogando con esta historia ¬¬_

_**Francis**_


	21. Inseguridades

**Disclaimer**

Todos los derechos pertenecientes a la Sra. Rowling, la WB y Salamandra. No hay fines de lucro bajo la realización de este escrito, sólo la mera satisfacción y entretención que saco de ello.

La idea principal está basada en Noche de Epifanía por William Shakespeare, más específicamente, en su adaptación para la película She's the Man (Ella es el Chico). El titulo está inspirado por el titulo de la canción A Beatiful Lie por 30 Seconds to Mars.

**Aviso**

Las cursivas y palabras con G en vez de R, son con acento francés o palabras en francés.

**Dedicación**

Al Milenco, al Renato y a alguien...

_**¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**UNA HERMOSA Y GRAN MENTIRA**

**Capitulo Veintiuno**

**Inseguridades **

¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser posible! ¡A meros cuatro días de lograrlo! ¡Llevo como dos meses metida en este castillo sin que nadie lo notase, bueno, Neville no cuenta, yo le dije todo, perfectamente pude haber mentido! ¡¿Pero Dumbledore?! ¡¿DUMBLEDORE?!

Me apoyo contra la puerta ya cerrada y cierro los ojos, siento un dolor de cabeza comenzar a nacer y los cierro con más fuerza. Miles de pensamientos recorren mi mente, esto no se suponía que iba a pasar, todo esto iba a ser bajo perfil, sólo Drumont y Octave sabrían la verdad sin tener pruebas, yo le diría a Harry, pero de esta forma… todos sabrán, todos me juzgarán. ¡¿Qué pasará con Michael?! ¡¿Qué pasará conmigo?! ¡¿ME EXPULSARÁN DE AMBAS ESCUELAS?! ¡¿TAN CERCA DE LOS EXTASIS?! ¡¿ME PROHIBIRÁN PARTICIPAR O JUGAR QUIDDITCH POR EL RESTO DE MI VIDA?! ¡¿Y LAS PRUEBAS QUE TENGO QUE DAR?!

Siento las lágrimas acumularse y aprieto la garganta y la boca. Respiro profundo y me giro con varita en mano, arreglo mi voz, deshago el espejismo en el rostro y con un poco de dificultad me saco la peluca y suelto mi cabello. Con pesadumbre y paso lento vuelvo a tomar asiento frente a Albus Dumbledore, a quién creí engañar ¿Quién podría engañar a este hombre? ¿Yo, pequeña Hermione Granger? Claro que no.

Junto mis manos sobre mis piernas y aunque todo lo que quiero es dejarme perder en las decenas de cuadros en las murallas que me miran críticamente e ignorar por completo esta conversación, la delegada y responsable alumna dentro de mí me lo impide, y avergonzada lo miro.

- Lo lamento –murmuro- pero no estoy arrepentida.

- ¿Sorbete de limón? –ofrece estirándome un frasco con dulces.

Albus Dumbledore es el hombre más extraño que conozco. Estoy aquí, admitiendo haber mentido y sustituido a alguien, haciendo algo bastante ilegal y ¿me ofrece caramelos? ¡¿Ah?!

- ¿Disculpe?

Dumbledore suspira un poco y deja los dulces en la mesa.

- No estoy aquí para gritarle, señorita Granger.

- ¡Pero he quebrado las reglas! ¡Leyes! ¡He suplantado a mi primo, me hecho pasar por él durante meses, falsifiqué firmas, mentí a dos colegios por completo, a mis padres, a parte de mis amigos, a mi novio! ¡Voy a jugar un partido ni siquiera siendo yo!

- Y todo esto me muestra cuanto quiere jugar. No ha sido fácil, la he visto ir de un lado a otro, corriendo todo el tiempo.

- Y por eso no puede-- ¿Qué dijo? ¿Me entiende? ¿Y desde cuando lo sabe?

- Desde que llegó a Hogwarts, señorita Granger, si los años dan algo son sabiduría y creo poder ver cosas donde otros no pueden verlas. Además sabía muy bien de usted y su primo, y la forma en que actuaba no se asemejaba a los expedientes de Michael Granger, por lo que no sólo fue una conclusión, si no también pequeños detalles… especialmente algunos que incluyen al señor Potter. Lo miraba de manera bastante soñadora como para ser un chico que tuvo detención más de doce veces por ser pillado en un clóset de escobas con numerosas chicas.

Gruño y bajo la vista, al parecer el enamorarme de Harry siempre me condeno, pero igual no me arrepiento.

- Michael es un difícil papel que interpretar siendo chica. No sabe cuanto me ha costado.

- Lo he notado, ha sido un esfuerzo enorme. Y me sorprende que este a tan pocos días de lograrlo.

Levanto la vista de inmediato y sonrío esperanzadoramente.

- ¿Voy a poder hacerlo? ¡¿De verdad?!

- Sería una persona muy cruel si se lo negara. Sólo quería hablarlo con usted, para que supiera, y pensara bien como va a descubrir todo esto.

- Nadie lo sabrá, no haré un gran escándalo, se lo prometo.

- Eso no es lo que quiero… mi única condición es que la gente sepa, señorita Granger. Se que puede arruinar muchas cosas, pero es el precio que tendrá que pagar por jugar, espero me perdone, pero después de todo soy su Director y creo que ayudar a una alumna a mentir tan descaradamente no se ve muy bien. Tendría que ir en contra de mis principios.

Wow, lo único que tengo que hacer es explicar públicamente. Ok, esto arruina un poco mis planes, también compromete a Michael, pero si Dumbledore me dejará jugar a cambio de decir la verdad, que me pongan a los dos cuerpos estudiantiles enfrente y a la prensa, porque lo hago. Ahora mismo. Bueno… no, ahora ni loca, pero lo haré. Espero.

Merlín, esto se complica.

- Esta bien –asiento decidida- si juego y mi identidad no se revela, diré toda la verdad cuando termine el partido.

- Perfecto.

- Pero antes quiero poder hablar con Harry en privado.

- Por supuesto.

- Y mi primo.

- ¿Alguien más señorita Granger? –pregunta con una sonrisa.

Yo me sonrojo y niego con la cabeza.

- No, señor.

- Entonces eso es todo por hoy, ¿a no ser que tenga una tercera personalidad escondida por ahí?

Lo miro soltando una risa y negando con la cabeza. Albus Dumbledore definitivamente es el hombre más extraño que conozco.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Así mi charla con Dumbledore fue bastante productiva, me avisó también del labio roto que lamentablemente a causa de espejismos no se borra, así que no cumpliendo mi castigo tuve que sanarlo. Pero al final las cosas salieron bien. Ya fui hoy a nuestro último entrenamiento, en el cual Word nos mató, literalmente hablando, escribiré mis ensayos esta noche, o al menos todos los que pueda, mañana dormiré hasta tarde y sólo me quedarán tres días antes del partido. Sólo tres días.

Harry me tiene de la mano mientras caminamos por los pasillos. Me convenció de escaparme del carruaje, las chicas están cubriendo así que no hay mucho problema, mientras él me meta en lo más profundo del castillo y ningún indeseable de Beauxbatons nos vea.

- ¿Y estás nervioso por el partido? –le pregunto apoyando la cabeza en su brazo.

- No –dice de inmediato, lo miro levantando una ceja y el ríe mientras dice- sí.

- Es normal, amor. Yo también lo estaría.

¡También lo estoy! Estoy ansiosa, estoy nerviosa, estoy emocionada, estoy feliz y podría continuar con los adjetivos hasta mañana. El entrenamiento estuvo duro hoy, pero jamás me había auto-exigido tanto antes. Era como si cada atrapada, cada tiro, cada robo significaba una mejoría en mí, una oportunidad más de ganar el martes, yo siendo mejor que todo el equipo de Beauxbatons.

Y la ansiedad aumentaba.

Es por eso que cuando Harry me pidió venir con él, ni siquiera le hice rogar demasiado, necesitaba sacar mi cabeza de sus consumidores pensamientos y relajarme aunque sea un poco. Además Harry necesitaba según él demostrar que no estaba enojado por el incidente del picnic.

Y aquí estoy.

Harry se detiene de golpe y yo lo miro con extrañeza.

- ¿Qué pa—

Levanta un dedo a sus labios y estira la cabeza.

- ¿No lo oyes? –susurra.

- ¿Oír qué?

- A alguien… parece haber alguien… -murmura para sí mismo mientras toma la varita y me lleva de la mano en silencio.

Avanzamos por el pasillo hasta llegar al final y al doblar ambos nos detenemos. Hay alguien en el suelo, su rodilla parece estar en un mal ángulo, voy a apurarme a ayudar, pero Harry me detiene y avanza con cuidado con la varita, supongo que haber crecido en una guerra te hace ser más cauteloso ¿no? Pero a medida que nos acercamos reconozco quién es y suelto un gritito.

- ¡Toussaint!

Corro a su lado y me arrodillo tomándole el rostro que tiene un poco de sangre corriéndole desde la frente, sus ojos están entrecerrados mientras sigue murmurando por ayuda, me mira por un segundo.

- ¿Hermione? –dice con una sonrisa mientras trata de acariciar mi rostro.

- Oh, Merlín ¿qué te pasó? –pregunto en francés, no se que tan bien está de la cabeza.

- Estaba caminando… no sé que pasó después… mi pierna me dolía… creo haber visto –Toussaint aprieta los ojos con fuerza y luego menea la cabeza.

- ¿Toussaint?

Pero ya no respondía. Harry también notándolo me levanta del suelo y con un movimiento de varita levanta a mi compañero de escuela haciéndolo flotar a un metro del suelo.

- ¿Qué le habrá pasado? –pregunto mordiéndome el labio preocupada.

- ¿No es obvio? Alguien quiere ser buscador de Beauxbatons.

- O alguien está intentando sabotearlo –ofrezco, pero apenas digo las palabras me arrepiento, mientras caminamos Harry me mira con dureza.

- No me gusta lo que insinúas.

- Harry… no me refiero a ti, pero los Slytherins son capaces de cualquier cosa.

- Pero hablamos del buscador de Beauxbatons, yo soy el buscador de Hogwarts, a mí es al único que me convendría que él estuviese lesionado, pero yo no lo he hecho, y estoy seguro que de Hogwarts tampoco.

- Tienes razón, lo siento…

- No importa -en silencio cruzamos los pasillos con rapidez, estamos bastante lejos de la enfermería, pero al rato Harry vuelve a hablar- ¿Qué fue eso? –pregunta en un tono resguardado y queriendo sonar curioso más que molesto.

- ¿Qué fue que?

- Esa sonrisa cuando te reconoció, el intento de hacerte cariño.

- Oh.

¿Qué puedo decirle? ¿Qué Toussaint fue la primera persona que creí estar enamorada y que nuestra relación fue truncada, pero que más para él que para mí todavía quedan cabos sueltos? Definitivamente no, eso no se le dice a un novio… ¿o sí? Después de todo yo no siento nada por Toussaint, más que algo de nostalgia y frustración.

- ¿Oh? ¿Es uno de los novios que Michael me contó brevemente? ¿Debería estar preocupado?

- No fue mi novio.

- Pero algo fue ¿no?

- Sí… -murmuro.

- Ok… -dice cortamente y camina un poco más rápido.

- Harry—

- No, está bien… ambos tenemos pasados amorosos, tú no me has interrogado por el mío, y no debería estar celoso del pasado… es sólo… que lo he notado ¿sabes? He tenido que mirar a Toussaint desde que llegó, es mi competencia después de todo, pero siempre que lo veo, esta de una u otra forma pendiente de ti… supuse que estaba vigilando o… no sé… no quería creer que había alguien más aparte de Octave.

- ¿Alguien más? –pregunto con una sonrisa casi irónica- ¡Me haces sonar promiscua! –suelto una carcajada.

- ¡No me refiero a eso! Es sólo que… ahora tengo más competencia, y esta vez es alguien decente.

- Ah… -muerdo mi labio y suspiro tomándole la mano- no tienes competencia, Harry.

Pero parece no importarle y continúa caminando envuelto en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Cómo fue? No fueron novios, pero tuvieron algo ¿qué pasó?

- No quiero hablar de ello.

-¿Qué?

- No es un tema con el que este cómoda. Está en el pasado.

Harry me mira confundido antes de abrir los ojos de golpe.

- ¡¿Se sobrepasó contigo?!

- ¡Claro que no!

- ¡Entonces!

- ¡Harry!

- ¿Todavía tienes sentimientos por él? Está claro que el los tiene… ¿es por eso que no quieres decírmelo? –pregunta cambiando de tema inmediatamente.

Me toma por sorpresa y abro la boca para luego cerrarla, al parecer esa es suficiente respuesta y el apura el paso mientras mantiene el silencio.

- No son sentimientos, Harry… -intento explicarle, pero sólo me ignora.

No me doy ni cuenta cuando hemos llegado, Harry entrando solo a dejar a Toussaint y cerrando la puerta de inmediato al salir.

- Deberías irte ahora, no querrás que te aumenten la detención.

Y con eso se va pasillo abajo.

- ¡Harry!

Pero sólo me ignora. Merlín, a veces mi vida es frustrante.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Después de debatirlo bastante he decidido que Harry se está comportando como un tonto, así que voy a la enfermería, después de todo Toussaint me tiene preocupada.

No entiendo a Harry… ¡jamás le he dado motivos para que siquiera dude en mí! ¡Y se comporta de esta forma! ¿Qué quiere que haga? ¿Qué me enclaustre y nunca vuelva a ver la luz del día? ¡¿Qué ande todo el día tapada y que rehúse hablar con nadie más que él?!

Bueno, no creo que él sea tan drástico, pero aún así… Merlín, es frustrante, Octave jamás se preocupo lo suficiente como para ponerse celoso, y aunque lo encuentro tierno que Harry se preocupe hasta ese punto de mí, ahora me preocupa, porque más que ser yo el problema, algo le ocurre a él, y me gustaría que me lo dijera.

La enfermería está algo vacía, un par de alumnas de Hufflepuff, y por suerte no veo a Fay en ningún lado, no me sorprende en realidad, jamás fue buena hermana con él. Avanzo hasta Toussaint y le sonrío un poco.

- Bon jour… -saludo sentandome un poco.

Él se sienta de inmediato y suelta una mueca de dolor cuando lo hace.

- Hermione…

- ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien… saldré mañana en la mañana, Madame Pomfrey dice que estaré espléndido.

- Eso espero, Toussaint…

- Tú me encontraste ¿no? –pregunta algo emocionado.

- Harry lo hizo.

Eso parece decaerle el ánimo.

- Dile… gracias… de mi parte. Es un buen chico.

- El mejor, aunque en estos momentos no podré dárselas.

- ¿Por qué?

- Está algo enojado, se enteró de nosotros y está convencido que todavía sientes algo por mí.

Suelto una pequeña risita que se desvanece apenas veo su rostro serio. Trago saliva y respiro profundo, lo mejor será cambiar de tema.

- ¿Sabes si me cruzaré con tu hermana? He logrado evitarla desde la pelea y—

- Hermione… -me callo y lo miro- tu novio no se imagina cosas.

- ¿Qué?

- Creo que deberías saber que jamás deje de quererte.

- Toussaint—

- No. Fui un idiota, un imbécil por dejarme manipular y terminé dañándonos a los dos. Cuando saliste con Octave, estaba tranquilo, porque sabía que no funcionaría, pero con Potter… Hermione, se que si no lo digo ahora, te perderé para siempre y—

- No lo digas… sé lo que quieres decir, pero te pido que no lo hagas, y te digo esto por ti. Amo a Harry, Toussaint. Estoy enamorada de él, lo amo tanto que duele ni siquiera hablar con él, así que por favor… no digas nada. Al menos eso me debes.

Me mira afligido y se muerde el labio para luego asentir y sacarse el cabello negro de los ojos, que si bien no son el exótico violeta de su hermana, son un lindo color miel.

Nos quedamos en silencio y yo ya planeo como salir de ahí. Puedo hacerlo sutil y dar excusas o podría hacerlo honesto y despedirme solamente.

- He hablado con Drumont.

- ¿Para qué?

- Al parecer trataron de confundirme cuando me atacaron, pero no les funcionó, se quién fue.

- No fue alguien de Hogwarts ¿cierto?

- No… al único que le conviene es a tu novio, y él me encontró.

- Eso mismo dijo Harry –digo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Supongo que ambos se llevarían bien, si no estuviese yo en medio. Al menos Toussaint respetó mis deseos y cambio de tema diplomáticamente.

- Fueron Olivier Blanc, Seymour Prenosti y Emile Dalle.

- Oh… ¿qué pasará con ellos?

- Drumont no quiere castigarlos en caso que algo pase y tenga que ocuparlos de reserva, pero aunque no quede constancia, tendrán detención.

- ¡¿Casi te dejan sin jugar y a Drumont lo único que le interesa es todavía tener reservas?! ¡Merlín! ¡Ese hombre no tiene prioridades!

Toussaint me sonríe y menea la cabeza.

- Lo dice la chica que en primer año prefería que la matasen a que la expulsasen.

Le golpeo ligeramente la pierna y suelto una risa.

- Los tiempos cambian, ahora hay otras cosas que preferiría morir antes que perder.

- Sí… -murmura mirándome fijamente.

Alguien carraspea y levanto la vista de inmediato. Mi suerte no puede ser peor, Harry está ahí parado, serio, manos en los bolsillos y mirando a Toussaint.

- No quiero interrumpir nada, sólo venía a desearte una pronta recuperación y lamento lo de tu ataque.

- Merci.

- Harry… -intento pero el niega con la cabeza.

- Sigue hablando con tu amigo, estoy seguro que tienes mucho que ponerte al día.

Y se gira saliendo de la enfermería.

- Tengo que irme… -miro a Toussaint por unos segundos y el asiente.

- Tengo que resignarme… ya es demasiado tarde.

- Sí… para nosotros lo es, pero espero que con Harry no.

Me pongo de pie y salgo corriendo de la enfermería, el testarudo que tengo por novio no va más allá en el pasillo y en poco tiempo lo alcanzo, le tomo el brazo y lo detengo parándome en frente.

- Déjame pasar.

- Ya estoy harta que te comportes así. Me escucharás si o sí.

- No tengo nada que oír.

- Harry… lo mío con Toussaint no es lo que piensas.

- ¿Entonces él no está enamorado de ti?

Miro al suelo por un momento y luego le tomo la mano.

- Él si tiene sentimientos por mí…

- ¡¿Ves?! ¡Te lo dije! ¡Él tipo sigue enamorado!

- ¡Pero yo no de él! ¡Jamás lo estuve! ¡Tienes que creerme! ¡¿Qué quieres que haga?!

- ¡No lo sé! ¡No entiendo porque me pongo así! ¡No quiero serlo! Odio a este tipo inseguro y celoso que teme lo dejen en la primera oportunidad.

Lo miro confusa y herida, y abre la boca de inmediato para tratar de disculparse.

- ¿Tan poco sientes o crees que mis sentimientos significan? ¡Te amo, Harry! Estoy enamorada de ti, para mí eso es algo ya extraordinario, no creo que alguien tome más en serio el amor como lo hago yo, pero aquí estoy abriéndome a ti por completo.

- Hermione…

- ¡No! ¡Quiero que me digas si crees tan poco de mi!

- ¡No se trata de eso! ¡Se trata de mí! ¡No me cabe en la cabeza que alguien como tú pueda siquiera interesarse en alguien como yo!

- ¡Eres Harry Potter! ¡Puedes chasquear los dedos y tener a la chica que quieras a tus pies! ¡Yo soy la que debería ser insegura, no tú! ¡No tienes idea la cantidad de veces que se me pasa por la mente como matar a cada una de las chicas que te sonríe con otras intenciones, porque tienes que saber son MUCHAS! ¡Pero no puedo hacer nada! ¡A diferencia de los hombres, yo en vez de parecer romántica, parecería psicópata!

- ¡¿Pero ves?! ¡Harry Potter puede tener a quién sea! Pero cuando estoy contigo no soy más que Harry… y no sabes lo difícil que es para mí abrirme a la gente, y todo el tiempo siento que podrías quebrarme con una sola palabra, pero aún así confío, en quién no confío son en el resto del mundo, que aunque no te des cuenta hay más de uno que esta interesado…

Entiendo un poco a que se refiere, estar con alguien es una gran presión, debes ser honesto, tú mismo, y a la vez agradar, es decir, tienes que ser lo suficientemente especial para mantener a esa persona interesada en ti, para mantenerla a tu lado, y es difícil. Se tiene miedo, cautela, pero a la vez todas las sonrisas, todos los besos, todos esos momentos felices valen la pena.

Me acerco un poco y le acaricio la mejilla, Harry baja la cabeza entre avergonzado y aliviado de haber sacado todo eso del pecho.

- Harry…

- No sabes cuanto temo que te des cuenta algún día te des cuenta que el verdadero Harry no vale la pena todos los problemas, que él no sea tan inteligente o perfecto como te encanta decirme… toda mi vida, toda mi niñez crecí pensando que era un bueno para nada, alguien inútil e inservible, no fue hasta que llegue a este mundo que me di cuenta merecía más que una alacena bajo las escaleras o el resto de comida, y fue difícil acostumbrarme y aprender, pero lo he hecho, y contigo… es algo completamente nuevo, porque eres la primera interesada en mí por mi y no por el-niño-que-vivió.

- Y tú no tienes idea como temo yo que te des cuenta algún día que Hermione no vale la pena –susurro- no sabes como despierto por las mañanas y pienso si será ese el día en el que termines todo y decidas que Ginny importa más, que no soy lo suficientemente hermosa o buena como ella. Cuando te conocí tú la querías a ella y aunque nunca me haces sentir así mi mente no deja de pensar que sólo soy lo que quedó y que mientras podrías tener más, sólo te conformaste con lo que encontraste.

- Amor… ¡jamás digas eso! ¡Ginny no es ni la mitad de lo que eres! ¡Tú eres perfecta! Eres inteligente, eres hermosa, eres graciosa, vuelas asombroso, y eres amable y preocupada… él que no es lo suficiente para ti, soy yo, no tú.

- Que pareja somos ¿ah? Ambos inseguros y miedosos…

- Y es por eso que seguimos juntos ¿no?

- Por eso y porque en verdad te amo…

- Yo también te amo.

- Perfecto.

Y lo beso suavemente. Harry al separarse me abraza con fuerza y yo lo devuelvo. Estaremos bien, mientras creamos en el otro, todo estará bien… ¿pero seguirá el creyendo luego de saber la verdad? Eso espero.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_**Notas de la Autora**_

_Bueno, tengo muchas cosas que decir en esta nota de autora, así que las numeraré, me sale más fácil._

_1. El mensaje del capitulo pasado no fue de enojada, fue de triste. Sinceramente no me dieron ganas de escribir un mensaje, y admito que parte de mi lo hizo porque pensé: Si muchos no tienen el tiempo o las ganas de dejarme review, porque tengo que hacerme el tiempo y las ganas de dejar nota de autora? No porque estuviese enojada, si no porque la semana había sido lo suficientemente mala como para agotarme y porque para mi reviews es sinónimo de gente que lee y que le gusta y el recibir 6 fue como: tan mal quedó el capitulo? Ya todos dejaron de leer? Así que como ven fue una adición a las malas situaciones de esa semana. _

_2. Esta semana mejoró considerablemente! Un bajo solamente y es que en la prueba que tuve el miércoles me fue horrible y estuve cansada todos los días! Pero si me pasaron cosas buenas: mi mejor amigo llegó del sur! PASE EL EXAMEN, POR LO QUE APROBE MI SEMESTRE! SOLO 6 AÑOS Y MEDIO MAS Y SERE MEDICO, HASTA EL MOMENTO! JEJEJEJEJE! Y pasó otra cosa más… ya cumplí un mes con mi primer alguien, que desde anoche ya no es sólo alguien . Como sea… continuemos._

_3.Ya conocieron a quién mencione en el pasado, competencia para Harry Toussaint Laforge! Chico bastante dulce, y aunque se siente que salga de la nada, no es tan así, a decir verdad cuando escribí la historia salió de la noche a la mañana, la historia se llevó así misma a ese lado porque necesitaba a alguien decente interesado también por Hermione, pero inmediatamente al hacerlo agregue en todos los capitulos que se mencionaba el pasado amoroso de Hermione pequeñas inferencias de que había una historia algo inconclusa, muchas veces pasaba la información desapercibida, pero no os preocupéis que en el siguiente capitulo explicaré como funcionó todo este drama y como Fay es aún más mala de lo que imaginan! Muajajajajaja…_

_4.El próximo capitulo se vendrá la próxima semana y el próximo capitulo de Si tu me miras probablemente el lunes. _

_o siempre agradezco sus comentarios en reviews, porque así me ayudan a mejorar, nunca duden en criticarme constructivamente y recuerden que son dos historias distintas y adoro lo que piensan en ambas, me conformo con un pequeño mensaje que diga: Lo leí y estuvo bueno/regular/malo, así yo voy viendo que les gusta leer y que no… realmente no necesito más, ADORO los reviews que parecen testamento, me encantan y fascinan, pero me conformo hasta con el más pequeñito de todos.._

_Bueno, eso y gracias…_

"_**Los reviews son el oxígeno de un escritor de fics"**_

_Al parecer si me estoy ahogando con esta historia ¬¬_

_**Francis**_


	22. Reales Pesadillas

**Disclaimer**

Todos los derechos pertenecientes a la Sra. Rowling, la WB y Salamandra. No hay fines de lucro bajo la realización de este escrito, sólo la mera satisfacción y entretención que saco de ello.

La idea principal está basada en Noche de Epifanía por William Shakespeare, más específicamente, en su adaptación para la película She's the Man (Ella es el Chico). El titulo está inspirado por el titulo de la canción A Beatiful Lie por 30 Seconds to Mars, y recomendado por mi hermana preciosa y hermosa, la Javi (Hace poco me recordó como había ella bautizado este fic, jajajaja)

**Aviso**

Las cursivas y palabras con G en vez de R, son con acento francés o palabras en francés.

**Dedicación**

Al Milenco y al Renato.

_**¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**UNA HERMOSA Y GRAN MENTIRA**

**Capitulo Veintidós **

**Reales Pesadillas**

- Cuéntame como fue…

- ¿Lo mío con Toussaint?

- Sí… por favor.

Harry eventualmente nos llevo a caminar por el castillo, considerando el mal tiempo afuera, la lluvia no sólo dificultaría el andar, pero los truenos se escuchan fuertes hasta aquí dentro. Y el frío no ayuda de nada.

Sinceramente no se que decirle, contarle la historia sobre el primer chico que en verdad me importo a mi novio actual no es algo que uno anticipe, de hecho debería conformarse con sólo nombrarlo, pero no, este es Harry Potter, alguien que seriamente es un idiota por sentirse amenazado por alguien como Octave o Toussaint.

- ¿Por donde empezar?

- ¿El comienzo? –pregunta con tono inocente.

- ¡No te hagas el sabelotodo! –le golpeo soltando una risa.

- Vamos… no es tan difícil.

- Ok, ok… nos conocimos en primer año en Beauxbatons, yo era la primera de la clase, él el segundo, lo lógico era ser compañeros en todo –esa soy yo, Hermione Granger, la chica lógica, ojala alguien me hubiese advertido que eso no llevaría a nada más que decepción- Y lo fuimos, durante el resto de los años. Éramos compañeros, no mejores amigos, pero eso no impidió que me gustase. Él como cualquier chico no se interesó en mí por mucho tiempo… pero luego… a finales de quinto año… me besó y—

Harry me aprieta un poco la mano, lo miro confundida mientras me detengo de inmediato.

- Sin detalles ¿por favor? –pide con una pequeña sonrisa.

Lo miro y ruedo mis ojos antes de darle un corto beso y seguir caminando, ahora yo guiándolo al comedor.

- Como sea, comenzamos a salir, pero preferimos mantenerlo entre nosotros, en especial por su hermana… pero como es la vida… la única que nos pilló fue Fay. Ellos dos no se llevan bien, de hecho siempre han sido algo de rivales, y se detestan, y yo en verdad creía que era amor, lo creí, ahora se que no lo fue, pero… las cinco semanas que salimos no significaron nada, aunque creí que no le haría caso a su hermana, de una u otra forma ella lo chantajeó o amenazó o no tengo idea que hizo, pero de la noche a la mañana dejó de hablarme, jamás terminó conmigo, jamás me dio explicaciones, dejó de ser mi compañero en clases, y solamente hace unos meses atrás comenzó a ser civil otra vez… más o menos cuando comencé a salir con Octave.

- ¿Dejó de hablarte así como así?

- ¿Ves que no te llega ni a los talones? –le digo con una sonrisa.

- Pero—

- Harry… creí estar enamorada de él, pero luego de eso, me di cuenta que no… lo que siento por ti es amor, lo que sentí por él fue infatuación… y lo que siento ahora, es lástima por haber perdido a un amigo y frustración de no haber sabido nunca el porque y por el hecho que Fay se salió con la de ella.

Y de hecho eso es lo único que siento. Fue abrupto, fue cortante e inesperado. Todavía lo recuerdo, estaba en la biblioteca, teníamos que estudiar, como siempre, y luego de eso tenía planeado distraerlo un poco, irnos a uno de los rincones, pero cuando lo vi entrar y le sonreí y el ni siquiera me miro con lástima o pena, si no que corrió la vista al frente y se metió a un pasillo entendí perfectamente.

Fay había ganado otra vez. En algo que por primera vez sentía podía vencerla, mi gusto por Toussaint no sólo era él, si no el hecho que era el hermano de mi enemiga y puede sonar superficial y cruel, pero parte de mí gustaba más de él sólo por ese pequeño hecho. Claro esta, eso no se lo admitiré a Harry, no quiero decepcionarlo.

- Eso es lo que más te molesta.

- ¡Claro que sí!

- Entonces esta golpiza, fue saldando cuentas.

- Yo con Fay tenemos muchas cuentas pendientes, esta pelea no cancela ni la mitad de ellas.

Harry ríe y me abraza por el lado.

- Gracias… por explicarme y tranquilizarme.

- Debí hacerlo antes… al menos no empeoró –ambos estamos en silencio un rato- Pero ahora es tu turno, así que comienza a hablar.

- No estás diciéndolo en serio ¿cierto?

- Oh… estoy siendo muy seria.

Harry baja la cabeza gruñendo y contándome absolutamente todos sus dramas románticos. Haber cuanto le gusta. Río para mis adentros.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Y el día casi esta aquí. Mañana es el partido. Mañana a las 10 de la mañana jugaré el partido por lo que he estado meses preparándome y no puedo creerlo.

Me he desconectado de absolutamente todo, incluso de Harry. Le dije que era por su bien y que él debería relajarse y concentrarse, pero siendo sinceros, era para mí… no puedo arriesgarme a que algo pase y lo único que ronde mi cabeza mañana en vez de la quaffle sea Harry Potter. Sería inaceptable, especialmente en un mundial como este, Harry Potter no puede hacerme perder. Por más que lo ame.

Y hablando de él, morí con sus historias románticas. Merlín. ¡Harry es desastroso! ¡O al menos lo era, porque no se de donde ha sacado el encanto para conquistarme! Entre su horrible cita para el baile con Padma, a su húmedo primer beso y subsiguiente desastre en Madame Pudifoot's con Cho, me pregunte mucho si estaba inventando las historias para sosegarme, y la sola respuesta que dio me dejo pasmada.

- _¡Harry! ¡Eras patético! ¿Qué paso?_

- _Gracias _–me dijo sarcásticamente y luego sonrió- _Supongo que ellas no eran las indicadas, estaba destinado a encontrarte y ser lo suficientemente encantador para ti y no ellas. Antes que llagases, jamás siquiera se me pasó por la cabeza que iba a querer bailar públicamente por alguien, pero ahí me tenías en el carnaval bailando… jamás creí que sería capaz de entrar a Madame Pudifoot's otra vez por alguien, pero de habérmelo pedido, hubiese entrado mil millones de veces. Cuando digo que te amo, lo digo en serio, no es algo ligero para mí, eres la primera persona a la que se lo digo, y la primera que me lo dice, para mi… el amarte es tanto que sería capaz de dar mi vida por ti sin siquiera dudarlo por un segundo… así que ahí tienes, la razón que soy tan encantador como dices, es porque tú sacas esa parte de mí, una parte que estaba más que adormecida._

No pude hacer nada más que besarlo con fuerza, entrarlo al clóset de escobas más cercano que encontré y limpiarme los ojos porque me puse a llorar como tonta.

Han sido un buen par de días, relajados, entretenidos. Ni siquiera Fay me ha molestado, ya que al parecer está agradecida que llegase a donde su hermano cuando lo hice, aunque en verdad fue Harry el que lo ayudo, al parecer Toussaint a transformado un poco la versión haciéndome a mí de heroína. De hecho, hasta Monique ha estado amable, si no confiara tanto en la gente encontraría preocupante que ya me ha sonreído un par de veces y a mí, Hermione, no a Michael. Pero de verdad parece sincera. Incluso Ernie ni se ha metido conmigo, eso que ha tenido tres oportunidades en las cuales reprenderme por el horario. Podría ser raro, pero después de todo no puede hacer mucho con Michael siendo del equipo y Hermione de otro colegio.

Así que camino hasta la torre Gryffindor, un lugar que si bien debería pasar un tiempo considerado, apenas estoy en el cinco minutos al día. Debo buscar mi uniforme para mañana y todo lo que necesitaré. Es bastante tarde, cerca de las once de la noche y poco queda para el toque de queda.

- ¡Hey, Granger!

Giro y veo a Dean Thomas acercarse rápidamente a mí. Muy rápidamente. La confusión aumenta cuando noto lo enojado que está, parece lívido.

- ¿Dean?

Pero antes que pueda siquiera seguir preguntando me ha aventado contra la muralla y me tiene prisionera. Cierro los ojos por el dolor en la espalda y la cabeza.

- ¡Sabes como siento por ella!

¿De que está hablado? ¡Porque tiene que venir con problemas hoy!

- ¿Dean? –pregunto mientras trato de zafarme- ¡¿De que estás hablando?!

- ¡No te hagas el imbécil!

- ¡No he hecho nada! ¡AHORA SUELTAME!

Estamos cerca de la sala común y al parecer mis gritos llamaron la atención de gente porque unos cuantos chicos de sexto año junto con Harry, Ron y Neville salen por detrás de la Dama Gorda.

- ¡Dean! –grita Harry mientras lo tira de un brazo para que me suelte.

- ¡Suéltame, Potter! –le manda una mirada furiosa a Harry y este lo mira aún más confundido que yo.

- ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! –grita Ron frustrado.

- ¡Probablemente todos están metidos en esto ¿no?! ¡Qué el nuevo tenga todo ¿claro?! ¡Quidditch, primero de la clase y la chica!

- ¿Qué tiene que ver Ginny en todo esto? –pregunto arreglándome el cuello de la camisa y tocándome la cabeza. El golpe en la muralla me la dejo adolorida.

No es secreto para nadie que luego yo rechazara a Ginny como por décima vez, Dean decidió que ya era tiempo de recuperarla y ha estado en campaña las últimas semanas. No muy fructíferas, pero lo ha intentado. Ginny al parecer sigue enganchada en Michael y cada vez que Dean se acerca a conversar ella saca excusas con tareas y ensayos para sus clases. Esto lleva a que Dean se ofrezca a ayudarle y no pudiendo ser tan cruel con su ex Ginny le tiene que dejar.

Me mira con una mezcla de dolor e incredulidad. De verdad no lo entiendo.

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan descarado? ¡E insensible! ¡TE VI BESARLA!

¡¿QUE?! ¡¿CUANDO BESE A GINNY?! Merlín, esto no puede estar pasando, no ahora. Además supongo que el yo besar a una chica no sería un detalle fácil de olvidar. ¡Yo soy una chica! Definitivamente sería algo que recordaría, con estremecimiento, pero lo haría.

- Dean, te juro que no—

- ¡No te hagas el hipócrita! ¡Te vi con mis propios ojos!

- Dean—

Intento por última vez acercándome, pero sólo me empuja y entra rápido a la sala común. Ron le lanza una mirada a los chicos de sexto que han estado mirando y ellos entran de inmediato. Luego gira a mirarme serio.

- ¿Es cierto?

- ¡No se de que habla!

- Más vale que no me mientas, Granger – y con eso entra dando un fuerte portazo.

Sólo estamos Harry, Neville y yo.

- ¿Estás bien? –me pregunta Neville muy bajo para que Harry no oiga.

- Me duele un poco la cabeza, pero estaré bien.

- Ok… ¿necesitas algo de la pieza?

- No te preocupes, lo buscaré mañana en la mañana.

- Nos vemos y suerte…

Con eso Neville se va, y Harry se queda mirando unos momentos antes de hablar.

- Te creo… -me dice él.

- Gracias, pero no importa, lo que necesitamos es que Thomas olvide por un segundo este asunto y mañana no me haga problemas en el partido.

- Yo hablaré con él… vamos.

- No… creo que tomaré un poco de aire.

- Está bien…

Me da una pequeña sonrisa antes de volver a la sala común. Meto mis manos a los bolsillos ya que el castillo está bastante helado, de hecho no me extrañaría que mañana amaneciera horrible y doy media vuelta.

¿A quién habrá besado Ginny? A mí claro que no, lo recordaría, después de todo no es cosa de todos los días que otra mujer te besa. No… no fue a mí, pero a alguien lo suficientemente parecido para que Dean pensase que fui yo. ¿Habrá sido Ernie? Después de todo es sólo un poco más alto y tiene casi el mismo tono de cabello.

Ya, se acabó, no puedo estar pensando en esto cuando uno de los días más importantes de mi vida está por ocurrir. Sonrío suavemente, y con orgullo, lo he hecho. Pude hacerlo. Mi padre siempre ha tenido razón… cuando estaba pequeña y las cosas no me resultaban siempre solía decirme:

- _Si te esfuerzas lo suficiente y en verdad lo quieres, puedes hacer lo que quieras, cariño._

Y tiene razón.

Ha sido algo drástico y extremo, he ido a puntos que jamás habría hecho y por algo que algunos considerarían un motivo insignificante, pero esto no se trata sólo de igualdad y de lo mal ser humano que puede ser Drumont. Se trata de cómo me hicieron sentir, como si no fuese lo suficientemente buena para ello, Drumont y Octave hicieron dudarme a mi misma y eso no se lo permitiré a nadie. Soy la mejor en todo lo que quiera, y ni ellos ni nadie podrán probar lo contrario si he decidido demostrarlo.

Sin ni siquiera notarlo una puerta se ha aparecido y me doy cuenta que he llegado donde Harry me llevó hace unas semanas, el Cuarto de los Menesteres. Entro y en el medio de la habitación hay una gran cama, la tenue luz azulada que el techo da en forma de millones de estrellas es perfecta para relajarse y quedarse dormida, y eso hago sin pensarlo una sola vez.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

La lluvia cae con fuerza y apenas me deja ver, los gritos de la gente se oyen con fuerza, el golpe de las gradas lleva el ritmo y siento gente volar por todos lados. Hace frío y me siento mojada, miro mi cuerpo y noto que estoy vestida con mi uniforme de Beauxbatons, faldita, y me refiero a faldita, porque es mucho más corta de lo que yo acostumbro, la camisa esta completamente pegada y la corbata pesa como nunca.

Alguien empuja mi escoba y tengo que aferrarme con fuerza a ella cuando noto a Harper mirarme mientras ríe, él fue el idiota. Estoy a punto de seguirlo cuando escucho a alguien llamarme y mirando hacia arriba veo a Dean lanzarme la quaffle con fuerza. Estiro los brazos para alcanzarla pero sólo me golpea en la cabeza y rebota en las manos de Mandy quien la lleva rápidamente a los aros que parecen estar a kilómetros de distancia.

La lluvia me tiene tiritando, mi cabello no me deja ver y de pronto Harry sin polera me detiene parando en frente sus manos en su espalda.

- _¿Qué tienes ahí?_ –pregunto confundida.

Sólo sonríe y saca las manos que llevan al menos tres docenas de rosas rojas gigantes, suelta una carcajada mientras me las tira por la cabeza y yo comienzo a estornudar como loca. Estoy en la peor situación de mi vida ¿es el primer partido del Campeonato y yo estoy vestida así? ¿Y con alergia?

Me apego al mango de mi escoba y milagrosamente le quito la quaffle a Francois de Mérode, que volaba como a dos metros más arriba. Vuelo aún más rápido, acercándome cada vez más a los aros, y puedo notar a Octave mirándome con una sonrisa burlona.

- _¿Crrges que podrgás anotar, amog? No egas lo suficientemente buena antes ¿que te hace pensag que lo egues ahoga? _–y suelta una risa.

Lista para lanzar noto a un costado a Toussaint vestido de príncipe sonriendo también, pero dulcemente y con la snitch en la mano, y a un costado esta Fay subida en la escoba con Harry y besándolo. Abro la boca atacada y con rabia tomo vuelo para lanzar la quaffle con fuerza, pero pelota no va más allá de unos treinta centímetros mientras cae como si de plomo estuviese hecha al suelo rápidamente.

La gente ríe, Octave ríe, Toussaint y Fay, junto con todo mi equipo incluido Harry y siento las lágrimas quemarme los ojos, pero poco puedo llorar porque algo me golpea con fuerza y caigo de mi escoba viendo el cielo alejarse aún más y más de mí.

Me siento de golpe en la cama respirando con dificultad, me tomo la cabeza y noto que todavía tengo la peluca y cierro los ojos dejándome caer otra vez a la cama. Fue una pesadilla, una tonta y ridícula pesadilla, no puede estar más lejos de la realidad. Que alivio. ¿Harry y Fay? ¿Rosas? ¿Incapaz de lanzar la quaffle? ¿Sin uniforme de quidditch en el partido más importante?

¿Qué pasaría si llegase así al partido? Río con ganas y miro a la ventana, es ahí que quedo en absoluto silencio y me paro de inmediato. Miro hacia fuera y noto todo el suelo lleno de nieve, miro un poco hacia un costado, en dirección al campo de Quidditch y noto como todo salta y los gritos son oídos hasta aquí. Me estiro hacia fuera para oír.

- **¡… sabe que pasa con Granger! ¡Hogwarts intenta apoderarse de la quaffle, este tendrá que ser un trabajo sólo de Thomas y Brocklehurst! **

¡¿QUE?! Miro mi reloj y ahí lo noto, son las diez y diez de la mañana ¡HACE DIEZ MINUTOS QUE EL PARTIDO COMENZO! ¡Y yo que creí mi vida no podía ser peor que mi pesadilla!

Salgo de la ventana y corro de inmediato ala puerta y salgo por los vacíos pasillos del castillo, no hay nadie aquí, todos están presenciando el partido. El partido que estoy esperando hace meses y del cual estoy ausente. Me saco la túnica mientras corro y llego en tiempo récord a la sala común subiendo las escaleras a mi habitación, no se ni que contraseña di. Abro mi baúl sin siquiera sacar mi varita, al parecer la desesperación ayuda a la magia accidental. Busco como loca mi uniforme de quidditch, pero no hay nada, sólo el de entrenamiento, un par de zapatos y más ropa de Michael, pero mi uniforme oficial desaparecido. ¡¿QUE?! ¡Dónde está!

Sin perder más tiempo salgo corriendo otra vez y me apuro aún más mientras escucho los gritos aumentar en volumen. No se como lo estoy haciendo, pero la garganta y los pulmones me llegan a doler con la carrera. ¡No puedo creer que me he quedado dormida! ¡¿Cómo pude ser tan irresponsable?! ¡Como tan descuidada! ¡Meses en esto y justo en el día más importante pasa algo así! ¡Es que no puedo creerlo!

Salgo al frío día, me resbalo un par de veces con la nieve, caigo de espaldas dos, pero cada vez estoy más cerca del campo de Quidditch. Nadie está abajo, y llego a los camerinos sin problemas. Estoy a punto de abrir la puerta cuando escucho.

- **¡Y Granger pierde otra vez la quaffle! ¡No podemos entender que pasa con el jugador promesa que tenía Hogwarts!**

**- ¡Y al parecer Granger ayuda a su viejo colegio! ¡Nada de mal ¿no lo creen?! **–se escucha también en francés**.**

Gruñidos del público me hacen mirar el cielo en confusión y cuento rápidamente los jugadores. ¿Hay quince personas volando? Siete que parecen estar en celeste o azul y las otras siete en negro, otro volador más va en amarillo como árbitro. ¿Catorce? ¡Pero si falto yo! ¡Y aunque faltase! ¡¿Por qué me nombran?!

Miro a mí alrededor desesperada y encuentro unos binoculares. Los tomo de inmediato y apunto pasando rostro por rostro, veo a Ron, a Harry, a Toussaint, Dean, Mandy, los otros chicos de Beauxbatons, incluido Octave y de pronto lo noto, ahí confundido y aferrándose a la escoba como si fuese lo único que le ayudará a sobrevivir, lo cual lo es, está Michael volando.

¡¿MICHAEL?!

¡MERLÍN!

¡ESTA SI QUE ES UNA PESADILLA!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_**Notas de la Autora**_

_Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!! Me siento culpable, prometí un capitulo nuevo de STMM para el lunes pasado y esto debí haberlo actualizado el viernes, pero se me pasó volando, millones de otras cosas que hacer, clases, estudios, familia, amigos, cumpleaños, pololo, carrete, ay! Mucho… pero ahora, a las 12 de la noche estoy haciendo el sacrificio aunque me tenga que levantar mañana como a las 6 para ir a clases, no pueden decir que no los quiero!_

_Como ven… ya llegó el partido y sí! Michael está jugando! Jajajaja, la película me pone tan nerviosa cuando eso pasa, pero no se preocupen que planeo que pronto sepan lo que sigue, no pasará de este fin de semana, y espero actualizar STMM también durante la semana…_

_Yaps… eso era, nos vemos, gracias por sus mensajes, y me voy a dormir que tengo mucho sueño!_

"_**Los reviews son el oxígeno de un escritor de fics"**_

_**Francis**_


	23. El Juego de la Vida

**Disclaimer**

Todos los derechos pertenecientes a la Sra. Rowling, la WB y Salamandra. No hay fines de lucro bajo la realización de este escrito, sólo la mera satisfacción y entretención que saco de ello.

La idea principal está basada en Noche de Epifanía por William Shakespeare, más específicamente, en su adaptación para la película She's the Man (Ella es el Chico). El titulo está inspirado por el titulo de la canción A Beatiful Lie por 30 Seconds to Mars, y recomendado por mi hermana preciosa y hermosa, la Javi (Hace poco me recordó como había ella bautizado este fic, jajajaja)

**Aviso**

Las cursivas y palabras con G en vez de R, son con acento francés o palabras en francés.

**Dedicación**

Al Milenco y al Renato y a todos los chilenos que en estos momentos estamos entrando a celebrar las Fiestas Patrias… **¡Viva Chile!**

_**¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**UNA HERMOSA Y GRAN MENTIRA**

**Capitulo Veintitrés**

**El Juego de la Vida**

¿Michael regresó? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Cuándo?! ¡¿Cómo?! Dios no puede ser tan cruel conmigo. ¡Y Michael no puede ser más imbécil! ¡Necesitaba que fuese un irresponsable por una vez en su vida! ¡Una sola! ¡Y me defrauda! ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡De todos los días que pudo haber elegido para regresar elige este!

Miro desesperada a mi alrededor buscando algo que pueda ayudarme, lo único que encuentro útil es mi varita y sin pensarlo dos veces a punto a donde veo a Michael, él cual está volando muy bajo, corro hasta meterme a una de las gradas y convoco mi saeta. Hubiese costado con cualquier otro, pero hablamos de Michael, el chico no puede ni siquiera con una escoba de limpieza.

Afortunadamente resulta, aunque el golpe ha sido bastante fuerte y ha caído de cabeza al suelo. Lo arrastro a lo oscuro y cierro con mi varita las cortinas, me arrodillo a su lado y lo meneo esperando que se demoren en notar la ausencia de Michael, aunque por lo que he oído no ha hecho una participación muy positiva en el partido.

- ¡Michael!

Gruñe en el suelo mientras se da vuelta y abre los ojos con dificultad, pero sólo al mirarme un segundo suelta un gritito y se sienta de inmediato alejándose un par de metros. Nadie puede decir que mi primo no es un exagerado.

- ¡¿Estoy muerto?!

Por supuesto que se le ocurriría algo como esto.

- ¡Cálmate!

- ¡¿Quién eres?!

- ¡Soy Hermione idiota! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!

Me mira como si no pudiese creer lo que le digo mientras se acerca gateando. Me mira por unos segundos más mientras abre y cierra la boca un par de veces antes de estirar la mano para tocarme el rostro, pero se arrepiente a último minuto y se pone de pie enojado.

- ¡¿Qué hago yo aquí?! ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?! ¡¿Y COMO YO?! ¡Se supone que deberías estar en Beauxbatons!

- ¡No tengo tiempo de explicar, ahora sácate el uniforme!

- ¡¿JUGARÁS?!

- ¡¿QUE CREES QUE VINE A HACER AQUÍ?! ¡¿Y QUE DEMONIOS PENSABAS EN PONERTE A JUGAR?!

- ¡NO LO SÉ! ¡DESPERTE HOY Y LOS DEL CUARTO COMENZARON A APURARME, ME DIERON ESTO Y ME SACARON! ¡CREI QUE ERA LA BIENVENIDA!

- ¡Y VER A LOS DE BEAUXBATONS NO TE DIO PISTA ALGUNA!

- ¡ESTOY MURIENDO DE SUEÑO! ¡Y ES QUIDDITCH, NO PRESTO MUCHA ATENCIÓN!

Todo esto lo gritábamos mientras ambos nos cambiábamos de ropa sin siquiera pensar. Nos pasamos las prendas de un lado a otros mientras hablamos y no son más que un par de minutos cuando ambos estamos listos.

- Con suerte, lograré remediar el desastre que has hecho allá arriba… -murmuro enrabiada mientras me pongo los guantes con fuerza.

- No puedo creer que hayas hecho todo esto por jugar –murmura el con incredulidad.

- Tú fuiste a Estados Unidos por dos meses sólo a tocar música.

- Sí… -me dice con una sonrisa y se acerca- y se hasta donde llegaría por mi música… es extraño verse a si mismo, aún peor imaginar a mi prima hacerse pasar por mí… pero… suerte.

Lo miro y respiro un momento. Por algo lo quiero tanto.

- ¡GRANGER!

Alguien gritando me recuerda que hemos tomado demasiado tiempo aquí metidos.

- Gracias… -le beso la mejilla sin notar la cara de asco que tiene, no debe ser muy placentero ser besado por otro chico, aunque seas en tecnicidad tú mismo y tu prima- ahora quédate aquí abajo y por nada del mundo salgas ¿me oíste? Yo vendré a buscarte cuando sea apropiado. ¡No salgas!

- ¡Está bien! ¡Ahora ve y demuéstrales quién es Hermione Granger!

- Michael Granger –le corrijo con una sonrisa.

- Por supuesto –y mirándolo guiñarme, tomo la escoba del suelo y salgo corriendo al campo.

El recibimiento no es caluroso, de hecho hay algunas pifias, todos los jugadores están parados en el campo y Wood con Madame Hooch y Harry están buscando un par de gradas más allá.

- ¡Estoy aquí!

- ¡Granger! –grita Wood- ¡Ni siquiera habíamos notado que habías desaparecido! ¡Que demonios ocurre! ¡¿Estás tratando de sabotear el juego para que tu ex colegio gane?!

- ¡Por supuesto que no!

- ¡Entonces! ¡No hagas que me arrepienta haberte puesto en el equipo!

- ¡Amanecí extraño esta mañana, eso es todo! ¡El golpe me mejoró! ¡En serio!

- ¡Más te vale! ¡Ya no podemos reemplazarte!

- No lo defraudaré. Lo prometo.

Wood asiente y sube a su escoba para ir a su grada seguido de Hooch. Harry se acerca a mi, mientras el resto del equipo sube al campo, Dean mandándome una mirada enojado.

- Me mentiste…

- ¿Qué?

- Si besaste a Ginny…

Ahora lo entiendo. Ginny no me besó a mí. Besó al verdadero Michael, tendré que hablar bien con todos después de esta locura.

- Te prometo que no lo hice.

- ¡Ginny nos contó! ¡Y Dean está hecho un desastre! ¡Uno que puede arruinar el partido!

- Todo tiene una explicación, Harry. Te juro que _**yo**_ no besé a Ginny, y tú mismo lo dijiste, es un partido, no dejaré que una estupidez como esa la arruine, así que sube a la escoba y encuentra esa snitch. Buena suerte.

Y refrenando las ganas que tengo de besarlo, me subo a mi escoba y me pongo a volar. Se siente genial. Miro a mí alrededor y todos están volviendo a sus posiciones. Los comentaristas, de Hogwarts y de Beauxbatons están en las gradas de los miembros oficiales del torneo y de ambos colegios.

Desde aquí los colores se distinguen aún más, todos los de Hogwarts llevamos pantalones color crema, con botas y polerón con cuello tortuga negro, encima va la túnica también negra con la insignia del colegio en el costado derecho del pecho, mientras que en la espalda va nuestro apellido con nuestro número en el color de nuestras casas. En mi caso dice: GRANGER y 23 en grandes letras rojas.

Beauxbatons, va de pantalones blancos, con botas negras y chaleco azul, la túnica celeste tiene la insignia delante y los nombres con los números en letras blancas en la espalda. El 13, Antoine Blier, vuela y para un poco más allá.

- ¿Seguirás ayudándonos, Granger? –me pregunta en francés con una sonrisa.

- En tus sueños.

El pito suena y el partido reanuda. Vuelo acercándome a Mandy y Dean, ya es hora que comencemos nuestras jugadas. Pero al parecer no se dan ni aludidos que he vuelto al juego.

- **¡Y Thomas en posesión de la quaffle, Brocklehurst lo acompaña, pero es interceptada por de Mérode! ¡Dean Thomas trata de pasarla, pero es atajado por Blier y Roux! ¡Granger se acerca, libre y dispuesto, pide por la quaffle y… no! ¡Thomas la pierde a manos de Gaston Roux, número 19 de su plantel! ¡Y Beauxbatons está en posesión de la quaffle y el partido con 80 – 30!**

El partido continúa, y yo sigo intentando entrar sin resultado alguno, sólo ruego que Harry atrape la snitch antes o que Toussaint, porque si seguimos jugando a este ritmo no llegaremos a ningún lado. Además las palabras del comentador para Beauxbatons me tienen más que enojada, parecen tan seguros de sí mismos.

El frío llega a doler pero hago todo mi esfuerzo por seguir a Mandy y Dean, ambos estando al parecer decididos y en acuerdo de no pasarme la quaffle bajo ninguna circunstancia, les he gritado, se las he pedido, y no sólo yo, y nada ocurre.

- ¡Vamos Thomas, pásala a Granger! –escucho a Wood desde las gradas.

Es cierto, estoy libre, ningún otro cazador me marca al verme sin la pelota, y con esa determinación me dirijo con fuerza.

- **¡Y la confusión está presente esta mañana! ¡Nadie sabía que le ocurría a Granger antes de su caída, pero ahora al parecer ha vuelto a la normalidad! ¡Mientras sus compañeros se rehúsan hacerlo parte del partido!**

Vuelo rápidamente tras Dean que ha dado la vuelta para recuperar la quaffle, y con un poco de ofensiva le empujo y le quito la quaffle de las manos para poder anotar de inmediato.

- **¡Hogwarts anota, 80 – 40 el partido sigue a favor de Beauxbatons! ¡Merlín! ¡Granger acaba de literalmente quitarle la quaffle a su propio compañero! ¡¿No está en contra de las normas?!**

Dean vuela enojado frente a mí.

- ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!

- ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa a ti?! ¡Estaba libre!

- ¡Estabas libre hace quince minutos y cada vez que lo intentamos perdiste la quaffle!

- ¡Ambos sabemos que esto es por Ginny! ¡Así que controla tu estupidez y comienza a jugar como es debido!

- ¡No la metas en esto!

- ¡La meteré cuanto quiera cuando imposibilita mi juego, así que olvídate de tu noviecita por dos segundos y comienza a jugar como debes!

Y tengo que admitir que luego de esa frase las cosas comenzaron a mejorar. Considerablemente. Sigue costando, incluso con nosotros tres haciendo todas nuestras jugadas estrellas, teniendo otra vez el apoyo de la gente, pero el tiempo que perdimos durante todo el lío con Michael y Dean nos mantiene aún atrás.

Recibo la quaffle y vuelo lanzándosela a Mandy, esta a Dean, mientras los tres esquivamos las bludgers y cazadores contrincantes, recibo otra vez la quaffle y volando frente a los aros la suelto para que caiga y Mandy la lance por el aro bajo y el último que Octave pensó que ocuparíamos, chocamos las manos con Mandy y volvemos a mitad de campo para seguir.

- **¡Wow! ¡Y Hogwarts vuelve a ser un equipo! ¡¿Vieron esa jugada?! ¡Una bella jugada Porskoff hecha por Granger! ¡80 – 60 a favor de Beauxbatons! ¡Y los buscadores aún no tienen ni vista de la snitch! ¡Potter y Laforge vuelan alto en busca del fin de este partido, pero no ha habido indicio de su presencia!**

La voz de Dennis Creevey toma por completo mi atención ante la mera mención de Harry y miro arriba notando que ambos buscadores llevan cero progreso, sólo vuelan con calma sobre todos nosotros. Suelto un respiro y me dedico otra vez al partido.

Blier y Roux juegan con la quaffle de un lado a otro, esquivando las bludgers que nuestros golpeadores, Hopkins y Entwhistle, les lanzan con furia. Intento acelerar aún más la carrera, pero no es necesario porque Ron la ha atrapado exitosamente, y las barras de Hogwarts saltan en gritos.

Dean está en posesión y vuela hasta mitad de campo antes de pasarla a Mandy quien vuela cruzando al otro lado y dándomela a mí, sin nadie entre Octave y yo, acelero y sin esfuerzo alguno, anoto. Merlín, que se siente bien verle la cara de pasmado y enojo.

- ¡**Wow! ¡Este tiene que ser uno de las mejoras más drásticas que he visto en mi vida de presentador!** –escucho a Wayne Hopkins, un Hufflepuff y golpeador de Hogwarts que vuela sólo un poco más arriba que yo reír mientras comenta que considerando la edad de Dennis, no tiene que ser una vida de presentador tan extensa, yo sólo sonrío, claramente el chico está emocionado ¿se puede esperar más en un partido de carácter mundial como este?- **¡Granger anota 10 puntos con facilidad, acercándose aún más a una igualdad de puntos! ¡Y quién lo hubiera pensado hace quince minutos atrás cuando lo veíamos afirmándose a su escoba como si su vida dependiese de ello! ¡Parece una persona completamente distinta! ¡Bien por él! ¡Y bien por Hogwarts!**

- **Y** **sí que ha sido una sorpresa para todos** –continuaba otra voz ahora en francés- **ya sabemos donde ha estado la lealtad de Granger todo este tiempo, no se puede decir algo distinto sobre su prima, considerando que sale con el mismísimo capitán de nuestros enemigos ¿dónde ha quedado el orgullo y lealtad a Beauxbatons? En los Granger esta claro que no.**

Y eso me revienta aún más, Mandy que está a mi lado me mira preocupada.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué nombran tanto tu apellido?

- Sólo están siendo unos imbéciles –le murmuro- nada que una victoria no pueda solucionar.

Ella sólo ríe y sigue volando. Haciendo lo mismo no pasa mucho para que lleguemos a los 80 y en medio de esa celebración escucho el pito de tiempo fuera. Miro a las gradas y estando algo cerca puedo notar a Monique moviendo las manos como loca, mientras Ernie McMillan está a su lado con unos papeles en la mano. Le hablan a Drumont, y Wood está en medio de la conversación. Esto no se ve bien.

Ni Dennis, ni, Seymour Prenosti, el golpeador reserva y comentarista para Beauxbatons durante este partido, están hablando. Parecen interesados en la acalorada discusión que está ocurriendo tras ellos. Hasta el árbitro se acerca a oír, y todos los jugadores alrededor míos avanzan hacia las gradas poco a poco. Dumbledore ya se ha puesto de pie, junto a Madame Maxime, y el director le pide a Dennis que hable algo, porque el chico asiente y se dirige al micrófono.

- **Se pide que Michael Granger se acerque a la grada, por favor. Número 23, equipo Hogwarts, a la grada de profesores.**

¡He escuchado! ¿Por qué repetirlo tanto?

Siento que lo que pasará no será nada bueno, tengo un presentimiento, y el miedo no es algo ausente en toda la ecuación. Los murmullos tanto en el campo, como fuera de el, aumentan cada vez más mientras me dirijo a las gradas.

Agarro la Saeta con fuerza, se que mis nudillos deben estar blancos, siento a alguien tras de mí y veo que Harry se ha acercado. Oh, no. Me bajo de mi escoba, sin soltarla, es como si la pudiese ocupar para defenderme de sea lo que venga y viendo la sonrisa maliciosa en la cara de Monique, y la mirada suficiente en la de McMillan, tengo claro que no es nada bueno.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- No te hagas la _hipócrgita_, todos sabemos lo que has hecho.

- ¿Hipócrita? –pregunta Harry confundido.

Yo sólo palidezco. Lo saben, de alguna forma, Monique se enteró de mi mentira, y me está descubriendo justo en la mitad del partido. No puede ser posible, esta es una verdadera pesadilla. ¡Prefería jugar con mi uniforme de Beauxbatons! ¡Falta corta y sombrero! ¡¿Pero esto?! ¡Es demasiado! ¡Merlín!

Actúa, si pudiste hacerlo durante dos meses. ¿Qué te dice que no lo logras? ¿Qué tanta evidencia pudo haber recolectado?

- ¿De qué hablas, Monique? ¿Otro truco por parte de una ex novia despechada?

- No te hagas la chistosa. Me llegó hace un _pag_ de días una _cagta_ del _vegdadego_ Michael Granger, donde _tegminaba _conmigo, me _pagueció_ _gago_ ¿_pog_ qué _tegminagía_ conmigo _pog cagta_, si ya lo había hecho en _pegsona_? Y eso no _ega_ todo, en la _cagta_ mencionaba lo genial que lo ha estado pasando y como lamentaba no _comunicagse_ antes, _pego_ que su _giga_ musical en Estados Unidos lo había mantenido ocupado. Y me di cuenta de todo, quién _ayudaguía_ a Michael a _escapagse_ de algo como eso, quién _sabrgía_ de ello, y quién _podrgía beneficiagse_ también. Además quiénes _egan _las _pegsonas_ que actuaban tan _gago_ desde que llegamos al castillo. Y adivina quién se me _ocuggió_. No _trgates_ de _negaglo_ _ahoga_, sabes que no puedes, tengo las _prguebas _suficientes _paga_ que te exijan que _comprguebes_ lo _contrgaguio_.

¿Michael le mandó una carta a esta bruja? ¡¿Desde cuando desarrolló conciencia por abandono?! ¡Debió haberla dejado sin palabra! Que daría por darle un buen golpe, pero no puedo hacer mucho, después de todo, esto si es mi culpa.

¿Tal vez pueda alargar lo inevitable?

- ¿Y quieres que crea que a ti se te ocurrió todo esto? ¿A la chica que cree que la adivinación es la _ciencia más exacta _que existe?

- No, para eso estoy yo. Monique me pidió ayuda, y yo con placer se la di, no sabes como me reí cuando me enteré de la verdad.

- ¿No crees que es un poco patético de tu parte haber estado celoso de una chica?

Ernie me mira con rabia enrojeciéndose en segundos.

- ¿Una chica?

Miro donde Harry mira aún más confundido, no es el único, el resto del equipo de Hogwarts, y también el de Beauxbatons, ya han llegado a las gradas, Drumont parece cada vez más enojado.

- ¡¿Es esto _vegdad, Grgangeg_?! –grita encolerizado.

Miro de Monique a Ernie que están satisfechos, luego a Drumont, Wood, Madame Maxime y el resto de los que ya oyeron la conversación bastante enojados, mientras Harry y el resto de los jugadores sólo están confundidos.

- ¿Qué está pasando? –pregunta Octave haciéndose presente.

- ¿Michael? –pregunta Ron.

Suelto un respiro mientras miro a Dumbledore, el anciano me mira por sobre sus anteojos de medialuna y me sonríe con tristeza mientras asiente con la cabeza instándome a abrir la boca y desencadenar algo que se no me hará muy popular.

Todo el lugar parece estar en el más absoluto silencio, y probablemente se debe a que el idiota de Seymour Prenosti se le ocurrió poner una especie de megáfono para que todo el campo escuchara la conversación. Cierro los ojos por unos segundos y saco mi varita. Automáticamente hago lo que he estado haciendo por ya dos meses, cambio mi voz, suelto la peluca antes de sacarla y oigo varios sonidos de sorpresa, y eso no es todo, sacando el medallón, lo desactivo y el silencio reina otra vez.

No quiero abrirlos, no quiero abrir los ojos y ver que todo se ha destruido, pero lo hago y lo primero que veo no es enojo, o frustración, o irritación, si no, decepción. Y lo que duele más es que son unos ojos verdes los dueños de la emoción, unos ojos que no pertenecen a otro más que mi novio, y el chico del que estoy enamorada, y que por primera vez se ha enterado de lo mentirosa que puede ser su novia.

Quiero que me trague el calamar gigante, si salto… ¿llegaré hasta el lago? Quiero morir, aunque ver eso en sus ojos… ya me está matando.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_**Notas de la Autora**_

_¿Y? ¿Cómo quedó? Este capitulo es uno esperado desde el comienzo… parte del partido y comienzo de la verdad, el siguiente es el que en realidad todos esperan que es la reacción del mundo a la mentira de Hermione…. Cómo lo tomará Hogwarts? Beauxbatons? Harry? Uhhhh… actualizaré cuando sienta que hay suficientemente tiempo de todos para leerlos, así que dejen reviews no más y nos veremos en el siguiente ! Espero que les haya gustado ahora yo me voy que tengo asadito que comer, muajajajaja…_

"_**Los reviews son el oxígeno de un escritor de fics"**_

_**Francis**_


	24. Verdades y Desenlaces

**Disclaimer**

Todos los derechos pertenecientes a la Sra. Rowling, la WB y Salamandra. No hay fines de lucro bajo la realización de este escrito, sólo la mera satisfacción y entretención que saco de ello.

La idea principal está basada en Noche de Epifanía por William Shakespeare, más específicamente, en su adaptación para la película She's the Man (Ella es el Chico). El titulo está inspirado por el titulo de la canción A Beatiful Lie por 30 Seconds to Mars, y recomendado por mi hermana preciosa y hermosa, la Javi (Hace poco me recordó como había ella bautizado este fic, jajajaja)

**Aviso**

Las cursivas y palabras con G en vez de R, son con acento francés o palabras en francés. Las negritas son los comentarios hechos por los parlantes.

**Dedicación**

Al Milenco y al Renato.

_**¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**UNA HERMOSA Y GRAN MENTIRA**

**Capitulo Veinticuatro**

**Verdades y Desenlaces**

No se que decir, el silencio se expande por un buen par de minutos, antes que el griterío y los murmullos y las palabrotas comienzan a apoderarse del aire. Trato de explicarle a Harry primero, pero él sólo mira al suelo, en silencio. Todo el equipo de Hogwarts está anonadado, mientras Beauxbatons está furioso. Esto no puede ser posible.

- ¡NIÑA MALCRIADA! –grita Drumont en francés- ¡¿NO TE DEJAMOS EN EL EQUIPO Y VAS HASTA ESTOS EXTREMOS PARA JUGAR?!

- No tiene ningún derecho de gritarme de esa forma, soy un ser humano, con perfecta audición, si quiere reclamarme, hágalo en un tono normal.

- ¡No te hagas la sabelotodo conmigo! ¡¡NO PUEDO CREERLO!!

- ¡¿No puede creer que quería demostrarle como sus injusticias me tenían hasta la coronilla?! ¡Ya era hora que alguien se lo demostrara!

- ¡Esto es ilegal, Mademoiselle Granger! –exclama Madame Maxime, algo escandalizada.

- Y lo sé, pero tenía que hacerlo, así tanto amo el Quidditch como para hacerlo. Y nadie de ustedes lo entiende, nadie de ustedes se dio el tiempo suficiente de apreciarme y considerarme, así que tuve que buscar una solución rápida.

- ¡¿Solución rápida?! ¡Se hizo pasar por su primo para jugar en un colegio extranjero! –grita otra vez Drumont mientras se acerca- ¡Durante dos meses!

¿Cree que me intimida? Me paro aún más derecha y lo miro desafiante. Soy Hermione Granger y nadie puede venir a aplastarme como se le da la gana.

- Estoy seguro que esta discusión es muy interesante, pero además del hecho que a la gran mayoría de los presentes nos están dejando en la oscuridad hablando en otro idioma –interrumpe Wood- tenemos un partido que jugar y decisiones que tomar.

- Aquí no hay _pagtido_, ni decisiones, Monsieur Wood –le dice Drumont con una pequeña sonrisa- Mademoiselle Granger aquí _prgesente_ se ha _encaggado_ de _descalificaglos_.

- ¡¿Qué?! –ese es el grito que todo mi equipo dice al unísono y yo sólo quiero que me trague la tierra.

Yo sabía de este riesgo, pero no esperaba ser descubierta en el medio del partido. Si lo hacían antes, a lo más enfrentaría suspensión, tal vez alguna expulsión, nada que con mis calificaciones no pudiese solucionar. Si lo hacían después, como yo planeaba, tenía todo listo para demostrar que no había jugado. Pero aunque existía el riesgo, no esperaba que me atraparan justo ahora. Y sabía que la descalificación podía ser parte del castigo.

- Es lo justo, ustedes inggesagon a la lista a Michael Granger como cazadog, no a Hermione Granger. Sólo el hecho de teneg a otrgo jugadog en secrgeto ya es falta, sin contag el hecho que Mademoiselle Granger es alumna oficial de Beauxbatons, pog lo tanto no puede jugag legalmente por Hogwagts.

Y aquí comienza la batalla, mientras Wood y Madame Hooch comienzan a gritarse con Drumont y Aubert, Dean Thomas, Mandy Brocklehurst, Wayne Hopkins, Kevin Enwhistle y Ron Weasley comienzan a gritarme a mí. Harry se queda todavía mirando el suelo, mientras el equipo de Beauxbatons se felicitan entre ellos.

- ¡Como pudiste hacer eso!

- ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?!

- ¡Nos has descalificado!

- ¡De verdad te odio!

- ¡No puedo creerlo!

Sólo miro al frente aguantando las lágrimas, no importa lo que Drumont diga, pero estas personas que ya consideraba compañeros y amigos, me griten de esta manera… duele.

Siento a alguien que se para atrás mío, y reconozco la voz de inmediato. Octave.

- Quién lo hubiese imaginado, te _hubiésemos_ rechazado mil millones de veces si hubiésemos _crgeído_ que _llegaguías_ a estos _extrgemos_, Hermione. Te subestimamos. _Merci_. _Mentigosa_ y _manipuladoga_… ¿eso ha sido todo _paga _ti? ¿Un juego? ¿_Potteg_ también lo fue?

Sus palabras me clavan duro y siento una lágrima correr por la mejilla, pero antes que pueda girarme a responder alguien lo empuja de mi espalda y noto que es Harry quién lo tiene por el cuello.

- Déjala en paz –le dice en voz baja y amenazadora.

- ¿No te duele, _Potteg_? ¿Tú novia te ha mentido a la _caga_ todo este tiempo y aún la defiendes? Si que _egues_ un idiota _enamogado_. Ya _vegas_ como se _gueiga_ en tu _caga _después que todo esto _tegmine_, y ahí te _acogdagas_ de mí y todas las veces que te dije no valía la pena, sólo _pegdiste_ tu tiempo ¿y _paga_ qué? _Paga_ sólo _seg_ humillado.

- No lo escuches –le digo a Harry mientras me acerco y lo veo apretar aún más el cuello de Octave.

- Escúchame todo lo que _quiegas_, _Potteg_. Sabes que tengo la _gazón_.

Parte de mí está más que alegre que Harry este defendiéndome, pero apenas lo suelta y me manda una mirada no de decepción, si no de enojo, antes de volver a donde estaba, me doy cuenta que no era a mi defensa, era de él.

- Harry—

Pero él sólo niega con la cabeza y vuelve a mirar al suelo. El equipo al parecer cree que este es castigo suficiente, porque mirándome con rabia me dejan sola otra vez, al lado de los franceses que celebran una victoria que ni siquiera ganaron.

Me acerco al grupo de adultos que discuten y levanto mi voz sobre ellos.

- No pueden descalificarlos por algo que fue mi culpa, expúlsenme del partido, pueden jugar al menos con dos cazadores –miro a Wood- lo siento por todo, de verdad, pero al menos así tendrán la oportunidad de ganar con Harry –luego miro a Drumont- se lo ruego Monsieur, déjelos jugar, no los castigue por mi culpa.

Pero él se largar a reír.

- ¿Crees que dejaré una oportunidad como esta? ¡Me has dado una victoria en bandeja de plata! Un pase para las clasificatorias del mundial –me dice en francés mientras sonríe.

- Creo que las cosas no serán así, Monsieur Drumont.

Todos miramos a quién no había dicho palabra alguna durante todo este circo. Albus Dumbledore.

- ¿De qué habla?

- Hay cosas de las cuales usted no está al tanto.

- ¿Más _secrgetos_ y _trgampas prgepagadas pog Hogwagts_?

- No somos maquinadores, Monsieur Drumont, y en toda esta situación usted y su colegio deberían sentir pena y vergüenza que una estudiante de su establecimiento tenga que llegar a estas medidas para ser escuchada y considerada con igualdad.

Eso parece callar de inmediato a Drumont que entre palidece y se sonroja ante las palabras de Dumbledore. El hombre abre la boca un par de veces sin sacar palabra alguna y luego se suelta un poco el cuello de la túnica.

- Bueno, yo—

- No hay absolutamente nada ilegal en todo esto.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿De qué habla?! ¡Conozco las _gueglas_! ¡De _memoguia_!

- Sí… y si usted ve el listado de inscripción, como tercera cazadora, podrá encontrar a Hermione Granger en la lista, tanto suya como la nuestra. Fue un cambio aceptado y de último momento anoche, lástima que usted no lo notara antes, podría habernos ahorrado mucho drama –dice Dumbledore con una sonrisa.

Yo abro los ojos desmesuradamente y me acerco a Wood quien abría su carpeta con todos los papeles oficiales y si, efectivamente, mi nombre sale en el plantel de cazadores oficiales de Hogwarts para este partido. No puedo creerlo. ¡Dumbledore hizo todo esto!

Drumont en cólera y completamente rojo aprieta la carpeta en sus manos y la tira al suelo soltando un grito, tengo que frenar las risas, pero nadie del equipo de Hogwarts logra reprimirlas, los miro y todos están sonriendo, bueno… casi todos, Harry todavía se rehúsa a mirar al frente y sus manos están blancas de tanto ser apretadas.

Una mirada de triunfo se apodera del francés otra vez y levanta la mano como un niño pequeño que ha descubierto la respuesta a un acertijo muy difícil.

- ¡Lo tengo! ¡Sigue siendo ilegal! ¡La chica no es alumna de _Hogwagts_, sigue siendo de Beauxbatons!

- ¡Oh, _Cigce_ y _Moggana_! –exclama Madame Maxime palideciendo un poco mientras mira a Dumbledore y se tapa la boca- ¡Albus!

- ¿Madame? –pregunta Drumont asustado.

- Oh, Jacques, _pardon moi_ –dice mirando a Drumont por un momento antes de volverse a Dumbledore- ¡Albus! ¡¿_Paga_ esto _ega_?!

- Mi queridísima Olympe, no la engañé en nada, sólo omití información que sabía la haría tener consideraciones con mi petición.

- ¡_Pog_ supuesto que las _tendrguía_!

- Pero se que usted es una mujer justa, se que entiende mi posición.

Madame Maxime suelta un bufido y se cruza de brazos, pero parece rendida.

- ¿Alguien puede explicar que pasa? –pregunto confundida.

- Lo que ocurre, señorita Granger, es que ayer en la tarde le pedí un permiso especial a Madame Maxime, es una especie de documento que certifica que usted es una estudiante de intercambio por este día. Eso significa que por este día, usted si pertenece a Hogwarts y esté legalizada para jugar en el partido.

- Supuse que tenía que _veg_ con su _prgimo _y novio jugando_ paga_ _Hogwagts_, admito que es mi culpa no _habeg inquiguido pog_ más explicaciones.

- Así que con todo aclarado y solucionado, sólo Oliver aquí presente tiene la última palabra –termina Dumbledore con una sonrisa.

- Gracias –le digo sólo modulando con los labios, él me guiña y va a su asiento seguido por Madame Maxime.

Wood y Madame Hooch hablan un par de palabras antes de mirarme y pedirme que me acercase junto a todo el equipo. Siento que el nerviosismo comienza otra vez, como cuando estuve en las pruebas.

- De verdad lo siento –les digo apenas todos se juntan- pero amo demasiado este deporte como para no correr ese riesgo, ustedes no tienen la menor idea que es ser jugadora de Quidditch en Beauxbatons, menos aún con Drumont como el encargado de nuestra liga.

- ¿En verdad hiciste todo eso para jugar?

- Sólo jugar –le respondo a Ron- no sabes cuanto lo deseaba.

- No puedo creer que ese cerdo sea tan machista –me dice Mandy apuntando a Drumont.

- No tienes idea.

- Hey, chico—chicas –Wood cierra los ojos por un momento- Granger… habrá tiempo para hablar luego, ahora necesitamos decidir si te dejaremos jugar o no.

- A nosotros no nos afecta del todo –dice Kevin.

- No quiere decir que no estemos molestos –le corrige Hopkins de inmediato.

Les sonrío ligeramente en agradecimiento.

- Tampoco me molesta –dice Ron.

- Supongo que esta es más decisión de los cazadores –argumenta Wood mirando a Dean y Mandy.

- No veo como haremos todas nuestras jugadas sin ella, y no podemos negar que es buena, es la mejor cazadora que tenemos, que juegue –dice Mandy y le asiento.

Dean me estudia por unos momentos y luego pone una cara de asco.

- No besaste a Ginny ¿cierto?

- ¡No! ¡Te lo dije! ¡Ella besó a mi primo! ¡No a mí!

- Entonces no tengo problemas con que juegues.

- Perfecto –Madame Hooch sonríe y luego mira a Harry- ¿El capitán está de acuerdo?

Me mira por tercera vez desde que se enteró y sus ojos son fríos, estoy nerviosa por su respuesta, más que por ninguna otra.

- Tampoco me afecta ¿no? –dice en un tono frío y distante- que juegue, si puso tanto esfuerzo en mentir y engañarnos a todos, quienes somos para arruinarle las maquinaciones ahora.

- Harry—

Pero ya se ha subido a su escoba y vuelto al campo.

- ¡Harry!

Pero continúa ignorándome. Me muerdo el labio para no dejar las lágrimas escapar. Un momento de silencio deja su escapada y sólo escucho una risa a mi lado.

- Esto _guesultó_ aún _mejog_ de lo que _espegaba_… tal vez no te _echagon _del _pagtido_, _pego_ tu noviecito no _quiegue_ ni _vegte_ la _caga_.

- Cállate, Monique.

- Mi plan salió de _magavilla_. _Pog_ fin, _Hegmione Grangeg_ ha caído.

- Si no te callas--

Wood se aclara la garganta.

- Buena _suegte_ –me dice Monique con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Suerte necesitarás tú cuando todo esto acabe y yo me haya vengado apropiadamente, porque créeme Monique, me las pagarás, tarde o temprano lo harás, y sabes que puedo hacerlo –le digo en voz baja y amenazadora, para que sólo ella pueda oír.

Monique me mira algo asustada antes de ir de nuevo a su asiento. Me giro a ver a mi entrenador que sonríe un poco.

- Esta dicho, Hermione, bienvenida al equipo.

Drumont se acerca a zancadas donde Wood.

- Supongo que no la _dejagás jugag_.

- Es nuestra decisión, y lo hará.

- ¡Pero es un código _entrge nosotrgos_ los _entrgenadorgues_! ¡Ella jugó con todos!

- ¿No debería ser código también el dejar jugar a un equipo sin un cazador en situaciones como esta? Pero usted parecía muy feliz que nos descalificarían.

- Te arrepentirás, Hermione ¿quieres jugar con los niños grandes? Ten miedo –me dice en francés amenazadoramente.

- No se acerque a mi cazadora –Wood se pone en frente y lo mira enojado, Drumont sólo sonríe mientras vuelve a su asiento.

- ¡Olvidó que llevo más de veinte minutos en el partido! –le grito a su espalda mientras habla con el equipo de Beauxbatons.

- Vuelve al partido, Granger –me manda Madame Hooch.

- Si, Madame Hooch.

Y asiento mientras que con un movimiento rápido, meto la mano dentro de mi polerón y me saco la faja.

- ¡Por fin!

Wood y Madame Hooch sueltan un par de risas junto a los profesores alrededor, y sonrojándome un poco subo a mi Saeta y vuelvo al aire. Octave se pone en frente acompañado del resto de su equipo, ninguno parece amable, pero le dan el espacio para que hable en privado.

- Si crees que iremos suave contigo, sólo porque eres una chica, estás bastante equivocada.

¿Dije hablar? Cambiemos a amenazar.

- Hay otra chica más en mi equipo, idiota.

- Pero sólo una fue mi novia y está humillándome.

- Misión cumplida, entonces.

- No anotarás otro punto, Hermione. Te lo prometo.

- Es algo bueno que nunca fuiste bueno cumpliendo tus promesas –le sonrío con sarcasmo, él sólo se revienta más.

- Conozco todas tus debilidades, conozco tu juego.

- ¡Claro que no! –suelto una risa seca- Ya me has estado viendo estos minutos, no soy nada a como era, han pasado dos meses en los que he entrado como nunca, no pienses por un solo minutos que me conoces, porque no conoces mi juego ni a mí. Jamás lo hiciste.

Y con eso vuelo por sobre él y me pongo en el medio del campo otra vez. Me ajusto los guantes otra vez mientras escucho a Dennis relatar.

- **Y el juego continúa… wow, ese sí que fue un drama y para los que andan perdidos, Hermione Granger, estudiante regular de Beauxbatons, está jugando para nuestro equipo, siendo alumna por el día de Hogwarts, luego de haber pretendido ser su primo Michael Granger todo este tiempo. Jugó con todos nosotros ¡nadie puede decir que no es brillante!** –Gracias Dennis, un cumplido a mi inteligencia, y un ataque a mi persona, todo en un discurso, si no gano, me odiarán- **¿Y dónde está el verdadero Michael Granger?**

- **Justo aquí.**

Miro de inmediato a las gradas y efectivamente, ahí está mi queridísimo primo. ¿No le había dicho que se escondiera? Bueno… da lo mismo, todo ha sido revelado y mientras miro a Harry de lejos hablando con Ron no puedo evitar tener miedo, parece afectado, o al menos eso es me da la impresión su exagerada gesticulación con las manos y lo que parecen ser gritos.

- **¡¿Qué?! ¡Wow! ¡Te ves igual!**

- **Se llama magia, chico.**

Suelto una pequeña risa, y me calmo un poco más, el nerviosismo de jugar como yo estaba apoderándose lentamente.

- **¿Dónde estabas?**

- **En Estados Unidos.**

- **¿Qué haces aquí?**

- **Apoyando a mi prima… podrías hablar sobre el partido ¿no lo crees?**

- **¡Cierto! Eh… lo siento. Los jugadores ya están en el campo preparándose, el árbitro Armstrong va al centro de la cancha para pronto comenzar un partido que esperamos no tenga más interrupciones** –Muchas gracias otra vez, Dennis- **Entonces… ¡tú sí jugaste! ¡Al principio! ¡Apestas! **

Suelto otra risa junto a Mandy que al parecer también está pendiente de la narración de Dennis.

- ¿Tu primo no está enojado por haberte hecho pasar por él? –me pregunta.

- No… yo lo salvé de un par de meses de escuela. Cualquier persona que haga eso por él, no sólo es respetada, si no idolatrada.

- **¿Apestaría? Bueno, veamos como te va con una guitarra en mano, ¿quién apestaría? Me dan miedo las alturas, eso es todo.**

- **Ok… Bueno, los jugadores de Beauxbatons y Hogwarts están en posición, el árbitro Armstrong toca el pito y comienza otra vez.**

La quaffle es lanzada al aire y Blier la toma frente a Dean volando hacia Ron, los sigo rápidamente y justo cuando intenta una jugada Porskoff me meto en medio de él y Roux y robo la quaffle para dar media vuelta e ir hacia Octave.

- **¡Wow! ¡¿Lo vieron?! ¡Hermione Granger, damas y caballeros, roba la quaffle en medio de dos de los cazadores estrella de Beauxbatons, en menos de metro y medio! Esta chica si que sabe jugar. **

Sonrío para mi misma y se la lanzo a Mandy que va tres metros más adelante. En segundos se escuchan los vítores de Hogwarts.

- **¡Y vamos a 80 esta mañana! ¡El marcador se ha igualado y aún no hay señal alguna de la snitch!**

- ¡Granger, cuidado!

Me lanzo en picada de inmediato sin saber que trato de evitar, sólo siento las dos bludgers pasar por sobre de mi cabeza, y lanzo una sonrisa agradecida a Dean antes de ver los maliciosos gestos por parte de Gustave Bouchez y Michel Bruant.

Luego de quince minutos de juegos y sesenta puntos más por nuestra parte, no sólo yo noto el patrón de los golpeadores de Beauxbatons.

- **¡Y Gustave Bouchez y Michel Bruant se han ido a la ofensiva! ¡Los golpeadores no han dejado descansar a ninguno de los tres cazadores que han tenido que ingeniárselas para sólo hacer jugadas individuales! ¡Pero no han flaqueado, porque vamos a la delantera con 140 a 80!**

Vuelo con rapidez hacia Dean y Mandy.

- ¡Tengan mucho cuidado con la Defensa Dopplebeater! ¡Es la especialidad de esos dos y aún no la han ocupado!

- Deberías haberle dicho eso a Ron –Dean apunta hacia los aros.

- ¿Ah? –pregunto mientras me giro- ¡Merlín!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_**Notas de la Autora**_

_¿Y? No me demoré tanto ¿no? Estoy estudiando para una prueba que tengo el lunes y me prometí que apenas terminara biología celular pondría el capitulo, así que aquí estoy, pidiéndoles a todos ustedes que me manden fuerzas para la prueba! Tengo la esperanza que me irá bien! Puedo sentirlo Espero! Jajajajaja… No ha sido una semana sin eventos para mí, entre que me enfermé y hasta falté a clases por el estupido resfriado y mi interminable alergia… estoy soltera otra vez… yo tomé la decisión y estoy muy feliz con ella, él no hizo nada, tan sólo me di cuenta que yo no estaba enamorada y no me iba a enamorar, y parecía cruel seguir con él y esperanzarlo… mmm… que más pasó? No sé… pero ahora sobre el capitulo…_

_No vimos mucha interacción entre Harry y Hermione, de hecho él la está claramente ignorando, para quienes no querían que el actuara así, que más esperan? Su novia le mintió durante meses! No confío en él, y parte de él cree que lo usó… ya veremos más sobre los sentimientos de Harry. Por otra parte el giro que Dumbledore le da al asunto para hacerlo legal, ahora que lo leo puede parecer algo rebuscado, pero lo tenía pensado así desde el principio, tanto que para mí suena natural , espero que no decepcione… también apareció Michael otro poco, y eso… probablemente actualizaré el próximo fin de semana, hasta entonces… nos vemos!_

"_**Los reviews son el oxígeno de un escritor de fics"**_

_**Francis**_


	25. Victorias y Derrotas

**Disclaimer**

Todos los derechos pertenecientes a la Sra. Rowling, la WB y Salamandra. No hay fines de lucro bajo la realización de este escrito, sólo la mera satisfacción y entretención que saco de ello.

La idea principal está basada en Noche de Epifanía por William Shakespeare, más específicamente, en su adaptación para la película She's the Man (Ella es el Chico). El titulo está inspirado por el titulo de la canción A Beatiful Lie por 30 Seconds to Mars, y recomendado por mi hermana preciosa y hermosa, la Javi (Hace poco me recordó como había ella bautizado este fic, jajajaja)

**Aviso**

Las _cursivas_ y palabras con G en vez de R, son con acento francés o palabras en francés. Todas las jugadas previamente mencionadas y las que verán son reales y sacadas de páginas con información oficial en Quidditch. Las **negritas** son los comentarios sobre Quidditch.

**Dedicación**

Al Milenco y al Renato.

_**¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**UNA HERMOSA Y GRAN MENTIRA**

**Capitulo Veinticinco**

**Victorias y Derrotas**

- **¡Increíble! ¡Weasley no vio esas bludgers venir! ¡¿Y quién lo hubiese hecho?! ¡Estos franceses son unos animales! ¡No lanzaron sólo una bludger a lo Dopplebeater! ¡Si no las dos!**

Ron está colgando de una sola mano de su escoba mientras se afirma la cara con la otra. De lejos veo mucha sangre, y estoy bastante lejos, Harry se acerca rápidamente junto con Hopkins y Entwhistle a ayudarlo a subir. El pito ha sido tocado, así que todos nos acercamos a nuestro guardián.

Cuesta un poco, pero Ron logra subir otra vez a la escoba, el árbitro trata de acercarse pero entre los gemidos de dolor de Ron y los gritos de entre Hopkins y Bruant la locura comienza a desatarse otra vez. Ya entrando a desesperarme me acerco más y grito.

- ¡Silencio!

Todos me hacen caso y me quedan mirando de inmediato. Vuelo enfrente de Ron y sacándole con fuerza la mano de la cara completamente ensangrentada le apunto la varita.

- ¡Hey! ¿Qué haces? –pregunta gangoso.

- _Episkey_ –pronuncio y muevo con cuidado sobre su nariz.

La sangre para de correr de inmediato y me mira agradecido.

- ¿Estás bien? –le pregunta Harry que ha volado a mi lado.

- Sinceramente no… la nariz no sangra, pero la cabeza se me parte, estoy algo mareado –murmura mientras se acaricia los temples.

- No podemos reemplazarte, Ron… si no puedes jugar, nos retiraremos –le dice Harry seriamente.

Ron lo mira, y luego a mí y luego al resto del equipo.

- Si tú armaste toda tu locura para jugar el partido… -me dice con una pequeña sonrisa- ¿Como se me hará imposible a mí aguantar un poco más a que esto termine? ¡Juguemos!

Todo el equipo aplaude y vitorea y yo le golpeo suavemente el brazo en forma de agradecimiento.

- ¿Seguro? –insta Harry preocupado.

- Tú vete y encuentra pronto esa snitch, no se cuento aguantaré antes de quedar agotado –le dice Ron.

Harry asiente y mira a nuestros dos golpeadores.

- ¡Hopkins, Entwhistle! ¡Ofensiva, no tengan misericordia alguna y no suelten esas bludgers bajo ningún motivo! ¡¿Oyeron?! ¡No quiero otro miembro del equipo así de lastimado!

- ¡Sí, capitán! –gritan ambos al unísono mientras vuelan lejos de los aros.

Miro al resto del equipo incluido Harry volar a sus posiciones, y sonriéndole una vez más a Ron hago lo mismo. Pobrecito, no me asombraría que no lograra atrapar muchas más.

- Dijimos que no lo _haguíamos_ fácil –Bruant me dice mirándome con desdén.

- Nadie los está deteniendo

Y de ahí en adelante la cosa se convierte en una masacre. Los golpeadores de ambos jugaban con verdadera brutalidad, el público más que celebrar por los puntos, gritaban "¡Uh!" tras cada esquivación lograda, y gruñidos de dolor por cada golpe que el resto de los jugadores recibimos.

- ¡Granger! ¡Cuidado!

Sin pensarlo o analizar el grito de Dean me lanzo hacia abajo y sintiendo algo rozar mi oído, suelto la quaffle y la golpeo con fuerza con la cola de la Saeta. Me apoyo del mango algo cansada por el esfuerzo y antes que pueda abrir los ojos escucho los gritos de emoción del público.

- **¡Y Granger anota un punto a medio campo! ¡¿Pueden creerlo?! ¡Las bludgers vuelan como locas esta mañana y la chica logra anotar a más de 76 metros de distancia! ¡Si no lo estaban lamentando, ahora Beauxbatons puede decir que haberla dejado ir, ha sido una de las peores jugadas que pudieron haber hecho!**

Sonrío con satisfacción y río tontamente cuando veo como el público aplaude, tal vez no me odien tanto después de todo. ¿Tal vez? ¡Eso espero! Aprieto el mando y vuelvo a mi posición, el frío ya ni existe. Pero por más buenas que las jugadas sean… Ron está mal. Y no sólo él.

Mandy ya tiene entablillada la muñeca, no se como lo está haciendo, pero ahí va en busca de otro punto, que no ayuda mucho con la ventaja que Beauxbatons saca y saca aprovechándose de la incapacidad de Ron en el partido. Pobrecito, me da pena como tiene que jugar si o si, todos sabemos que dependemos de él, en gran parte sin un guardián no somos nada y aunque ahora juega como si fuese sólo medio, es mejor eso que cero, al menos.

Punto tras punto que Beauxbatons hacía, intento tras intento de Ron para atajarlas, dolía aún más y alargaba el tiempo como nunca. El partido parecía no tener fin, interminable y se sentía como pesadilla, porque ya no sólo teníamos a Mandy con la mano mala y entablillada, si no, también a Dean con el ojo izquierdo tapado luego que uno de los golpeadores adversarios, específicamente Michel Bruant, 'accidentalmente' soltó su bate por los aires golpeándole de lleno en la cabeza, el punto debido a la falta que eso provocó, ya que el supuesto 'accidente' no convenció a nadie, ha sido el único punto hecho en los últimos quince minutos por nosotros.

Grandioso ¿no?

- ¡Y Beauxbatons anota otra vez más! ¡280 – 160! ¡Nos están dando una paliza chicos, pero aguantemos que en el Quidditch todo puede ocurrir!

Vuelo un poco más al centro respirando con algo de dificultad.

- ¿Dónde quedó tu _brgillantez, Grangeg_?

Giro sólo para encontrar el desagradable rostro de Francois de Mérode. Su cabello algo largo estaba tomado en una colita ridícula, tuve que evitar ponerme a reír la primera vez que lo vi.

- Sigue ahí sólo esperando el momento perfecto para relucir.

- Entonces _debeguías apugag_ el momento _pegfecto_ o les _ganaguemos_ de inmediato.

- Concéntrate en tu juego Francois, y déjame en paz.

Y sigo volando ignorando los sonidos de abucheos y gruñidos de frustración por parte del público, específicamente de Hogwarts luego de los 30 puntos de Beauxbatons. Pero en eso la voz de Dennis opaca todo.

- **¡Y Potter se lanza por la snitch! ¡Seguido inmediatamente por Laforge! ¡Los dos buscadores parecen sólo concentrarse y prestar atención a la parte baja de la grada de los profesores! ¡Con tal rapidez van que ni las bludgers que golpeadores de ambos equipos envían logran pegarles!**

Es espectacular como ambos van, Harry claramente con la ventaja, aunque Toussaint lucha y lucha por alcanzarlo. Es difícil, después de todo Harry es un buscador innato, ha nacido para estar en los aires. Pero dejo de prestarle atención al relato y al espectacular show que ambos chicos tiene ahí abajo cuando se tiran en picada al suelo, porque veo la quaffle ir en mi dirección y sin pensarlo la tomo y vuelo con rapidez hacia Octave.

Él me ve y sonríe con malicia, no estoy segura el porque, pero probablemente es porque se siente tan seguro de sí mismo, eso sólo me enerva y apuro la marcha. Lo siguiente que se es que a cinco metros de anotar algo me golpea con fuerza la cara luego de que tirasen mi escoba. El dolor es tan fuerte que por unos segundos no logro ver nada más que blanco, el ardor que siento quema mi nariz y frente, me cuesta respirar y luego sólo negro queda por cierro lo ojos con fuerza y perdiendo el equilibrio y la quaffle, quedo colgando solamente de mis piernas mientras mis dos manos sujetan mi nariz.

Y la gente celebra con alegría, aplauden con fuerza. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Tanto así me odian? ¿Casi me matan y celebran?

Un sabor metálico invade mi boca, al igual que algo caliente y húmedo. Sangre. Merlín, me rompieron la nariz y todos celebran. Me trato de limpiar con mi manga y con ojos entrecerrados puedo ver líquido en mi túnica negra y mi mano con rojo.

- ¡Hermione!

No logro distinguir la voz muy bien, pero siento unos brazos afirmarme mientras me ayudan a sentarme otra vez en la escoba. Gracias a Dios, ya se me estaba yendo toda la sangre a la cabeza. Escucho un suave '_Episkey_' y de inmediato me siento lo suficientemente bien para abrir los ojos completamente.

Y ahí está él mirando con preocupación.

- ¿Harry?

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí… aunque me duele mucho la cabeza ¿qué pasó?

- Atrape la snitch –me dice con una suave sonrisa mientras me muestra la pelotita dorada atrapada en una de sus manos con guantes.

- ¿Ganamos? –pregunto en una pequeña voz.

¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Ganamos! ¡Me lleve un fuerte golpe! ¡Sangre! ¡Insultos! ¡Dos meses completos en estrés y preocupaciones! ¡Pero ganamos! Estoy a punto de reír y lanzarme sobre él cuando lo veo negar con la cabeza.

- Es un empate, pero se han producidos dos faltas a cazadores. Hopkins sin querer golpeó con el bate a Blier, fue sin querer, pero Bruant se puso a reclamar hasta que lo consideraron falta y casi al mismo tiempo, de Mérode creyó que nadie lo vería tirar tu escoba cuando estabas a punto de anotar y para cerrar el asunto te dio un codazo. El árbitro lo consideró falta, así que todo dependerá de ti y Ron. Él irá primero.

- ¿Qué?

- Blier lanzará y Ron debe atajarlo, y tú lanzarás y deberás anotar, eso definirá quién gana y ganará la bonificación o si no, terminaremos empatados.

- Merlín…

Todo depende de mí, me he preparado durante dos meses para jugar en este partido, para demostrar lo buena que soy, y ahora me toca intentar que no ganen, ya que es poco probable que Ron logre contener esta quaffle, al menos si logro anotar podemos lograr empate y nadie se llevará la bonificación de trescientos puntos. Pero aunque me he preparado y esperado por esto… no estoy lista para ser la encargada de cerrar el asunto ¡no puedo! ¡La presión! Estoy con cientos de personas expectantes que logre hacer algo que se, pero que en estas dimensiones no se si estoy preparada. Miro de reojo a Ron y noto que no está mucho mejor que yo, de hecho se ve amarillo, como si estuviese a punto de desmayarse y es así como me siento.

- ¿Me veo enferma? –le pregunto en un murmuro.

- No… lo harás bien… no te preocupes de nada, Herms –me dice acercándose en las escoba y poniendo una mano en mi cuello.

- Harry…

Me acaricia la mejilla con el pulgar y se acerca y siento que me besara, está ahí mismo, sólo debe acercarse un par de centímetros, pero justo en el último momento, me suelta y se limita a hablarme mientras se aleja.

- Suerte, lo harás bien.

Asiento algo triste que no quisiese besarme, aunque no creo que el querer sea el problema del asunto. Yo creo que más se trata de lo enojado que claramente está. Lo veo dirigirse donde Ron a hablar, y todos nos ponemos cercanos a nuestra mitad del campo y esperamos.

Antoine Blier esta solo enfrente de los tres aros a una distancia de cinco metros, Ron flota frente a él con un rostro decidido, el color todavía no le vuelve, pero se ve que lo intentara. Mientras todos los alumnos de Beauxbatons gritan con emoción y ánimo, todos los de Hogwarts esperamos en silencio aguantando la respiración por algo que puede ser decisivo en el partido. El árbitro se para a un lado y de pronto se oye el pito.

Me muerdo el labio nerviosa viendo a Antoine quedarse estático, ya le he visto hacer esto, lo hace por distracción, para que en el momento que Ron menos lo espere, lanzará, es una de sus especialidades. Y de pronto, ya todos en silencio, lo vemos lanzar, ni siquiera se molestar en acercarse, sólo lo hace con fuerza en dirección del aro a su izquierda. Y Ron se lanza.

Pasa en segundos, un momento Ron esta sentado algo encorvado en el medio, y al siguiente salta de su escoba como si se estuviese lanzando al vacío, todo el público suelta una exclamación de miedo y sorpresa, pero estas cambian a excitación y alegría cuando lo vemos colgando de una mano y un pie, mientras que con la otra mano desvía la quaffle al piso. Un Starfish & Stick perfecto.

¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Nadie puede! ¡No con la condición en la que estaba! ¡Ron había estado intentado hacer esa jugada hace semanas, pero Wood le había insistido que desistiera que no lograría dominarla en tan poco tiempo! ¡Y aquí la hace y mantiene el partido en empate!

Oh, oh…

La presión aumenta, ahora sólo depende de mí que esto sea ganado, no podemos dejarlos con empate, no podemos hacerlo. Y será mi labor. Merlín, en que me he metido. Las ganas de vomitar aumentan, y los gritos del público y la energía aumentan de igual forma.

Todos comienzan a volar al otro lado del campo. Dean y Mandy vuelan a mi lado.

- Lo harás bien, Hermione, estoy segura –me dice la Ravenclaw con una sonrisa

- Sólo debes darle a una paliza a ese imbécil, de seguro nos la has dado a nosotros –Dean continua con otra sonrisa más.

- No podría haber hecho la mitad de los puntos esta mañana de no ser por ustedes dos, hacemos un buen equipo.

- Y seguiremos así… -Mandy con eso me aprieta el brazo en forma de apoyo y vuela más adelante seguida por Dean.

Y eso me pone a pensar. ¿Qué pasará después de todo esto? ¿Seguiré jugando para Hogwarts? ¿Es acaso eso posible? ¿Volveré a Beauxbatons? ¿Ambas escuelas harán un complot para matarme por traicionar a ambos? ¡Merlín, Circe y Morgana! ¡No son momentos para estar pensando así, tengo que concentrarme y anotar! ¡Eso es todo lo que importa!

Vuelo y me detengo a cinco metros enfrente de Octave. Él sólo suelta una risa y me mira burlón. Habla en francés, para que sólo yo pueda entenderle, y claramente sus amigotes que ríen a su lado.

- ¿En verdad crees que puedes vencerme? ¿A mí? ¡Yo te enseñé todo lo que sabes! ¡Incluso en las cosas que te consideras maestra, no eres más que mediocre! ¿Buena novia? Ni en sueños, tenía que prácticamente rogarte para que me besaras.

Todo el equipo francés ríe y comienza a molestarme con sobrenombres de puritana, y mentirosa, e hipócrita. Yo sólo sonrío.

- ¿Eso no debería decir que algo está mal contigo? ¿Tener que rogarle a tu novia algo que debería darse natural de existir buena química? Al menos Harry no me ruega… dudo que lo haga. ¿Tú buen novio? Ni en pesadillas.

Esta es la primera vez que yo le lanzo a Harry a la cara, sólo quiero jugar su juego, claramente está intentando hacerme perder la confianza, no es secreto para nadie lo amenazado que se siente Octave por Harry. La forma en que su rostro se ensombrece me lo dice todo. Dos pueden jugar el juego, Octave.

- Dale con todo lo que puedas, cariño. Se perfectamente a donde lanzaras, a mi izquierda ¿cierto? Siempre ha sido tu punto fuerte ¿recuerdas cuando lo descubrimos juntos? ¿Fue después que nos metimos al cuarto de escobas en el campo?

Más sonidos molestosos por parte del equipo, pero no me va a humillar fácilmente. Sí. Caí. Fue una tonta por siquiera gastar mi tiempo con este imbécil, pero he enmendado ese error bastante.

- No tienes ni la menor idea quién soy ahora. Y no me has enseñado nada. He tenido profesores mil veces mejores que lo que tú puedes llegar a ser, sólo una marioneta para Drumont, un vil y vacío chico, que no tiene más que un ego gigante y una vanidad que le hace competencia.

Y en eso el pito suena y ambos nos preparamos, vuelo un par de metros en reversa y respirando con tranquilidad lanzo la quaffle al aire, soltando rápidamente la escoba, dejándome caer, afirmándome de ella con ambas manos y balanceándome con fuerza, pateando la quaffle tan fuerte en dirección recta, que por reflejo Octave se agacha en vez de lanzarse a atajarla.

Y el punto se hizo.

Y lo hice.

El sonido desapareció por completo, aunque estoy segura que sólo aumentaron los gritos. Siento muchas manos ayudarme a sentarme otra vez mientras me abrazan y celebran a mi alrededor. No puedo dejar de reír, mientras el sonido vuelve a mis oídos.

Una emoción indescriptible me embarga, han sido semanas de preparación y esperanza por este momento en específico, no quería nada tanto como quería ganar este partido, nunca en mi vida me había dedicado tanto como ahora, y se ha realizado. Siento la gente celebrando, los golpes de felicitaciones en mi espalda, la voz de Dennis Creevey de fondo.

- **¡Y lo ha logrado! ¡Hermione Granger! ¡Alumna por el día de Hogwarts, ha logrado la anotación! ¡Hogwarts ha vencido a Beauxbatons y es un bello sentimiento! ¡620 a 310! ¡Lo hemos logrado chicos! ¡Todos los hemos logrado! ¡Hemos comenzado este campeonato de la mejor forma posible, ganando! ¡Ahora sólo falta el primer lugar! ¡Nada puede detenernos!**

Decido dejar de escuchar los claros y excitados comentarios de Dennis, el chico está en las nubes ¿y quién no? Puedo ver a los profesores saltando en sus bancas, puedo ver las gradas lanzando papeles y chipas de colores, carteles flotando en lo alto, y alegría por todos lados.

Bueno… así era hasta que lo vi a él.

De alguna forma la muchedumbre se movió de mí alrededor, y sólo quedamos flotando él y yo. Tres metros de distancia. Nadie se cruza, nadie parece hablar, todo es silencio otra vez, o al menos mi cabeza logra el efecto.

Harry no está derrumbado, no está triste, pero no está feliz. Parece estar en el medio de un conflicto de emociones e intereses. Estos meses me han enseñando a lograr leerlo como un libro y podría decir que no sabe si venir a besarme y abrazarme o dar media vuelta y no volver a hablarme. Vacilo por unos momentos, no se si acercarme o dejar que él lo haga, Harry parece hacer lo mismo.

Ambos abrimos la boca un par de veces para hablar y las cerramos cuando notamos al otro haciendo lo mismo. Suelto un gruñido frustrante, y cierro los ojos con rabia, pero en ese instante que lo hago, Harry parece haber encontrado su valor y desaparece de mi vista volando en picada al suelo. Y ya no importa, no importa cuando esfuerzo puse en esto, cuanto arriesgue, cuanto hice durante dos meses completos, esta victoria no contiene sentido alguno y me siento derrotada, completamente derrotada.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_**Notas de la Autora**_

_Y ya estamos en la recta final… ¿les gustó? Me porté super y estoy actualizando viernes en la noche! Les dejo todo el fin de semana para que me dejen palabras lindas jejejejejeje… en mi prueba pudo haberme ido mil veces mejor, y eso sólo fue mi culpa, no estudié todo lo que debí haber estudiado… a veces odio los fics, los que leo, esto no me gasta tiempo considerando que ya está escrito, pero ustedes entienden no? Es como una debilidad, para mi es una adicción que cada vez sea hace peor porque interrumpe mis actividades, pero soy débil y no puedo dejarlo, hay gente que tiene el cigarro, otros alcohol, para mí es leer fics… que ñoño! Jajajaja… _

_Como sea… este capitulo muestra el final del partido, una victoria para Hogwarts una derrota para Harry y Hermione… aquí comenzará el último trozo de drama, pero ya llegaremos a un final… me alegra tanto que todos ustedes amen este fic, hasta yo lo amo! Como mencioné antes hice investigación previa y todas las jugadas: la tirada a medio campo de Hermione, la atajada de Ron, el tiro de Hermione, etc… todas existen… hp-lexicon las tiene sacadas de Quidditch a través de los tiempos… _

_Mmmm… que más? Ahhh! Sí… estoy trabajando! Es por el fin de semana y de promotora, pagan bien, así que estoy feliz… supongo que es cierto el dicho: mala suerte en el amor, buena suerte en todo lo demás? O algo por el estilo… esperaré que tanto en el trabajo como en la U me vaya bien, no? Una notita decente? Sí? Por favor Diosito?? Arriba de un 4? Yaps… estoy delirando, estoy muerta de sueño y mis piernas me matan luego de haber estado cuatro horas ofreciendo: Quieren chocolates cofler a 999? Tenemos de leche, leche con barquillo, leche con almendras y blanco con café. Jajajajaja… perdí la cuenta cuantas veces ofrecí chocolate! _

_Nos vemos!_

"_**Los reviews son el oxígeno de un escritor de fics"**_

_**Francis**_


	26. Propuestas y Debilidades

**Disclaimer**

Todos los derechos pertenecientes a la Sra. Rowling, la WB y Salamandra. No hay fines de lucro bajo la realización de este escrito, sólo la mera satisfacción y entretención que saco de ello.

La idea principal está basada en Noche de Epifanía por William Shakespeare, más específicamente, en su adaptación para la película She's the Man (Ella es el Chico). El titulo está inspirado por el titulo de la canción A Beatiful Lie por 30 Seconds to Mars, y recomendado por mi hermana preciosa y hermosa, la Javi (Hace poco me recordó como había ella bautizado este fic, jajajaja)

**Aviso**

Las cursivas y palabras con G en vez de R, son con acento francés o palabras en francés. Las cursivas son diálogos en pasado.

**Dedicación**

Al Milenco y al Renato.

_**¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**UNA HERMOSA Y GRAN MENTIRA**

**Capitulo Veintiséis **

**Propuestas y Debilidades**

Llevo tres horas y media acostada en mi cama en el carruaje. Mirando el piso que está a un lado. Sintiendo el frío que la ventana abierta proporciona, no es muy lógico mi pensamiento, pero el tener frío y por inercia acurrucarme en las sábanas me hacer sentir mucho mejor. No he llorado, no siento que deba, después de todo… Harry tan sólo no me habló. ¿Habría preferido que gritara? Probablemente. Habría sabido en que estamos. Cual es su posición, que es lo que piensa de mí. ¿Pero esto? La ley del hielo nunca fue algo con lo que me sintiese cómoda, no alguien como yo que habla hasta por los codos.

Luego qué bajé al campo, intenté buscarlo, pero fui atacada por muchos para felicitarme. Las Veelas especialmente que saltaba de un lado a otro, abrazandome y no pudiendo creer la jugada que había hecho. Ellas tuvieron que escoltarme hasta al carruaje, ya que el resto de los alumnos de Beauxbatons tampoco podían creer la jugada y tampoco podían entender como los había 'traicionado' de esa manera. Las miradas que lanzaban podrían haber sacado corriendo a cualquiera. Gracias a Merlín soy un hueso duro de roer.

Luego vino Michael y… Ginny. Eso estuvo algo mejor.

- _¡Hermione!_

- _¡Michael!_

De verdad necesitaba alguien que me quisiese y lo demostrase, mi primo apenas llegó a mi lado me abrazó con fuerza y me giró por un buen rato hasta que le dije que me estaba mareando.

- _¡Lo hiciste! ¡Lo lograste!_

- _¡Sí…!_ –dije en un tono que esperaba ser de entusiasmo, pero que el recuerdo del rostro de Harry mantenía el sentimiento bien enterrado.

Se alejó de mí y me miró con cuidado, casi estudiándome.

- _¿Qué ocurre?_

- _Es sólo que…_ -vacilé y el me miró con seriedad.

- _Hermione…_

- _Es Harry… mi novio… ¿te hablé de él? _

- _Harry Potter, no… aunque no te culpo, hubiese sido extraño leer sobre él creyendo que estabas en Beauxbatons. Pero allá arriba en las gradas uno de los profesores me explicó todo. ¿Uno bien bajito?_

Solté una risa.

- _Él es uno de mis favoritos. El Profesor Flitwick, encantamientos._

- _¿Y? ¿Potter está molesto?_

- _No lo sé_ –meneé la cabeza y sentí como los ojos me ardían-_ ni siquiera me habló luego de ganar._

Michael abrió la boca para consolarme, pero alguien nos interrumpió.

- _¡Hermione!_

Respiré profundo y los ojos se aclararon cuando giré a ver quién venía. Una pelirroja se acercaba rápidamente, su uniforme bien puesto, la bufanda de Gryffindor colgando sin cubrir casi nada y sus puntas casi rozando el piso.

- _Hola, Ginny…_ -la chica se acercó un poco ruborizada, pero a la vez sonriente- _Este es el verdadero Michael Granger _–le dije apuntando a mi primo.

- _Hola…_ -saludó la chica levantando la mano ligeramente.

- _Y Michael… esta es Ginny Weasley, una verdadera fan de tus letras._

Eso pareció captar toda la atención que la belleza de Ginny no había ya cautivado a Michael. Mi primo pareció iluminarse de inmediato a la mera mención de su música. Puede ser tan fácil que da miedo.

- _¿En serio?_ –preguntó algo emocionado.

- _Ajá. "_Tus promesas, lucen como mentiras. Tu honestidad, como una espalda que esconde un cuchillo. Te prometo, te prometo. Finalmente soy libre_". Esas palabras en verdad me ayudaron a recuperarme completamente de mi última ruptura. De hecho no hay canción tuya que Hermione me ha dado que no la adore, por una razón u otra me llegan… es increíble. _

- _¡Eso es exactamente lo que quiero! ¡Lograr llegar a la gente! ¿Sabes?_

Y en ese momento deje de existir para ambos. Los dos se perdieron en la multitud mientras hablaba animados sobre música. Rodé mis ojos, pero estaba feliz por ambos, se notaba que podían llegar a tener algo, y me alegraba que toda esta mentira al menos una pareja feliz hubiese sacado. Claro está que la mía, va cuesta abajo.

Tantas cosas pudieron ser distintas, si la tarada de Monique y el imbécil de McMillan se hubiesen quedado callados o no descubierto nada, hubiese ganado como Michael y estaría en estos momentos revelando la verdad a Harry, en privado, con el escuchando todos los puntos previamente, haciéndole comprender, pero todo se fue lejos con la gran revelación.

Las chicas me dejaron sola, entendían perfectamente bien que lo necesitaba, de verdad todo el momento post-partido fue abrumador, gente me felicitaba, gente me insultaba, unos sonreían, otros me fulminaban con la mirada, y algunos no sabían que hacer, estaban consternados.

Tuve que escapar, y lo hice. He estado tres horas y cuarenta y cinco minutos en silencio, aquí en mi cama, mirando el suelo. Pensando que haré para enmendar las cosas con Harry, tiene que entender ¿no? Tiene que hacerlo… la mentira no sería tan grande si no fuese por él. Esto pasó a estas dimensiones exclusivamente porque lo conocí.

Todavía lo puedo ver con esa mirada decisiva mientras me tenía contra la muralla del callejón en Hogsmeade, en verdad fue un poco paranoico de su parte, pero no lo podría querer de otra forma. Ya lo extraño, este rato debería ser especial, deberíamos estar celebrando que ganamos luego de trabajar durante meses para este momento, pero no… Es testarudo, tanto o más que yo, y me da miedo, porque se lo cerrada que puedo llegar a ser, nadie ha olvidado el desastre que fue el beso entre Fay y Harry, casi nos costó la relación ¿que hará todo este debacle con nosotros?

Un fuerte golpe repetitivo en mi puerta me hace sentarme de inmediato. Me paro de golpe esperando que sea Harry, finalmente con algún tipo de reacción otra que la indiferencia. Pero al abrir no puedo evitar gruñir. Es Octave.

- Te necesitan de inmediato en el auditorio.

- ¿Y se podría saber quién me necesita? –pregunto con el mismo tono frío e impersonal.

- Drumont, Madame Maxime, Aubert y el resto del equipo.

Todavía con mi uniforme de Hogwarts asiento. Sabía que este momento llegaría. El juicio. El enfrentamiento. Y aunque no estaba preparada un cien por ciento no iba a dejar de hablar lo que tenía que hablar. Octave da media vuelta y cerrando la puerta lo sigo, las miradas que los alumnos me dan camino al auditorio por dentro me derrumban poco a poco, pero sigo firme, no pueden ganarme. No lo harán.

- ¿Estas contenta, Hermione? Lograste tu cometido, fue un tiro de suerte, pero lo hiciste.

- No trates de minimizarme Octave, ambos sabemos que no soy igual que antes, en el pasado pude haber creído ser buena, pero lo admito, era mediocre, regular, como cualquier otro jugador aficionado. Pero debes admitir que he cambiado, que soy una excelente cazadora y me he esforzado demasiado para llegar donde estoy y merezco el reconocimiento.

Mi ex novio se detiene y gira, estamos solos ante la puerta que nos llevara al auditorio. Me esta mirando entre enojado e irritado, pero también hay algo de culpa y disculpa. Abro la boca para intentar comenzar una discusión que estoy segura se aproxima.

- Ok… lo admito. Eres una excelente cazadora, y puedo decir que mejor que mi propio equipo.

Pero al parecer me he equivocado. ¿Soy mejor cazadora que los que tiene en el equipo? He escuchado esta frase antes, hace varios meses atrás.

- ¿Estás siendo sincero esta vez, Octave? ¿No lo haces sólo para sacar algo de mí?

- ¿Qué podría sacar de ti? He sido un imbécil, durante mucho tiempo, y he estado pensando… y fui más imbécil cuando te perdí. Ahora no hay nada que pueda sacar de ti, no cuando le has dado tu corazón a Potter.

Mi boca queda abierta por unos segundos, no es posible que este sea el mismo Octave Hervieu que conozco. Pero aquí está, pidiendo disculpas, a su manera. Está arrepentido, un sentimiento que ha luchado por apoderarse de mi cabeza. Bueno… no me tendría que extrañar, después de todo…

- Sabía que no me habías gustado sólo por tu encanto, algo tienes dentro Octave, espero que mires con atención y dejes de cometer los mismos errores, tu vanidad no te llevará a ningún lado. Si admites tus errores de esta manera, y pides disculpas así… cualquier chica tendrá suerte de tenerte como novio.

Asiente con la cabeza y aunque no sonríe, se ve más calmado, poniéndose a un lado.

- Gracias.

- Gracias a ti, Hermione. Y tienes razón… no eres la misma que antes, tus jugadas eran espectaculares, te digo que el punto a medio campo ni lo vi venir hasta cuando ya había cruzado… ¿y esa patada al final? Jamás te habías arriesgado tanto, y es algo bueno en ti… se nota que Potter te hizo bien. Como jugadora y persona, nunca antes te había visto tan feliz.

- Sí.

Me abre la puerta y me deja pasar primero. Al menos siempre fue caballero, algo duro y vanidoso, pero caballero. Entro al auditorio donde nos hacen las clases generales a todos, nadie quiere que nos atrasemos en conocimiento. Y ahí están todos sentados en las especie de gradas que hay, una única silla en el medio, al centro de la parte baja.

- Tome asiento, mademoiselle Granger –dice Madame Maxime en un tono neutro.

La mujer me aprecia y después de todo ella es la que dio el permiso legal que yo jugase. Es en parte culpable. Hago caso de inmediato y el silencio se instala una vez más, se podría cortar la tensión con un cuchillo, todos están serios, parece un verdadero juicio.

- Supongo que no necesitamos sus razones, las dejó claras durante el partido. ¿La supuesta injusticia que yo cometía por el hecho de ser usted mujer? –pregunta Drumont con un tono irónico tratando de sonar inocente.

No puedo evitarlo y suelto una risa seca, meneo la cabeza y me cruzo de brazos tomando un respiro.

- ¿Su **supuesta** injusticia? Por favor Monsieur Drumont… nos conocemos todos desde hace años, creo que estamos en confianza como para decir que usted es un cerdo sexista.

- ¡Mademoiselle Granger! –salta Madame Maxime.

- _Pardon moi_… fue innecesario de mi parte, y también pido perdón por mis acciones, es sólo que toda esta situación me frustra.

Y en eso salta Michel Bruant a gritar.

- ¡¿Te frustra?! ¡Nosotros somos los frustrados! ¡Te infiltraste con los enemigos y nos hiciste perder! ¡A tu colegio! ¡No me extrañaría que le dieras información sobre todos nosotros! ¡Ellos ya deben de conocer nuestro juego desde que llegaste a Hogwarts!

Enojada me pongo de pie y aprieto las manos con fuerza.

- ¡¿Dar información?! ¡Yo no hago tales bajezas! ¡El discriminar a alguien por su sexo lo es! ¡Ustedes ni siquiera me dieron la oportunidad de participar en las pruebas y se burlaron de mí! ¡Tal vez era la peor jugadora, pero al menos debieron haberme dejado! ¡Estamos en una época civilizada! ¡El machismo no es algo que debiera estar permitido! ¡Menos aún en Beauxbatons! ¡Tenemos una Directora! ¡Hace unos años atrás la única participante mujer en el Torneo de los Tres Magos fue una estudiante de Beauxbatons! ¡¿Y porque ahora se trata de un deporte como el Quidditch nos niegan la oportunidad?! ¡Eso es ser egoísta! ¡Llegué a Hogwarts desde Beauxbatons, y aún sabiendo que podía ser parte del enemigo me dejaron participar en las pruebas y no sólo eso! ¡También entre al equipo reserva y trabaje duro hasta llegar al titular! ¡Eso debería funcionar para todos!

La sala vuelve a quedarse en silencio, y aún respirando con dificultad debido a todos mis gritos me siento, más tranquila que antes, feliz de haber hablado. Un par de chicos del equipo comentan entre ellos, otros asienten lentamente, otros bajan la cabeza avergonzados. Los momentos pasan hasta que Madame Maxime carraspea.

- Todos estamos de acuerdo a que estas no fueron los mejores métodos para solucionar sus problemas, mademoiselle Granger. Además de ilegal, muchos dentro de la Escuela la creen una traidora, pero… algo dentro de nuestro sistema esta fallando si usted encuentra imposible el conseguir ayuda de quienes le enseñan y debe llegar a los extremos de ir a otra escuela, no puedo sentir más que vergüenza.

- Madame Maxime—

Intento hablar, porque el tono de voz de la Directora es en verdad afligido.

- Déjeme mademoiselle Granger… y es por eso que le pido también disculpas a usted. Y le ofrezco un puesto en el equipo titular de la Escuela. Monsieur Drumont la admitirá sin reproche y hará pruebas previas a cada partido para ver quién entra y quién no a dicho partido. Pruebas a las cuales yo asistiré y aconsejaré.

Atónita. Eso es como me deja y no sólo a mí, por el color rojo de indignación que Drumont adopta, me queda claro que él no tenía la menor idea de los planes de Madame Maxime. No puedo mentir y decir que no lo esperaba, porque había una parte que sospechaba algún tipo de oferta, y yo tenía claro que no la aceptaría, pero… con mi situación en Hogwarts y el hecho que el pensar de nuevo en la sensación que se tiene ganar un partido como ese, puede que me debilite y ceda. Pero aún así tengo que pensarlo.

- No me haré de rogar, no pido que lo intenten, pero de verdad me sentí dolida cuando tuve que recurrir a estos extremos. Así que tendré que pensarlo. Antes del baile de Navidad tendré una respuesta.

- Está bien…

- ¿Me preguntaba si me necesitan para algo más?

- No, puede retirarse… gracias por venir.

- No hay de que.

Me paro sonriendo ligeramente a todos, aguanto la risa que amenaza con escapar debido a la cara de Drumont y salgo inmediatamente de ahí.

Jess esperaba mordiéndose una uña.

- ¡Hermione! ¡Apenas escuché te habían llamado vine corriendo! No encontré a las otras chicas, pero dime que pasó ¿Te castigaron? ¿Suspendieron? ¿Expulsaron?

- ¡Cálmate, Jess! –le sonrió un poco y le tomo el brazo avanzando por los pasillos para salir del carruaje seguidas por las miradas de todos.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Nada. Sin castigos o suspensiones o expulsiones. De hecho…me dieron plaza en el equipo titular.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- No creas que fue idea de Drumont, para nada, el hombre estaba lívido, pero… Madame Maxime lo hizo y me invitó.

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Qué lo pensaría… que les diría antes del Baile de Navidad.

Jess asiente y continuamos caminando hacia el castillo, esto sólo me ha ayudado a salir de mi ensimismamiento, si Harry no viene a mí, yo iré a él. Tengo decisiones que tomar.

- ¿Y que esperas?

La miro y sonrío con tristeza, Jess me conoce demasiado.

- Espero por Harry –admito con simpleza- Estoy enamorada de él, Jess, todas mis decisiones lo involucraran de alguna u otra forma. Parte de mi odia ser tan dependiente, yo solía reírme de mujeres así, pero con alguien como Harry no puedes _no_ ser así.

- Te entiendo, Hermione.

- ¿Vas a hablar con él?

- El castillo es grande, pero no lo suficiente como para esconderse de mí, además tengo que ir a buscar algunas de mis cosas a la torre Gryffindor.

- ¿Te acompaño?

- No podrás entrar, Jess, pero _merci_.

- No hay de qué.

Le sonrío y comienzo mi camino hasta la torre. No se que le diré a Harry o como comenzaré a hablarle. ¿Le diré porque se me ocurrió la idea? ¿O me saltaré a como agrande la mentira debido a él? Y tengo miedo, miedo a que me mire con esa cara contrariada otra vez, las cosas deberían ser simples, el debería mirarme de la misma forma que lo ha hecho durante todas estas semanas. Es simple ¿cierto?

Me cuesta respirar un poco cuando llego a la Dama Gorda, me duele el estomago también y tengo un deseo incontrolable de morderme las uñas, aunque sea un hábito horrendo.

- ¿La conozco?

- He entrado por aquí los últimos dos meses… ¿Michael Granger?

- ¡Ah! ¡Los cuadros han estado comentando toda la mañana! ¡Al parecer se ha convertido en una pequeña estrella en el castillo señorita Granger!

- Querida Dama… lamento cortar la conversación, pero necesito asuntos que atender.

No muy conforme conmigo y algo enojada, me pide la palabra, doy la contraseña y entro rápidamente.

La sala común no está muy llena, probablemente la gente anda celebrando en el Gran Comedor durante el almuerzo, hay algunos chicos que organizan la decoración para la fiesta Gryffindor en la noche, un par de ellos me felicitan, otro par me ignora, pero no me molesto mucho en ello y subo las escaleras a la habitación de los chicos.

- ¡Hermione! –me cruzo con Neville y le sonrío cálidamente.

- ¿Cómo has estado?

- Bien… Dumbledore sólo quería hablar conmigo para verificar un par de cosas respecto a mi participación en tu plan, pero nada malo ocurrió, de hecho me pidió que fueses a su oficina más tarde en el día, necesita discutir un par de detalles contigo.

- Gracias, Neville… por todo, no sabes el apoyo que fuiste para mí cuando me volvía loca siendo Michael.

- Fuiste una buena amiga… no debes preocuparte por nada, debes saber que conmigo siempre tendrás un apoyo, lo prometo.

Me acerco y lo abrazo con fuerza besándolo en la mejilla.

- Bueno, ahora me voy… cosas que hacer con Jessica, quedamos con juntarnos en la biblioteca.

- Ok, pásalo bien…

Segunda pareja feliz que toda esta mentira ya logró, es posible que la mía termine siendo igual de feliz. Tiene que ser así. Prefiero ni siquiera golpear y entro de inmediato, ahí está Harry en la cama mirando el techo, al menos es menos patético que el piso, y Ron esta a un par de metros de mí, le estaba hablando, pero ya se ha callado.

- ¡Hermione!

- Hola, Ron… -hago una pausa mirando a ambos chicos- me preguntaba si podía hablar con Harry.

- Por su—

- No te molestes en salir, Ron.

- Harry…

Ambos, yo y Ron hablamos al mismo tiempo, pero Harry sólo nos ignora mientras se pone de pie y se acerca a la puerta pasándonos por el lado.

- Por favor… sólo escúchame.

- No quiero hacerlo, Hermione.

Y con eso cierra la puerta en mi cara. Y las primeras lágrimas comienzan a caer. Creí que era más fuerte, pero sólo resulté ser del montón de enamoradas que apenas son ignoradas se desmoronan. Merlín…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_**Notas de la Autora**_

_Bueno, como ven, las cosas no han sido simples para Hermione, y aunque ella esperaba más, Harry no es muy benevolente con la gente que a su punto de vista lo traiciona, puede que parezca demasiado que actúe así, pero pronto lo escucharán a él hablar y que es lo que tanto le duele. El chico tienen buenos puntos e inquietudes… En cualquier caso, sólo quedan 2 capitulos y un epìlogo, ¡que triste! Extrañaré subir capítulos, pero tendremos SI TU ME MIRAS… y si no me pongo las pilas pronto, no tendré otra historia para subir luego que termine esa… _

_Ya, ahora me voy y les pido a todos que manden muchas fuerzas porque el miércoles tengo prueba! Anatomía e histología respiratoria y cardiovascular. Así que por eso, díganme todo lo que quieran respecto al capitulo… _

_Y para los fans TWILIGHT… vieron el último tráiler?? Fue demasiado genial!! He estado trabajando en videos, y soñado, y gritado, y OMG, es que Edward es demasiado!! Yaps… ese fue mi episodio Twilight… he estado tan metida en la cuestión que hasta seguí escribiendo un fic de TWILIGHT que tengo… Edward & Bella, por supuesto… TEAM EDWARD 100 porciento, si por mi fuese el Jacob del 2ª y 3ª libro podría morirse y me importaría un rábano. _

_Yaps… parece que fue mucho, si están interesados en mis habladurías Twilight pídanlo y en el prox capitulo las digo, si no… díganme y me callo definitivamente… P_

_Nos vemos!_

"_**Los reviews son el oxígeno de un escritor de fics"**_

_**Francis**_


	27. Derrumbes

**Disclaimer**

Todos los derechos pertenecientes a la Sra. Rowling, la WB y Salamandra. No hay fines de lucro bajo la realización de este escrito, sólo la mera satisfacción y entretención que saco de ello.

La idea principal está basada en Noche de Epifanía por William Shakespeare, más específicamente, en su adaptación para la película She's the Man (Ella es el Chico). El titulo está inspirado por el titulo de la canción A Beatiful Lie por 30 Seconds to Mars, y recomendado por mi hermana preciosa y hermosa, la Javi (Hace poco me recordó como había ella bautizado este fic, jajajaja)

**Aviso**

Las _cursivas_ y palabras con **G** en vez de **R**, son con acento francés o palabras en francés. Las _cursivas_ son diálogos en pasado.

**Dedicación**

Al Milenco y al Renato.

_**¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**UNA HERMOSA Y GRAN MENTIRA**

**Capitulo Veintisiete**

**Derrumbes**

Siento unos brazos darme vuelta y me hundo en el cuello de Ron afirmándome con fuerza. Él está algo tenso y eso lo noto varios minutos luego que empecé a llorar. Me separo un poco y me seco los ojos respirando con dificultad.

- Lo siento, Ron… es sólo que… no se qué hacer.

- Toda esta farsa… no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con querer dañar a Harry por algo ¿cierto?

Lo miro por unos segundos en silencio. Ron tiende a decir las cosas equivocadas todo el tiempo, insultándome ligeramente cuando hablaba con Harry y Michael, diciendo estupideces sobre mujeres sabiendo que el tenía novia, agarrándoselas conmigo por culpa de Ginny. ¿Pero esto? ¿Me pregunta si quería dañar a Harry?

- ¡¿De qué estás hablando?! ¡Estoy enamorada de Harry! ¡Me enamoré del idiota! ¡Mentí aún más para estar con él! ¡Estuve como loca corriendo de un lado a otro, cambiando de aspecto como tú andas comiendo y todo ese sacrificio lo hice por él! ¡Por que él valía la pena! ¡Y ahora me ignora! ¡Me deja de lado y no me escucha!

Y las lágrimas corren otra vez. Ron con la cara de asustado, corre otra vez a mi lado tratando de consolarme apretándome el brazo.

- Lo siento, Hermione… no era mi intención, pero es mi mejor amigo y está mal, quería asegurarme, eso es todo.

- Yo sería incapaz de dañar a Harry, Ron…

- ¿Planeabas contarle a alguien?

- Eventualmente.

- Pero tu primo si llegó ¿no? ¿Qué planeabas hacer con el resto del campeonato? –pregunta confundido.

- Nada, este iba a ser el único partido que jugaría. El único que jugaré.

- Pero—

- Ron… soy una alumna de Beauxbatons.

- ¿Y si te lo ofrecen?

- Ya lo han hecho… -respondo bajando la cabeza.

- ¡¿Y?! ¿Qué respondiste?

- Qué tengo que pensarlo. Tengo orgullo y dignidad, Ron. Si no me quisieron antes ¿para qué dejarles tenerme ahora?

- Nos parecemos en varias cosas, el orgullo en una de ellas, pero en lo que más somos iguales es en nuestro amor por Harry… para mí como hermano, claro está –dice soltando una risa nerviosa mientras se rasca la nuca- Ambos nos preocupamos por él… Dale tiempo y todo se solucionará. Harry te ama y ambos lo conocemos, puede ser muy testarudo, pero estoy seguro que no te dejará ir.

- Y no sabes cuanto lamento haberle mentido, a él, a todos… no estaba en mis planes el preocuparme, el conocerlo, sólo iba a venir, jugar un partido, y regresar… pero no pude detenerme una vez que Harry apareció. Lamento haber mentido, pero no lamento hacer todo esto, y Harry está enojado por eso, y admito que me duele estar separados, pero no pediré disculpas por jugar.

- Lo sé…

- Gracias por entenderme…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Eso fue hace ocho días. Harry aún no me habla, las veces que me ha visto se ha limitado a deliberadamente mirar a otro lado e ignorar mis llamados, he intentado localizarlo para hablar con él, pero ni siquiera aparece al Gran Comedor a comer, no lo hace en las cocinas y tampoco en la torre Gryffindor, estoy segura que Dobby lo está ayudando, porque el elfo se rehúsa a hablarme, sólo me dice que no puede decirme y que lo lamenta, pero son órdenes del señor Harry Potter.

Me estoy volviendo loca, esto de no saber me tiene al borde de un ataque y las chicas tratan de calmarme, pero no puedo. Tengo tanto en mi cabeza, tantas cosas que decidir, y que no podré hacer sin hablar con Harry.

Le envié a Flippy el otro día con un mensaje para que me hablara, esta mañana lo devolvió en las mismas condiciones ¿qué quiere de mí? ¿Quiere hacerme sufrir un poco más? ¿Tal vez terminar? ¡Pero que al menos hable! ¡El silencio me está matando! Y el nerviosismo que siento respecto a mi decisión aumenta cada día. ¿Les conté de mi conversación con Dumbledore? No… no lo he hecho.

Luego de haberme calmado y Ron se despidiese, busqué y junté todas las cosas en mi baúl y salí de la torre, después de todo, ya no corresponde que siga ahí y Michael es el que usa la cama, a todo esto… ¿saben como él llegó a la habitación? Luna Lovegood.

Esa chica no deja de impresionarme, al parecer lo encontró vagando y se lo llevó a la torre, había un Gryffindor por ahí y lo llevó a la pieza. Y ella sabía. Sabía que él era el verdadero Michael y que yo mentía, hace semanas que estaba enterada, y jamás habló. Bastante amable de su parte, Ron le irá bien con ella, porque no les he dicho, pero luego del partido al parecer él decidió por fin admitir sus sentimientos encontrados por la chica y la invitó a salir, han estado inseparables desde entonces, en impresionante el encontrar a alguien que le encante y no le de asco los hábitos alimenticios de Ron, un buen punto a favor para la relación.

Así que ahí iba yo, mi uniforme de Beauxbatons puesto definitivamente y baúl en mano, en dirección a la oficina de Dumbledore. Di la contraseña y golpeé la puerta para que luego me dejasen pasar.

- _Buenas tardes, señorita Granger ¿cómo está?_

- _Mmm… creo no tener respuesta a esa pregunta_ –murmuré bajando un poco la cabeza y tragando el nudo en mi garganta.

- _¿Harry no ha sido muy comprensible?_

- _Eso es decir poco, me ha ignorado y no lo veo cambiar de parecer muy pronto._

- _Lo lamento… pero ambos conocemos lo testarudo que el señor Potter puede llegar a ser. _

- _Sí._

- _Todo se solucionará eventualmente, estoy seguro de ello._

- _Eso espero._

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio por un momento, y a pesar de estar sentada no puedo evitar sentirme inquieta, eso se nota, porque Dumbledore sonrió con conocimiento y se apoyó en su asiento luego de terminar de leer un par de pergaminos en su escritorio.

- _Se preguntará para que la he llamado_ –dijo él cruzando sus dedos y apoyando los codos en la silla.

- _Sí… Neville me dijo que me necesitaba._

- _No hablamos mucho sobre este tema cuando yo le desenmascaré, pero esperaba que tomase mi oferta, aunque estoy seguro que Beauxbatons ya ha hecho la de ellos._

- _¿Oferta?_ –pregunte algo confundida, pero la esperanza aumentó considerablemente.

- _Usted ya es mayor de edad señorita Granger, todas estas decisiones pueden ser realizadas por usted sin problema alguno. Lo que le ofrezco es simple, una plaza en la casa de Gryffindor, convertirse legalmente en alumna del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería y a petición explícita del señor Wood, permitirle continuar en el puesto de cazadora para el equipo que representa a Hogwarts en el Campeonato._

Silencio. Eso fue lo que llenó la sala por varios largos minutos, los únicos sonidos eran los suaves picoteos que Fawkes hacía mientras se rascaba las plumas, los innumerables objetos metálicos alrededor del despacho y los suaves murmullos o ronquidos fingidos de las decenas y decenas de cuadros que adornaban las murallas.

- _Profesor Dumbledore… no se que decir._

- _Que lo pensará…_

- _Por supuesto… pero no podré darle una respuesta, tiene razón Beauxbatons ha hecho ofertas similares, y con todo lo que está pasando con Harry_—

- _No sienta presión alguna, señorita Granger. Tiene tiempo, podrá darme una respuesta la noche del baile, estaremos en perfecto tiempo para todos los arreglos._

Asentí algo turbada poniéndome de pie.

- _Muchas gracias, señor. No tiene idea lo que esto significa para mí._

- _Creo tenerla… ahora vaya al comedor, creo que la cena está ya por empezar._

- _Gracias otra vez. _

Y con eso salí, mi cabeza más turbada que nunca. Y ahora me siento como verdadera acosadora esperando que Harry salga de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, el tiempo que tendrá para desplazarse a Pociones es suficiente para hablar, y por último… si todo sale mejor de lo que espero… y nos reconciliamos… a Harry le importará un bledo el perderse tres horas de Pociones.

Escucho las campanas y lo veo salir primero, probablemente queriendo evitar a la gente, y entiéndase gente por _mí_. Lo veo tomar un pasadizo tras un tapete de un fuerte color violeta y lo sigo de inmediato apareciendo en un pasillo completamente desierto. Perfecto.

- ¿Qué haces ahora, Hermione? ¿Acosas? –dice sin mirar hacia atrás, todavía caminando.

Sonrío tristemente viendo como piensa igual que yo.

- Sólo quiero hablar contigo. Y considerando que me evitas como si como si tuviese peste de dragón, tengo que utilizar métodos distintos.

Harry sigue caminando sin dar la vuelta y yo apuro el paso parándome en frente y cruzando los brazos.

- Déjame en paz, Hermione.

- No quiero hacerlo.

- No me importa lo que quieras o no quieras hacer – dice con una mirada fría, una que reservaba exclusivamente para los tipos como Malfoy u Octave y mi corazón no puede evitar trizarse un poco.

- ¡¿Qué te dio el derecho de ser tan insistente como lo fuiste cuando peleamos la última vez?! ¡¿Ahora yo no puedo?! ¡No has hecho más que ignorarme! ¡Se trata de darme con mi propia medicina ¿o qué?! –grito perdiendo parte de mi compostura mientras gesticulo con manos y brazos.

- Es diferente… -dice él en un murmullo cruzándose de brazos y mirando el suelo.

- ¡¿Acaso tengo que besar a alguien para que sea igual?!

- ¡No saques eso para compensar!

- ¡Tú no tienes nada que ver en todo esto! ¡¿Pero quieres acaso que rompa tu ventana a hechizos y besarte hasta que ni sepas donde estás?! ¡Podría traer mi escoba!

- No suenes tan desesperada…

- Estoy siendo sarcástica, jamás sería tan arrastrada.

- ¡¿Y yo lo fui?!

- ¡No se trata de eso! ¡Se trata que no eres el centro del universo! ¡Y es injusto que te enojes conmigo cuando sabías muy bien que escondía algo!

El parece enfurecerse con eso y aprieta los labios por un momento antes de abrir la boca y comenzar a gritar.

- ¡Jamás creí que se fuese esto! ¡Arriesgaste todo! ¡El equipo! ¡El colegio! ¡Tu casa! ¡A tus amigos! ¡Toda nuestra oportunidad en el campeonato! ¡Todo! ¡Fuiste egoísta! ¡Algo que jamás pensé de ti!

Me duele, escuchar lo decepcionado que está de mí dolió como nada lo había hecho. Supongo que no está tan enojado como creí. Casi toda su indiferencia y mal trato se debe a decepción y con eso no puedo trabajar.

- ¡Pero todo salió bien! –digo tratando de justificarme al menos un poco, debería ya saber que no funcionará.

- ¡Pero eso no lo hace correcto! ¡Rompiste mi confianza! ¡Fue hacer trampa, con o sin el conocimiento y consentimiento de Dumbledore! ¡Además sabías todo y lo usaste a tu favor! ¡Ni siquiera se si tú eres real!

¿Exactamente que quiere decir con que sabía y lo usé? ¿Estará diciendo lo que yo creo que dice? Ahora es mi turno de indignarme.

- ¡¿Qué estás insinuando?! ¡¿Qué usé mi conocimiento como Michael para atraparte?! ¡¿Para jugar contigo?!

- ¡Sólo digo que una vez me dijiste que Fay usaba a la gente para sus propósitos y luego los dejaba… y tú haces lo mismo!

Retrocedo un paso y dejo caer mis brazos al igual que la boca. Esto es inverosímil. ¿Harry me compara a Fay '_la desgraciada_' Laforge en términos de maldad? ¿De verdad está esto pasando?

- No está hablando en serio, por favor dime que esto es una broma –le hablo en voz baja y entre irónica y asustada.

- Hablo en serio, Hermione. Me necesitabas para mejorar tu juego… y yo te ayudé, lo hice. Caí como un idiota.

- ¡Ni siquiera me rebajare a responder eso! ¡Eres un verdadero imbécil! –le grito mientras me giro y comienzo a largarme de ahí.

- ¡¿Yo soy un imbécil?! –grita él persiguiéndome cambiando roles.

- ¡Claro que lo eres!

- ¡¿Por qué corres?! ¡¿No querías hablar?! ¡¿Por qué no me dejaste en paz?!

- ¡Por que estamos enamorados! –respondo deteniéndome y girando otra vez, los ojos ardiéndome con lágrimas por la impotencia y desesperación.

El abre la boca, atascado con alguna respuesta, también le veo los ojos brillantes y parece contrariado al verme sucumbiendo. Me muerdo el labio deteniendo las lágrimas, y el hace ademán de avanzar, pero se arrepiente y luego de mirar el suelo por unos segundos, traga saliva, se aclara la garganta y me mira con tristeza.

- No es suficiente.

- ¡Lo es, Harry! ¡Tú lo has dicho!

- Esto no se trata de amor, se trata de confianza. Y sin ella… no podemos avanzar.

- ¡Entonces como es que no me has dicho ni una sola vez que quieres terminar conmigo! –le lanzo sus palabras de vuelta, esperando el mismo efecto, pero el silencio se alarga, la incomodidad aumenta, y yo no puedo creerlo.

No puede estar pasando, el está ahí de pie, mirando el piso, las manos en los bolsillos, yo rogando a todo lo que es mágico que por favor venga a besarme, a perdonarme, pero levanta una mano para sacarse algo de la mejilla, no sé que es, pero podría ser una lágrima y luego abre la boca para derrumbar todo.

- Hemos acabado, Hermione.

Las siento caer, pero no tengo muy claro que está pasando, son lágrimas calientes que caen por mis mejillas, pero el espacio y tiempo han sido algo alterados en estos momentos. Me seco las mejillas y respiro profundo. Hay que ser valiente.

- Yo… -murmuro en una voz casi inaudible.

- Supongo que está de más decir que se cancela ir juntos al baile –dice él en el mismo tono y volumen de voz mirando el piso.

Muerdo mi labio con más fuerza conteniendo las lágrimas. No lloraré, no lloraré, no lo haré, soy valiente, soy Hermione Granger, la antigua reina de hielo de Beauxbatons, los hombres y sus problemas no me afectan, no lo hacen. Lamentablemente este hombre me doblega como ninguno, pero no le dejaré verme.

- Por supuesto… entiendo.

Él me mira, y nota cuanto estoy sufriendo porque da un paso hacia adelante.

- Hermione –dice levantando una mano a mi rostro, yo me alejo dos pasos.

- Lo has dejado muy claro… Podrías haber dicho algo antes, esa misma tarde después del partido. Me habría salvado de toda esta larga y dolorosa humillación, especialmente la de ahora.

- No digas eso.

- En realidad no se que decir –digo encogiéndome de hombros- he quedado como una arrastrada, como lo que siempre trato de evitar.

- No ha sido a—

- Adiós, Harry.

- Hermione, espera por—

- Adiós.

Y me giro avanzando con rapidez, alejándome de ese odioso pasillo en silencio, que se sumía en la oscuridad con cada momento que pasaba. Sentía mis ojos arder, pero me rehúso a dejar más lágrimas escapar.

- ¡Hermione!

Y lo ignoro. Eso es lo que debí haber hecho ese día en Hogsmeade luego de ser literalmente atacada por él… ignorarlo. Me habría ahorrado mucho trabajo. Camino más rápido, desesperada por salir de ese castillo que parece estar ahogándome y encerrándome, pero choco con alguien y mi suerte no puede ser peor.

Monique.

¡¿Qué he hecho para cruzarme con el diablo en persona minutos luego de ser botada por mi novio?!

- ¡Cuidado, Granger! –la oigo decir en francés mientras se limpia la ropa, como si yo fuese suciedad.

- Supongo que felicitaciones están en orden ¿no, Monique?

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Lograste arruinar mi vida –le digo en tono sombrío.

- Me alegro, había que equilibrar las cosas –dice en tono suficiente y tranquilo mientras se cruza de brazos.

- ¿Equilibrarlas? –pregunto confundida.

- ¡Por supuesto! Tú… con ese pelo, esa cara, el horrible gusto en ropa… ¿de novia con el famoso Harry Potter? ¡Está claro que hay que ordenar el mundo de una u otra forma, y al hacerlo y solucionar el desastre que armaste haciéndote pasar por Mickey sólo era un extra!

- ¡No me conoces, Monique! ¡Hay millones de cosas que no tienes idea de mí! ¡Todo esto se trata que desde que te vi, me desagradas, eres la mujer más superficial que hay y si a mi no me agradas, tus días con Michael estaban contados! ¡Esa idiotez de hacer justicia sólo demuestra todas las razones por las que te odio!

- Vaya, vaya… tanto que tenías retenido, pero querida, mis días jamás estuvieron contados. A Michael lo tenía en mi palma, sólo tengo que chasquear mis dedos y—

- ¿Aparecerá a tu lado? –la interrumpo luego que hace dicho sonido con sus dedos.

- Por supuesto.

- ¿Y entonces donde está ahora?

- Cállate –me dice fríamente.

- Él iba a dejarte igual… y si quieres encontrarlo, puedes preguntar por Ginny Weasley, donde está uno, puedes encontrar el otro.

Camino por un lado dejándola en el pasillo roja de furia.

- ¡Esto no se ha acabado, Granger!

- Harry terminó conmigo, y Michael no volverá contigo. No hay nada más que puedas hacer, así que sí… creo que esto ha acabado.

Y lo ha hecho. Todo esto ha acabado, ahora no puedo esperar por volver a Francia y olvidarme de los dos meses más maravillosos de mi vida, que no hicieron más que condenarme y tenerme en un estado de la más profunda depresión. Venir a Hogwarts, hacerme pasar por Michael, conocer a Harry Potter, enamorarme de Harry Potter, no ha sido para mejor, al contrario, el dolor y la pena que siento en estos momentos no tiene rival, y los momentos de felicidad que tuve son inmediatamente opacados.

Logro salir del condenado castillo con vida y el frío del ambiente me hace apurar el paso al carruaje, la nieve blanca no tiene el mismo efecto de emoción que usualmente trae a mi vida cuando aparece, aunque esta muy acorde a mis emociones, por que siento mi corazón comenzar a congelarse, al igual que el ardor en mis ojos. Dije que no lloraría y no lo he hecho desde que lo propuse.

Subo al carruaje rogando no encontrarme a Fay, porque eso sólo sería la guinda en la punta de este jodido helado, y entrando a mi habitación y cerrando la puerta de golpe para apoyarme en ella, veo como Lizzie y Meredith se sientan en sus camas mirándome con atención, mientras Jess baja el libro que leía de inmediato y se pone de pie.

- ¿Hermione? –pregunta la pelirroja acercándose- ¿Pasa algo?

Me encojo de hombros mientras mi rostro inexpresivo preocupa a las gemelas que también se acercan.

- ¿Cariño, estás bien? –pregunta Lizzie que agarra con dos de sus dedos mi ropa mojada.

¿Se puso a nevar mientras venía camino al carruaje? ¡Ni lo noté!

- Todo se acabó –susurro en voz extrañamente pareja.

- ¿Se acabó? –Meredith me mira confundida.

- Harry… terminó conmigo.

Silencio. Eso es lo que me rodea y no puedo evitar dejarme caer al suelo y romper en lágrimas, las que sin éxito logré contener por completo. Me odio, soy una débil.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_**Notas de la Autora**_

_Uhhh… terminaron y estamos en el penúltimo capitulo, penita? A mí me da pena… pero bueno, todavía tengo Si tu me miras._

_Espero que todos entiendan a Harry, en verdad tiene un punto y a su vez espero que no se enfaden con Hermione, ella hizo lo que hizo independiente de sus sentimientos por Harry. El no lo ve tan así, y aunque al final tiene un momento de arrepentimiento… también la hirió con sus palabras. Bueno… todo tendrá una eventual solución. _

_Lo siento por no actualizar el fin de semana como dije, pero no tuve un buen fin de semana, y no es algo de lo que quiero hablar. En noticias más agradables, en la prueba de la otra vez? Esa sobre sangre? Me saqué un 5.4! En porcentaje es como un 77… así que estoy feliz, fui la cuarta mejor nota. Y… las cosas se dieron y hasta el momento iré este lunes a ver a PARAMORE! Es una de mis bandas favoritas! Y no puedo creer que vengan a Chile! WOW! Estoy tan emocionada…_

_Actualice mi perfil por si acaso… y ahora me voy que si quiero ir al concierto tengo que estudiar como loca durante la semana para la prueba que tengo el martes. _

_Nos vemos!_

"_**Los reviews son el oxígeno de un escritor de fics"**_

_**Francis**_


	28. Grandes Expectativas

**Disclaimer**

Todos los derechos pertenecientes a la Sra. Rowling, la WB y Salamandra. No hay fines de lucro bajo la realización de este escrito, sólo la mera satisfacción y entretención que saco de ello.

La idea principal está basada en Noche de Epifanía por William Shakespeare, más específicamente, en su adaptación para la película She's the Man (Ella es el Chico). El titulo está inspirado por el titulo de la canción A Beatiful Lie por 30 Seconds to Mars, y recomendado por mi hermana preciosa y hermosa, la Javi (Hace poco me recordó como había ella bautizado este fic, jajajaja)

**Nota de Autora I**

Lamento mucho la tardanza, y tengo que ser sincera… no quería subirlo. Es uno de mis bebés jamás había tenido tantos reviews en un fic, en verdad me trajo tantas, pero tantas alegrías que me duele verlo terminar. Por eso traté de retrasar más y más la actualización, pero es suficiente. Lo lamento, y espero que les guste. Comentarios del capitulo en la siguiente Nota de Autora.

**Aviso**

Las cursivas y palabras con G en vez de R, son con acento francés o palabras en francés. Las cursivas son diálogos en pasado.

**Dedicación**

Al Milenco y al Renato. Y al papi…

_**¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**UNA HERMOSA Y GRAN MENTIRA**

**Capitulo Veintiocho**

**Grandes Expectativas**

Es sábado en la mañana y yo estoy en el completo silencio que es la biblioteca de Hogwarts. No hay nada más terapéutico para mí que leer, un grueso libro, viejo y polvoriento se convierte en mi mejor amigo y confidente.

Después del desastre que fue el día miércoles, después de no parar de llorar por horas, las chicas me dejaron sola a petición mía, yo saqué del clóset que teníamos el vestido que había comprado recientemente para el baile, lo doblé cuidadosamente, lo metí en una bolsa y lo enterré en mi baúl, no quería verlo, sólo quería sobrevivir los siguientes días y largarme otra vez, lejos de Inglaterra.

Después de las lágrimas vino el enfado, no podía evitar odiar a Harry, insonoricé la habitación y le grité, grité tanto hasta cansarme, grité como era un idiota por dejarme, como era injusto y un completo imbécil, como era débil y testarudo, y cuando me sacié, me resigné. No había nada que pudiese hacer sin atentar a mi dignidad y orgullo. Lo acepté, de una u otra forma, lo acepté. Harry no confiaba en mí, y sin confianza, era imposible tener una relación.

Me pregunté porque me había costado tan poco detener las lágrimas, en comparación a nuestra primera gran pelea, la que tuvimos por culpa que Fay lo besara, tal había sido por la misma razón, como ya había pasado por esto, la segunda vez, podía ser terrible, pero tal vez no tanto, pero luego me di cuenta que no tendría que tener nada que ver. Y la razón que es más fácil, es… porque principalmente es mi culpa, yo hice esto, yo pospuse decirle la verdad con excusas tontas, con idioteces como que el destino no quería que le dijese porque siempre era interrumpida, pero subconscientemente tenía más que claro que Harry no entendería mis métodos en busca de venganza y justicia, no cuando arriesgaba el trabajo de meses de muchas personas, amigos de él entremedio.

Así que aquí estoy sola, a menos de tres días de desaparecer de su vida para siempre y mientras por dentro todo se rompe más y más, creo que me hará bien largarme de este lugar.

Neville intentó convencerme el otro día.

- _¿Qué harás ahora?_

- _No lo sé… Harry ha terminado conmigo… tengo ofertas de ambos colegios y sólo unos días para decidir._

- _Estás indecisa por Harry._

- _Por supuesto… por un lado todo Beauxbatons me odia por traicionarlos, y por otro… mi ex novio me odia por mentirle y engañarlo._

Bajé la cabeza algo avergonzada, enterrándome otra vez en el libro que tenía enfrente. Les dije que la biblioteca era mi lugar de refugio, tengo a favor el conocimiento que Harry no metería su cabeza aquí por nada del mundo, sólo lo hacía porque yo se lo pedía.

Neville se acercó más y me levantó el rostro.

- _Hermione… cuando llegaste, no lo hiciste por Harry Potter, o Beauxbatons, lo hiciste para demostrar tu valía, para jugar y lo lograste, ganaste ¡Ahora tienes la oportunidad de jugar en un mundial! ¡Hasta puedes elegir a donde! ¡No seas tonta!_

- _No quiero jugar para Beauxbatons…_

- _¡Entonces hazlo para nosotros!_

Su tono y convicción lamentablemente no se me contagiaba y lo miré con seriedad.

- _Soy fuerte ¡¿está bien?! ¡Puedo soportar mucho! ¡Pero si tengo que repetir un partido como el último, donde la persona que amo me ignora, moriría! ¡Terminó conmigo! ¡Me partió el corazón y no confía en mí! ¡No puedo ver a Harry Potter otro minuto, no se hasta cuando podre soportarlo!_

Él me miró afligido y asintió entendiendo.

- _Está bien… pero si quieres yo podría hablar con él, para que al menos te trate como amigo, y puedas jugar._

- _Gracias, Neville, pero no se que sería peor, tener a Harry ignorándome o siendo mi amigo._

¿Podría tener a Harry como amigo? No lo creo. Los sentimientos no desaparecerían pronto, o con facilidad, y el continuaría su vida, tener que verlo con alguien por ahí sería lo último que quisiese ver, preferiría ser golpeada por cinco bludgers a la vez. ¿Han recibido el golpe de al menos uno? ¿No? ¡Entonces ni se imaginan cuanto detestaría conocer a la nueva novia de Harry Potter! La cual, afortunadamente, no existe todavía. Si hay alguna consolación en el asunto, es que Harry se ve tan deprimido como yo.

Nos hemos cruzado ya dos veces desde que terminó conmigo, la primera fue cuando yo entraba al castillo y el salía, probablemente en dirección a ver a Hagrid. Ambos nos quedamos congelados como lo estaban bastantes objetos a nuestro alrededor debido al frío, ninguno se movió sólo nos miramos, él fue el primero que reacio a avanzar carraspeó y mirando al piso me rodeó y salió, yo no me moví de ahí por otros cinco minutos antes de notar el frío y entrar rápidamente al castillo.

La segunda vez fue distinta, él salía del Gran Comedor, yo iba por el vestíbulo, el reía por algo que Ron le decía y hacía tanto que no oía su risa que me quede pegada en el piso haciéndolo chocar conmigo, alcanzó a pedirme disculpas cuando notó que era yo. Pasó algo parecido que la vez anterior, pero en esta ocasión él parecía decidido a hacer algo.

- _Hermione, yo_—

Pero sabiendo que sería imposible aguantar oírle decir algo que me siguiese recordando nuestro estado actual me di media vuelta y salí a los terrenos de inmediato, dejándolo parado y hablando solo. Se veía arrepentido, sólo puedo creer que iba a pedir algún tipo de disculpa, tal vez por ser tan duro la última vez, tal vez iba a pedirme que jugásemos juntos, como Neville había dicho que intentaría, pero aunque lo hiciese, yo ya había resuelto esa decisión, no iba a ser capaz de aguantar ser sólo la amiga de Harry Potter, era imposible luego de conocer su lado de novio.

Una conocida voz en francés interrumpe mis pensamientos.

- ¿Por qué tan sola, Hermione?

Levanto la vista y ahí parado a mi lado está Toussaint, luciendo tan bien como siempre, a veces me gustaría sentir lo que solía sentir por él, haría todo esto mucho más fácil, pero no es así, acepto la realidad en la cual estoy atascada, una realidad en la que extraño a Harry como mala de la cabeza.

- Porque recibir miradas de odio por parte de compañeros no es según yo una buena base para socializar. ¿Sabías que ya comenzaron un club de YO-ODIO-A-HERMIONE-GRANGER? –digo con sarcasmo.

Toussaint suelta una risa mientras se sienta a mi lado mechones de su cabello negro lacio y desordenado oscureciéndole la vista, se los saca rápidamente y me mira más serio.

- ¿Potter aún no te habla?

- Potter no sólo ha dejado de hablarme, también ha terminado conmigo.

- Oh… -dice algo incómodo, si lo que mi instinto dice es cierto, Toussaint no está muy triste por la noticia, sólo es muy caballero como para dejarlo notar- No te preocupes, pronto se dará cuenta que es un idiota por hacerlo. Créeme, experiencia propia.

Sonrío tristemente asintiendo, y suspiro volviéndolo a mirar.

- Toussaint… ¿por qué fue eso? ¿Qué fue lo que Fay te dijo?

Ahora él mira al suelo aún más incómodo y carraspea un par de veces, dudando si contarme o no, luego cierra los ojos resignados para comenzar a hablar.

- Yo… cometí un par de errores poco honorables, nada criminal, pero… me podía costar mucho, Fay se enteró y me chantajeó con reportarme.

Chantaje, eso era claro. Con qué, eso sigue siendo un misterio, pero tengo una idea de que puede ser. Después de todo llevar un horario tan agitado como el mío o el de Toussaint no es fácil, yo logré sobreponerme, considerando que la mayoría de mi trabajo extra era académico, no me extrañaría que Toussaint hubiese seguido caminos más fáciles y rápidos para mantener sus notar.

- Lo que me suponía –dije asintiendo- y me tomo la libertad a decir que tu hermana es una verdadera víbora –es su turno de asentir.

- Si ella no hubiese sabido, probablemente, en estos momentos no estarías deprimida por Harry Potter.

Sí, mi instinto está en lo cierto.

- Pudo haber sido así, pero por muy grandioso que seas, quiero creer que Harry y yo igual hubiésemos ocurrido y de ser así el caso, tal vez hubiese sido peor para ti o para mí.

- Tal vez. Nunca lo sabremos ¿no?

- Supongo que no.

Nos quedamos en silencio, el único ruido que se sentía eran los libros que levitaban y se distribuían solos entre pasillos, los sábados en la mañana eran los días que Madame Pince usaba para organizarse, siendo ellos los días con menor tráfico de alumnos, la mayoría levantándose tarde y visitando Hogsmeade, como era ese día programado. Yo he decidido no ir, muchos recuerdos, altas posibilidades de encontrarme con Harry.

- Y bueno… ¿irás al baile?

Levanto la vista y levanto una ceja.

- ¿Por qué preguntas?

- Sólo preguntaba para saber con quien ibas.

¿Ir? ¿Yo? ¡Sí, claro! Ni Michael lo logró.

- _¿Cómo crees que me veré?_

- _¿Cuándo?_ –le pregunté confundida a su pregunta salida de la nada.

- _Cuando entre al gran comedor como una estrella, una chica en cada brazo. _

Meneé la cabeza comenzando a reírme cuando me di cuenta que acaba de decir y salté de inmediato dándole un golpe con el libro que tenía en la mano, una novela muggle esta vez ¿se dan cuenta lo dependiente y adicta que me vuelvo a ellos durante periodos de tristeza?

- _¡¿Dos chicas?! ¡¿Cómo le haces eso a Ginny?! ¡Por favor dime que no irás con esa vaca de Monique Roussel!_

Michael sólo se larga a reír mientras apoya la cabeza en mi hombro. Ese día me pillaron las ganas de estar al aire libre y me robe a Michael que lo encontré en el pasillo para estar un rato los dos juntos, momento de primos, nos fuimos al balcón donde hacen Astronomía, perfecto para conversar y leer.

- _No me dejaste especificar. En un brazo tendré a una despampanante pelirroja, una hermosa chica que adoro llamar novia y_—

- _¡¿Son novios?!_ –pregunté emocionada con una sonrisa y Michael asiente mientras sonríe y continúa hablando.

- _Y la otra será una hermosa castaña, rulos, que me ha robado el corazón desde que aprendí a soportarla, y que me enorgullece llamarla hermana._

Me miró con una sonrisa suave y sentí como mis ojos ardían, Michael podía ser tan encantador cuando quería, por eso siempre terminaba convenciéndome en ayudarle en todo, sólo dice palabras como esa, una mirada como esa, y me derrite. Con razón ninguna chica puede resistirlo.

- _Eso es muy dulce de tu parte, Michael, pero… no iré._

- _¿Qué? ¡Claro que irás! Entiendo que estás dolida y triste, pero Harry Potter no controla tu mundo, el idiota es simpático y amable, lo reconozco, pero si te detiene de divertirte e ir a una fiesta le espera una cita con mi puño te lo garantizo_ –pausó un momento antes de continuar- _que mejor sea la varita, puedo terminar dañándome los dedos, y eso no es bueno para mi guitarra._

Solté una risa mientras lo miraba reír también. De ahí me pase media hora convenciéndolo que un baile no era lo que necesitaba, y que no me importaba verlo, pero que sólo no estaba de ánimos para ir, aunque la razón de verlo ahí era la principal. Eventualmente le gané por cansancio, no será más difícil con Toussaint.

- Con nadie… porque no iré.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que irás! –suelto una risa al oír las palabras que salieron de su boca, las mismas de Michael- esta celebración es para nosotros, los jugadores ¡y tú ganaste! ¡Es nuestra despedida! ¡Sería una falta de educación que no fueses! –me dice al último con una sonrisa.

- Eso no me convencerá.

- Vamos… anda conmigo, sólo como amigos, y si no vas… yo no iré.

Lo miro por un momento y respiro profundo.

- No creo que ir juntos sea lo más apropiado, aunque haya terminado con Harry, siento que le debo algo de respeto ¿entiendes? Y no ha sido ni siquiera una semana. Me han asegurado que él va solo, le debo lo mismo.

Toussaint asiente pero sus ojos color miel sonríen al igual que tu boca.

- Está bien, no iremos juntos, pero irás, o yo no iré.

- ¿Qué?

- Vamos, Hermione… ¿le temes a un pequeñito baile?

- ¿Temerle? –pregunto confundida- ¿A qué vino eso?

- Sólo se que no soportas que alguien diga que le temes a algo, y yo digo que le temes al baile.

Este es el reto más estúpido que me han puesto, pero es tierno el esfuerzo que Toussaint está poniendo como amigo. Lo miro por unos minutos y suelto un suspiro resignada.

Supongo que tendré que sacar el vestido del baúl ¿no?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? Escucho la música del otro lado de las grandes puertas, puedo oír gente riendo y hablando y yo sólo siento frío en el vestíbulo, debí haber traído algo con que cubrirme, después de todo no planeo bailar, y es veintidós de diciembre, pleno invierno, con nieve afuera.

No puedo creer que mañana por la mañana dejaré este lugar atrás, me hubiese gustado despedirme de Harry, pero Ron y Neville me dijeron esta mañana cuando los vi, que Harry no iba a venir. Supongo que la historia entre nosotros termina aquí ¿no? Yo vuelvo a Francia, donde no participaré en el campeonato, la mayoría queda feliz de esa forma, yo no tengo que sentir como mi orgullo y dignidad son apaleados, Drumont no tiene que sentirse obligado a entrenarme, y la mayoría del colegio no tiene que apoyarme por obligación. Sólo me encargaré de entrenar e ir a todas las pruebas en todo y cada uno de los equipos de la liga francesa que tenga espacio para cazadores como cualquier otro jugador en cuanto termine el colegio, y por supuesto sacaré las mejores clasificaciones a fin de año, uno nunca sabe cuando se puede necesitar un plan B.

Estiro por centésima vez mi vestido amarillo, es hermoso, la espalda esta prácticamente completamente descubierta, sólo dos cintas se entrecruzan en la parte más baja, y es largo hasta el suelo, el escote en forma de V, ni muy recatado, ni muy abierto, es sencillamente perfecto, me alisé el pelo, tarea de la cual las gemelas estuvieron a cargo toda la tarde, y sólo un pequeño mechón escapa, todo el resto tomado en un moño suelto.

Doy un pequeño paso y me devuelvo, aprieto las manos a mis lados y soltando un gruñido doy media vuelta para largarme de aquí, pero alguien interrumpe mi plan asustándome.

- ¡Harry! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Ron y Neville dijeron que no vendrías! ¡¿Y hace cuanto estás parado ahí?! ¡Sabes que no es amable asustar a la gente!

Mi corazón saltaba de la impresión, en parte por el susto, en parte por verlo ahí, túnica formal negra, luciendo tan hermoso. ¿Se puede decir hermoso a un hombre? ¡Claro que sí!

- No iba a venir, me arrepentí, de la misma forma que veo como cambias de parecer entre entrar y devolverte hace ya diez minutos.

- Iba a devolverme.

- Y eso sería una lástima ¿no lo crees?

- No…

- Lo sería para mí… me preguntaba sí… ¿querrías entrar conmigo? –me pregunta en un tono tímido.

Miente Hermione, hazlo, tu puedes.

- Lo lamento… entraré con Toussaint.

- ¿Y él está en…? –dice mirando de lado a lado.

- Ok… entraré sola… pero no lo haré… porque volveré al carruaje –digo decidida mientras me pongo a caminar.

- Él me dijo que viniera.

- ¿Qué? –le pregunto deteniéndome y girando.

- Toussaint, él me dijo que estarías aquí, me dijo lo imbécil que estaba comportándome y que dentro de unos años me arrepentiría demasiado. He sido el idiota más grande…

- Harry—

Trato de detenerlo, no quiero oír disculpas, no quiero creer que tenemos alguna oportunidad, no quiero hacerme ilusiones. Meneo la cabeza, pero no funciona, él continúa.

- Me dejé llevar, siempre fueron tantas las personas que me mintieron, que se aprovecharon de lo que podía darles que cuando me enteré de esto no pensé nada más que lo peor. Y me dolió, las otras veces lo dejé pasar, pero contigo… dolió.

- Creíste que te había usado –murmullo.

- Entre otros motivos…

- Harry… se que estuvo mal y—

- No te disculparás y no debes hacerlo, deseabas algo y fuiste hasta lo último por lograrlo. Yo he estado ahí, lo entiendo. Debería sentirme orgulloso.

Avanzo unos pasos hacia él, parte de mí temiendo un rechazo, pero me arriesgo, Harry vale la pena.

- Nunca fuiste parte del plan, jamás… las chicas te mencionaron antes que yo llegase, yo sólo lo ignoré, te imaginé un imbécil de primera—

- Algo que he sido estos últimos días y—

Le tapo la boca con mi mano y el me mira atento.

- Pero no lo eres en realidad, no lo eras y me encantaste, caí completamente rendida, no sabes lo difícil que era no poder expresarme y lo peligroso para mi plan ¡Neville me descubrió por las miradas que te daba! –el asiente, supongo que Neville le contó sobre todo eso- fuiste un amigo para Michael, y un sueño para Hermione, y arriesgué absolutamente todo por ti, me volví loca e histérica, me agoté cambiando día y noche, seguramente así me descubrieron, pero cada segundo valió la pena. Tú vales la pena…

Bajo la mano cuando termino el discurso en un susurro, estamos tan cerca que hablar más fuerte no es necesario. Siento una de sus manos en mi cintura y cierro los ojos disfrutando el momento que podría acabarse en segundos.

- ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? Podías confiar en mí, lo que más me molesta es que no fuiste tú quién me lo dijo.

- Quise hacerlo, Harry… -abro los ojos y lo miro con un deje de desesperación- tantas veces… y lo intenté, pero siempre algo ocurría y lo tomé como una señal. En realidad sólo tenía miedo de tu reacción, y razón tenia para temerla.

- ¿Una señal? –me pregunta incrédulo.

- Ya lo dije, sólo fue una excusa para no admitir que estaba aterrada a perderte, cosa que terminé haciendo igual.

Bajo el rostro y siento una lágrima caer, el silencio nos acompaña por un momento antes que él hable.

- No lo has hecho –dice levantando mi rostro y sacando la lágrima- estaba enojadísimo, y sí, terminé contigo, pero… jamás perdiste mi corazón, dudo que eso sea posible.

La sonrisa en nuestros rostros llega a doler.

- Oh… Harry…

Pero no logro decir más por que me agarra con fuerza del cuello juntando nuestros labios. Siento la desesperación por parte de ambos, este es el momento que llevamos esperando por doce días, esta pequeña celebración, aunque no tiene nada de pequeña, porque las sensaciones que esa boca me están produciendo… wow… no tienen comparación.

Me separo de él eventualmente y lo abrazo con fuerza, temiendo perderlo otra vez.

- Te amo –me susurra al oído.

- Te amo –repito yo en el de él.

Se separa de mí y toma mi mano.

- Y basta de cursilerías ¿no? –pregunta con una sonrisa mientras yo asiento- ahora entraremos a ese baile, bailaremos toda la noche, iremos donde Dumbledore y aceptaremos la plaza para ti como cazadora titular de Hogwarts, al igual que alumna de la casa Gryffindor ¿no?

Le sonrío.

- ¡Por supuesto! Aunque no bailaremos, tú intentarás hacerlo y yo intentaré salvar los dedos de mis pies.

- ¡Oye!

- ¡¿Qué?!

Él sólo ríe mientras avanza de espaldas hacia la puerta atrayéndome a él y besándome con fuerza. No puedo evitar reír, pero de pronto y sin darme cuenta del sonido de madera crujiendo, el absoluto silencio me ensordece. Ambos nos separamos, y todavía algo abrazados nos enrojecimos cuando notamos absolutamente toda la gente dentro de ese baile mirando con atención. Logré por unos segundos sostener la mirada de ambas, Fay y Monique, ninguna estaba sonriente.

- ¿Por qué observan tanto? –le susurro.

- Sólo notan lo hermosa que te ves con ese vestido –me dice al oído, haciéndome reír.

Basta eso para que el cuarto irrumpa en aplausos y conversaciones. Después de todo, mientras un colegio pierde una alumna y una amiga, el otro esta ganando la mejor cazadora de este continente, bastante sobrado de mi parte ¿no? ¿Pero que otra cosa les puedo decir? ¡Esta mentira si que me ha dado las mejores cosas en mi vida! Y no puedo esperar por ver que me espera en el futuro. No nos pierdan de vista, porque mientras Harry y yo estemos juntos, grandes cosas se avecinan, después de todo… somos Harry y Hermione, y esta es nuestra historia.

Hasta la vista.

**FIN**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Notas de la Autora II**_

_Y? Tal vez no cumple las expectativas de todos, pero en verdad me esforcé por lograr todo lo que quería explicar, se que una gran venganza hacia Fay y Monique era entre las cosas que más querían, pero Hermione está tranquila consigo misma, está feliz, no necesita más. También me sorprende que algunos querían que no terminaran juntos, creían que Hermione había mentido demasiado, y me encanta haber logrado tantas reacciones en todos ustedes, me han acompañado durante meses, han estado reclamandome, felicitandome, adorando esta historia y los quiero demasiado por todo lo que me han entregado! Esta demás decir que esto no ha acabado, aún estoy con SI TU ME MIRAS, para los que no lo leen deberían pasarse, comenzaré otra vez con actualizaciones regulares y espero que continuen esperando por más de mis historias, son tantas, me queda sólo un mes de clases y espero que estas vacaciones esten llenas de inspiración._

_El vestido que Hermione usa es el mismo que usa Kate Hudson en Como Perder a un Hombre en Diez Días. Si no la han visto, vayan a google, pongan el titulo de la película y es el vestido amarillo. Me encanta, pueden imaginar el pelo en el mismo estilo. _

_Yo estoy bastante satisfecha y feliz, bueno, semi feliz, muchas cosas ocurren en mi vida en estos momentos. Mi bisabuelo que está muy enfermo, estrés de fin de año, dramas familiares y adolescentes, pero igual hay cosas buenísimas, como el 5.8 en mi prueba de Anato/Histo, estoy tan feliz! Eso es un 82 por ciento… que para mi es un 100, sinceramente… y bueno, eso mañana tengo clases temprano y quiero que me llenen de comentarios!! Por favor, disfruten escribiendome testamentos después de todo es el último capitulo, y sólo faltaría el epilogo que subiré la próxima semana y les digo que es demasiado tierno! Uno de mis epilogos favoritos. _

_***Sobre una posible secuela**__: lo he pensando, porque adoro este universo, adoro a Hermione/jugadora de Quidditch, no se… la idea está, pero… les digo desde ya que la historia comenzaría con ellos separados, no la tengo escrita ni nada… pero si incluiría un engaño, otra identidad, una misión, universidad, muggles, y Harry/Hermione separados. Diganme en sus comentarios si algo les interesa o es la peor idea del mundo, sinceramente es algo que ha estado en mi cabeza desde que terminé y no me he sentado ni a escribir un capitulo, tal vez no seria ni tan larga, pero ustedes diganmelo y tal vez algun dia, tal vez este verano, tal vez esta semana si sus reviews son fuente de inspiración podría empezar a escribirla y si me tienen en alerta de autora se enterarán de inmediato con un lindo mensaje en sus mails… _

_Besitos y nos vemos en el epílogo!_

"_**Los reviews son el oxígeno de un escritor de fics"**_

_**Francis**_


	29. Epílogo

**Disclaimer**

Todos los derechos pertenecientes a la Sra. Rowling, la WB y Salamandra. No hay fines de lucro bajo la realización de este escrito, sólo la mera satisfacción y entretención que saco de ello.

La idea principal está basada en Noche de Epifanía por William Shakespeare, más específicamente, en su adaptación para la película She's the Man (Ella es el Chico). El titulo está inspirado por el titulo de la canción A Beatiful Lie por 30 Seconds to Mars, y recomendado por mi hermana preciosa y hermosa, la Javi (Hace poco me recordó como había ella bautizado este fic, jajajaja)

**Aviso**

_**ES CORTO – ES UN EPILOGO.. no me odien..**_

**Dedicación**

Al Milenco y al Renato. Y a todos ustedes que me han acompañado durante todo este tiempo! A todos los que se molestaron en dejarme un review… muchas gracias! Esto es para ustedes.

_**¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**UNA HERMOSA Y GRAN MENTIRA**

**Epilogo**

Entro al departamento y cierro la puerta con cuidado para luego colgar mi túnica y dejar mi bolso en el sillón más cercano.

- ¡Cariño, estoy en casa! –grito en dirección a la cocina –_con tono burlón_- donde todos los ruidos vienen, donde se que él está rodando los ojos en estos momentos a mi cursilería, y donde se él está cocinando mi festín de bienvenida.

Poco puedo pensar por que alguien viene corriendo en mi dirección, me levanta del suelo en un abrazo y me besa con fiereza.

- Te extrañé demasiado, Hermione…

Le sonrío mientras le acarició el pelo y luego la peculiar cicatriz detrás del flequillo.

- Sólo estuve afuera una semana ¿y adivina qué?

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Tengo libre tres semanas!

Mis palabras sólo son respondidas por otro beso que ruego que no se acabe, porque lanza reacciones eléctricas desde mis labios hasta la punta de mis pies. Harry me lleva al sillón más largo y en poco tiempo me tiene con mi camisa abierta y besándome el cuello, un olor extraño llega a mi nariz y lo separo de mí.

- ¿Ese es olor a quemado?

Él se congela por un momento antes de saltar.

- ¡Merlín! ¡El pollo!

Suelto una risa mientras lo veo correr y me quedo estirada en el sillón, después de todo, la cocina no es lo mío, hay que dejarle esa tarea a Harry, y eso ha sido algo que hemos aprendido a duras penas durante los últimos tres años que hemos estado viviendo juntos en el apartamento, y cuando digo duras penas, son bastantes, ya llevo cuatro pequeños incendios, incontables platos de comida quemados, e innumerables utensilios de cocina rotos y desaparecidos.

Miro nuestra sala con cariño, esta llena de tantos recuerdos, encima de la chimenea la pared esta cubierta de fotografías, las más antiguas son de nosotros cuando pequeños, las siguientes, son durante la época del mundial escolar, el cual… ¡ganamos! ¡Por supuesto que ganaríamos! ¡Les dije que era la mejor cazadora del continente!

La final fue en Italia, vencimos a los italianos… 480-260, la mitad de nuestros puntos hechos por mí, y estoy siendo modesta, porque fueron un poco más de la mitad. No fue sorpresa alguna que al terminar, muchos equipos me ofrecían plaza, tanto de Inglaterra, como de Francia, y hasta de España, Bulgaria y la mismísima Italia. Pero no podía irme de Inglaterra, Harry y yo estábamos juntos, y sólo fue un gran extra que su equipo favorito me diese la mejor oferta convirtiéndome en cazadora titular de Puddlemere United a la edad de 18. A los 19 jugué en mi primer mundial profesional, logré llevar a Inglaterra a las semi-finales, y espero ganar el siguiente.

Pero en estos momentos estoy completamente feliz y en paz. Me siento en el sillón y me estiro para tomar una de las tantas millones de revistas de bodas con las cuales Ginny ha infestado mi apartamento, se ha tomado muy en serio esto de planear la boda. ¿Les dije?

¡Harry y yo nos casaremos! ¡Este veinticuatro de diciembre! Será una boda navideña, y según Ginny el evento del siglo, por supuesto, cubierto completamente por la sección social de El Quisquilloso, revista para la cual trabaja, después de todo su cuñada, Luna, es la dueña. Aunque tengo que admitir que la revista ha dejado su aire cuestionable hace tiempo ya, la columna social de Ginny es un verdadero éxito, entre la moda y los chismes, El Quisquilloso se está vendiendo más que Corazón de Bruja ¿y quién no leerá a la ex del famoso músico Michael Granger?

Sí… Michael y Ginny no funcionaron, aunque no es de extrañeza verlos juntos cuando el ajetreado horario de ambos permite un reencuentro, yo estoy segura que eventualmente, cuando Michael deje las giras mundiales y se asiente, terminará con Ginny, después de todo ella es la única que le aguanta que se demore más de una hora en el baño para arreglarse y sólo porque ella se demora dos.

- Ya… he logrado salvar la cena, ven a sentarte.

Me pongo de pie sonriendo.

- Tienes que tener cuidado, casi te conviertes en mí en la cocina.

- ¡Hey! ¡Eso es una ofensa! ¡Sólo me descuidé, porque tú eres irremediablemente adictiva! –me dice mientras me besa luego de abrime el asiento.

- Gracias…

Harry se sienta a mi lado, y luego de servirme todo, me toma la mano.

- Te amo…

- Yo también… -le digo sonriendo y luego algo confundida- ¿Pero porque tanto esfuerzo? ¿Ocurre algo? Sabes que ya me pediste matrimonio ¿cierto? Y si recuerdo bien, ese día… si quemaste la cena por lo nervioso que estabas.

Él ríe y menea la cabeza.

- Nada… sólo… te extrañaba.

- Sólo fue una semana.

- Lo sé.

- También te extrañé.

Le doy un corto beso y ambos comenzamos a comer mientras no ponemos a hablar de los planes para la boda, entre antes terminemos más tiempo tenemos para aprovecharlos solos. Hasta el momento yo tengo a Ginny, Luna, Jess, Meredith y Lizzie como mis damas de honor. Harry tendrá a Ron, Neville, Remus, Michael y Dean como sus acompañantes. Los colores serán verde, rojo y dorado, al más puro estilo Gryffindor, y la celebraremos en Hogwarts, en los terrenos, con o sin nieve, la magia ayudará bastante en cualquier caso.

No puedo creer lo lejos que hemos llegado, aquí estamos, ya tres años desde que nos conocimos y apunto de casarnos, somos jóvenes, acabo de cumplir los veintiuno, pero no puedo evitar lanzarme en esta nueva aventura, con Harry no hay nada que no pueda hacer, me siento la persona más poderosa de esta Tierra.

No nos demoramos muchos en ponernos de pie, el manda todo a lavarse y me lleva por el pasillo a nuestra habitación mordisqueándome el cuello.

- ¿Qué quieres? –pregunto sabiendo de inmediato que algo busca luego que va a mi punto débil tras mi oreja.

- ¿Es que no puedo besar a mi prometida sin tener motivo?

- Harry… -le digo en tono de advertencia.

- ¿Recuerdas los Santa Claus que quiero como centro de mesa?

- Ya te dije que no, se verá muy cursi.

- ¡Pero si nosotros somos cursi!

- Harry… no…

- ¿No hay nada que pueda hacer para convencerte? –me murmura en el oído luego de acostarme en la cama y ponerse sobre mí.

- No lo creo… no hay nada que puedas hacer para convencerme en poner en las mesas a Santas tocando tamborcitos y prendiendo lucecitas… créeme, llevarte a esa feria navideña muggle el año pasado, ha sido la peor idea que he tenido en años… -logro decir mientras mi cuello es literalmente atacado por la boca de Harry.

- ¿Nada, nada? –pregunta una vez más llevando las manos a terrenos peligrosos.

- Supongo que… -comienzo a sucumbir.

Me odio, soy demasiado débil.

- ¿Si hago lo que hicimos en el baño de la Madriguera durante el último cumpleaños de Ron podría convencerte?

Me mira con una sonrisa traviesa y no puedo evitar sonreír de vuelta mientras se pone de pie y me lleva al baño. Demonios, soy demasiado débil, supongo que tendré muchos Santa Claus tocando villancicos con tamborcitos y luces prendiéndose en mi boda, espero que Ginny no me mate.

¿Y en realidad que importa? Total, me casaré con el hombre más espectacular de este planeta, al cual amo y me ama de vuelta y eso es más que suficiente.

¡Que vengan los Santa!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Notas de la Autora **_

_Adoro este epilogo… lo encuentro tan tierno… jajajaja… me encanta adorar mi trabajo._

_Se que algunos querrán matarme por lo corto, lo sé! Pero esto es lo que quería, algo simple, romántico, dejando claro que están juntos… para que no se produzcan confusiones: Neville siguen con Jess y si bien Ginny y Michael están terminados, no dejan de estar enamorados, sólo le dan prioridad por el momento a sus carreras. Otra cosa… me costo mucho escribir SANTA CLAUS… aquí en Chile le llamamos VIEJITO PASCUERO, nombre que __**adoro**__, pero pensando en algo más neutro para todas las lenguas usé Santa… ¬¬ _

_Ya… ahora… hablemos de algo:_

_**SI ES QUE ALGUN DÍA ME DAN GANAS DE ESCRIBIR LA SECUELA:**_

_**ALGUN DIA!**__** LO REPITO MILLONES DE VECES, LA IDEA NO ESTA BIEN DESARROLLADA, NO HAY NADA ESCRITO, ASI QUE PARA LOS QUE LA QUIEREN Y PARA LOS QUE NO LA QUIEREN NO SE EMOCIONEN TODAVIA.**_

_Como he dicho, es sólo una idea, y para calmarlos iría más o menos así:_

_**Harry y Hermione tienen una pelea tan grande que los lleva a cancelar la boda, y ella a irse a USA. Harry sigue como auror, pero una misión lo lleva a pretender ser un estudiante muggle en USA, donde coincidentemente Hermione está actualmente estudiando. Ahora es el turno de Harry mentir y ser otra persona, a la vez que ambos luchan por olvidar los sentimientos del pasado. **_

_Si alguna vez lo escribo, esa es la trama. Si alguna vez lo escribo, quienes me conocen como escritora, deben saber, que yo JAMAS he podido dejar mis parejas separadas, en el único fic que lo hice, tuve que continuarlo sólo para reencontrarlos, soy incapaz de finales infelices. En cualquier caso, de no escribir esta secuela quédense tranquilos porque Harry y Hermione se casarán y vivirán felices para siempre. _

_Muchas gracias por estar conmigo! Y deséenme suerte que desde este martes empieza mi infierno de pruebas… el martes es la primera y daré hasta mi examen este mes… al menos salgo de vacaciones en diciembre, y saben que significa? Tiempo libre para escribir!!_

_Nos vemos! Y no olviden leer SI TU ME MIRAS! Trataré de subir mañana el próximo capitulo…_

"_**Los reviews son el oxígeno de un escritor de fics"**_

_**Francis**_


End file.
